


Dreams Come True

by fishkybuns



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bigotry & Prejudice, Biting, Dom/sub Undertones, Drunk Sex, Gaslighting, LeFou/OC, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, Slash, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-03 08:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 85,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10240685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishkybuns/pseuds/fishkybuns
Summary: Gaston's marriage proposal has been rejected by Belle, and he's taking it harder than expected. So to get away from the reality, he and LeFou leave on a hunting trip.LeFou has been not-so-secretly pining over Gaston since they were teenagers, though kept it to himself best he could. They'd been on dozens of hunting trips before, and he had no reason to believe this one would be any different. However a night of drinking and bolstering leads to something more between the two men.





	1. One Week

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for showing an interest in my little story. 
> 
> I saw the trailers for the new film and lost my mind over Josh Gad as LeFou and just had to write a story about him and Gaston. Though I haven't seen the film yet, it's based loosely on both the animated film and the new film coming up.

That damn Belle. Ever since she denied Gaston in front of half the village (though LeFou was secretly happy for that), Gaston had been in a slump. And a real slump, too. Not one of those fake pouts he would put on in order to get his ego stroked. No, this one was genuine. LeFou could tell too, because Gaston actually tried to hide how bothered he actually was. The great Gaston did not want people to know he was so perturbed by one woman. His facade seemed to be working. Everyone in the tavern was acting as normal as ever, a few even made light of the situation to Gaston, proclaiming that Belle must be as crazy as her father to turn down a man like Gaston. LeFou laughed along with Gaston in agreement to such remarks, but it pained the young man to know his best friend was hurting so inside.

 

Perhaps the townsfolk did pick up on the off vibes from Gaston though. After a few words with him, each patron would move along to their own doings. Until eventually no one was bothering the two men at all.

 

Gaston sat in his usual oversized chair of antlers, leathers and wood that faced the roaring fireplace. With his legs crossed and his chin buried in one strong hand, he sat there staring into seemingly nothing. It wasn't like Gaston to be doing so much thinking about one subject.

 

LeFou had pulled up a spare chair from a nearby table and placed it a few feet from Gaston’s much more impressive seat. Gently lowering himself upon the worn piece of furniture, he only dared to side glance Gaston in fear getting on his bad side. Though he hasn't shown any warnings of it tonight, Gaston wasn't above taking his frustrations out on LeFou. That was best to be avoided.

 

Gaston suddenly let out a gruff hum that brought LeFou to attention.

 

“Would you like a beer, Gaston?”

 

Another hum escaped the broad man.

 

“...A shot?” LeFou said, almost meekly.

 

Gaston turned his head, just enough so that he was able to lay his eyes on LeFou’s, his strong chin still resting in his broad palm.

 

LeFou felt his heart flutter.

 

“A double. For you too.”

 

“Of course!” LeFou was on his feet within a millisecond of getting his approval. His voice squeaked at a much higher pitch than he had intended. Mostly because he felt useful to Gaston in his moment of need. But it was also a rare day that Gaston would _ask_ LeFou to drink with him. He’s never stop LeFou from enjoying a beer in the tavern at night, of course. But to be invited to drink together. Just the two of them. That felt special.

 

It made LeFou forget about Belle for the moment as he quickly made his way to the barkeep on the other side of the tavern to order their double shots of whiskey. He was very conscious of not spilling the very full glasses as he made his way back to Gaston.

 

“Here we are,” he announced cheerfully, a smile plastered across his face.

 

Gaston took his glass, finally sitting up. He didn't say thank you. But that was normal.

 

“And what should we drink to?” Gaston’s deep voice rumbled out as he held the glass up, examining the dark liquid inside.

 

“Well to _you_ , of course! To Gaston!” He shouted, his voice high and loud, holding his glass high in the air and downing the contents in one grimacing go.

 

“To Gaston!” Most of the tavern patrons chimed in almost out of habit. It was quite a common toast.

 

LeFou felt his heart sing when that outburst from the bar caused Gaston to smile before downing his own beverage, not even wincing from the harshness. God, he's so manly…

 

“I've been thinking, LeFou.” Gaston suddenly spoke, snapping the smaller man from his light day dreaming.

 

“O-oh? What about?” LeFou did his best to sound pleasant to keep the mood from turning sour again.

 

“I’d like to move our hunting trip to tomorrow.” Gaston spoke in his bassy voice.

 

Tomorrow Gaston had planned to go on his honeymoon with Belle to consummate their marriage. Soon after they would have returned, he and LeFou were to leave on their annual fall hunting trip before the snow started.

 

“That's a fantastic idea! I mean… you know, so we can be one step ahead of the game. See, they're _expecting_ us next week. So they'll never see it coming!” He laughed, attempting to play dumb to the fact that Gaston just wanted to get away sooner rather than later.

 

Gaston nodded in agreement. “Exactly my thoughts, LeFou. I think I'd like to bag me a bear.”

 

LeFou hummed curiously. “They may be hibernating already. But I suppose we could try and find a straggler...”

 

Gaston clapped his thick hands together with a thundering noise. “Perfect then. I'll trust you to get our affairs in order by nine, yes?”

 

The younger man nodded. “Well of course, Gaston! Just leave everything to me.” He squeaked happily. This was nothing new for him. LeFou always did all the preparations for them.

 

The two celebrated with one final double shot of whiskey before they retired to their homes for the night, as they had a long morning of traveling ahead of them tomorrow.

 

The next morning LeFou awoke early. He fed and saddled their horses. He packed their camping equipment and bed rolls. He went to the market and bought food to pack to make up for the slow times of their hunting. He thought about last night and the whiskey and decided it would be a good idea to pick up a bottle for their trip. A smile crept along his lips as he recalled the night before as he examined the bottle. It wasn't much. But it didn't take a lot for LeFou to completely melt from just the slightest bit of kindness from Gaston.

 

They had a peculiar dynamic all things considering. The two men grew up together and had always been best friends. LeFou would spend as much time out of his home as he could when he was a child. His parents didn't get along and were always fighting, sometimes physically. So he'd slip out and stay out until he had to come home to eat or sleep. Gaston’s family was entirely the opposite. His parents were warm and kind. They were so welcoming of LeFou and treated him as if he were one of their own children. LeFou loved it there. LeFou loved Gaston’s parents.

 

LeFou loved _Gaston_.

 

LeFou could still remember the first he realized he was attracted to and in love with Gaston. It all happened in the same moment after all. It was years ago, when they were still young teenagers. After a particularly rough morning amongst his family, LeFou routinely slipped out of his home and made his way to Gaston’s. Gaston’s father informed LeFou that his friend was out back cutting fire wood. When LeFou caught sight of the Gaston, shirtless and slick, skin glistening in the morning sun he felt as if though his breath had been knocked out of him. Like someone literally punched him in the gut. He had to remind himself to breathe again when he realized he was getting light headed from holding it.

 

From that day on he looked at Gaston in a different light. He looked at himself in a different light too...though he tried to ignore that and focus more on Gaston. He was everything LeFou wasn’t. Dashing. Handsome. Magnetic. _Tall_. There were days where LeFou was torn from wanting to be Gaston to wanting to be _with_ Gaston. It was a strange thought, but he felt as if he were Gaston, or someone like him physically, he’d half more of a chance to be with the man in a romantic way. It barely made sense to LeFou, and sometimes if he thought about that too much it made his head hurt.

 

LeFou stood brushing Gaston’s steed, already having brushed out his own, alone with his thoughts for the moment. He felt a sinking sadness threatening to take him down, tugging on his gut. He was happy being Gaston’s friend. But he yearned for more, and he knew he would never get it. Even if both of them being men wasn’t the problem, Gaston was _perfect_. He was the textbook picture of a man. Thick, strong, masculine. He stood an impressive 6 foot from head to toe. He was a leader, assertive and charismatic. Everyone would bend over backwards to appease him. And LeFou… Well, he was almost quite literally the opposite of his friend. He was short, pale...chubby. He personally didn’t consider himself _ugly_ when he looked in the mirror, but no one so much as offered him a second glance unless it was a whore seeking a john for the night. He would often tell himself that he was just being overshadowed by Gaston. After all, who would give a man like LeFou the time of day when someone like Gaston was there?

 

Gaston had an eye for the most beautiful ladies. He wouldn’t settle for anyone who was less than a ten in his eyes.

 

And that was not LeFou.

 

Before he could plunge deeper into his self loathing, a familiar voice boomed from behind him, causing him to jump slightly.

 

“Ah, LeFou. Not done preparing yet?” Gaston spoke teasingly, grinning and showing off his perfectly white teeth.

 

He hadn’t been awake for long, unlike LeFou who had been busy all morning, but he had put himself together already. Eyebrows slicked down, black hair perfectly coiffed on the top and pulled tightly back into a neat curled pony tail. As always, he looked incredible.

 

LeFou spun around, unable to contain his smile in Gaston’s presence.

 

“Just giving your girl a quick brush, Gaston!” he practically sang, giving Gaston’s horse a few firm pats on her rear. “Then we’ll be ready to head out. If--if you’re ready that is.”

 

Gaston merely offered a strong nod, stepping forward to silently inspect LeFou’s morning work. He seemed approving of the packing and preparations before him, which sent a wave of relief through LeFou. He always wanted to appease Gaston…

 

“I heard from the butcher than a lot of his suppliers have been having a lot of luck in the forest this season, so I’m feeling good about our haul this year. We’ll bring back enough meat to pickle and cure for the whole of winter, I’ll bet!”

 

“Yes, well,” Gaston started, leaning against a wooden beam, his voice laced with certainty. “I’ve never needed _luck_ to bag a buck. I am the best hunter in the whole village after all.”

 

LeFou was quick to agree as he wrapped of brushing out Gaston’s steed. He quickly fetched their riding hats and handed Gaston towards him.

 

“Shall we get going, my friend?” LeFou said, beaming at the other man. He often tried to not stare at Gaston for too long, but the way the morning light was peeking in through the wooden walls and bathing Gaston, the younger man couldn’t stop himself from admiring his counterpart’s physical beauty.

 

Gaston accepted the hat and placed it on his head, and offered LeFou a surprisingly gentle smile that caused the shorter man to suppress a squeak that threatened to erupt from his throat. LeFou had to avert his gaze lest he say or do something he’d regret.

 

Their ride out to their preferred hunting area was about twenty miles out from their village. On average it took them about three hours to arrive. But today they were taking a more leisurely pace, exchanging pleasant words and just taking in the lovely seasons visuals. Spectacular reds and oranges painted across the countryside that put even Gaston in a calmed and content mood.

 

When they did arrive, they were quick to find a suitable clearing to set up camp. Which LeFou did most of. Gaston did help out with the things that required a bit of muscle, but only after watching LeFou struggling for a moment and mocking him merrily.

 

Their first day they usually did little actual hunting of animals. It was more about becoming settled and gaining their bearings on the surrounding area. Gaston would use his acute tracking skills to figure out the direction they would be traveling at dawn the next morning while LeFou would make a firepit and prepare a meal for them with supplies he brought.

 

Gaston returned from the surrounding area after about an hour to see just that sight; LeFou making their food.

 

“I’m absolutely starving, LeFou.” Gaston complained loudly, drawing his short friends attention.

 

LeFou didn’t look up as he tended to a small cast iron pot dangling over the open flame of the campfire he had built.

 

“It’s almost ready.” he chimed back, stirring and nursing the vegetable soup he had been working on. “The baker had some amazing bread on sale this morning. I instantly thought of a nice soup to accompany it.”

 

Gaston let out a deep hum of approval as he carried himself to a folded blanket by the fire that LeFou and thoughtfully placed there for the bear of a man to sit on. He lowered himself down with a satisfied grunt.

 

“Looks like a decent sized herd of deer passed through here yesterday. Headed west. We’ll begin following their trails in the morning.”

 

“Sounds like a perfect plan, my friend.” LeFou nodded in agreement faithfully, quickly grabbing the small wooden bowls he had to his side, filling one with hot steaming soup and passing it to Gaston he graciously took it without a thank you. He ripped off a healthy portion of bread from a nearby loaf of bread and handed it to his friend as well, who began dunking it in the watery soup and wolfing most of it down before LeFou could even serve himself.

 

LeFou’s subtle smile was never ending in this moment. He loved to see Gaston enjoy his food and efforts. It made him feel useful and appreciated, even if Gaston never vocalized it.

 

He was able to have a taste of the soup he had prepared before Gaston was demanding a second helping. It turned out quite nice. Gentle sweetness of fennel and carrots married well with the tartness of wine vinegar he added to make a very acceptable soup.

 

As Gaston began to work on his second serving, he let out an approving sigh before he proclaimed loudly.

 

“Ah, this is hitting all the right spots, LeFou, my friend. It is my biggest wish that my future wife will be as good a cook as you. ...Aside from her being beautiful, of course. But that goes without saying.” He laughed heartily before he was scooping up soup with his bread again.

 

The complement hit LeFou in waves of emotions. He was beaming at first, feeling grateful for the seldom complement from his counterpart. But it was quickly replaced with a stinging sadness. The painful reminder that he could never be a partner to Gaston broke his heart, and his face fell to a sullen expression. He sipped lightly at the soup in his bowl to hide it, attempting to push those feelings away.

 

They slept early that night so to awake before the morning broke to prepare for their hunt. Both men tucked in their bellroll inside of their small tent. They weren’t touching, but through the cool Autumn air and the little space that did fall between them LeFou could feel the Gaston’s body heat. He sighed hard and squeezed his eyes shut rightly, forcing himself to think of tomorrow’s activities instead of the other man next to him. Gaston had began snoring, and LeFou found himself oddly comforted by the rhythmic sound, finally drifting off to sleep himself.

 

Just as planned, the two rose in the morning before the sun was over the horizon. LeFou quickly fed and watered their horses while Gaston equipped himself with a quiver of arrows and a bow. He had his blunderbuss, however he found that ruined the pelt of the animal, and removing the small pellets proved to be a chore. Arrows were much cleaner.

 

The majority of daylight was spent tracking the deer family that Gaston had detected in the area the previous day. Though they had little luck, unfortunately as it seemed they traveled further than Gaston had anticipated. However the duo was able to bag several squirrels, and even a beautiful fat fox, to which Gaston boasted that the pelt would catch a good price.

 

The rest of their days out were near the same. Gaston bagged squirrels and the few scattered ducks they came across, while LeFou silently gathered berries and wild herbs for their suppers. Their nights were routine as well. Gaston with his skinning knife, gutting and cleaning the pile of small animals, LeFou cooking for them with new ingredients he had foraged, as well as ones he had brought. When it was just the two of them alone like this, LeFou felt dreamy. Even if they weren’t talking, and there was many many moments of comfortable silence between the two of them on these trips, it just felt amazing to be with Gaston. He adored seeing his muscles flex and bulge as he worked a knife expertly through a limp animal, separating the pelt from the meat. He loved to see the sweat glistening on his forehead by the light of the fire. He loved he felt _equal_ with him out here in the woods. Both of them working and doing their own jobs in tandem. Back in town they were not equals. Gaston was the king, that much was obvious to even the blind, and LeFou was his shadow.

 

They had one final day to hopefully land a big game, as they would be leaving for home the next morning. Gaston had given up on the herd he had detected at the beginning of their trip. They were long gone by now. But he had hopes of finding a single buck lingering in the area that he had found traces of. He had made LeFou stay at the camp that morning, calling him clumsy and loud and that he would scare the buck away. LeFou hadn’t protested, he understood that he was far from stealthy, however he was a touch gloomy while he puttered around camp by himself for hours while he awaited Gaston’s return.

 

He ended up grooming and pampering the horses in Gaston’s absence. He fed them a couple apples each that he had found while foraging the surrounding area, petting their long noses as they enjoyed them. He began to make supper over the firepit. A stew this time with a rabbit that Gaston offered up to be cooked, along with some wild root vegetables he had stumbled upon. They had one last loaf of bread to split between the two of them that he was certain was going to go beautifully with the thick stew he was lovingly working over.

 

Before he knew it, dusk was just around the corner and Gaston still hadn’t returned. But just as LeFou was beginning to worry and wondering if he should set out on horseback to find him, he heard a recognizable sound in the distance. It was the sound of an animal carcass being drug along the dirt and grass. In the distance he spotted Gaston, pulling a young buck by the antlers along behind him. LeFou lept to his feet and clapped his hands together excitedly.

 

“Gaston!” he sang. “You got him!” he yelled out.

 

Gaston was grinning from the praise, eyes slitted with a familiar arrogance. Once he was close enough, he released the antler, the animal hitting the ground with a heavy thud.

 

“Did you ever doubt me?” Gaston said through his toothy grin, fixing his hair with his hands.

 

“Oh _never_ , Gaston!” LeFou replied sweetly, taking a moment to admire both the buck and Gaston.

 

“I’m sure you’re hungry.” LeFou said, crossing his arms and cocking his head, gazing lovingly at his counterpart.

 

“Absolutely starving.”

 

“I have supper all ready. Rabbit stew with root vegetables. And--!” he exclaimed excitedly, hurriedly grabbing his bag from nearby the tent and grabbing the bottle of whiskey he had brought along for the trip. “I think some celebrating is in order for your big game!”

 

Gaston let out a surprisingly hearty laugh. “LeFou, have you been holding out on me?”

 

“Oh no. I just wanted to surprise you.”

 

Gaston eyed his prized buck for a moment. “Well… It’s a cool night. He should be fine to wait and clean in the morning...” He returned his gaze to his small friend. “Let’s get drinking!”

 

The two shared the stew that LeFou had prepared, sopping it up with the thick and now slightly stale bread. But the juices from the stew penetrated the bread deeply and made it hardly noticeable. Gaston had actually complimented the meal again. Twice in one week. That had to be some sort of record, LeFou thought. Though he didn’t mention a wife this time, so LeFou was much happier to take this one. After they finished off the contents of the pot and loaf of bread, they began drinking as they say by the fire. Perhaps a little too quickly. But they were both quite excited, and weren’t monitoring the volumes they were consuming. Before they knew it, over half the bottle was gone.

 

Gaston held his liquor very well. However he was showing signs of being quite drunk as the evening went on, the only light being the crackling fire before them and the moon and stars peeking out through the cloudy sky from above.

 

LeFou was much more of a light weight than Gaston, but he could hold his own for the most part. He also tried to drink a little slower than Gaston, being well aware of that fact.

 

LeFou was reminded when they were younger with the back and forth playful banter that they exchanged between them. They were laughing. Howling even. At one point LeFou was so red in the face and wheezing from how hard he laughed. Gaston found it amusing and patted him hard a few times on the back.

 

As the hours past, their conversation had taken a wrong turn. Somehow it had came back around to talking of Belle. Though neither one was even sure how it got to that point. Gaston grew silent after a moment, his joyful demeanor altering to a brooding one.

 

LeFou frowned deeply. “Gaston…” he started, his drunken mind trying it’s best to focus to find the correct words. “She doesn’t deserve you. If she’s stupid enough to turn _you_ down? Then there’s no way she’s worthy to have you. Anyone in town would be lucky to have you, dammit.”

 

Without thinking much about it, he placed a hand firmly on Gaston’s thigh and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

 

Gaston looked up from staring at the embers of the fire, his gaze traveling to LeFou’s hand and then to LeFou’s face, which was tight with his serious expression.

 

“If anyone would be lucky to have me, then why would she say no…? --What’s wrong with me?” he asked meekly.

 

It was a rare moment for Gaston to be like this. In fact, LeFou hadn’t experienced something like this since they were teenagers, before Gaston was the six foot tall muscle bound mountain of confidence he grew up to be.

 

“Nothing!” LeFou immediately barked, enough to surprise Gaston and himself by the sheer ferocity behind the word. “Nothing…” he echoed, softer this time, his hand tightening once again around the muscled thigh it was placed upon.

 

“You’re...You’re perfect, Gaston. Absolutely perfect…” he subconsciously scooted closer to the other man, his words coming out low and mild.

 

“You think so?” Gaston asked, his voice surprisingly gentle. It was out of character for him. Generally at a compliment he would be the first to agree. Perhaps he just wanted to hear it more. Or maybe he actually was genuinely doubting himself. He either didn’t notice that LeFou had scooted closer to him, or he just didn’t mind it.

 

“Yes. Yes… You’re just… _amazing_. You’re so handsome...Strong… -- _Manly_ …Everyone feels that way.” LeFou’s tone deepened as he spoke, not really thinking about what he was saying. LeFou didn’t realize it, but his fingers were lightly rubbing against the muscles of Gaston’s thigh.

 

Their shoulders were touching now, and still Gaston made no effort to move away.

 

“Do _you_ feel that way, LeFou?” Gaston asked simply, his dark brown eyes and bronze skin illuminated by the low light of the fire.

 

LeFou stared at him silently for a moment, just taking it all in. Both sets of eyes seemed glued to one another. They had never been so close. Not like this. LeFou’s heart was pounding in his chest, he wasn’t thinking any more, he was completely lost in everything that was Gaston.

 

In one fluid motion, his left hand rose to Gaston’s face, and in the same moment he was leaning up, pressing his mouth lightly against Gaston’s. A surprisingly loud moan erupted from him the very moment their lips touched. It hadn’t dawned on him what he was doing yet, how dangerous this was. How this could ruin everything he and Gaston had. But he was living in that moment entirely, no other thoughts invaded his mind except for Gaston’s lips on his own.

 

He was so lost in that moment that it didn’t even seem strange when he felt Gaston’s hand rise and grip the back of LeFou’s neck firmly, his calloused fingers pressing against the delicate skin that resided there. The hand pulled LeFou closer, his head tilting to one side to avoid pressing their noses together. LeFou exhaled sharply through his nose when he felt the tracing of Gaston’s hot tongue along the crease of his lips, and he couldn’t respond to it fast enough, parting his mouth and meeting the intruding tongue with his own hungrily. The stout man rested both his trembling hands against Gaston’s hulking shoulders as their shared their slow and gentle kiss.

 

The large hand that was pressed against LeFou’s neck slipped upward, gripping his wavy dark brown locks with a surprising strength, pushing past LeFou’s tongue and exploring the other man’s mouth with his own, a gruff throaty sound emerging from him. LeFou gasped at the suddenness, but didn’t dislike it. Quite the contrary. This was the happiest he’d ever been in his life. He raised his arms and swung them around Gaston’s neck, pulling him closer still, moaning noisily into the other man’s mouth, kissing him with more fervor, deepening the experience by tilting his head.

 

Gaston was moving now to his knees and positioning himself so he was facing LeFou fully, manhandling his friend to face him as well, however still leaning over to keep their fevered kiss going, which was intensifying with each passing moment. He used his body weight to force LeFou down against the blankets they had sat upon. There was zero resistance from LeFou, his arms still looped around Gaston’s thick neck. Wet smacking sounds and hot breaths was all that be heard along with the ambience of forest and the low crackling of the fire that was nearly burnt out.

 

Gaston’s heavy body pinned LeFou’s to the ground as he straddled the younger man’s hips, his kissing becoming more rough and heated. More carnal and wanton. LeFou gripped desperately at the fabric of Gaston’s tunic as he tried to keep up with the passion between the two of them. He wasn’t a very experienced man in intimacy and he had _never_ been kissed like _this_ before. His hips bucked upward against Gaston’s, grunting at the sensation jolted through his loins from the friction.

 

Gaston shot up when he felt LeFou’s erection pressed up against his backside, their lips smacking when they separated.

 

LeFou was terrified for a moment as he stared up at Gaston, who was still straddling him. They were both breathing heavily, eyes locked, Gaston’s expression stern, brow furrowed. LeFou’s chubby face was a deep shade of pink, his ears burning with heat that was barely detectable by the low light of the fire. He had done something wrong. Or maybe feeling his erection caused Gaston to come back to reality and realize just exactly what he was doing.

 

But suddenly Gaston acted, and LeFou’s drunken mind could barely process what was happening as he was manhandled. He was flipped harshly onto his belly, cheek pressed against the coarse woolen blanket. He groaned uselessly, placing his palms flat against the blanketed ground as he felt Gaston pull his hips upward, reaching around and impatiently fiddling with the row of buttons that fastened the trousers. He grumbled in frustration when he was barely able to unfasten one button, and just used brute strength to rip the rest off, including the buttons on the underlayer of cloth of LeFou’s undergarments. He tugged both garments down with force and quickly began to unfasten his own trousers and undergarments, having much less trouble with his own.

 

LeFou’s head was spinning, both from the alcohol and the pure adrenaline pumping through his entire body. He tried to glance over his shoulder to see Gaston, but was only able to see him from the corner of his eye. He didn’t dare move from the position he was placed in, worried about ruining something and having Gaston stop all together. That was the last thing he wanted. A small spark of anxiety was coursing through him however. He had never had sex with another man. He knew what was going where, and was a bit worried about how it would fit. But then he decided he didn’t care. It could hurt and he would still love it. As long as it was Gaston, he would love it. He whimpered softly and pressed his bare backside back as soon as he heard the fabric of Gaston’s trousers ruffle as they were pushed down his thighs.

 

Gaston let out an intoxicating and masculine groan as he gripped his erection in his hand, giving it a firm squeeze and slapping it against one of LeFou’s plump cheeks.

 

“Please… _Please_ …” LeFou begged pitifully, his voice raspy and breathless. He arched his back more as to present himself to Gaston.

 

He felt the dry head of Gaston’s thick cock prodded against his puckered hole, causing him to gasp and grip the woolen blanket with both fists. Though the gesture was not an attempt to invade him just yet. Gaston spit crudely, skillfully hitting his mark. LeFou writhed and moaned as Gaston rubbed his slickened heated tip against his hole.

 

A large hand gripped LeFou’s meaty hip firmly, as if to hold him in place. After hearing another spitting sound behind him, he felt the head of Gaston’s cock slowly pushing forward, penetrating the tight ring that flexed and protested despite how badly LeFou wanted to feel it. He buried his face into the blanket beneath him, the loud groan muffled by the fabric. Gaston’s dick felt like it was miles long as it slowly pushed in one inch at a time, Gaston occasionally spitting to glide more smoothly inside. Finally LeFou felt Gaston’s hips pressed taut against his.

 

“It’s all in…” Gaston breathed out lustfully, leaning against LeFou’s plump ass. Both hands now gripping either side of his fleshy hips as he listened to LeFou gasp and moan, listened to the shaky and squeaky breaths that escaped his friend. He found it quite intoxicating how affected LeFou was, how strongly he was reacting to him being inside. He testingly rolled his hips forward, more than pleased with the sounds it dragged from the man who was submissive before him. He withdrew a couple inches and pushed back inside to the hilt, grunting from the sheer tightness of LeFou, who gasped and squirmed beneath the burly man who was dominating his body.

 

“Gastonnn...Oh my g-god--” LeFou choked out, his hips already trembling.

 

Gaston seemed to have lost patience in attempting to go slow now, his drunken brain and aroused body wanted more. He gripped LeFou’s hips almost painfully tight and leaned hard against the younger man before he began to steadily fuck into him, each thrust going in more smoothly than the last.

 

LeFou did his best to brace himself against this foreign intrusion to his insides. Gaston’s cock was as thick as the rest of him, and it was stretching him open painfully so. Each thrust caused him to groan or cry out desperately into the cool night air, with no feasible chance of containing his voice. Gaston seemed to get off on how vocal LeFou was being, thrusting harder against the other man to provoke more from him.

 

Suddenly Gaston started speaking to LeFou, all the while his hips never halting.

 

“Oh, LeFou…” he began, his voice gritty and low, dripping with a dangerous poison. “You’re so lucky… Any woman in town would do anything to trade places with you right now…”

 

LeFou could only moan uselessly in response. He propped himself up on his elbows, his head dangling between his shoulders. His now musked wavy hair bounced with each solid thrust into him. It still hurt. The pain was still present. But it was bearable now. It was beginning to feel good. _Really_ good. His cries began sounding less pitiful and distressed and began to sound alluring and provocative. His erection, which had faltered from the initial discomfort had sprang back to life, bouncing lewdly between his thighs. He instinctively slithered a hand down and gripped his strained, heated cock, hissing sharply as he began to stroke himself.

 

Gaston seemed to take notice of that. He reached a hand up and gripped it within LeFou’s dark brown hair, tugging it back roughly as he fucked into him harder, drawing choked sounds from the other man.

 

“That’s it… _Good_ boy… God, you take a dick _so_ good, don’t you?” Gaston’s words were as filthy as his sultry tone. A beastly rumble emerged from his chest, his hips steadily thrusting against LeFou’s bare ass, a crude slapping sound echoing throughout the crisp air. “You want me to come inside of you? Yeah... I’m going to come inside of you...”

 

“Yes!” LeFou answered near immediately, his voice hoarse as he continued to enthusiastically pump his cock, Gaston’s words hitting him just right. “Please...Pl--please…” he begged uselessly between his cries. His eyes clenched shut as he focused on every sensation that was overwhelming his body, the rising heat in his loins warning him that he was close to exploding.

 

Gaston was suddenly tensing behind him, masculine and grumbly snarls tearing from him. He pushed forward hard, tugging LeFou’s hair sharply, forcing his head to snap back as he released his hot seed inside of the younger man. His cock twitched inside the tight space with each intense ejaculation.

 

It was all LeFou needed, Gaston cumming hard inside of his ass, for him to be sent over the edge. His own dick weeping thick white semen, dribbling down his hand onto the woolen blanket beneath him. It was pure ecstasy. The entire ordeal was completely euphoric. Even now, with Gaston still behind him and inside of him. Both of their breathing ragged and uncontrolled as they remained frozen in the moment, connected as one.

 

Finally LeFou couldn’t stay up any longer, and he slumped forward onto the soiled blanket beneath him, his breath still erratic, but slowing. Gaston followed right along with him, leaning against him with his thick heavy body. It made it harder to breathe, but LeFou couldn’t be bothered to care. This was everything he had ever wanted for more than ten years.

 

LeFou was afraid to say a word, not wanting to ruin anything by saying the wrong thing. He just focused on Gaston’s hot breath against his neck, and the feeling of the softening cock that remained inside of him. They seemed to lay there for an eternity, neither one breaking the silence between them.

 

They both calmed after a while. Heart beats returned to normal paces, breathing now but a soft sound in the air. LeFou heard Gaston swallow hard and shift on top of him as he placed his palms against the ground and lifted his upper body up, he laid a hand flatly on the small of LeFou’s back and painfully slowly pulled his now flaccid penis from the other man, letting out an audible grunt as he did.

 

LeFou whimpered in response to it, his hips still trembling lightly. His body was exhausted, though completely relaxed, making moving feel like a chore right now. But he willed himself to flip over, gazing longingly up at Gaston’s face, barely illuminated but the lowly burning embers of the fire. He was fixing his trousers, and refastening them. LeFou watched him lovingly, caught up in the thoughts of what just happened.

 

Gaston cleared his throat softly. “Come on. I don’t want to sleep out here. It’s too chilly.” He spoke, voice sounding drained.

 

LeFou nodded in agreement, and winced from the soreness in his backside as he sat up. He realized he was probably going to be sore, something he hadn’t considered before. But he couldn’t be bothered to care. Each tinge of discomfort was just a reminder that he and Gaston had just laid together. He could never fully recover and he wouldn’t even care. He fixed his trousers best he could, but had to hold them up with his one hand when he stood, considering all his buttons were missing now.

 

Gaston offered no more words as he ducked into the tent, LeFou following behind him shortly, securing the flap behind them. When LeFou turned back, Gaston was just kicking off his boots and slinking into his bedroll with an exaggerated groan of comfort. LeFou smiled, before removing his own boots and slipping into his bedroll. He laid on his side facing Gaston, whose eyes were already closed, mouth slightly agape. Based on his breathing, LeFou could tell he was already passing out.

 

Now that he was alone with his thoughts, the reality of everything that had just happened was hitting LeFou full force.

 

He had just had sex. Sex. With _Gaston_ , his best friend and love of his life. He didn’t want to question “why” too much. Even if he did, he wouldn’t have an answer. But right now “why” it happened didn’t even matter to him. Just the fact that it did happen was all that mattered. The smile that was on his face threatened to never waver. He beamed at Gaston’s sleeping face, admiring every curve and feature there. He wanted more than anything to reach out and touch Gaston, but he didn’t dare to do it in fear of waking him. There would be plenty of time for touching later, he thought.

 

He finally allowed his drooping eyes to slide closed and give in to the sleep that he had been fighting.

 

***

 

The morning light peeking through the tent flap was what caused LeFou to wake up. His eyes reluctantly and slowly opened to the new day, and he groaned softly as he rubbed his knuckles into his eyelids. It took a moment for him to recall the previous night. And when he did, he felt his heart leap into his chest. His hands snapped away from his face and he looked over to where Gaston had been sleeping. But he wasn’t there. He sat up, ignoring the slight throbbing feeling in his head.

 

“Gaston?” he called out gently. But no answer. He crawled from his bedroll and stepped out from the tent, holding his stained trousers up with one hand. He heard the sound of moist shuffling and he looked towards it. Gaston was field dressing the buck he had caught. He smiled immediately upon seeing that handsome face.

 

“Good morning.” He called out to Gaston happily, walking over to the man.

 

“Good morning.” the broad man repeated. Gaston didn’t look up from his work, but he seemed to be in good spirits. “Could you get breakfast going? I’m positively starving. And we have to get going soon after I break this buck down.”

 

“Oh. Yes. Of course.” Lefou stammered slightly, obediently turning to the fire pit.

 

“And LeFou?”

 

LeFou stopped, his heart fluttering in his chest. He turned to the man once again, who was looking up now. “Y-yes, Gaston…?”

 

“Change into a new pair of trousers, would you?”

 


	2. Pinch Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weeks after their hunting trip, Gaston hardly acknowledged that they had slept together, and LeFou was too afraid to bring it up now. Even though it pained him so, he still remained loyal to Gaston as his friend and lackey. The passing of time, as well as a handsome traveler helped LeFou to realize that perhaps he was going to be fine. Perhaps he would be able to get over Gaston...
> 
> But all that came crashing down when a late night visitor appeared outside his window one chilled Winter's eve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really stoked for this story, and couldn't stop myself from cranking out chapter 2.
> 
> Note 1: So this one has a fairly short scene OC and LeFou in the first half. I know that can be a dangerous route, especially when you're all here for that hot Gaston action. But don't worry! It's all for the sake of the GaFou relationship at it's core, and Gaston is the FOCUS of this. There is Gaston/LeFou in this chapter, just to clarify. So don't be scared. ;D
> 
> Note 2: I have mention that "LeFou" is in fact a nickname. It literally means "The Fool", and I refuse to believe that his mother looked down upon her newly born babe and said "He's beautiful. Let's call him DipShit." However, aside from that small scene, he will only be referred to as LeFou. :D

For the rest of the morning, nothing seemed different between Gaston and himself.  Not in a bad way.  But not in a good way either.  They ate the breakfast that LeFou prepared, they broke down their campsite and packed up their saddle bags, and they prepared to head back into town.  A few words were exchanged.  But it was all...normal.   _Too_ normal.  As if nothing had happened between them last night.  And if it weren’t for his pair of soiled trousers, stained with his own seed, LeFou would believe it was all a vivid dream he had, because Gaston didn’t so much as acknowledge that no less than eight hours ago he had his cock buried as far as it would go inside of LeFou.

 

They rode horseback along silently along the road, hours of traveling still ahead of them.  Unfortunately that gave LeFou a lot of time to think.

 

 _He had to remember_ … the portly man thought to himself. LeFou had seen Gaston far drunker than last night before, and he never had problems recalling events.  Did he want to forget?  Or pretend it didn’t happen? Unfortunately it was seeming that way to LeFou.  He felt his heart sinking into his stomach, his physical being seeming to mirror the figurative feeling to a T.  He was slouched forward, eyes downcast.  The only thing he felt grateful about right now was that Gaston was leading, and he couldn’t see how morose the pale young man had become.

 

It could be worse, he supposed.  He could have gone his whole life without knowing the touch of Gaston.  However in this moment he wasn’t sure if it was better to have eaten forbidden fruit, only to never have a taste again, than to never know what he was missing out on in the first place.  Each of those scenarios were depressing him greatly.  He shook his head, his ponytail whipping around his neck.  

 

 _Snap out of it, dammit._ He cursed inwardly.  Gaston was still his best friend.  If Gaston had no intention of making things awkward between them, then LeFou had to try his hardest to do the same.  He just had to look at last night for what it was. A one time thing.  ...And the most amazing night of his life.

 

He sighed heavily, body slumping once more.  Perhaps this would just take some time.  As they say, “Time heals all wounds”.

 

Perhaps that’s partly true.  Time indeed can heal wounds.  However it still leaves a nasty scar behind.

 

It had been two months since that night.  LeFou had far from forgotten it, but he was able to function more normally now.  He no longer had trouble getting out of bed in the morning.  He still hurt, but he was better.

 

LeFou awoke this particular morning early, as he usually did.  The crisp winter air biting through his room.  He flung his blanket off himself and felt a shiver travel sharply through his body.  He quickly pulled on his dressing gown, which he had ready to grab on top of his thick duvet at the foot of his bed.  He slipped his bare feet into his slippers next to his bed frame and yawned heavily, tying his sashed robe around his pugdy belly.  His bedroom door creaked loudly as he pushed it open before heading into the main room.  His house wasn’t the biggest in the village, but he and his sister and father all had separate rooms, which would impress some.

 

He headed over to the hearth, and added a few split logs, poking them into the low smoldering embers below with a long iron tool.

 

“Oh, good morning, brother.”

 

He heard a tiny voice call out from behind him.  He turned to the source.  There stood his young sister, Margot.  She was bundled up more than LeFou.  She was quite petite, just as he, though she didn’t possess her brother’s girth.  She took after their mother, who in her prime was quite a beauty.  LeFou looked more like their father; short and round.  Although LeFou considered himself more handsome than he.  Unfortunately he couldn’t escape his genetic physique however.

 

“Ah good morning, Margot dear.”

 

LeFou absolutely adored his sister.  She was a delicate lady of only fifteen.  Soft spoken and kind.  Though perhaps bit naive and obtuse at times, which caused LeFou to be quite protective of her, lest a fast talking man might confuse her with clever words and whisk her away.

 

“I was just coming to tend to the fire and make breakfast.” She said gently.

 

LeFou smiled and stepped away from the hearth. “Then I shall get dressed. I'll be heading to the market this morning. So let me know if you need anything.”

 

Margot pulled opened the door to the cellar, where their more perishable food was kept cool. She lingered in the doorway for a moment. “Ahh.  I'll try and remember while I prepare breakfast…” She said, somewhat absent mindedly.

 

LeFou dressed himself in warm layers that morning. Black mid length trousers that ended just below the knee. A pair of white stockings covered his lower leg to protect from the cold. He put on a clean white frilled shirt, which he pulled a blue velvet vest over, carefully pulling at each frill so none was out of place. Over that, a stunningly beautiful matching over coat. Perhaps a touch flashy, but the velvet was so nice this time of year at keeping the chill out. He decided to leave his hair down today as well to protect his neck from the crisp air. His hair was easy enough to tame. It was shoulder length and wavy, and easily LeFou’s favorite physical feature about himself.

 

LeFou admired himself in a mirror that hung on his wall. He hummed approvingly. For the first time in a while, he felt he looked rather dashing. He slipped into a pair of black buckled shoes and strutted confidently into the main room of his house where his sister was tending to a porridge over the fire.

 

“My..You look very nice today.”  Margot expressed genuinely.

 

LeFou smiled and felt a light blush upon his cheeks.

 

“Oh, I remembered what I need from the market.” She continued. “I need more wine for father. He's not showing any improvement and that's the only thing that helps him to sleep.”

 

LeFou nodded, his smile faltering. “Of course.”

 

Their father had been stricken ill as of late. The village doctor had little to no luck with curing his ailment, or even properly diagnosing it. He'd been worse the past month, laying in bed most of the day, having too little energy and too much pain to do little else. And a glass of wine was the only thing that settled him when the fits hit him.

 

“Thank you, brother.” Margot’s voice was full of warmth. “If you get going now, I'll have your breakfast ready when you return.”

 

LeFou kissed his sister good bye before heading out. The brisk air was sharp against his cheeks, but it was refreshing in its own way. He was grateful that it wasn't a windy day as he walked down the stone streets towards the center of town, otherwise his hair would have been a mess by the time he arrived to the shops.

 

He took his time, strolling around to each store front. One particular stall caught his attention this morning. It had a small stack of lavishly wrapped chocolates. Deep glossy brown boxes with a violet ribbon tied beautifully around stood out amongst all the plain and normal goods he usually saw. LeFou knew he had to have one as a gift for Margot.

 

He made his way straight to the stall, not entirely paying attention to his surroundings as he was focused on the pretty box. Just as he was approaching, he suddenly bumped into someone who was intending to walk the same path as himself.

 

“Oh!” LeFou exclaimed, startled from the sudden collision. Neither he nor the other lost their footing, but the man he bumped into dropped what he was carrying. A small stack of those beautiful chocolate boxes.

 

“I'm quite sorry!” LeFou apologized as he kneeled down to help the other, who was already on his knees picking up the merchandise.

 

“No, no. It's fine. I wasn't paying attention…” the man replied, finally looking up.  “Oh…” he said peculiarly as he laid eyes LeFou.

 

LeFou had never seen this man before. He looked a little older than himself. He was quite handsome, his light brown hair pulled back into a neat curled ponytail that peeked out from underneath his black continental hat. He was dressed smartly. More sharp than most people in this village dressed.  LeFou handed him the few boxes he had picked up, both men standing in unison.

 

“I suppose I wasn't either. I saw those beautiful chocolate boxes and just knew I had to have one for my sister.” LeFou said mildly, noticing how tall the man was now that they were both upright.

 

“Sister, hm? ...not your wife?” The man asked, the smallest hint of a smirk tracing his lips.

 

“Wife? Me? What?” LeFou stammered stupidly before laughing awkwardly. “N-nah…” A light blush had appeared on his full cheeks. He could feel the heat radiating from his face, only to hope that it would be assumed that it was caused by the cold winter morning.

 

The stranger smiled and placed the boxes down next to the other stack in front of them, though he quickly turned his attention fully to LeFou.

 

“I'm Jacques.” He said casually.

 

Without thinking, the young man replied. “My name is LeFou.”

 

“LeFou?” He repeated, a mixture of amusement and confusion swirling in his tone. “You certainly don't look like a fool to me.”

 

It took LeFou a moment to even register what the handsome stranger said. He was so used to his nickname at this point that he didn't even think about it’s meaning. He shook his head quickly.

 

“Oh.  It's just what I've always been called…” he laughed nervously. “It's actually Lafay. But...no one ever calls me that.”

 

“Would you mind if I did? LeFou isn't fitting for a man such as yourself after all.”

 

 _Is this man...flirting with me?_ LeFou thought to himself. He couldn't tell if this stranger...Jacques, was just being friendly or if he was showing an interest in him. It was something that just didn't happen to him, so he wasn't acquainted with differentiating the two.

 

“N-no, not at all, Monsieur Jacques.” LeFou stammered for just a moment.

 

“So you’re interested in my family’s export, Monsieur Lafay?” Jacques gestured towards the neat pile of boxes with an elegant gloved hand. “I was just passing through your quaint town with a delivery. If you'd allow me, I'd like to offer you a box. Free of charge. Consider it a sample to get your sister hooked. I need routine customers after all.”

 

The man spoke with such eloquence that LeFou could tell he wasn't from a small village like his own. He was clearly from a culture rich city.

 

“Oh, you don't have to do that. I can pay--”

 

“But I insist.” Jacques interrupted him politely.

 

LeFou would be considered rude now if he declined once more. So he smiled and nodded. “Very well. Thank you…”

 

The man picked up a box from the table, and informed the stall keeper that he would reimburse him next month, plus an extra for free, to which the seller reluctantly agreed.

 

“Here you are, Monsieur Lafay.” The man’s voice was as smooth as silk as he spoke. He handed the lovely box to LeFou who accepted it with another gratuitous pleasantry. LeFou was sure to take it with both hands, worried that he might drop it otherwise.

 

“Might I ask of a favor of you?” Jacques asked quickly.

 

LeFou nodded politely. “Oh, of--of course.”

 

“Well, I'm not from here, as I'm sure you’ve gathered. I'm to make another delivery to a neighboring town of yours. Perhaps you would be kind enough to walk me in the right direction. I have a terrible sense of direction you see.  I'm heading to Forêt Blanche.”

 

LeFou was indeed familiar with the sister village. “Ah, that's about 40 miles north east.” LeFou cheerily replied. “The quickest route would be straight down Main Street here, until you reach the older homes in town. Here, I'll show you.”

 

LeFou figured he would purchase the rest of his things afterwards. It was nice to meet someone new. Especially someone as charming as Jacques.

 

Jacques lead the two of them to his steed and cart just on the outer ring of the center of town. They walked down the stone streets, Jacques leading his horse behind them. The further they went the fewer townsfolk they encountered, until there was no one in the streets at all aside from the two of them.

 

LeFou learned that Jacques was originally from Paris. But he and his family had moved to a smaller city to establish a chocolates business that would have less  competition than in the capital. Jacques liked to talk, which was all very well, because LeFou liked to listen. They were having such a pleasant conversation that LeFou barely noticed that they had approached the edge of town.

 

“Well…” he started awkwardly, still clutching the lovely box of chocolates in one hand. “If you take the main path for about 15 miles, and then turn left at that fork, that will put you on route to Forêt Blanche.” He spoke and gestured his directions with his empty hand.

 

“Wonderful.” Jacques said appreciatively. “I'll be spending the night there… it's the last stop on my deliveries. Shame too… I'd much rather be staying here for the night.” He smirked, his eyes slitted in a confidence that reminded LeFou of Gaston.

 

The young man’s heart sped a bit in his chest. He was dense, but at this point there wasn't a doubt that this man was indeed showing an interest in him.

 

“Th--that would be nice…” LeFou agreed, suddenly feeling anxious. He tried to swallow it down.

 

Jacques smirked, narrowing his eyes at LeFou in a sultry fashion.

 

“You're very cute, you know…?” Jacques said softly, reaching out to take hold of one of LeFou’s wrists and urging him gently towards himself. Lefou’s voice caught in his throat, but he offer no resistance to the gesture. He absent mindedly let the box he had drop to the grass beneath his feet.

 

The two men were hidden from the town  by the wooden cart attached to the horse. Two sets of hands were suddenly traveling and exploring foreign curves of the others body. Lips found one another's, and LeFou felt himself be maneuvered, his back against the wooden cart, Jacques’s body pressed firmly against his front.

 

LeFou moaned softly into the other man’s mouth, a familiar feeling of electricity shooting through his body. He was reminded of Gaston and when they had first kissed. But he tried to push that from him mind, and to just focus on this man. Focus on someone who actually had an interest in him.

 

LeFou bared his neck as Jacques traced his lips down his exposed chilled skin. His breathing had picked up speed along with his heartbeat, each breath visible in the winter air. He felt Jacques’s tongue and teeth lightly teasing his skin, softly biting and sucking along and using his gasps and sounds as a map to locate his most sensitive spots. LeFou gripped at the other man’s overcoat with shaken hands, mentally reminding himself to suppress his voice just in case anyone was nearby.

 

Jacques’ groping was becoming more heated as the moments went on. His hands traveled downward, snaking behind LeFou. He gripped a fleshy cheek in each hand, rolling his hips forward, the friction of their clothed erections both delicious and frustrating.

 

LeFou was far too enticed at this point to question any of the going ons. He clung to the taller man’s torso, unable to contain his quivering moans of arousal.

 

Jacques’ lips traveled up to LeFou’s ear, tracing the curved shell with his tongue, provoking a strong shiver to course through the young man’s core. The shivers continued as the other whispered in his ear hotly.

 

“You should put me in your mouth…”

 

LeFou swallowed thickly, his eyes fluttering open at the request. That was something he had never done, but he wasn't opposed to the idea at all.

 

“Okay…” he murmured in response. He was being kissed again suddenly.

 

Tongues dancing hungrily with each other in an air of heated breaths. It was short lived however as strong hands pressed into his shoulders, urging LeFou to a kneeling position, who obliged submissively.

 

LeFou peered up to the pleased face of Jacques from his knees, his hands resting on his own thick thighs.

 

“You're a very obedient boy…” he breathed out the words dreamily, his hands quickly working to unbuckle and unfasten his complicated trousers in order to free his erection from their confines. A sigh rolled through his body as he pulled himself out, putting LeFou face to face with the stressed organ.

 

LeFou shifted his weight to be more comfortable and placed his hands on the looming man’s clothed thighs. Though he never got the best look at Gaston’s erection all those months ago, it was all he had to compare it to. It was definitely smaller than Gaston. But LeFou was sure that most anyone would be. Gaston was perfect after all… LeFou’s brow furrowed. _No, no , no._ he thought inwardly. He didn't want to pine over Gaston anymore. Especially at a time like this, kneeling down in front of a stranger.

 

Jacques placed a hand on LeFou’s hair for encouragement. LeFou took the hint, and decided the best way to do this was just go for it. He opened his mouth and leaned forward, catching the heated member between his lips and taking him a few inches into his mouth, unintentionally moaning hotly around it.

 

“Ah yes… Perfect…” the man cooed softly, tangling his fingers through the young man’s wavy locks.

 

Though he had never done this before, nor had it done to himself, LeFou had no issue finding himself getting into the act.  Curly pubic hairs tickled his nose every time he took the member deep into his mouth, the salty taste and masculine smell invaded his senses and he felt as if he were getting dizzy from it, his own erection straining uncomfortably in his trousers. This was definitely an activity that LeFou could see himself doing again. Though he physically received no pleasure, the act was so electrifying in and of itself that it was driving him crazy.

 

He began rubbing himself through the layers of cloth as he continued working the other man's cock in and out of his mouth, breathing hard and loud through his nose. Above him, Jacques breath was quickening. LeFou felt his cock begin to twitch on his tongue.

 

“It's close… Are you going to swallow it?” The man asked curiously.

 

Moments later he was spilling into LeFou's mouth. LeFou thought he was prepared, but the rush of thick semen caused him to sputter and choke. Instinctually he pulled back quickly, the member bouncing downward as it left his mouth. He coughed and spit to the side, gasping in large breaths before he started sputtering out an apology.

 

“S--sorry….” he coughed again. “I'm sorry…” he laughed awkwardly this time, peering up at Jacques, whose expression was mixed with relief and concern. “I'd never done that before and--well…”

 

Jacques reached down and helped him up to his feet. “I see…” he said, a curious smile on his lips. “I feel honored then…”

 

The two rested against the wooden cart for a few minutes. Jacques had verbally offered to do the same for LeFou, but the younger man declined. He had lost his arousal during his coughing fit, and he knew he needed to get back to get back to the shops and buy what he needed and return to his sister, who was undoubtedly beginning to worry.

 

“I’ll be back through next month, Monsieur Lafay.” Jacques informed the other, twirling a couple fingers through the shorter man’s hair. “Perhaps I’ll be able to see you again? I can plan to stay longer next time…”

 

LeFou nodded, unable to contain his coy smile. “Yes. I'd like that…” he agreed quietly.

 

“I hope your sister enjoys the chocolates.” The man said as he climbed gracefully onto his horse’s saddled back. He kicked gently at the large animals sides, clicking his tongue. The horse began to slowly take off in the direction he was pointed.

 

LeFou watched him go until he disappeared in the distance. He sighed, the smile still lingering on his face. Maybe getting over Gaston wouldn't be so difficult after all…

 

He casually straightened himself as best he could, fixing his tussled hair, dusting the dirt from his knees. He retrieved his box of chocolates from the ground and walked at a leisurely pace back to the center of town. Having to wait an entire month to see Jacques again seemed like a time to wait, but next time he decided he wanted to be more prepared. When he and Gaston had laid together, with nothing but spit to glide him in, it was uncomfortable and painful for most of it. He decided to stop by and speak with the man who sold hand creams, lotions and soaps. He knew he sold...other things as well, though he didn't have them on display.

 

He explained to the shop keep that he and his lady friend were having trouble and that she was pained, as vaguely and politely as he could. The old man laughed merrily.

 

“This here…” he said, bending down out of side and reaching underneath his wooden counter top. He returned with a small glass container in his hand, grunting as his old back strained. “This here is what you need.” He placed the container on the counter with a thud. “Just a little dab of this and you can put whatever you want, wherever you want, you understand?”

 

LeFou cleared his throat and nodded silently, taking out his coin purse to pay the man. He thanked him quietly and tucked the container away in his pocket before leaving the store front so no one could see.

 

He quickly made his other stops at other stores. Picking up the wine for his father, and a new set of combs and brushes for himself.

 

He returned home, entering and leering around the open room. He knew Margot was going to be cross with him for being gone so long when he was just supposed to pop over to the shops and back. After shutting the heavy front door behind him, he detected her footsteps coming towards him from behind the closed door of their father’s bedroom.

 

“LeFou!” She exclaimed. She was indeed upset, as he had predicted. She would only call him by his name when she was genuinely angry with him.

 

“I've been worried!” She continued. “Father has been demanding his wine and your porridge is getting cold. Where have you been?” Her voice was still small despite her frustrations.

 

“I got caught up, Margot dear, I'm sorry. But I have fathers wine and--”, he paused for a moment, pulling the candies that he had been hiding behind his back. “A gift for you.”

 

“Oh!” She exclaimed as she saw the box of chocolates. “Thank you, brother…” she said softly as she reached out for both the candy and wine, a smile now replaced her previous scowl.

 

LeFou was happy to see she was pleased with her gift. It filled him with a feeling of contentment.

 

She had to return to their father though, to “medicate” him. LeFou retrieved his now cold bowl of porridge after she left, but he ate it anyway.

 

After, he slipped into his bedroom and shut the door behind him. He pulled out the small glass container he purchased and carefully tucked it away underneath his mattress. He'd be terribly ashamed if Margot happened upon it, so he made sure to hide it well.

 

The rest of his day was mostly routine. He decided to not head out and see Gaston today. He helped Margot with some house work, sponged down his father, and retrieved more firewood that was stacked neatly outside along the side of their house.

 

When dusk came he gathered his bath things and headed to the town’s public bath house. He hadn't had a proper bath in several days, and couldn't stand another night of only sponging himself. He paid the small fee and worked quickly inside. He wanted to get in and out. He never liked being in the bath house, being quite embarrassed of his size when all his clothes were off.

 

As he returned home, Margot had some supper ready for him. He sat in front of the hearth and as he ate, his hair still damp from the bath house. His meal consisted an over cooked medley of mushy vegetables and tough cured meat. She wasn't as good a cook as he, but LeFou was still grateful for her efforts. He wouldn't be able care for his ill father and keep the house running without her.

 

It was late now, and LeFou was ready to retire for the evening. He popped his head into his sister's room to wish her a good night's sleep, but consciously made the decision not to look in on his father. He left him to Margot’s care for the most part. They didn't get along well before he fell ill, and LeFou still harbored negative feelings for him.

 

Once in his room, LeFou readied himself for bed. He folded the clothes he had been wearing and placed them back in his bureau, deeming them clean enough to wear again. He pulled on his night gown and quickly climbed into his bed, desperate for the warmth of his thick blanket. He settled in, closed his eyes and breathed out a deep long sigh, a smile hinting at the corner of his mouth as he recalled memories from earlier in the morning. For the first time in months he felt content. It didn't take long for him to slip off into a comfortable slumber.

 

***

 

LeFou was dreaming that he was building a new house for himself and Margot. It was large and luxurious with high ceilings and indoor plumbing. The dark mahogany wood stood out brilliantly and seemed to sparkle in the sunlight of the beautiful day. There was only one problem… one of the windows wouldn't open. He tugged and pushed on it gently at first. But he used more and more strength as it wouldn't budge, the wood creaking and groaning noisily as it resisted any and everything he tried. He finally placed his palms flat against the window pane and leaned all of his bodyweight against the unmoving window. And finally it opened with a loud familiar creak. It sounded just like his old bedroom window…

 

LeFou’s eyes fluttered open, something pulling him from his deep slumber. He was groggy and confused for a moment, but quickly realized that his window was what woke him. It had been pushed open, and a dark figure was climbing through the gently wafting curtains.

 

He sat up with a start, heart racing in his chest. Someone was breaking in. The figure was quick to respond after the young man popped up terrified in his bed.

 

“Shh…” the figure raised a finger to his lips. “It's just me…” the voice said, barely above a whisper. But in the silence of the night it was crystal clear.

 

A cold chill traveled down LeFou’s spine. He recognized the voice immediately.

 

“Gaston…?” LeFou began, voiced shaken and soft. “But what are you--”

 

Gaston was closing the window gently behind him when LeFou started talking, but he spun around briskly and interrupted the man with another shush, this time harsher than before. He slinked carefully over to the bed, his bare feet making soft sounds against the wooden planks of the floor.

 

“You have to be quiet…” he whispered again, gesturing to the wall behind LeFou's bed. On the other side of the wall was Margot’s room.

 

Gaston took a moment to light a single candle that resided on LeFou’s bedside table. Now that there was a dim light, LeFou was able to make out more details of the other man. He was only wearing his undershirt and trousers, which was mad because it was freezing outside.

 

LeFou was forced to swallow down a large lump in his throat as he watched Gaston stretch upwards, pulling his thin shirt over his head and tossing it to the side. The  flickering candle light bending around his thick muscles wildly. LeFou’s mind was still waking up, but he was already feeling his cock stir and come to life.

 

Gaston lifted LeFou's thick duvet and climbed into the bed, laying on his side, covering only his legs with the blanket leaving his bare muscled chest exposed. His toned torso rose and fell rhythmically in the dimly lit room. LeFou turned towards him, staring at him wide eyed and unmoving.

 

Gaston seemed a like he was waiting for something, and was forced to act himself when it didn't happen. The burly man leaned towards the frozen LeFou, who didn't retract, his muscles moving and flexing as he did. He pulled down the duvet, which LeFou had had tugged up to his chin, before gripping with a large heavy hand against the side of LeFou’s neck. He quickly closed the gap between them, his lips mashing against LeFou’s feverishly, grunting hotly against the other man.

 

The moment their lips touched, LeFou lost himself. Any reservations he had from the last two months of misery were out the window. He fell in love with Gaston all over again in that single second. He pushed forward instantly, a near pitiful sounding moan escaping him. Last time he was drunk. He wasn't able to focus on anything specifically. But now that he was sober, he relished every part of this. The sounds. The way his hands slid against the thick man’s hairy chest. The irresistible masculine scent that Gaston possessed.

 

LeFou wasn't the only one who was having trouble controlling his intense lust. Gaston was already panting against his friend’s mouth. He dipped his rough calloused hands down LeFou’s back, gripping his nightgown and tugging it upward until it was tangled around his waist and exposing his basic undergarments. Gaston groped and grabbed at LeFou’s plump ass eagerly, causing LeFou to squirm in an attempt to suppress the sounds that threatened to tear from him.

 

“Turn over…” Gaston muttered, his voice low and gruff.

 

“W-wait…!” LeFou replied in a harsh whisper, drawing an unsatisfied grunt from the other. “No, just…for a second. I bought… _something._ ”

 

Gaston’s grip on the flushed pudgy man became slack, intrigued by his words.

 

LeFou hastily sat up and leaned over the side of the mattress, slipping his arm underneath and fishing around for the small container he had purchased earlier that day. He rolled back over to the center of the bed where Gaston was waiting rather impatiently and he shoved the little tub into his hand.

 

Gaston curiously brought it closer to his face to try and see what it was in the dark room.

 

“It's...um. Lubricant…” LeFou barely whispered. “I bought it just in case we ever...did _this_. A-again…” He voice broke as he lied. But at this point it didn't matter. Gaston didn't have enough blood in his brain to notice.

 

Gaston sat up in the bed, tossing the duvet off both of them entirely. He began unscrewing the glass top of the tub he was handed. He placed the lid on the small table, not wanting it to tumble noisily off the mattress later.

 

LeFou laid still watching him, focusing on keeping his breathing under control. His face was flushed and his heart was racing in his chest. He had a moment to have a few coherent thoughts about what was happening while the burly man was fiddling with the lubricant container.

 

Gaston had come to him… Came to _him_ . Wanting to be with _him_ . The love he was feeling in his chest felt literal. Like something physical existed inside of him that represented the love he had for Gaston. It felt heavy and swollen, but absolutely _wonderful_.

 

With the open container of cream settled carefully on the mattress , Gaston turned to LeFou, pulling the young man from his adoring thoughts. He didn't bother asking LeFou to turn over again. He manhandled him without warning, flipping him onto his belly. He moved behind him, straddling his fleshy upper thighs as he pushed his nightgown up once again, it slacking around the middle of his torso.

 

LeFou grabbed his pillow and hugged it to him, wanting have it handy in case he needed to muffle any sounds he would be unable to suppress.

 

As if he recalled his frustrations with removing LeFou’s lower attire, Gaston didn't even bother with attention to unfasten the buttons on his underwear. He just pulled on them right away, causing the buttons to all fly off before he tugged them down the man’s thick hips and legs and thoughtlessly tossed them to the floor. LeFou shifted from side to side to assist the removal of his underwear, but felt a small tinge of annoyance that Gaston ripped his buttons off again. He didn't know what he would say to Margot when he asked her to fix them this time.

 

But he wasn't able to dwell on the small issue for long, because Gaston was nudging his thighs apart with his controlled strength. He ran each hand up the back of either thigh thoroughly, all the way up to his buttocks, squeezing each cheek in his grip and kneading the flesh that was there. LeFou already forgot himself, the groping sending intense waves through his loins. He let out an appreciative moan, but then quickly buried his face into the pillow he held when he realized how unintentionally loud he was.

 

He cursed inwardly at himself. Gaston was only touching him with his hands. He had to keep it together or he'd wake his family up for sure once they really got down to it.

 

Gaston seemed enthralled with LeFou’s large ass. As he was still squeezing and rubbing his hands along the mounds, his

breathing hitching. LeFou swallowed hard. It felt so good to be touched by Gaston’s strong hands. He wanted to feel him inside, completely uninebriated this time. Nothing to stop him from feeling _everything_ Gaston had to give him.

 

The submissive man inhaled sharply through his nose, a pitiful small whine sneaking out of him as he arched his lower back to lift his hips, silently begging to be filled.

 

Gaston took the not so subtle hint. He reached for the small open container again and in one simple motion freed himself from his trousers, his heavy cock bouncing before him. He scooped his finger into the tub and rubbed its slippery cool contents onto his heated erection, hissing at the temperature contrast. A hand was gripping a fleshy cheek again, pulling LeFou open so he could slather the remaining cream on his finger along LeFou’s quivering hole, who also gasped at how cold it felt.

 

They were both impatient by this point. And Gaston wasted no more time. He urged his legs further apart, and in response LeFou arched more, raising his bare ass higher in the cold air of the room. Gaston took the invitation graciously, pressing his slicked cock to LeFou’s waiting entrance, the head of his dick pushing past the resisting muscle and into the soft hotness that waited inside. Though it was slow, Gaston slid all of himself inside of LeFou in one fluid motion. LeFou had buried his face into the pillow, breathing erratically against it, his shoulders tense and shaking slightly.

 

It was uncomfortably tight. But at the same time it was _so good_. LeFou felt angry for a moment that he had to wait so long to feel this again. The pressure that Gaston’s dick caused inside him was addicting. He pushed back against the man, despite the discomfort, desperate for more. A shuddering and muffled whimper escaped into the pillow he clutched.

 

Gaston huffed and panted above the submitting man, positioning himself so he could move his hips easier. He rested one palm flat against the mattress, the other on the small of LeFou’s back. Though he wanted to slam against his younger lover more than anything, he had to maintain some level of control. But he was able to find a steady and still strong pace within LeFou, his breaths coming out sharp and quick.

 

LeFou was desperately trying to stifle himself, but he was fighting a losing battle. Each thrust of Gaston’s hips was driving him wild inside. He was barely able to hold on to the idea of remaining silent, as his mind was being overwhelmed with every sensation that jolted through his insides. His head tossed back, wavy hair hypnotically flipping when it did.

 

“G-Gaston…” LeFou’s voice broke as he called out in a harsh whisper, his mouth hanging open. “ _Harder…_ ”

 

Gaston wasn't able to deny such an alluring plea, unable to contain his own throaty groan as he complied. Short fast motions slapped hard against LeFou’s backside which echoed through the otherwise silent room. Each solid thrust causing his flesh to roll in gentle rhythmic waves.

 

LeFou literally bit down into the meat of his arm to keep from choking out a plethora of cries that threatened to burst from him. He grunted huskily a few times into his arm, eyes rolling back in his head from the pressure that Gaston was causing him in his insides as his cock rubbed against a shockingly sensitive spot inside of him. It was like fire was spreading through his body, burning hotter and hotter with every press of that area. The swelling feeling was soon recognized by LeFou. He was right on the urge of his climax, all from Gaston’s dick alone. He sputtered incoherent thoughts, a string of words that made no sense as he was unable to contain the intense orgasm he was experiencing, semen leaking out of his already weeping cock onto the mattress beneath him.

 

Gaston was caught off guard by the sudden coming of his partner, but it filled him with a surge of pride he had never felt before. Making LeFou ejaculate with only his cock in his ass was an incredible feeling. He was so overwhelmed by it all he forgot about the need to be quiet. He slammed his hips hard against the quivering mess beneath him.

 

“You complete _slut…_ Coming from just a dick in your ass…?” His dirty words were gruff and gritty. His upper lip snarled over his teeth in a strange smirk.

 

Just vocalizing it sent waves of heat crashing through his loins. He focused on the feeling, hurrying himself to his own climax. His hands gripped painfully into LeFou’s hips as he spilled into him, stilling against his spent lover beneath him. He lazily offered a few more easy thrusts of his tired hips, coaxing small tired whines from LeFou.

 

Gaston carefully pulled himself from LeFou’s body, exhaling shakily as he did. He lowered himself onto the bed next to LeFou, needing time to recover. However he grunted from something hard poking into his back. Annoyed, he reached under himself. It was the lubricant tub. He sighed and placed it on the bedside table before relaxing against the lumpy mattress one more, tucking both hands underneath his head.

 

LeFou struggled to turn on his side and lazily pulled down his nightgown, his body barely responding to what he told it to do. He stared at Gaston who was lying next to him. In his own bed. It's a sight he honestly never thought he'd see. He swallowed thickly and scooted closer to the other man, pressing his body against Gaston’s, his arm draping across his broad hairy chest. LeFou rested his cheek against a muscled pectoral, sighing contently.

 

“I love you so much, Gaston…” he breathed out the words without thinking, his mind and body completely exhausted.

 

Gaston glanced down at LeFou who was snuggled against him. He didn't mind it. LeFou was very warm against him in the otherwise chilled room.

 

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~ I am living for this ship right now. <33 More to come~


	3. What a Good Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy finally rears it's ugly head as LeFou sees Gaston flirting with women. Confrontations turn heated, in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LeFou is my sweet little butterball and I don't know why I can't just be nice to him. OH WELL. ٩( ᐛ )و

The cozy feeling that LeFou received from curling up against his beloved Gaston lulled him to a deep comfortable sleep much quicker than he would have liked.  He would have prefered to remain conscious all night long, relishing every moment of their afterglow.  Every rise and fall of Gaston’s chest.  Every thump of Gaston’s heart with his ear pressed firmly against his pec.  Even the sound of Gaston’s rumbling snores was something that LeFou had grown to adore.

 

Luckily though he experienced the next best thing, as LeFou was subconsciously delighted for his dreams to be invaded by Gaston.  They were simple dreams.  The two of them hunting or drinking in the tavern.  Gaston giving him looks that would melt even the coldest of hearts.  Touching. Holding. _Having_. It definitely was not the first time LeFou dreamed of such things.  But they felt much more real now that he had now experienced the actual thing.  And when he would wake, he wouldn’t be disappointed.

 

Or so he thought.

 

The mundane shuffling of villager’s footsteps on the cobblestone street outside his window woke him from his lovely dreams, though a bit reluctantly.  His head barely lifted off the pillow, one eye slitted and the other closed completely as his sleepy mind began the task of rebooting itself.

 

An exaggerated groan left him as he propped up on his elbows, and he noticed that once again he had woken up with Gaston nowhere in sight.  It was a pattern he was not beginning to appreciate.  He frowned deeply, and felt a cold chill travel through his body, worried that this would be a repeat of their hunting trip.  Worried that Gaston would go back to completely ignoring that they were lovers.

 

LeFou decided that if that were the case this time, he would speak up.  In private, of course.  But nonetheless he wouldn’t remain quiet while he was in pain and left wanting and lost.  

 

However for now his day had to start.  He climbed from his bed, pulling on his dressing gown and stepping into his slippers.  He checked his pocket watch that rested on the top of his bureau, his eyebrows raising upon seeing the time.  He had slept in.  It was already past ten in the morning.  Margot would always wake him on days he would sleep in too long, however she showed no signs of herself this morning.  His mind went to thoughts of his father, wondering if he had taken a bad turn this morning, and that was the reason Margot didn’t have time to wake him.

 

He pushed open his bedroom door, it sighing out a heavy groan as the wood and metal strained against one another.  He was surprised to find Margot was sitting delicately in the main room.  She was sitting near the hearth with a garment in her lap, gingerly using a needle and thread on it carefully.  The young lady was quick to look towards the opening door.

 

“Ah, brother.” she said softly, a look of concern on her face.  “I do hope you’re feeling better.”

 

LeFou was taken aback by this, he shut his bedroom door and stepped further into the room, resting his stocky hands on the back of a sofa.  His brow furrowed gently as he tried to make sense of her words.  He could not.  

 

“Feeling...better?” he echoed.  “What do you mean?”

 

“You know, last night.  You must have been so sick.  I heard you thrashing and groaning in your room.  It sounded positively awful…”

 

LeFou felt a deep heat rise in his cheeks, burning all the way up to his ears.  He cleared his throat and averted his eyes in an instant.  She had heard him and Gaston.  He was mortified.

 

“Oh, y-yes.  It was just a simple fit.  I feel better now though…” he lied, none too convincingly.

 

“When I checked in on you this morning you looked absolutely exhausted, so I allowed you to sleep. Poor thing…”  She gently lifted the garment she was tending to.  “And I know you were sick, but please do take more care with your garments.  This is the second pair of underwear you’ve ruined as of late…”

 

LeFou’s eyebrows lifted, eyes widening in result.  She went into his room.  Was Gaston still there?  Surely not… She wouldn’t have glazed over that detail in her story, would she?  But still, the young man had to be sure.  He cleared his throat uncomfortably, doing his best to remain nonchalant.

 

“Oh, you checked in on me this morning?  How kind of you.  Did everything seem.. _.normal_?”

 

She stopped her sewing of buttons in place and gazed up at him with her large eyes.  “How do you mean?  I--I suppose.  You were just sleeping...and I found your garment at the foot of your bed.”

 

LeFou felt a wave of relief roll through his body.  She hadn’t seen Gaston in his bed.  Hadn’t seen him draped over the muscled man lovingly.  No amount of lying would have been able to convince her it was merely a misunderstanding had she seen that.  He was now glad that Gaston had left him in the middle of the night.

 

“I see…” he said with a relieved sigh, gently wiping a bead of sweat that had formed on his forehead with the back of his hand. “And I'll try and be more careful with my clothes. Thank you for fixing them again.”

 

“I'll need more buttons soon…” she mumbled, not looking up from her work.

 

LeFou stifled a chuckle.

 

Since Margot was busying herself with mending LeFou’s garment, he took it upon himself to prepare his own breakfast. A simple porridge with cream and dried fruit. He kept himself warm by the fireplace as he ate, planning his day mentally as he did. And that involved locating Gaston as soon as possible.

 

LeFou quickly finished off his hearty helping of porridge and cleaned his dish out. He hastily filled a water pitcher from a bucket of water that Margot had brought in earlier that morning, and returned to his bedroom. He poured the water into his basin and retrieved his simple shaving tools from his bureau, a sharp straight razor, brush and soap. He easily worked up a nice lather with his brush and soap and applied it generously to his face. It was a routine action for him to shave his face, and he finished the task with no problems before wiping the excess cream off with a clean towel.  He examined each side of his face to double check that his impressive sideburns were even. After, he opened his window to test the weather outside before closing it again. It was a cold day, but mild for the season. LeFou picked out an outfit and dressed. He went with a pale gold and black themed outfit today.  After dressing he brushed through his wavy long hair, skillfully pulling it back and tying a ribbon tightly around the base of his skull. He coiffed the hair on the top of his head carefully, making sure not a single strand was out of place.  He took a moment to admire his work in his mirror. With a quick swirl of his fingers, he curled his pony tail and allowed to to spring back. _Perfect_ , he thought with the hint of a smile.

 

“I’ll be going out for a while, Margot dear.” he called out to his sister as he was opening to the front door, shutting it behind him before he could get a response.  He felt guilty about not asking her if she needed anything while he was out once he was several steps out the door.  But he was in a hurry, and had many other things on his mind this morning.

 

He checked his pocket watch as he strolled at a leisurely place.  It was nearly noon now.  Gaston was likely in the tavern having a bite to eat and a stein of beer at this time, so that’s where LeFou was headed.

 

He didn’t make it to the tavern however.  He spotted Gaston standing by the town fountain.  He was unable to stop the wide smile that appeared on his face, teeth and all.  That is until he noticed what Gaston was doing.  He was gesturing broadly speaking with those triplets, who were more than enamored by whatever tale he was spinning for them.  LeFou’s stomach dropped when Gaston took one of the sister’s hands and tugged her closer to himself.  She and her sisters giggled and swooned.

 

At first LeFou was stricken with a feeling of heartbreak.  But it quickly bubbled into a sense of rage in his belly.  His brow furrowed into a scowl and his nose crinkled in irritation.  Without thinking, he headed straight for the four of them, his strides long and heavy, his heels clicking rhythmically against the stone ground beneath him.  Gaston’s back was to him, but the sisters saw him coming, and became visibly concerned when they saw the angry man headed their way.  Gaston was too caught up in his own words to notice the ladies change in demeanor, however his story was cut short with an annoyed grunt when a stern hand grabbed his wrist.

 

“ _So_ sorry, don’t mean to interrupt, ladies.  But I need to borrow him for a moment.  I’m sure you understand, thanks.” LeFou’s words came out dripping with irritation, and rapidly delivered, not even pausing between the separate sentences.  All the triplets could do was turn to each other as disbelief and mumble amongst themselves as they watched LeFou forcibly drag Gaston away by the wrist.

 

Gaston almost had no choice but to keep up with LeFou’s quick pace as he drug him along. He scowled and wanted to pull his wrist from the other man’s, but there was so many people on the street that morning, he didn’t wish to cause a scene.  Especially with LeFou as upset as he seemed.  Who knows what secrets he would let loose in his current state.

 

“Just what are you doing?”  Gaston whispered harshly through clenched teeth, still keeping up with the quick pace that LeFou set.  It was easy for him, his legs were much longer than the petite LeFou’s.

 

LeFou however didn’t respond.  He took a sudden turn, ducking into a nearby alley, away from any other townsfolk.  And another turn still, until they were between two buildings rear walls in a narrow alley, and the sounds from the center of town was muffled and distant.  LeFou came to an abrupt halt, turning with hurt and fire in his eyes towards his counterpart.  It was then that Gaston jerked his arm back from LeFou.

 

“What is your _problem_ , LeFou?  Jesus!” His tone was frustrated as he rubbed his wrist where LeFou had gripped surprisingly tight.

 

“ _My_ problem?  What’s _your_ problem?  What were you doing with those girls?” he snapped back, with far more boldness than he had ever used to speak to Gaston.

 

Gaston blinked as he processed his young friend’s questions, his lip curling in an annoyed manner.  “The triplets?  I was telling them the story about the buck I brought down again.  What of it?”

 

“I don’t mean what you were _talking_ about.  You were…” LeFou paused for a moment, his mind hazy with outrage, making it hard to find the right words.  “Look, you can’t just make love to me and then flaunt yourself in front of women!”

 

Gaston stepped towards him and shushed him aggressively as LeFou was speaking far too loudly of their private matters.

 

“Keep your voice down, are you _crazy_??  And what the hell are you on about.   _Make love to you_?  What’s with the flowery language?  What we did was anything but _making love_.  I _fucked_ you.”

 

LeFou literally stepped back, his expression torn and confused, mouth dropping open with complete discontent.  But before he could retort Gaston had stepped forward right along with him, and without touching him, was caging him against the wooden building behind him.

 

“Who do you think you are, anyway?  Telling me what to do...?” His voice was low and gruff, staring hard down at the shorter man, who was averting his gaze to avoid the intense stare down, gritting his teeth together.  “I’ll do what I want, when I want.  Do you understand me?”

 

LeFou’s brow twitched as he was berated by the man he loved, talked down to as if he were a child.  And the fact that he was practically submitting to it angered him further.  His head turned to the side, unable to face Gaston’s dominance, he raised his hands to the hulking man’s chest and shoved harder than he had intended to.  

 

“Fine!  Just leave me alone then, if that’s how you want this to be!”  Tears were threatening to sting his eyes, and it took all his willpower to force that down, refusing to cry in front of Gaston as if he were a woman.

 

Gaston was hardly affected by the push.  He planted his feet and took hold of both of LeFou’s wrists, pinning them above his head to the wall with one hand, his other hand pressed firmly against LeFou’s chest as he loomed over the young man.

 

“I don’t _want_ to leave you alone.  You’re _mine_ , LeFou.”

 

LeFou’s eyes snapped onto Gaston’s, wide and confused.  His head gently shook his head.  “Don't…”  He muttered absentmindedly, a hint of fear behind his voice.  He balled his fists tightly until his knuckles were turning white.  This was a side of Gaston he had never seen before.

 

Gaston tisked.  “Now what did I just say? You don’t get to tell me what to do.”  He spoke darkly, leaning down towards LeFou, stopping inches before their lips touched.

 

LeFou’s breath hitched in his throat, without thinking he closed his eyes and leaned upwards to meet Gaston’s lips with his own.  But suddenly the hand against his chest shoved him hard into the wall behind him.  Hard enough for him to have some of the wind knocked out of him, causing him to gasp sharply.

 

Gaston smirked and let out an amused huff of air through his nose while gazing down at the younger man, eyes half lidded and twinkling with a strange deviousness.  

 

“Ask nicely for it…”

 

LeFou felt a heat rise in his cheeks and ears, turning them a deep pink.  

 

“Wh-what…?” he choked out, eyes shifting rapidly between each of Gaston’s eyes due to how close they were.

 

“You want me to kiss you.  You want me to _make love_ to you.  Ask me for it.”

 

LeFou was barely able to breathe as Gaston’s words washed over him.  This was degrading.  Humiliating.  Being asked--no, _told_ to beg?  LeFou would like to think he had more dignity than that.

 

But as Gaston stared down on him, close enough where he could smell his musky scent, close enough where each of Gaston’s breaths collided with his own, LeFou felt himself thinking maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to comply.  And that made him angrier inside.  Yet his feelings of lust and desire tipped the scale and out weighed the other.  He was silent for what seemed like an eternity, his head resting against the wooden wall behind him, eyes downcast.  Gaston didn’t move.  He remained looming over him dauntingly, his large hand still pinning LeFou’s wrists firmly to the wall above him as he waited patiently.

 

“...Kiss me.” LeFou finally broke the silence between them, his voice barely above a whisper as he turned his head towards Gaston, looking up at him through glazed eyes.  He felt an odd rush flow through his chest from asking.

 

Gaston began leaning in, stopping again just inches before reaching LeFou’s lips.

 

“I said ask _nicely_ …” he muttered softly.

 

LeFou swallowed hard, tilting his chin further up, but not daring to lean forward.

 

“ _Please_ …” a hint of desperation laced the simple word.

 

Gaston seemed pleased with the effort, his smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth before he leaned down and pressed his lips against the other man’s, who moaned softly against his mouth.  Gaston greedily pushed his tongue into LeFou’s mouth, sliding it eagerly along the curves of LeFou’s teeth and against LeFou’s own tongue.  Hot breaths from both men swirled together in the cool winter air as Gaston continued his delicious assault against the chubby man’s mouth.  He took hold of LeFou’s lower lip between his teeth, sucking on it noisily before biting down and pulling back, releasing only after LeFou let out a small whimper.

 

Gaston pressed his body flush against LeFou’s, his arousal quite apparent.  Their faces remained mere inches apart as Gaston’s hand slid up from LeFou’s chest and to his neck, folding around the back as he twirled a couple fingers in LeFou’s curled pony tail.  LeFou’s eyes fluttered shut for a moment before opening into thin slits as he gazed up at Gaston, his own breath more rapid than before.  His mind was unable to concentrate on any one thing.  He stretched out his fingers testingly, the muscles in his wrists flexing against Gaston’s strong calloused hand.

 

“What a _good boy_ …” he muttered lowly, his words sensual and full of lust.  The words were condescending, however Gaston’s tone was genuine and appreciative. He pressed his hips forward, grumbling softly in his throat at the sensation.  “This suits you better... Being obedient.   _Submissive_.”

 

LeFou’s lips were parted slightly. Something about the praise Gaston was offering him caused his cock to twitch and throb uncomfortably in his trousers.

 

“Was there anything else you wanted to ask of me? While I'm feeling generous...” Gaston spoke, tilting his head to one side as if he were going to kiss LeFou once again.

 

LeFou nodded softly, his eyes half lidded in arousal as he stared into Gaston’s deep brown eyes.

 

“Please…” he began breathlessly, “ _Fuck me_ …” He used Gaston’s crude words from before. They came out of him so naturally, but LeFou felt as the words were spoken by someone else entirely.

 

The moment the words left him, Gaston’s mouth was on his own, kissing him with a purpose. Gaston gripped the short man’s ponytail and tugged on it, coaxing a few sharp gasps against his own mouth. LeFou was desperately mirroring the passion in which he was kissed. Fast, hard and heated.

 

Gaston released the young man’s wrists and hair, slipping his hands between the two of them to quickly unbuckle and unfasten his trousers before ending their kiss with a satisfied hum. LeFou’s hands found their way to rest upon Gaston’s firm chest.

 

“We have to be quick… Get down and get my dick nice and wet for me.” Gaston spoke with authority that LeFou found himself obeying.  

 

LeFou simply nodded, his arousal having him in a near trance state. He kneeled down obediently in front of Gaston, who reached into his trousers and freed his heady erection. An intense wave of pheromones hit LeFou as he was face to face with his lover’s swollen cock. He hadn't seen it properly before. It was always too dark, the motions went too fast. But my god it was glorious. Thick and weighty, it curved upwards at a perfect angle that was accentuated with a bulged vein beneath the underside. LeFou lost himself for a moment in just seeing it so close, having his masculine scent filling his senses. But he was pulled back to the task at hand as Gaston’s hand rested on the back of his head and eagerly urging him forward.

 

LeFou licked his lips, braced his hands against Gaston’s thighs and took him into his mouth, exhaling sharply through his nose. He went light headed as the thick member pulsed in his mouth. He took as much into his mouth as he felt he could, until Gaston was pressing against the back of his throat and causing him to suppress his gag reflex. It was all completely intoxicating.  His moans hummed and vibrated around the burly man’s cock, pressing his tongue firmly up against the underside of the shaft and willing himself to build up extra saliva in his mouth.

 

Feeling a hand gently petting his hair as he sucked and worshipped the heavy member in his mouth was amazing. LeFou cooed and moaned as he worked with intent on the man in his mouth. He would have happily continued for hours had he been allowed. But a firm, yet not painful tug of his ponytail made him stop. Gaston’s cock slipped from his mouth, bouncing upwards, LeFou staring up at Gaston as if waiting for his next orders, his swollen lips parted as he breathed deep and slow.

 

“Up.” Gaston asserted,  reaching down and helping the other man to his feet.

 

They moved quickly and fluidly as if they had rehearsed. Gaston spinning LeFou around. LeFou’s hands hastily unfastening his trousers and undergarments, tugging them down just enough to expose his backside. Gaston was behind him immediately, pinning him against the wall with his own body, guiding his slicked cock to to LeFou’s waiting entrance. Wasting no time he pushed his hips forward, the head of his cock slipping into the younger man easily enough. Both men hissed in unison as he sunk deeper inside, until their hips were pressed flush with one another.

 

This was the closest LeFou physically felt to Gaston, the burly man’s entire body was against him, arms snaked around his torso and embraced him entirely. Gaston’s hot breath was hitting his neck as his chin was tucked into the crook of LeFou’s neck.  It was pure heaven. LeFou felt he could die right at this moment and he would have zero regrets.

 

Gaston’s movements were short and quick against the other, who gasped and groaned in response to the tight pressure within him.  A strong hand slipped upwards, trailing his palm and fingertips up the other man’s chest and throat and stopping at LeFou’s parted and panting mouth. He slipped two fingers inside of his mouth as he continued his quickened rough pace within the young man, playing and toying with his hot wet tongue.

 

LeFou was grateful for Gaston at his back and the wall to his front, feeling he wouldn't be able to stand on his own otherwise. He pressed his tongue upwards against the intruding digits, closing his lips around them and sucking them crudely, unable to contain the sultry moan that escaped him as a result.

 

Gaston’s teeth sunk into the side of LeFou’s neck as his pace hastened within the submitting man. He was breathing hard and fast through his nose. LeFou’s eyes rolled back in his head, he bared his neck, pressing his trembling hips desperately back against Gaston’s, needing to feel him deeper inside.

 

Gaston nearly choked on his own stifled sounds, his breath catching in his throat. He pressed his cheek against LeFou’s, mouth agape, eyes closed tightly. His thrusts became shallow and rushed. With no verbal warning his body tensed and shook, he pushed forward hard, mashing LeFou uncomfortably into the wall he was leaned against as he spilled his seed into him.

 

They stood frozen in the moment, nothing but short quick breaths resonating through their ears as they leaned against one another, muscles strained and tired. LeFou hadn't climaxed, but he didn't even care. His body and mind feeling entirely satisfied from just being filled by Gaston.

 

LeFou sighed and whimpered softly, his thighs shaking and threatening to give out on him as Gaston carefully pulled himself out of the young man, tucking himself into his trousers and fastening them. LeFou swallowed hard, trying to ignore the swimming feeling in his head and concentrate on keeping on his footing. He tugged his trousers up, not even bothering to refasten them in that moment. He turned around and rested his back against the wall as he was gaining control of his breathing once again. His glazed eyes finding Gaston, looking him up and down before settling on his face.

 

Gaston was just fastening his last button, his eyes downcast in the moment. Once done, he noticed LeFou’s gaze upon him. He smirked and stepped forward, placing a hand on LeFou’s flushed cheek, LeFou swooning in response for a moment, a small squeak catching in his throat. Gaston gently tapped against his cheek once or twice before pulling his hand back.

 

" _Good boy_.” He said simply, before he turned on his heel gracefully and walked back down the alley.

 

LeFou couldn't even speak in that moment. He was shocked, staring in disbelief at the back of the man’s head until he turned a corner and was completely out of sight. His hands were shaking, tears stinging his eyes. All he could think was that he had to get home. Had to get into his bed and hide under his covers before someone saw him breaking. He sloppily tucked his shirt into his trousers and buttoned them up lopsided. He walked along the back alleys as far as he could, not wanting to see anyone, the swelling feeling in his chest threatening to burst at any moment. It was as if he was on autopilot when he found himself standing in front of his front door, barely having a recollection of getting there.

 

He swung the door open, slamming it behind him. Margot was sitting on the couch, working on her cross stitching hobby. She jumped and placed a hand to chest, the loud noise startling her. She was angry for a split second, but she lept to her feet when she laid eyes on LeFou’s pained face.

 

“Oh my, wh-what's wrong? Did something happen?” She asked, voice laced with worry, stepping cautiously towards him reaching a gentle hand out to his shoulder.

 

LeFou shook his head, dizziness overwhelming his mind. He had just wanted to go into his room. He had wanted to be alone. He didn't want anyone to see him torn and broken. But now that he was face to face with his loving sister, who was showing him concern and compassion, he was unable to contain himself any longer. He suddenly let out a soft wail, shoulders shaking with each short cry. He fell forward into his sister, burying his face against her shoulder, his sobs almost instantly gaining intensity as he was against her. He clung to her, completely unabashed, weeping loudly and openly.

 

Margot gasped as she felt his weight lean into her. She braced herself against him and instantly wrapped her arms around his heaving back.

 

“Brother! Dear…” she was taken aback and confused by his sudden outburst. “What happened? What's wrong?” She asked, holding him tightly.

 

LeFou was unable to form words. Even if he could, he wouldn't have been able to tell her. He wasn't entirely sure of what it was himself. He just knew he needed to cry right now. He shook his head hard, hiccupping and sobbing against her, clinging harder to her, his knees shuddering and nearly buckling beneath him.

 

The two slid to ground together, Margot resting her head against his, petting her brother’s back soothingly.

 

“It's okay… Shh…” her soft voice came out maternal and comforting as she spoke. “You can cry as much as you'd like. I'm here.”

 

The two remained that way for an unmeasured amount of time. Margot patiently and silently comforting LeFou until his sobs began to calm and subside, turning into small hitched breaths and sniffles. He didn't move though. He felt ashamed. He swallowed thickly, his eyes red and stinging, throat aching.

 

“There we go… Better now?” Margot asked, her feminine voice a soothing whisper. She gently urged him back. He complied and sat up, his gaze glued to the ground. He was too embarrassed to look her in the eyes.

 

A small hand gently wiped his tear stained cheeks, LeFou whimpering pitifully at the kind gesture, screwing his eyes shut.

 

Margot didn't ask what was wrong anymore. It didn't matter. All she wanted to do was help him feel better. She helped him up without another word and led him over to the sofa, doing her best to support his weight as his legs trembled as he walked. She brought him a blanket and laid it over his lap before whisking away to fill the kettle with water for tea, heating it over the fire. All without saying a single word.

 

LeFou was grateful she wasn't prying. He didn't know what he could even say. But he was much more grateful that he had her to take care of him. He remained quiet and just watched her movements as he gripped the wool blanket, hugging it to himself.

 

She served him his tea and sat in the chair opposite to him, as to give him the space she felt he needed. She offered a quiet reassuring smile to him when he glanced up.

 

It all helped. He didn't feel the need to hide anymore. He took a sip of the steaming liquid, which helped clear out his now stuffed sinuses.

 

The two remained silent for a long time as he sipped at his tea, until he finished it. It soothed his nerves and he had stopped trembling.  He sniffled one last time, wiping at his eyes and nose with the back of his hand.

 

“...Thank you.” He said, finally breaking the silence.

 

Margot nodded and leaned forward, patting his thigh through the blanket reassuringly.

 

She didn't ask any questions for the rest of the day. And LeFou didn't give her any answers.

 

From that day forward he knew he could never repay her for her kindness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is enjoying the ride. Keep them seat belts buckled, there's more to come!


	4. Call and Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margot only wished to help her brother. But she was unable to on her own as LeFou was keeping her at a distance. There was one other person she could think of that could help, however.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just watched the movie on Thursday night! Oh man, it was so great as I'm sure most of you know already. Josh Gad is the cutest thing ever, I swear.
> 
> GaFou until the day I die. lol ♥

The next morning came as any other did.  The light crept in through LeFou’s sheer curtains.  Birds sang and chickens clucked outside without a care.  Muffled voices and footsteps resonated through the walls as the whole village came alive and everyone started their day.

 

Everyone except for LeFou.

 

He pulled his blanket over his head and rolled over with a harumph, intent on staying in bed for a few more hours.  He didn’t wish to see anyone.  Not Margot, nor any of the villagers or shop keeps.  And not Gaston.  Not now...

 

He didn’t even want to be with himself, forced to be alone with his thoughts.  But there was no getting around that.  

 

He thought of yesterday.  Thought of Gaston.  Gaston who had degraded him and treated him like a dog, having him beg for affection like they were table scraps.  Yet LeFou willingly, though perhaps a bit reluctantly at first, had complied.  He allowed himself to be degraded for the sexual pleasure of another man.  It wasn’t just any man, he thought, trying to rationalize to himself how he had responded to it all.  It was the love of his life, the man he wanted to please and spend the rest of his days with.  A mere couple of months ago it was just a pipe dream.  An unattainable fantasy that both tormented and delighted LeFou at once.  But now it was a hard reality that was nothing like he ever fantasized.  Though he desired a partnership with the man, he  _ was  _ willing to take a purely sexual relationship with him, knowing that his counterpart wasn’t actually interested in courting men.  But having Gaston treat him as a second class citizen was too much. 

 

Then there was the side of his brain that caused him a sense of self loathing and confusion.  The side that liked the way Gaston had dominated him.  The side that repressed his pride and dignity willingly to submit to Gaston’s virility and lust.

 

He sighed heavily, feeling torn.  A knock on his door interrupted him from dwelling on the contradicting feelings further.

 

He didn’t respond to it, hoping that if he pretended he was still asleep they would just go away.

 

“Brother?” a feminine voice called from the other side of the door.

 

LeFou quickly turned away from the door, curling in on himself, his entirety still hidden by his duvet.  He screwed his eyes shut and crinkled his nose when he heard his bedroom door pushed open.

 

“Are you awake?” he heard alongside soft pattering footsteps.

 

He tried to ignore her, pretending to be asleep.  Feeling a small hand come to rest on his shoulder, he grunted gruffly. 

 

“It’s time to get up, brother.  Please... It isn’t healthy to stay in bed all day.” she spoke softly, gingerly rubbing her hand along his covered shoulder.

 

He huffed and flinched away from her touch without a word, curling up tighter on himself.

 

She retracted her hand and nodded to herself sullenly.  “Alright, alright…” she said, sounding a little defeated.

 

LeFou listened as she walked away from him, and back towards his door.  He felt a twang of guilt in his chest for ignoring her like he was.  But he needed to be alone.  There would be time for apologies later.

 

“I suppose I’ll be going to the shops this morning then.  We’re out of wine again.”  She paused for a few brief moments, as if she were expecting LeFou to respond.  “Do keep an ear out for father incase he needs something…” 

 

With that he was left alone again.  Once he heard the front door open and close, he pulled the blanket from his head.  It would be a cold day in hell before he’d face his father in the state he was in.  The last thing he needed was to hear any hateful words.  As far as LeFou was concerned his father could call out all he wanted, he would not be tending to him today.

 

LeFou pressed his tongue to the roof of his mouth, wishing his mouth wasn’t so dry.  He should have asked for a glass of water from his sister, but he was too stubborn.  His body heaved with a sigh as he flung the blanket from him, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and stepped into his slippers.  He would get a glass of water and perhaps a quick snack and then be back to his room before Margot came home from the market, he decided.  Then he could continue hiding and moping in his room for the remainder of the day.

 

He tried to move silently through the main room of the house, so not to cause his father to stir.  As quick as he could, he got himself a large mug of water and grabbed an apple from a bowl on their dining table before he sulked back to his bedroom.  He nudged the door closed behind him with his foot until he heard the satisfying click of metal latching.  As he passed by the mirror that hung on his wall he stopped and doubled back to it after he caught a glimpse of something discolored on his neck.  He flipped his hair behind his shoulder and examined the side of his throat, grimacing at the sight of two rounded lines of purple bruises.  They were undeniably teeth marks.  Had the bruise been visible yesterday?  He could only hope not.  Margot hadn’t mentioned it, but she didn’t do a lot of questioning the previous day, so he couldn’t be sure.

 

_ Suppose it’s high collars for me for a while…  _ He thought to himself as he pressed a fingertip against the bruising to test how tender the flesh was before finally tearing himself from the mirror and sitting down heavily on his bed.  He kicked his slippers off and after taking several large gulps from his mug, he placed it down on his side table and began to work on the apple he grabbed earlier.  It was sweet and succulent, a thin line of juice dripping down his chin as he took two big bites and chewed carefully.  

 

He didn’t bother to wipe his mouth until the apple had been eaten down to the core and thoughtlessly tossed on his bedside table.  LeFou collapsed against his bed once more, tugging his blanket over himself as he buried his face against his pillow. 

 

LeFou wasn’t quite able to fall back into a deep sleep.  He merely tossed and turned, going in and out of consciousness.  He hadn’t any idea how long he spent in bed flipping around, having lost a grasp on time entirely in his half asleep state.  The heavy sound of the front door shutting caused his eyes to pop open.  The young man quickly relaxed again against his bed, realizing that it was only Margot returning from her shopping.  He turned on his side away from the door, half expecting her to pester him to get out of bed after she settled herself and the goods she picked up.

 

So it was strange to him when his door swung open almost immediately after hearing her return home.  Heavy boots against the floor followed by his door shutting caused a cold feeling to run down LeFou’s neck.  He turned his head, towards the figure in his room, sitting up abruptly upon laying eyes on the man.

 

“Gaston--?” he choked out, feeling his face go red despite himself.  “Wh-wh-what are you doing here?” he stuttered out the words, shaking his head shortly as he spoke.

 

Gaston stood before him in all his virile glory.  Strong arms crossed over one another, chin tilted up with a peculiar sense of something that LeFou couldn’t quite place his finger on.  It wasn’t helping that Gaston looked absolutely perfect.  Not a stitch of clothing out of place, his hair pulled back expertly into a thick wafting ponytail.  God, why did he have to be so handsome…

 

“Margot came to see me.”  he answered simply.

 

“I, wh-what did she say?” 

 

Gaston’s expression remained flat as he took an oddly jaunty step forward towards LeFou’s bed.

 

“She said you came home yesterday in hysterics, refusing to talk to her and she was frightfully worried.  Thought maybe your best friend could help.”

 

LeFou averted his gaze and hugged his blanket to himself grimacing.  He hadn’t wanted Gaston to know anything of his outburst from the previous day.  He couldn’t bring himself to be angry with his sister, as much as he wanted to be.  He supposed this was his fault for shutting her out so much when all she wanted to do was help.  He had no idea what to even say to Gaston at this point.  The thought of asking him to leave crossed his mind, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it.  A part of him didn’t want him to leave.  He didn’t have time to comprise anything to say however, as Gaston spoke out again.

 

“What’s troubling you, LeFou?”

 

LeFou felt his brow twitch into a scowl.  “What’s...what’s troubling me?  Are you serious?” he snapped, placing his palm flat against his chest.  “Gaston, you humiliated me.  You treated me like a dog and left me in an alley without so much as a word!” His voice came out raspy and hushed, not wanting his sister to overhear him.

 

“That’s not how I remember it.” Gaston retorted.  Still, his expression remained flat.  LeFou found himself unable to read the man at all.

 

“If I recall correctly,  _ you  _ were the one who humiliated  _ me _ .” Gaston continued, gesturing with his hands firmly as he spoke.  “You rudely interrupted my conversation.  You dragged me through the streets in front of half the damn town by the hand as if I were a child.  Do you have any idea how that made me feel?  I had to explain to over a dozen people last night in the tavern that your father was having an emergency and you urgently needed my assistance.”

 

LeFou was barely able to process his accusations.  Had he actually been partly to blame?  That was something he had not considered.

 

“Th-that may be, but that doesn’t excuse how you--” His words were cut short, Gaston interrupting him.

 

“Doesn’t excuse how I what exactly? How I punished you?” Gaston leaned forward, looming over the bed.

 

LeFou gawked up at Gaston in disbelief.  “I am not a  _ child _ who needs to be punished, Gaston!”

 

Gaston shook his head gently.  “LeFou, my old friend…” he began, speaking softly.  His tone hitting LeFou in an oddly soothing manner.  Gaston sat on the edge of his bed, placing a hand on his covered thigh as he leaned towards him dangerously.  “Do you think I don’t have your best interest at heart?  Perhaps I can admit I overreacted just a touch.  But did I not give you exactly what you wanted, even after what you did?” His hand flexed against LeFou’s thigh, gripping the duvet and pulling it away from him slowly, revealing his half covered legs, as LeFou was still in his night gown.

 

LeFou’s breath caught in his throat, pressing his palms flat against the mattress on either side of him and leaning back slightly.  “I don’t--” he mumbled, cutting off as Gaston was suddenly moving closer to him.  Before LeFou could even conceive another thought, Gaston had climbed over him, urging him back against the mattress.

 

“Oh come now, LeFou… You  _ asked  _ me to defile you in that alley… Practically  _ begged _ for it.”  His words dripped from him like a delicious poison.  His voice was raw and deep, and LeFou could feel the man’s breath against him.

 

LeFou found himself unable to resist as he was pressed down into the mattress, staring up at the stronger man.  “It’s--That’s not what I’m upset about.”  His voice came out weaker than before as he raised his arms up to rest on Gaston’s biceps, gripping against the perfectly toned muscle.

 

“So you want me to apologize for  _ you  _ making  _ me _ angry…?”

 

LeFou swallowed hard as Gaston’s face seemed to be dipping closer to his own as he spoke, breathing softly through his mouth. 

 

“I suppose not...No… I hadn’t realized that I--” LeFou’s eyes fluttered half shut, tilting his head gently against his pillow.  “I’m sorry, Gaston…”

 

Gaston sneered, though it was just barely visible.  “I forgive you...” he leaned down as he whispered, his lips literally against LeFou’s as he spoke before he smothered LeFou’s mouth completely with his own. He closed his eyes, a masculine groan escaping him as he hungrily kissed the man below him.  He slipped one hand underneath LeFou’s skull, holding him firmly in place, simultaneously running his other down LeFou’s thigh, hitching it up and along the side of his hip. 

 

LeFou slid his eyes closed and he opened his mouth to Gaston’s advances near instantly, a soft moan sneaking from him as Gaston's tongue pressed against his own. He felt like he couldn't even remember why he was so upset before, sliding his hands up Gaston’s toned back and resting his them between his strong shoulder blades.  Gaston was such an incredible kisser, every hair on LeFou’s body stood on end, blood rushing to his cheeks and loins simultaneously. In the back of his mind he longed for more, but he knew that wasn't possible.

 

Gaston gripped at the back of LeFou’s thigh, lightly scraping his nails across the sensitive skin he found there, their kiss a filthy mess of tongues and hot breaths.

 

“I want you…” Gaston suddenly mumbled against LeFou’s mouth, his lips never leaving the other man's. His eyes were thin slits as he stared into LeFou’s, which shot open from his words. 

 

LeFou exhaled sharply through his nose. “Mmno--” he slurred, Gaston not letting up on kissing him sloppily as he tried to talk. “No, we can't--” His hands fisted around Gaston’s coat, tugging at the fabric in short sharp bursts as he found himself unable to not return the muscular man’s heated kisses. 

 

Gaston’s lips and tongue trailed down the side of LeFou’s cheek, passed his jaw and to his neck, sucking along the bruises he had previously left.

 

“Real quick…” He mumbled against LeFou’s throat, the vibrations tickling the sensitive skin. He lifted Lefou’s thigh upwards higher, urging it to hook around his hip. Before LeFou was able to respond to him verbally, Gaston’s mouth was encapsulating his once more. 

 

The hand cradling LeFou’s skull slid out and Gaston moved it down to slip between the two of them, pinching the top button of his trousers between his fingers when LeFou’s bedroom door swung open.

 

“Boys, I brought some--Oh!” Margot stood in the doorway, a tray of hot tea and cookies crashed to the floor as she exclaimed. 

 

Gaston and LeFou both jumped, separating from each other as quickly as they could, both cursing under their breaths.  But it was too late. There was no mistaking the scene the young woman walked in and witnessed. 

 

“I…I'm sorry!!” the normally soft spoken girl shouted, turning as fast as she could and slamming the door behind her. Her quick footsteps could be heard shuffling away, another door opening and closing in the distance that LeFou could tell was to her bedroom. 

 

“Oh my god…” LeFou was sitting up in bed, his face buried in his hands. “Oh my _ god _ ...” He repeated several times over, his voice shaking as badly as the rest of him. 

 

Gaston was on his feet, he ran his hands harshly through his hair in an attempt to straighten it as he was pacing loudly back and forth along the wooden floor boards. 

 

“What the hell was that?” He was practically shouting. “Why does your sister simply enter your room without so much as a single knock?” He was absolutely livid. If LeFou wasn’t trying to calm his heartbeat thudding in his ears he would have been a little frightened of Gaston’s demeanor. 

 

“She doesn't usually  _ have  _ to, Gaston!” LeFou snapped back, his own frustrations and emotions getting the better of him. “It's not often I’m--that I'm in the arms of another man, you know?” He looked up from his hands, his expression annoyed. 

 

“Jesus Christ, LeFou, the girl needs to learn some common courtesy!”

 

“Well it's a little late for that now, isn't it!?” LeFou’s voice strained, breaking as he shouted back at the other man. 

 

Gaston stopped his pacing. He pointed an erect finger at LeFou, scowling deeply. His mouth opened, and then snapped closed without so much as a word, as he seemed to change his mind about what he was going to say. Based on his stance, LeFou guessed he was going to tell him off somehow. 

 

“I'm going to talk to her.” He finally said, face stern and hardened. 

 

“No.” LeFou answered quickly. “Not in the state you're in, you'll frighten her to death!”

 

“Fine.” Gaston agreed. “You talk to her then.  _ Or I will.  _ I won't have her spreading this around town.” 

 

LeFou raised his hands defensively. “I'll talk to her, I'll talk to her. Alright?” LeFou sighed, climbing to his feet. “Perhaps you should go… I can come to you later.”

 

Gaston nodded, eyes averted. He looked as if he were thinking. “Yes… Yes I think that might be best for now.” He spoke thoughtfully before returning his gaze to LeFou’s. “Come to me tonight. I've grown tired of your bedroom anyway.”

 

LeFou nodded, crossing his arms over one another. He was not looking forward to confronting his sister. 

 

“Remember,” Gaston started. “You must have a firm hand with women. That's how they learn.”

 

And with that, Gaston swiftly left, stepping over the mess that Margot dropped on the floor. He slammed the front door a little too hard, LeFou presumed he did it purposefully to make a point. 

 

LeFou decided it would be more dignified to speak with his sister in something more than his night gown. He quickly changed into some simple attire, making sure to pick out a high collared shirt, before he left the safe haven of his bedroom. He stood outside Margot’s room for several long moments before he could gain the nerve to knock softly a few times. 

 

“Margot dear?” He called out gently, not wishing to upset her anymore that she undoubtedly already was. 

 

There was silence for several seconds. Before a small voice called out from the other side of the door. 

 

“I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to…” 

 

“I'm not angry with you, sister. Please let me in…” LeFou’s voice was pained. She must have been terrified from hearing himself and Gaston yelling after she ran. 

 

After a few moments the door opened slowly.  She stepped to the side as to invite him in. LeFou didn't dare look her in the eyes, he just couldn't after what she had witnessed. He walked passed with a few long strides, stopping in front of her window, staring out it with his hands folded behind his back. She had the curtains drawn, her room flooded with the natural light of the afternoon. 

 

Neither of them spoke for quite some time. Margot closed her door and sat delicately on the edge of her bed, staring at her hands intently. It was LeFou who was the first to break the silence. 

 

“I'm sorry you had to see that, Margot…”

 

The young woman took her time before responding. Neither of them moving. 

 

“I don't understand…” she finally said. “I thought you two were best friends?”

 

“We were. --We  _ are _ .” LeFou quickly corrected himself, turning at last to face her. 

 

She looked up at him, her chin remaining downturned. 

 

“Are you two...in love?” She asked softly, almost as if she were worried she shouldn't be asking such things. 

 

LeFou bit down on his lower lip, unable to hold her gaze when the question hit him.

 

“Father always said you were--um. A different sort of man. But I never…” she trailed off softly.

 

LeFou glowered at the floor with an intensity. “I'm well aware of what father says about me.”

 

More silence fell between them. Both siblings uneasy and unsure of what to say. Neither wanting to hurt the other. 

 

“Is he why you were crying yesterday?” Margot asked at last. “Gaston, that is…”

 

LeFou did not want to have this awkward conversation any longer.  Feelings of anger, sadness and annoyance all swirling within his gut all at once. He looked up, speaking more harshly than he had intended, his emotions getting the better of him. 

 

“Margot, you must not speak a word of this to  _ anyone. _ Not a soul. No one can know of what you saw. Do you understand?”

 

Margot was quick to nod, her lips thinning. LeFou hated that she looked frightened. He sighed heavily, stepping over to her and kneeling in front of her. He took hold of her hands in both of his. 

 

“Please. Don't be frightened. It's just this is very important. Promise me you won't say a word.”

 

Her lower lip trembled, a single tear sliding down her cheek. She nodded. 

 

“I promise.” She whispered, staring down at her brother. 

 

LeFou was unable to contain his distressed expression. He decided he had said enough though. He didn't wish to put his sister through any more pain than he already had in the past two days. He pulled her hands up to him and kissed the back of each one before he rose to his feet. Neither of them said another word to each other as he turned and left. 

 

LeFou returned to his room and pulled on a few more layers of clothes. He couldn't stay in his house any longer, he needed to get away from it. From his sister. From his father. He didn't bother calling out his departure as he left, though he did do the courtesy of closing the door gently behind him.  He checked his pocket watch as he walked down the cobblestone street, having no particular destination in mind. It was later than he thought, already half past three. Yet it was so early still. Gaston had told LeFou to come see him that night and he still had some hours to go. 

 

He sighed when his stomach groaned and gurgled suddenly. With all the commotion that had been going on he hadn't realized how hungry he was. But he also knew he wanted to have a bath before he set off to Gaston’s that evening. He decided he would go to the tavern for a bite to eat and nurse a few steins of beer before heading to the public bath house to bathe himself. 

 

***

 

LeFou had sat alone in a corner of the tavern for most of the afternoon. A few people had stopped by and shared a few greetings and pleasantries with him, some inquiring about his father’s well being. But for the most part he was tucked away from sight. He sipped at his beer, running a few fingers through his wavy hair. He hadn't had time to put it up before he left, but didn't mind as long as it stayed looking tidy. 

 

He glanced at his watch again.  It was past six now, and the sun has started to hang low in the sky. LeFou gandered around the tavern for a moment. At this point of the evening it was beginning to fill up, and LeFou decided that that meant it was the perfect time to leave, not wishing to be caught up in the crowd. After tilting his stein back and finishing off the contents of his mug, he rose from his seat and whisked his way through the other patrons and tavern workers. He nodded politely to friends and acquaintances as he passed by, not stopping to engage in chit chat. 

 

The bathhouse was a short walk from the tavern. LeFou didn't have any of his supplies with him, but decided it was worth it to buy a new set for an inflated price from the owner. He made sure to hastily clean himself thoroughly, not wanting to linger nor keep Gaston waiting for too long. He used a cheap comb and towel to fix and dry his hair as well as he could before dressing and leaving. 

 

Once he stepped out from the bathhouse, the sky had dimmed considerably. LeFou mentally decided to walk slower than his normal stride, still worried about arriving too early since Gaston had established he wanted LeFou over at “night”.  The sky was darkened and a deep blue when he found himself standing in front of Gaston’s home. 

 

Unlike himself, Gaston lived alone. Most people in the village did not move into their own homes until they were wed. But Gaston was insistent of having his own when he returned from the war. And when Gaston wanted something, Gaston got it. ...For the most part, that is. 

 

He approached his friend’s front door and rapped firmly on the on the solid wood. He waited a few seconds before knocking a few more times just to make sure he was heard. He regretted it right away though, after Gaston's voice boomed from inside the house. 

 

“I'm COMING! Relax!” He shouted, causing LeFou to sink in on himself. 

 

The door swung open, and Gaston's stern expression softened upon seeing his friend. LeFou was pleased by this, a smile intruding on his lips. 

 

“Come in, come in.” Gaston said simply, stepping to the side to allow the other man entry. 

 

LeFou was quick to step inside, admiring the surroundings as he always did when he would accompany Gaston to his home. 

 

The inside was as luxurious as always.  Gaston had expensive tastes and he wasn't shy about flaunting it. The walls were studded with magnificent mounted antlers of all shapes and sizes, each set belonging to a buck that Gaston had personally brought down. LeFou was always impressed by the amount whenever he gazed upon them, no matter how many times he saw them. 

 

“You're early.” Gaston pondered out loud, eyeing LeFou with an intriguing curiosity. “I like when you wear your hair down.”

 

LeFou made a mental note of that. He was unable to contain the smile that Gaston’s words coaxed from him. 

 

“Am I too early? I waited until the sun began to set.”

 

Gaston locked his front door. “No, it’s fine. Don't worry, my friend.”

 

LeFou was relieved to see that Gaston wasn't boiling over with anger as he was earlier. Gaston’s temper had always been quick to set off, and it generally subsided just as quickly. It was something LeFou had grown accustomed to. 

 

Gaston’s mood suddenly shifted from confident and flirty to a more serious one. 

 

“You did talk to your sister, yes?”

 

LeFou nodded, leaning against the back of a chair carefully. It was nearly fully crafted from animal parts, antlers and bone mostly. So one had to be mindful of where they touched it, lest they end up with a nasty poke or scratch. 

 

“Of course…”

 

“She won't say anything? You made sure of that, yes?” Gaston asked as he stepped forward to LeFou, placing his thick fingers underneath the short man's chin, lifting it up to ensure he wasn't averting his gaze. LeFou was never able to lie if he was looking someone directly in the eyes. Gaston knew this from experience. 

 

LeFou swallowed thickly from the contact before he responded. “She won't… she promised.”

 

Gaston’s eyes narrowed as he smirked down at LeFou, rubbing his thumb along the stout man’s chin and to his bottom lip, gently pulling it down. 

 

“There's my good boy…” 

 

LeFou’s lips were parted by the gesture, a familiar swelling feeling rising in his chest from Gaston’s intimate motions and praising tone. 

 

“Tell me, LeFou.” Gaston spoke again while the short man was lost in his obvious swooning. “Have you ever slept with another man? Aside from myself, of course.”

 

LeFou was a bit taken aback from the question. It seemed out of place, but he still answered obediently. 

 

“Just you…” LeFou replied lowly. 

 

Gaston smirked, visually pleased from his answer. “Good, good…” he echoed, stepping close to LeFou until their bodies were touching. Both hands were now against his friend’s face, cupping each cheek with a surprisingly gentle touch. “I would like you to keep it that way… I'm not much interested in sharing.”

 

LeFou held his breath for a moment, his cheeks becoming heated underneath Gaston’s skin as he processed the words. Gaston was asking him to lay only with him. It was like a dream come true. 

 

“O-of course, Gaston… And what of you?”

 

Gaston leaned towards LeFou’s lips, placing his against them for a short moment. 

 

“I want you in my bed…” he whispered. 

 

The rush that flowed through LeFou from the simple sentence was so intense he felt as if it might knock him right off his feet. He felt his hand be taken, and Gaston was suddenly leading him silently. Leading him upstairs, pushing his bedroom door open and stepping in, and shutting it behind the two of them. 

 

He released LeFou’s hand, bare feet padding against the wooden floor as he moved towards his bed. All the while his fingers were skillfully unbuckling and unfastening the complicated straps of his vest, letting it slide down shoulders and to the floor. 

 

LeFou stood a few paces from the other man, he watched Gaston’s fluid motions as he was undressing, forgetting himself and merely staring, feeling as though he was hypnotized by the simple motions. Gaston had caught a glimpse of LeFou, his ego swelling. He clearly loved having such an intense effect on the other man, a smirk tugging his lips as he witnessed LeFou staring with such intensity and focus. 

 

Gaston turned towards LeFou, unfastening each button of his shirt almost painfully slowly, his smirk never faltering. 

 

“Will do you whatever I ask?” He spoke confidently, already knowing the answer all too well. 

 

LeFou’s mouth was slightly open as he stared at the coarse black chest hairs that peeked out through Gaston’s open shirt, finding it difficult to tear his eyes away. 

 

“Yes…” he responded simply as Gaston’s shirt dropped from body and into a crumpled pile on the floor. 

 

“Take off your clothes then.” Gaston’s tone was stern, yet not angry. It was merely authoritative. 

 

LeFou felt a little embarrassed. He didn’t want to disappoint Gaston with his less than perfect physique.  He was still complying though, he said he would. It was bound to happen sooner than later at the rate they were going anyway. LeFou had to just man up and stop thinking like a woman.  Gaston was standing shirtless, his fingers gingerly unbuttoning his own trousers, though he did nothing more. LeFou swallowed thickly before he shrugged his coat off and allowed it to drop where it fell. He raised his hands to his collar, removing his bright colored kerchief with a few simple motions.

 

Gaston shifted his weight from one leg to the other. “You're slower than I would have imagined, LeFou...” He words teasing. As if it were to be a motivator, Gaston hooked his thumbs into his trousers and tugged them down in one quick motion. He hadn't been wearing any undergarments beneath, and LeFou’s breath caught in his throat in result. Gaston seemed to bask in it the physical reaction he coaxed from the other, his half-hard member swaying gently in front of him. There was literally no inch of Gaston’s physique that wasn't toned and perfect, and LeFou’s eyes swept over him to take in every part of him, his cock swelling and straining noticeably in his trousers. 

 

LeFou’s hands moved with a purpose now, hastily unbuttoning and unfastening straps and buttons. Gaston in the meantime noisily flopped himself down against his wide bed, splayed out like a meal. His hands tucked behind his head as he watched LeFou nearly trip over his pants to get over to his bedside. He had neglected to remove his undergarments in his haste. 

 

Gaston gave him a quick once over. It wasn't the first time he had seen LeFou’s bare body, though it was the first time he paid attention to it. Changing and bathing while camping was hardly intimate.  

 

Gaston nonchalantly reached over to his side table as he spoke, grabbing a small tub that LeFou hadn't noticed through all the excitement. 

 

“Take those off too.” He stated casually as he unscrewed the cap of the glass container. LeFou was already complying as Gaston continued to speak. “Then you're going to ride me.” 

 

LeFou’s cheeks burned from the thought, but he said nothing. His cock ached and throbbed between his legs as he remained standing at the bedside, watching Gaston rub a generous amount of thick cream on his erection.

 

Gaston gripped his own cock firmly at the base, lazily pumping it a few times as he looked over his flushed friend who was obediently waiting orders. 

 

“What a cute little thing…” Gaston’s words dripped from his lips, reaching out and lightly nudging LeFou’s reddened erection with a fingertip, watching as it bobbed gently. It wasn't that LeFou was overly small. He had a decent length and girth to his penis, but compared to Gaston’s manhood, most any man would be jealous. 

 

LeFou gasped softly at the small touch, confused that he felt more aroused by the demeaning comment than humiliated. He was breathing deeply through his parted lips, eyes glazed over and pupils dilated. He swallowed hard around a lump in his throat and couldn't stop himself from speaking out, voice trembling. 

 

“Gaston, please...I need you…”

 

Gaston looked quite pleased with himself, his cocky expression alluring. He took hold of one of LeFou’s wrists and urged him onto the bed, and assisting in positioning LeFou over his lap. His hands gripped fully on the chubby man’s fleshy hips, his cock already pressing stiffly against LeFou’s entrance. 

 

“Lower yourself on it…” Gaston was in control, but the shake in his voice gave away just how aroused he was. 

 

LeFou rested his palms flat against Gaston’s chest, biting down on his lower lip as he obeyed the other man’s words. He was unable to suppress the loud muffled groan that escaped from him as he pushed himself down, feeling Gaston's slick erection slip past that resistant ring of muscle and sink into his insides. 

 

“That's it… Ah god, that's good... All the way now.” Gaston said as LeFou had stopped moving to adjust to the hot pressure within him. Gaston's hands gripped into the soft flesh of LeFou’s hips, his breathing deep and slow.

 

LeFou whimpered, finding it much more difficult to take when he was the one in control of the movements. His mouth hung open, quick sharp breaths falling from him as he did his best to comply to the man’s requests. A strong satisfied moan erupted from his chest as soon as Gaston was completely sheathed inside of him, his eyes fluttering shut from the intense feelings swirling within him. 

 

Gaston lulled his head back, almost laughing in devious amusement at the sensation of being swallowed. “Oh god… That feels  _ amazing… _ ”

 

After several long moments of motionless bliss, Gaston looked up at LeFou, eyes half lidded. “ _ Ride it. _ ”

 

With Gaston’s hands to help guide him, LeFou found a comfortable rhythm to rock his hips against Gaston’s, the grinding cock inside him sending pulses of electricity through his loins. It was difficult to keep moving as his whole body was overwhelmed by Gaston, and he was grateful for the other man’s urging to keep him in track. 

 

Gaston began moving his hips with LeFou’s hypnotic rocking, pressing up deeper and harder inside of the other man. LeFou hadn't been able to contain his voice, and was becoming more exasperated as Gaston moved and manipulated his body more. His thighs began to tremble, his hands pressing heavier against Gaston’s chest and he leaned forward deeper. Gaston’s hands slipped up to the small of his back and began thrusting upwards into him enthusiastically, seeming to have grown impatient of LeFou’s slow rocking of his hips. 

 

LeFou gasped and sputtered as he was assaulted, his arms giving out all together as he collapsed his upper body against Gaston’s chest. His face tucked into the crook of Gaston’s neck. Huffing, gasping and groaning against the other man’s damp skin. Short masculine grunts tore from Gaston with near every thrust of his hips. He lifted his head and bit down on LeFou’s shoulder, teeth gnawing into the meat there.

 

LeFou’s eyes rolled back in his head from the sensations that swarmed his mind and body. He felt drunk, his mind empty of any thoughts outside of the feeling of Gaston’s bites and the strong thrusts that slapped against his backside. 

 

The sounds that tore from Gaston sounded strained and almost desperate. 

 

“Here it comes…” His voice came out raspy and muffled against LeFou’s shoulder. He was suddenly grunting and his hips stilled up against LeFou’s. His hands bit into the flesh of LeFou’s hips, squeezing hard enough to hurt as he jerked his own hips against the man above him in short rough bursts. He suddenly slacked, relaxing against the mattress in a mixture of relief and exhaustion. 

 

LeFou just panted worthlessly as he remained slumped over the other. His erection was throbbing painfully between the two, pressed against the flesh of his belly and the toned muscles of Gaston’s. 

 

Gaston’s hands trailed up LeFou’s sides and grasped his shoulders in his strong grip, urging the young man to sit up. LeFou assumed it was because he was too heavy and causing Gaston discomfort. But as soon as he was upright, Gaston’s hands were running up his thighs slowly, stopping just before his fingertips brushed against LeFou’s weeping member. 

 

“Touch yourself…” he breathed out, eyes full of an unwitting desire.

 

It took LeFou a moment to register the words. Unable to tear his gaze away from Gaston’s, he slid his hand down and gripping it around his heated cock, sucking in air through his teeth.

 

“That’s it's…” Gaston's voice was deep and thick. “Can you still feel me inside?” he asked, pressing his hips upwards, his cock still half hard inside the other. 

 

LeFou’s eyes rolled back as he felt Gaston push against him. “Y-yes… I feel it.” His hand tightened around his strained cock, sliding his foreskin up and down the head of his cock with steady motions. 

 

Gaston’s lips snarled over his teeth, and urged LeFou to rise higher over him enough so he could push up into him more easily, his erection sprouting new life again. LeFou’s wrist flicked quicker as he fisted his cock, steadying himself with his free hand against Gaston’s hairy chest as the man beneath him fucked into him steadily. His breaths became erratic quickly, the arm that propped him up shaking as he was filled with short fast thrusts. 

 

“Cl-close… I'm close--” LeFou choked out a warning through his breaths and moans.

 

Gaston planted his feet against the mattress and gripped the man’s fleshy hips hard, giving him more leverage to slam against LeFou with more force, causing him to almost collapse forward. Gaston's voice was coming out in an array of beastial growls and raspy erratic breaths. Sloppy wet sounds echoed through the room along with their uncontained feverish voices. 

 

LeFou’s mouth slacked open, his fingers thoughtlessly biting into Gaston’s chest. A strained cry escaped him as he screwed his eyes shut, cum leaking from the tip of his reddened cock, down his knuckles and dripping into Gaston’s belly. His inner muscles spasming and clenching around the stressed dick within him.  

 

Gaston growled out a few obscenities, his head tossing back suddenly. He pressed his hips strongly against LeFou, grinding deeply inside of the other man, his cock pulsing and twitching within his shaking lover, shooting quick bursts of semen inside once again. 

 

The moment only lasted seconds, both men coming together, but it felt like a beautiful eternity to LeFou. His shoulders rose and fell dramatically with harsh breaths, his lidded eyes gazing down at Gaston who was riding the waves of his own post-orgasm. Love swelled in his chest, and he was overcome with the need to kiss the other. He took the initiative and leaned down over the other, who opened his eyes tiredly from the shifting weight. LeFou gently pressed his lips against Gaston's. There was no tongues, no unyielding passion. Just tenderness. Gaston didn't resist him. He groaned tiredly against the other’s mouth, fingers kneading slowly into the hips they were still rested upon. 

 

After several long moments, they separated. LeFou carefully lifted himself from the other, wincing as the softening member slipped from his body. He sighed heavily as he flopped down against the mattress on his back, his breathing finally returning to a more normal pace. He glanced over at Gaston, who was much more relaxed as well. He bit down on his lower lip softly, his heart fluttering as he gazed upon the man. He pondered for a moment how he could love one person so much. 

 

Gaston glanced over at him, offering a small tired smile. He lifted one arm and gestured for LeFou to move closer. 

 

“Come on, I know you want to…”

 

LeFou laughed shyly, rolling into his side and scooting against Gaston, resting his cheek against the the man’s shoulder and draping his arm lazily across Gaston's wide chest. 

 

“You can sleep here tonight…” Gaston mumbled, his voice making it clear he himself was on the verge of passing out. 

 

LeFou nodded against him, a thankful coo slipping from him as he nuzzled against Gaston. His eyes slid closed. He had never been so happy in all his life. Nothing could ruin this moment, he was sure of that. 

 

As long as he had Gaston nothing else mattered.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaston cares in his own manipulative ways, it seems. But can someone really care for another when they only truly care about themselves? Stay tuned to find out what'll happen next. ;D


	5. Blame It On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look back into LeFou's childhood and his relationship with his father.
> 
> First kisses can be a wondrous and magical moment for near anyone. However the proceeding events aren't always quite so enjoyable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh SNAP! Took me a little longer than usual to update this time. But that's because I wrote TWO chapters to post in succession! This is a flashback chapter and it's on the short side, so I didn't want to disappoint any readers. :3
> 
> So this as I said is a flashback, taking place during LeFou's childhood. I didn't plan on writing this, but decided I needed more context and information between LeFou and his father before the next chapter, as well as giving some insight to LeFou's life, and thought this was the best way to go about it, rather than sprinkling bits of information in.

It was warm that Summer day.  The late afternoon sun hung lowly in the sky, peaking through the treetops causing the dark green moss along the forest floor to practically sparkle.  The air was thick with humidity, making their game of tag a little difficult to play today.  LeFou had always been a little heavier than his peers, and chasing could be quite the daunting task.  But Nicolas always seemed to slow his speed when it was LeFou’s turn to be “it”.

 

Nicolas was a quiet boy.  Most of the other children in town didn’t like him.  But LeFou did.  Nicolas was kind and gentle. And once one got to know him he opened up a lot.  He was funny and clever.  More clever than even most of the adults, LeFou thought.  He was only a year older than LeFou.  Almost a man at the tender age of fourteen.  Though he hardly looked like a man.  He was tall, but thin and lanky.  His muscles hadn’t began to develop yet.  However there was still something about him that LeFou found himself drawn to.  He never mentioned it of course.  It was just those strange thoughts that everyone gets, he assumed.  Those weird feelings that everyone experiences and just ignores.  It was no big deal.

 

The boys laughed and exclaimed, panting breathlessly as they ran along the outer edge of the forest, dipping behind trees as they chased one another.  LeFou was the one to run away now, and he knew he had no chance of keeping away for too long from Nicolas’ long legged gallop.  As always, Nicolas went easy on him at first, allowing LeFou to  _ just _ slip away in the nick of time.  But it was a game afterall, and you were supposed to try and win games.  Nicolas finally made his move, lunging forward and grabbing a hold of LeFou’s wrist and spinning him around.  LeFou squealed gleefully, his voice high pitched and excited.  His foot slipped out from under him as he was spun, the moist ground of the forest not the steadiest of things to stand on at times.  He slipped and fell back, bringing Nicolas tumbling down with him.  

 

Nicolas was on top of him, both of them laughing loudly.  LeFou laid against the cool ground sliding his eyes closed for a moment, his smile wide and toothy as he panted and caught his breath again.

 

It didn’t seem odd that Nicolas hadn’t moved from on top of him until he opened his eyes again.  Nicolas was just staring at him, looking rather serious.  LeFou was worried he had done something wrong, something to upset him.  Until he got a glimpse of something in Nicolas’ eyes that caused his heartbeat to pick up in his chest.  The older boy leaned down testingly, eyes never leaving LeFou’s.  There was a short moment of hesitation, Lefou’s breath catching in his throat.  In that moment LeFou’s mind was racing through a million thoughts, and yet at the same time he couldn’t concentrate on a single one of them as Nicolas slowly dipped down towards him until his lips pressed against his own.

 

It was like there was an explosion going off inside of his brain.  He exhaled sharply, eyes slipping closed as Nicolas leaned more into the kiss, both boys instinctively tilting their heads at opposite angles.  After a few short moments, far too short for LeFou, Nicolas stopped. 

 

“Is this okay…?” the older boy asked in a shaken whisper, his eyes wide with fright and intrigue.

 

LeFou swallowed hard, searching Nicolas’ face.  He raised his arms and slid them up the other boy’s back, who gasped lightly in response.

 

“Yeah…” the young boy responded.  Simply, softly, dreamily.  His eyes fluttered closed once again, Nicolas’ lips finding his own.

 

The two experienced their first kiss together on that hot day.  Both learning from each other’s reactions, both adapting to the other’s motions. It was incredible, every second of it.  Even the frustrating and awkward aspects of it were amazing and welcome. 

 

The sun had fallen close to the horizon in the distance.  Both boys knew they had to be home for supper soon, lest they would get a tanning.  

 

They sat upon the forest ground.  Quiet, shy, smiling.  Nicolas had taken LeFou’s hand in both of his.  

 

“Do you...want to play tomorrow too?  After Church?”  Nicolas asked timidly, eyes downcast as he spoke.

 

LeFou found it difficult to look Nicolas in the face as well.  His heart was still racing, excitement still coursing through his entire body.  A kind of excitement he had never experienced before.  He felt exhilarated.  Felt as though this was the first time he was actually awake.  Like he had been sleeping his whole life.  Without thinking he answered.

 

“After Church I usually go to Gaston’s house for Sunday lunch…”

 

“Oh…”

 

“But--!” LeFou sputtered, realising what he had said.  “But I don’t have to.  If...if you wanted to spend the afternoon together instead.”

 

The two boys spent much of their free time together after that day.  LeFou tried to integrate Nicolas into his friendship with Gaston at first.  But Gaston, who even at his young age of fifteen was a surging ball of confidence and assurance, was quite vocal about his displeasure regarding Nicolas.  Nicolas didn’t much like Gaston either.  Saying he was rude and obnoxious.  Leaving LeFou no choice but to spend time with each friend separately.

 

Unfortunately for them both, their short friendship would be a bittersweet memory for them to look back on as adults.

 

***

 

The afternoon was going as any other.  It was after their schooling for the day, and he and Nicolas were watching the chickens peck around in LeFou’s family’s coop behind his house.  His mother had taken his young sister for a stroll.  His father was where he always was; Having a drink in the tavern.  Which left the boys to their own devices, a fairly normal occurrence.

 

“You mustn’t pick up the chickens.”  LeFou warned light heartedly as he watched Nicolas curiously approaching a small fat bird.  He was sat on the ground, leaning against the small wooden fence that surrounded their back garden.

 

“Why not?  I pick up our chickens all the time.”  Nicolas protested, stopping before he got too close to the hen.

 

“Because!” LeFou laughed, leaning forward happily as he grinned at other boy.  “Armand is quite ornery when he doesn’t know you!  Just look, he’s already watching you, daring you to mess with his wives.” the boy pointed at the rooster who was perched on top of the hen house, carefully observing his domain.

 

Nicolas took a few steps backwards, staring at the rooster with a discouraged hum.  

 

“Fine,” Nicolas said, defeated.  “But she’s so pretty…” he muttered under his breath, walking over to LeFou and plopping down next to him, leaning his back against the short fence.  He tilted his head back against the top of the fence and glanced over with a coy grin at the boy to his side.

 

His smile was infectious, LeFou not able to stop himself from returning it.  He propped his leg playfully against the other boy’s.  LeFou licked his lips subconsciously and angled his face towards the other, inviting him none so subtly to kiss him, just as they had done many times before in the past month.

 

Nicolas gave a hasty once around to their surroundings.  No one was around.  It was safe for a quick one.  He leaned in and gave him a small peck, which coaxed a faux pout from LeFou.

 

“What?” Nicolas asked, grin still lingering.

 

“That’s all I get?”

 

“Someone might see.”

 

“No one’s here…” LeFou said lowly, not aware of the alluring face he was making.

 

Nicolas found himself unable to resist the other boy, he wet his lips with his tongue and scooted closer.  He cupped LeFou’s cheek with one hand and pressed his lips more longingly against the other boy’s.  Both let out a small satisfied huff of air, eyes slipping closed together.  It was all too simple to get carried away, their teenage hormones easily whipping them up into a barely controlled frenzy.  Hands began roaming and groping, breaths became hot and heavy.  It was bliss.  They were both so caught up in one another, the only thing ringing through their ears was the soft coos and rough breaths of the other.  They didn’t hear the footsteps that were quickly approaching them.

 

Nicolas grunted out in surprise as his arm was seized, pulling him from LeFou and to his feet rough enough to nearly dislocate his shoulder from the socket.  He cried out and let out a loud whine, struggling instinctively against the hold, demanding to be let go.

 

“LeFou!!” the thundering voice of his father bellowed out, darker and angrier than the young boy had ever heard before.  

 

“Father!  S-stop!” LeFou was scrambling to his feet, becoming light headed from how quickly he stood.  He pushed himself forward, trying to grab his father’s arm to get him to release the hold he held his friend so fiercely in.  His father’s free hand snatched his collar to hold him in place, causing the boy to tense up.  He clamped his hand down on his father’s wrist in an attempt to push him away.  But his grip was too firm.

 

The man was so angry, so raging and rabid that he couldn’t even form words for a moment.  He suddenly released Nicolas with a rough shove, sending him tumbling into the dirt, chickens clucking and flapping their useless wings.  LeFou froze in fear, a choked cry escaping him as he watched the violent sight.

 

“You, get home!”  He barked to the boy. 

 

Nicolas was on his feet in a second, ignoring his throbbing arm.  He hesitated, eyes wide and watery as he and LeFou caught terrified eye contact with one another.  

 

“I’m sorry, LeFou--” he was barely able to croak out, before he turned and ran fast.  Much faster than LeFou had ever seen him running when they would play in the woods.

 

Before he could realize what was going on, LeFou was being dragged into the house by his collar.  He protested verbally and physically, hushed cries and pleading escaping him while he struggled against his father’s brute strength that held him in an iron grip. The door was slammed behind them, the whole house shaking from the sheer force of it.

 

“I knew it!  I don’t know how but I  _ knew  _ it!”  He was screaming, voice hoarse and gruff.  He released the boy’s collar, sending him tumbling backwards and barely able to keep his footing.

 

“Father, please! I’m sorry!” LeFou cried out desperately, his body shaking, tears welling up in his eyes.  He stared down at the floor.  “We weren’t doing anything!”

 

“Do you think I’m stupid, boy?  Do you think I don’t know what I saw?  You’re not only an abomination but a _liar_ as well!?” He spoke through gritted teeth, raising a hand to strike LeFou, who cowered and covered his face instinctively, whimpering pitifully in response.

 

But before he could bring his hand down, the front door swung open.  It was LeFou’s mother and young sister in her arms.  She seemed a little out of breath.

 

“What’s going on in here?” she questioned anxiously.  “I could hear the shouting from the street!”

 

LeFou’s father was quick to lower his hand.  He never struck LeFou in front of Margot.

 

LeFou took that break in the moment to run to his mother and cling to her skirt.  He was sobbing, shoulders shaking, his face buried against his mother’s dress.  LeFou’s mother held Margot on her hip, who was fidgeting and whining from the negative atmosphere, and wrapped her arm around LeFou’s trembling shoulder, holding him against her other hip. 

 

“It’s not what it looks like.” His father started, gesturing wildly.  He somehow sounded calm now.  “The boy’s just upset.  I came home and found another boy--” He cleared his throat loudly.  Loud enough to make LeFou to feel suddenly nauseous, shuddering against his mother’s side.

 

“‘Another boy’ what?  Were the neighbor boys picking on you again?” She asked down to LeFou.

 

“No.  No.”  His father spoke before LeFou could even form any words.  “The boy had his hands on him.  In a... _ not-so-Christian _ sort of way, if you know what I mean.”  His father was sounding eerily calm.  LeFou buried his face into his mother’s torso, weeping harder.  He was humiliated.  He was terrified.  His mother now knew what he had done.  What terrible things he had done.  He couldn’t bare it.

 

“But I saved him.” his father continued.

 

LeFou’s brow twitched as he tried to process what his father said.  He glanced up from his mother over to the round faced man.

 

“Oh my god…” his mother mumbled, holding LeFou firmer against her side.

 

“It was the Martin boy.”

 

“Nicolas Martin…? No… They were such good friends.”

 

LeFou couldn’t react.  He could barely understand what was going on, so he just clung to his mother.  Was his father protecting him?  It couldn’t be.  Why would he?

 

“Yeah well...  Turns out that kid’s a  _ pervert _ .  We’ll be sure to keep him away from our boy.  And all the other boys in the village.  We were just going to the Martin’s to tell his them what a monster their son is, tell them what he did.  Weren’t we, boy?”

 

LeFou sniffled hard, tears trickling from his eyes.  He felt he had no choice but to nod in agreement.

 

“Oh my poor baby… Does he have to go?  I don’t want to put him through any more stress...” His mother said sorrowfully, finally putting down the struggling toddler and wrapping both arms around her son.

 

“Has to. Otherwise it’s just my word against that little devil’s.”

 

“Don’t make me go, mama…” LeFou finally choked out, face pressed into his mother’s bosom.  “I can’t...please…”

 

“The boy’s absolutely terrified, dear!  They’ll believe you.  I can’t make him face his assailant again when he’s this disturbed.  He’s just a child.”  She wrapped her arms around LeFou and gently pet her hands along his back.  He clung to her more, it was his only way to thank her for her efforts.

 

“Fine.”  HIs father responded dryly.  He pushed past the two of them and out the door.  He didn’t return home that night.

 

At school the next day, Nicolas wasn’t there.  LeFou had been worried about seeing him, but not seeing him at all was much worse.  He was panged with guilt.  Nicolas was right.  He said someone could see if they shared a kiss.  But LeFou still pushed for it stupidly.  If it weren’t for him, they wouldn’t have been caught.  LeFou decided he would apologize profusely to Nicolas when he saw him next.  Apologize for getting them caught, and apologize for letting him take the blame.

 

But LeFou would never have the chance to.  He never saw Nicolas again.  His father’s accusations were taken quite seriously.  The children had rumors that he had been sent to prison.  Other’s said he was left in the woods for the wolves.  LeFou would find out years later that he was sent away to a monastery, but other than that he knew nothing of Nicolas’ fate.  Perhaps he became a Priest, he thought.

 

A sense of dread hung over LeFou’s head for many years.  LeFou knew he was to blame.  He should have been punished too.  But he remained silent on the matter.  His father was the only one who knew of his secret.  After his mother passed when he was fifteen, his father was more open to berating him about who he was.  Holding the truth over his head to keep him in line.  Using it as motivation to try and make LeFou into more of a “man”.  It wasn’t until then LeFou fully realized that his father never lied to protect him.  He lied to protect himself.  To avoid being humiliated himself for having a sodomite as a son.  

 

LeFou was careful from then on not to let his secret be known.  Or else he might be the one who disappeared next time as rumors circled the village about his fate.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On to chapter 6! :D


	6. When I Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tragedy strikes in the early morning hours for LeFou, and he's forced to come to some tough realizations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **ATTENTION!** I posted **two** chapters today! I don't want anyone to miss the previous chapter I posted due to just reading the latest chapter! :D 
> 
> Thank you for your patience as I wrote these!

It was amazing how much better one can rest when next to their lover.  It was warm, comforting, and satisfying in every way imaginable.  Even the way bare skin would stick to bare skin was enjoyable to LeFou.  Gaston laid on his side, his back to the other man.  LeFou was practically glued to Gaston, never moving from embracing him in any position Gaston put himself in.  They had fallen asleep so early the previous night that LeFou woke early as a result.  But he didn’t want to move from Gaston’s bed.  He finally awoke with the man next to him, and he intended to cherish it.

 

LeFou had no idea of what time it could be.  His pocket watch was left in his trousers, which now laid on the floor in a crumpled pile on the other side of the room.  All he knew was that the sun had yet to peak over the horizon.  He supposed it didn’t really matter though. Knowing what time it was wouldn’t change anything.

 

He was thankful they became lovers in the cool seasons, otherwise he was sure that Gaston would push him off without a second thought.  But in the cold weather, Gaston seemed to appreciate the extra warmth that was accompanied with LeFou. Gaston breathed peacefully next to him.  Slow and deep.  LeFou paid attention to every rise of his shoulder, every expansion of his chest, every snort in his throat as he snored.  The younger man carefully placed a gentle kiss on Gaston’s shoulder.  So soft that his lips barely made contact.  He didn’t wish to wake the other until he was rested enough to awake on his own.

 

A sudden banging on the door caused them both sit up in a flash, Gaston grunting in his half-awake state.  Four hard slams of a fist in quick succession followed near immediately.

 

Gaston cleared his throat roughly, grumbling as he pulled himself away from LeFou and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

 

“Stay here…” the nude man said in a haze, grabbing his wrinkled trousers from the floor and pulling them on lazily before heading out and down the stairs.

 

LeFou had no intentions of dressing and going down stairs with him, knowing it was best to not be seen with Gaston in the middle of the night. Especially with Gaston and himself sparsely dressed. But he was curious as to who was banging on the man’s door this early in the morning.  As soon as Gaston walked from the room, LeFou quietly climbed from the bed.  He grabbed his trousers and slid them on quickly and moved over to the ajar door, peering out and down the stairs.  He could just barely see the front door as Gaston pulled it open.

 

“Gaston!” Margot practically fell through the doorway, Gaston having little choice but to catch her against himself.

 

“It’s father--” she continued, her delicate hands shaking against the man’s chest.  Compared to him, she was like a little bird, and he a giant bear.  “LeFou is here, isn’t he?  He isn’t home…”

 

Before Gaston was able to respond to the turmoil, his mind still not quite awake, LeFou was heading down the stairs in a hurry, his bare feet hitting loudly against the wooden steps.  He had grabbed his collared shirt on the way out of the bedroom and was pulling it on as he descended from the upper floor.

 

“I’m here,” he said louder than intended.  Gaston and Margot looking to him, both looking stressed for their own separate reasons. “My God, what’s happened?” 

 

As soon as he was next to them, Margot clung to him.  She was shaking.  “Father--he’s…”

 

LeFou’s spine ran cold.

 

“The doctor is with him now.” she continued.  “You have to come home now!  He says he doesn’t have much more time.  You have to be there, LeFou!” She gave him a small shake when she spoke his name.

 

His mouth hung open, and he gave Gaston a quick glance before returning his attention to his trembling sister.

 

“Yes.  Yes of course.” his voice was oddly soft.  “I’ll just-- I need my jacket and shoes.”

 

LeFou moved in a daze from his sister, who released him and fell into Gaston, burying her face against his bare chest and sobbing softly.  Gaston allowed her to be against him.  He instinctively placed his hands on her shoulders, mumbling a few words that LeFou couldn’t quite make out as he walked up the stairs.  But they sounded comforting.

 

His pace was hasty, but not entirely rushed.  He entered Gaston’s room, his body moving on it’s own.  He buttoned his shirt up, pulling his coat over it.  The man neglected his accessories and vest, they weren’t necessary and he would be able to retrieve them later.  He stepped into his shoes, eyes glazing over and unfocused.  His vision blurred. LeFou knew he was supposed to feel sad.  To feel sorrow and regret that his father was literally dying in his bed in their home.  But he didn’t.  In that moment he felt nothing.

 

Once returning to the other two, he took Margot and draped his arm over her shoulder.  He and Gaston exchanged a look, eyes lingering for a moment, but neither man spoke a word.  Gaston offered LeFou a nod, who returned one of his own and left with his sister in haste.

 

Neither spoke as they made the short and speedy walk to their home where their father laid dying.  LeFou was grateful for the silence.  His mind was blank, and he had no idea what he could even say on the matter.  Margot was fighting off hysterics at his side, trying to keep her choked sobs to a minimum.  LeFou now felt a sadness wash over him.  But only for his sister’s sake.

 

As soon as they entered their home, Margot ran forward and into their father’s room.  LeFou followed behind quietly, his pace slow, expression flat as he peered in from the doorway.

 

“Doctor!  How is he?”  She asked desperately as she rushed to her father’s side, worried that he might have passed in her brief absence.  LeFou merely stood in the doorway.

 

“He’s…” the doctor cleared his throat, he was placing some bottles back into his small black leather bag as he continued.  “I’ve given him laudanum.  Which is why he appears dormant.  But it will allow him to pass more peacefully.  He’s still conscious, though I don’t think he has long.  Please...it might be best say your goodbyes.”

 

Margot kneeled by their father’s bedside, talking softly to the dying man, petting his hair from his face.  Their father was responding verbally, though slowly and strained.  LeFou couldn’t hear their muffled words, nor did he want to.   
  


The doctor stepped towards LeFou, placing a hand on his shoulder.  The look in his eyes was compassionate, and for some reason that bothered LeFou.

 

“I’ll inform the undertaker.”  He spoke lowly to the other man, not wanting the delicate young girl to hear and be upset further. 

 

LeFou silently nodded to him, face tight.  He stepped to the side to allow the doctor to take his leave.  He leaned quietly into the doorway, staring at the wooden planks of the floor.  He just wanted this to be over so they could go about burying him and move on.  So he wouldn’t have to listen to his sweet sister’s pained voice as she informed her father how much she loved him, what an amazing father he had always been, how much he’ll be missed, and so on.

 

LeFou’s mind snapped to back to attention when his father’s voice suddenly spoke his name.

 

“Where is LeFou?  I need to say goodbye to my son.”  His voice was tired.  It sounded old and frail.  Nothing like LeFou’s memories of him when he was just a child.  Then he was loud and booming and scary.

 

“He’s here, father.  Don’t worry.”  Margot reassured her dying father, gesturing for LeFou to approach.  

 

LeFou wavered in the doorway.  But he gently pushed off from it and stepped over to the bedside, standing on the opposite side from Margot.  He did not kneel down.  He did not touch his father.  He stood there, staring down at the pitiful man.  He was once round and fat.  Now he was sunken and pale.  His bones could be seen prominently underneath his loosened skin.  LeFou found it off putting.

 

“Leave us, my daughter…” their father spoke to Margot.  She hesitated, but nodded.  Her legs carried her swiftly from the room, shutting the door gently behind her.

 

LeFou said nothing.  He remained stoic and unresponsive to the situation at hand as he stared down at his father, keeping his chin up.

 

“So this is it huh…?” he asked rhetorically in a strange tone, a sound coming from him that sounded like a mix between a cough and a laugh.

 

“Yes, I suppose it is.”  LeFou finally spoke.  His tone was smooth and flat as he remained unmoving, unblinking before his father.

 

“You’re the only regret I have.  But you knew that, didn’t you?  You know...I thank God everyday your mother never had to know what kind of  _ man  _ you are… I kept that burden for myself.”

 

LeFou grimaced angrily at the dying man’s slurred words, glaring hard at the wall.  He shifted his weight and folded his hands uncomfortably in front of himself.

 

“I am a perfectly fine man.”  He declared firmly, his whole body feeling tense and hot with the anger he suppressed.  

 

“You’re delusional.  You’re nothing but a demented...disgusting...abomination of God.”  the man’s eyes slid closed, his bitter words oozing from him slowly.

 

LeFou’s face tensed.  “You know  _ nothing  _ of what I am!” he snapped, unable to contain his temper at the hateful words his father spewed.  He ground his teeth together as his father let out another breathy and exhausted laugh.

 

“I know everything I need to know… Luckily my sweet Margot can carry on the family line.  A “ _ man” _ like you would never be able to.” his breathing was becoming noticeably slower, sounding more labored.

 

LeFou’s throat muscles constricted, making it difficult to breath.  This is what he was afraid of.  He had heard these demeaning hateful words his whole life behind closed doors, and now he was to endure the abuse one final time?  He could not.  It didn’t matter anymore.  The man had been dead to him for a long time, but now that he was literally dying, LeFou found himself unable to contain himself.

 

“Just  _ die  _ already!” LeFou shouted suddenly, his voice breaking.  “Believe me when I say, I am  _ happy  _ about your demise, old man!  I shall celebrate this day until my own death!”  The words rushed from his lips, his chest heaving with anxious breaths as he let loose his harsh thoughts.

 

Margot had rushed back into the room from the shouting.

 

“Stop!”  She exclaimed, moving between LeFou and their father’s bed, and placing her hands against his chest before he was able to continue any further thoughts.  “How could you say such things!?” 

 

LeFou sucked in air through his teeth.  He had wanted to remain calm and level headed for Margot’s sake when they had arrived.  But years of abuse had erupted from him.  There was more he wanted to say, but he wouldn't in front of his young sister.  He didn’t regret saying it.  Not a word.  He only regretted that Margot had heard.  He cursed at himself for yelling so loudly and tore himself away from the young girl with a grunt, who seemed as if she were keeping the two separated from muscle memory.  She had often had to step between the two in the past to keep their father from physically striking LeFou, but today she was protecting her father.

 

He had to leave, unable to bare it any longer.  He didn’t need to say goodbye to his father.  He didn’t need to see Margot defending the vile man after the malicious things he had said.  Margot called after him to not go as soon as he barged through the bedroom door.  But he didn’t stop.  He couldn’t.  The front door slammed behind him as he left.  His mind was in a haze.  He had to go somewhere.  Anywhere but here.  LeFou just started walking.  Down the cobblestone streets until he hit a the dirt path that lead outside of town. He didn’t stop, he kept going for what seemed like forever.

 

He came to a familiar stone bridge that was erected over a thin river through the plains.  Based on the landmark he knew he was only about a mile from the village.  He finally stopped moving.  He leaned against the short stone railing and gazed out over the flowing water.  The sun had began to rise over the horizon now, causing the water to glisten beautifully.

 

He just stared for a while.  The man stood as still as a statue for so long.  He found himself unable to think of anything in that stretched out moment.  But when it hit him, it hit him hard.  He didn’t feel as though he were a deviant.  He  _ knew  _ his father was wrong.  However his father’s words still bore into his heart, causing a literal aching in his chest.  He swallowed hard, his eyes stinging with hot tears.  His lower lip quivered, and he cursed out loud as he gently lowered his head, pressing his forehead against the back of his hands, which rested against the stone railing.  With one long heaving sob, he allowed himself to cry.  The tears were for himself, for all the pain he had endured for so long.  He allowed every bad memory to overwhelm him and run through his mind.  Every hateful word, every hit.  Nicolas’ face flashed through his mind.  He cried for Nicolas.  Cried from his guilt.  Cried for how he had abandoned him all those years ago.

 

He sobbed until his throat ached, until he couldn’t breathe without taking in labored and desperate gasps.  His face was flushed and a wet mess of tears and snot and drool.

 

But once it was all over, once all the resounding wails subsided, he felt better.  Like a heavy weight had been lifted from him all at once.  For the first time in a long time he felt as if he were free.

 

***

 

They buried the man in the villages’ cemetery the next afternoon.  LeFou wasn’t surprised by the amount of townsfolk who attended.  In his prime, his father was social and involved with the community.  Always singing a song while waving a mug back and forth in the tavern, always at church to worship.  Gaston and his family was there as well.  They all offered their condolences, none but Gaston knowing the disdain that LeFou carried for his father.  Margot did not stand with LeFou as the dirt was shoveled back into the hole that the old man now lied in.  She instead stood with their Aunt; their father’s sister.  She hadn’t spoken to him since the previous morning's events.

 

Most people began to disperse after the sermon by the town preacher and the dirt began to be shoveled.  LeFou and close family stayed until the last shovel full of earth was patted down.  Gaston’s mother had hugged him before they took their leave.  Gaston followed behind his parents, silent.  He offered LeFou a sturdy hand on his shoulder, giving him a little shake.

 

LeFou stood at his father’s grave in silence for a while longer, though separated from his family.  They all wept and held each other, and he didn’t want to be a part of that.  Without saying a word to them he decided it was time for him to leave.  No one tried to stop him.  Most probably assuming he needed time.  His father had just passed, after all.  Margot was the only one who knew the how deep their discontent for one another ran, and she never said a word to anyone about it.

 

It was nearly evening when LeFou arrived back to his home.  He wanted to change from his formal garb and into his more normal attire.  Not paying too much attention to what he was grabbing, he ended up with a gray coat over a soft brown vest and trousers, his high collared shirt just peaking out.  He hadn’t gotten his kerchief back from Gaston’s yet.  He had others, but they were older and worn, and probably needed to be thrown out.  He gently pulled the ribbon from his hair, allowing his dark brown locks to fall to his shoulders before brushing it out carefully. 

 

LeFou was sure Margot wouldn’t be home any time soon.  She had slept at their Aunt’s last night and would probably do so again.  But he wanted to be gone just incase, not ready to face her just yet.

 

The tavern was his first stop.  He hadn’t eaten for most of the day, and a beer or three would do his nerves good.  Right as he sat down at the end of one of the long wooden tables, a girthy waitress with huge displayed breasts placed a stein down in front of him.

 

“First one’s on the house tonight, love.”  She said, a little sympathy hidden in her deep voice.

 

LeFou smiled weakly, lifted the stein and nodded.  “Appreciate it…” he offered in return.

 

“Sorry about your father.”  She added before leaving to attend to the other patrons.

 

LeFou wouldn’t have to pay for his second beer either.  Nor his third.  People were quite generous with their hard earned money when they watched your father be buried that day.  By the time he was on his fourth, it was dark outside.  

 

That was when Gaston walked in.  LeFou noticed him almost immediately, feeling something for the first time all day.  He swallowed hard, nodding his head upwards at the man as he walked over.

 

“Thought I might find you here, old friend.” Gaston said with his thick voice before plopping down in the empty seat next to LeFou.

 

“Oh?  Were you looking for me?” LeFou asked flatly, the beer on his breath noticeable from their close quarters.

 

“Not particularly.  Just knew you’d be here when I arrived.”  Gaston responded casually before he flagged down the bar wench to bring him his own drink.

 

“I see…” LeFou said, returning his attention back to his frothy warm beer.  He wasn’t necessarily disappointed by the answer.  Gaston wouldn’t have admitted it publicly even if he had been looking for him.  But the fact that he was by his side still meant something to him, causing him to smile inwardly.

 

The two sat and drank in mostly silence for nearly hour.  LeFou had plenty of things he would have liked to say to the man, but couldn’t.  Not amongst all the other townsfolk.

 

LeFou had began to turn pink in the face.  The six beers he had since he arrived were taking their effect on him.  Not quite drunk, but he was getting there.  He tried to bite down a sudden hiccup, his shoulders shaking from it.

 

“Feeling alright there, my friend?  How many have you had before I arrived?”  Gaston asked coolly, observing LeFou’s pinked face and neck.

 

“Not enough.”  LeFou laughed bleakly.  He pushed his hair from his face, sitting up.  His eyes dipped down the man beside him before returning to his face.  “But since you’ve gotten here, I’ve wanted to leave...”  The words that LeFou spoke would have sounded rude to any eavesdropper.  However with his slightly off inflection, Gaston alone understood the subtext.  LeFou desired to leave  _ with him _ .

 

Gaston raised a brow, placing his stein down with a clink.  “Oh?”  The simple sound was all he offered back, eyes searching LeFou’s for a moment.  His expression remained casual as he continued.  “I should be going soon as well.  Especially since I think I left my door unlocked.  ...Do have a good night, my friend.”

 

LeFou lingered for a moment, excitement rising in his gut as the two men shared a moment of intense eye contact.  Something about them talking in subtleties in public was extremely arousing.  He nodded and thanked the man, rising from the table and leaving his half full stein behind, which Gaston finished off.

 

This is what he needed.  He could barely  _ feel _ today, the events of burying his father putting him into an almost spaced state.  And this was something he would be able to feel.  On his short walk to Gaston’s home he was unable to tear his mind away from picturing Gaston’s nude body against his own.  He wanted to be fucked into a stupor.  He wanted no thoughts to be able to reside within his mind while Gaston took what he wanted from his body with his virile strength.  The mere thought of it was causing his already fuzzy mind to become more foggy.  He consciously quickened his stride.  

 

The tipsy man gave his surroundings a quick once over when he arrived in front of Gaston’s home.  There was no one on the streets, so he approached.  Just as Gaston said, his door was indeed unlocked, and LeFou let himself in, closing the door behind him.  He began the task of removing his jacket and vest, folding them neatly over the back of an animal hide chair.  As he slid his shoes off, he wondered how long Gaston would be.  He wasn’t feeling very patient in that particular moment.  Though he had little choice.  He threw a log on the lowly burning fire before lowering himself in a nearby chair.

 

It wasn’t two minutes later that the door was being swung open with Gaston walking in.  LeFou was to his feet before Gaston could even shut and lock the door behind him.

 

There was no words exchanged.  With a few long strides, LeFou closed the gap between himself and the taller man.  He grabbed Gaston by the frills of his shirt and tugged him down into a sloppy and rough kiss, eyes clenching shut as he moaned sharply the moment their lips touched.

 

Gaston stumbled slightly for just a moment, but returned the kiss eagerly.  Almost too eagerly.  As if he didn’t want LeFou to have the upperhand.  His hands slid around LeFou’s back, sinking his fingertips into the clothed flesh, coaxing a vehement groan from the younger man.  LeFou pushed himself up on his toes, kissing Gaston with even more fervor, both nearly stumbling from the force in which he propelled himself.  

 

Gaston grunted in an almost angry fashion.  With the weight of his body alone he pushed LeFou backwards towards the nearby wall, LeFou gasping deeply in response.  Gaston attacked the other’s mouth once again, pressing his front against the short man while he hastily slid his jacket from his shoulders, letting it drop to the floor.  He immediately returned his thick hands to LeFou’s heated body, pressing flush against him as his hands traveled down and gripping meanly at the other’s hips.

 

An exaggerated groan seeped from LeFou.  Gaston was driving him mad with lust and he needed more.  He wanted to manhandled.  His stout fingers began to make quick work of the fastened buttons down Gaston’s vest.  He flung it open, hands gliding up and planting firmly on either side of Gaston’s thick neck, digging his nails into the tone muscle there and down his clothed chest.  He caught the taller man’s lower lip between his teeth and tugged, a guttural sound tearing from his throat.  Gaston hissed, eyes screwing shut in a wince.  He wasn’t used to being treated roughly, and it fueled him in a carnal way.  Made him want to fight for the dominance that LeFou appeared to be battling for and put the younger man in his place.

 

And that’s exactly what LeFou wanted.

 

Gaston pulled away from the bite with a growl, both men opening their eyes.  The taller man snarled, his lower lip already slightly swollen from LeFou’s teeth.  He glowered at the man he pinned against the wall, teeth clenched.  His expression was indeed full of passion, both anger and lust swirled into one intense feeling.  Without another second his hand moved fast, and before LeFou could blink it was clasped around his throat.  Not enough to cut off the air flow, just enough to hold him in place, a light amount of pressure.  LeFou gasped, mouth gaping open.  He dropped his arms submissively by his sides and looked up at Gaston through hazy eyes.  Gaston leaned in curiously, stopping when LeFou tilted his chin up in response, begging silently to be kissed.

 

“You want me to treat you rough?  Is that what this is?” Gaston asked darkly, eyeing LeFou’s gasping face.  A small squeak escaped the younger man and he nodded.

 

“Yes…” he gasped out, eyes fluttering closed.  “Make me feel it…”

 

Gaston wet his lips with his tongue and pressed his groin solidly against the other man’s, his grip slightly tightening on LeFou’s throat testingly.  LeFou gasped and swallowed hard.  Feeling the muscles tense and move underneath his grip intrigued Gaston.  He leaned down, stopping just shy of touching his lips to the other’s.  LeFou whined from the teasing, his mouth hanging open in anticipation, short quick breaths escaping him.

 

“I can do that…” Gaston’s voice came out hushed against LeFou’s lips, a devilish smirk staining his handsome face. He kissed LeFou hard, shoving his tongue inside his awaiting mouth, feeling along his inner maw for mere moments before pulling away with a satisfied grunt.  Gaston wanted LeFou on his knees.  He didn’t bother expressing this to him verbally however. His strong hands forced him down, LeFou offering no resistance when he realized what was happening.

 

LeFou sat on his heels as he kneeled before Gaston, looking up at him.  His heart thudded against his chest in an intense rhythm as he watched the other man undoing the buttons on his trousers and undergarments with haste.  He moaned appreciatively as Gaston reached inside and pulled out his glorious cock.  LeFou’s lip trembled at the mere sight of it.  He raised his hands to rest upon Gaston’s thighs and leaned forward, but Gaston shoved him back against with his knee.  LeFou couldn’t suppress his shocked gasp.

 

“Uh uh…” He breathed out, taking his weighty erection in his hand, pumping lazily up and down the length of it a few times.  “You don’t move…”  He rested his leg back against the solid floor, knowing all too well that LeFou wouldn’t resist.  He guided cock to LeFou’s face, pushing his hips forward just enough to make contact.  

 

The tip traced across his pinkened cheek, LeFou’s eyes fluttering closed for a moment as he felt the heated member against his skin.  Gaston slid the tip across his bottom lip, LeFou opening his mouth instinctively, only to whine as it was not filled.  The man above him snorted amusedly through his nose, and tapped the phallus against his wanton mouth.

 

“God, just look at you…”  Gaston breathed out ruggedly.  “You love it, don’t you?  So filthy…” He hummed out appreciatively, slipping the tip just inside of the kneeling man’s parted lips.

 

Gaston released grip on his member, now that it was steady within LeFou’s mouth.  With one hand he cupped beneath LeFou’s chin, feeling him swallow in response, his tongue pressing the thick cock in his mouth against the roof of his mouth in result.  His other hand fisted into LeFou’s deep brown hair, tangling his fingers tightly against the back of the younger man’s skull.

 

“Keep your mouth open…” Gaston ordered, before inching his hips forward in a testing manner, groaning out gruffly from the sensations of heat on heat.  He slowly entered further until he felt the back of LeFou’s throat, where his tongue was stopping him from going any further.  Another throaty sound tore from him as he snarled his lips over his perfect teeth, staring down at the lewd sight before him.

 

LeFou braced his hands against Gaston’s strong thighs, shifting his weight to a more comfortable position as the member penetrated his mouth deeper.  His breath was harsh through his nose, pressing his tongue up against the bottom of Gaston’s shaft as to encourage his movements, vibrating a soft moan around the other man.  His own erection already throbbing angrily against his trousers, but he didn’t dare touch himself.

 

Gaston found a steady rhythm with his hips, carefully thrusting in and out of the submitting man’s mouth.  He held him firmly in place, not allowing him to move, wanting to have complete control over the situation at hand.  He occasionally lingered inside and he would push and grind against the man’s throat, choking out praising words and enticing sharp breaths. 

 

“How far can I get it in…?” Gaston pondered outloud, widening his stance to better line up his groin with LeFou’s mouth.  

 

LeFou’s hands instinctively squeezed Gaston’s thighs as the man pushed into his mouth, slowly but forcibly past his tongue and further until the head was within his throat. His shoulders lurched, feeling a strong gagging sensation rush through him.  He tried vainly to pull his head back away, Gaston’s strong hands holding him firmly in place.  His held his breath and groaned desperately, eyes shooting up at Gaston pleadingly.

 

Gaston retracted his hips, cock still loitering against LeFou’s lips as he took in several noisy gulps of air.

 

“LeFou…” the beastly man’s voice rumbled through LeFou’s very soul as he heard his name on his love’s tongue with such desire.  “I could get addicted to you like this… So docile...so eager for my love…”  He had released the back of LeFou’s hair from his tight grip and now was petting tenderly along his wavy locks, his other hand relaxing against his chin as he gazed down at the man through heavily lidded eyes.

 

LeFou was in heaven.  He wanted to live in this moment for an eternity.  He flicked his tongue out, running it along the reddened head of reddened dick against his lips, coaxing a soft audible breath from the man who stood above him.

 

“So hungry for it…”  Gaston mumbled absentmindedly, his mind a cesspool of greedy lust and fire.

 

LeFou allowed the member to slip from his mouth, literally nuzzling his nose along the underside of Gaston’s healthy shaft and back to the tip where he kissed it softly.

 

“Take me already…” his voice was less demanding and more pleading.

 

Gaston did not have to be told twice.  He fisted his hands against LeFou’s collar and hoisted him up.  The young man moved with him best he could, so not to tear his clothes.  He marched him backwards with long strides over to a long sturdy sofa, LeFou losing his footing through the quick pace, but Gaston held onto him.  LeFou felt himself be spun around and forced down over the arm of the sofa, groaning hoarsely as his face pressed against the cool leather of the seat.  Gaston’s hands were busily working as LeFou adjusted himself against the piece of furniture, fingers making quick work of LeFou’s buttons, finding little trouble this time.  It took him no time at all to free the other man from his confines, tugging them down his legs.  He used his boot to nudge them down to LeFou’s ankles.  

 

“Hurry--” LeFou muttered impatiently, gripping his fingers into the supple leather below him.

 

Gaston’s erection was still slicked from LeFou’s saliva.  But to ensure a smooth entrance, he spit into his hand, gripping a plump cheek and rubbing his moistened fingers along LeFou’s entrance in one fast swipe.  He gripped the base of his cock and rubbed it along the wet spot, feeling it twitch against his tip.  Both men groaned in unison as he sunk inside steadily.  LeFou screwed his eyes shut, burying his face against the now warmed leather, pressing his hips back to meet Gaston’s until they were pressed firmly against his backside.

 

“Ah god…” LeFou gasped out as he writhed, words muffled by the seat.  “D-don’t wait… Fuck me…”

 

Gaston was quick to withdraw his hips at the demand.  He thrust them back forward hard, pushing LeFou forward and causing his vision to flash white for a split second.  A manly grumble vibrated from Gaston’s throat as he reached down to take hold of LeFou’s hair, snapping his head back into the chilled air of the room.  He didn’t want the sounds he made to be muted by the sofa.

 

LeFou gasped and moaned submissively with each slap of Gaston’s hips against his backside.  Mouth hanging open, eyes blinking in quick succession and rolling back in his head whenever Gaston pressed into his prostate.  

 

“Th-there…!”  He choked out desperately, voice a higher pitch than usual.  “Gaston, that’s--”  His words cut off into dire cries, Gaston behind him thrusting against him with more vigor, scraping against that incredible spot inside of him with each motion.  Heat and pressure flooded through his loins, intensifying with each slam inside of him.  His eyes rolled back so far that he feared the might never return to their original position.  LeFou felt his climax steadily approaching him.  Mouth slacked, breaths heaving, his whole body tensed and shook, Gaston’s name on his tongue as his as his orgasm rushed through him, cock leaking against the soft leather of the couch.

 

Gaston beamed at the sight before him, never allowing his hips to falter as he chased his own orgasm.  A proud arrogance swelling within his chest was accompanied by a fiery sensation in his loins.  Not once, but twice he had been able to make LeFou climax from just his dick alone.

 

“That’s right…” he practically cooed, thrusts becoming slower but harder, skin slapping together in an erotic symphony.  His grip slackened against LeFou’s wavy locks, allowing the young man’s head to dip forward tiredly.  “Tell me you love me.”

 

LeFou’s mind was hazy,  cock still twitching from his finishing.  His body rolling forward with each solid push into him.

 

“I love you--” He replied obediently, voice tired and strained.

 

“Tell me  _ why _ .”  He jerked LeFou’s hair back on the emphasis, causing the man to cry out from the shock of it.

 

“Ah!  Because you’re perfect…!” LeFou responded without thinking, biting down on his lower lip as Gaston continued to fill him repeatedly.

 

Gaston seemed more than pleased with his response, his breathing becoming quicker, his movements more untamed.  He leaned hard against LeFou, pushing the man’s face callously down and forcing his cheek against the leather seat as a rumble emerged from deep within his chest.  He was spilling into him, his breaths and groans coming out a little higher pitched than normal as he rode the waves that rolled through his whole body.  It took him a moment to calm down, before his mind returned to reality and not just on the blissful excitement that was his climax.  His hand laxed against LeFou’s skull.  He hadn’t caught his breath fully when he began to slowly and carefully pull himself from inside the panting man beneath him.

 

LeFou’s hips still trembled.  He whimpered softly as Gaston’s softening penis was removed.  He swallowed hard, realizing only now that he had been drooling on the leather.

 

Gaston stepped to the side, huffing softly as he tucked himself back into his trousers before refastening them.

 

LeFou would have been happy to not have to move, his body completely exhausted.  But the arm of the sofa was digging into his gut, and he didn’t much want to be in such a vulnerable position with his bare ass hanging in the air.  He pushed himself up on shaken arms, groaning tiredly as he did.  His mouth felt dry as he reached down to grab his trousers and pull them back up around his waist, eyes finding Gaston as he buttoned each button slowly.  Gaston was straightening his clothing, but he was watching LeFou, to his surprise.  Gaston smirked upon catching eye contact, causing a small blush to form on his chubby cheeks.

 

“I’m quite the beast.”  He boasted, voice brimming with confidence.

 

LeFou didn’t know how to respond to that other than agreeing.  Which was normal for their dynamic.

 

“You...You really are.” LeFou chuckled out, running his hands through his mussed hair in a vain attempt to straighten it.  LeFou’s legs did not want to hold him up any longer.  He stepped over to the sofa that was just being fucked into, and sat down.  eyeing the white streaks of semen he left behind on the other end with a quick furrow of his brow.  “I’ll...clean that later…”

 

“Yes.”  Gaston agreed simply, seeming completely back in control of himself now.  He was in spectacular physical shape, and LeFou felt jealous for just a moment from it as he was still trying to catch his breath.  Gaston strolled casually over to a nearby chair, crossing an ankle across his thick thigh as he relaxed into the seat.

 

LeFou realized that this was the first time they didn’t immediately fall asleep after laying together.  He suddenly felt extremely awkward.  Gaston was his first lover after all.  What did couples speak of after the throws of passion?  But as he was panicking in his mind wondering what he could or should say, Gaston had no trouble.  He was as confident as always.  As oblivious as always too.

 

“So,” he began, voice as thunderous as ever.  “What are your plans now that your father is gone?”

 

LeFou was taken aback by the bluntness.  “I--what do you mean?  I hadn’t really had any.”

 

“Well, the house is yours now.  And I assume you’ll be wanting to marry off Margot soon.  She’s a pretty little thing too.  Shouldn’t be difficult to find a reliable suitor.”

 

LeFou’s brow twitched, and he shook his head gently. 

 

“Gaston, she’s not even sixteen.”

 

Gaston shrugged his shoulders, resting back against the impressive chair of antlers and animal parts.  

 

“Fifteen is plenty old enough, LeFou. Hell, girls in this village have been wed at younger ages.  Surely you don’t wish to take care of your sister now that your father is dead.”

 

“I have no intentions of “marrying her off” just because father is dead.  She isn’t a burden.”  LeFou responded, a hint of annoyance in his voice.  

 

“If you say so… Though she wouldn’t even look at you during the funeral.  I’d say a divide has already come between the two of you.”

 

“Gaston!”  LeFou exclaimed sharply, Gaston’s words hitting a sore spot.  The other man’s brow furrowed from the harsh exclamation, causing LeFou to soften his tone.   “Please.  I’ll ask you to hold your tongue on matters you know nothing about.”

 

“What’s not to know?”  Gaston continued obliviously.  “You hated your father.  She loved your father.  Of course she holds some disdain for you in this time.”  Gaston leaned forward in his chair, resting his strong hands against his boot.  “Tell you what.  If it makes you feel better, I’ll take her.”

 

LeFou’s mouth literally fell open.  Surely he had misheard the other man.  “Excuse me…?”  

 

“Well I know you’re protective of her and wouldn’t want just any man to have her hand.  And with Belle’s rejection I’ve been on the lookout for a replacement.” His expression and tone were so casual that it was unbelievable to the other man.

 

LeFou’s eyes widened, before his face clenched up.  “How could you even suggest such a thing?”  He stood suddenly, his heart thudding in his chest.  Everything about what he said felt like he was being stabbed right through the heart.  Gaston so casually mentioning marrying another person immediately after they had just had sex.  Gaston suggesting that he would marry his own sister made it even worse. 

 

Gaston appeared to be surprised by the outburst, his eyebrows popping up on his face.

 

“ _ Relax _ , LeFou.  It was just a thought.” He spoke smoothly, lifting his hands up in a mock defense.

 

LeFou stared in disbelief for another long moment, suddenly feeling nauseous.  “This is ridiculous.  I--I can’t do this right now…”  He realized out loud, tossing his hands up exasperatedly, shaking his head as he began to step away, going for his folded vest and jacket that he had put aside earlier.

 

“What the hell is your problem, LeFou?”  Gaston scowled in confusion, not moving from his seat.  “You’re acting like a God damned woman.”

 

“Well that should please you then!”  LeFou shouted without thinking as he tugged his vest on in a harsh motion, wincing instantly the moment the words left his left him.  He averted his gaze, grinding his teeth together and slipped his jacket on.  “I just have to go…” he grumbled through his teeth as he hurriedly retrieved his shoes from the floor, heading to the door with them in his hand.

 

Gaston now stood, but didn’t approach him.

 

“At least put on your shoes before you go.  It’s freezing outside.”  he offered.

 

LeFou ignored him, shoes in hand he swung the door open, slamming it behind him without looking back.  He couldn’t look at Gaston right now.  He felt angry.  Angry with Gaston.  Angry with himself.  He blinked his eyes hard, feeling tears threatening to sting them from his frustrations, but he bit down the urge.  He dropped his shoes, and slid them on and began to walk.

 

The streets were dark, and most people were already in their homes, some already in their beds.  LeFou walked the short distance to his house and stumbled inside, swinging the door closed behind him half heartedly.  His sister wasn’t home.  The fireplace wasn’t lit and a chill hung in the air.  Nothing looked touched from this morning, and he assumed his sister hadn’t even returned during his absence.  He sighed deeply, knowing he had to start a fire, lest he freeze during the night.  It was something he had done hundreds of times before, and it took him only a minute to get the fire going.  He tossed a few logs on top to fuel it and give it something to burn.

 

His previous buzz was gone and that disappointed him.  The young man opened a cupboard, seeing one last bottle of wine.  His father’s wine.  It was the one thing he was thankful of his father for.  

 

He uncorked it as quickly as he could and grabbed a knitted blanket  from the back of a chair.  He sat on the sofa in front of the fire, taking a few drawn out swigs straight from the bottle.  He reflected on Gaston as he watched the fire begin to crackle and pop, though he didn’t want to.  But that was all that swam through his mind.

 

He was deeply in love with Gaston.  A small part of him had hoped over time Gaston would grow to love him back.  He hadn’t expected it to happen quickly.  But hearing Gaston speak so openly of marriage, especially to his own young sister cemented that his fantasies were indeed only that.  He couldn’t even fathom how Gaston could think that was in any way an acceptable thing to say to himself ever, much less right after they had a throw of passionate sex.

 

A sinking feeling overtook him as he realized that this really was  _ just sex  _ to Gaston. He had thought he could handle a purely physical relationship with the man, but now it was proving difficult. 

 

He wondered inwardly how much longer he could do this as he took a long swig from the bottle clenched in his fist.  He felt his eyes droop from exhaustion and sighed, placing the bottle down carefully on the floor next to him.  He didn’t bother getting up and going to his bedroom.  He laid down on the couch he had been seated upon and pulled the blanket up to his chin.  The ambient sounds of the fireplace lulled him into an uneasy sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the next chapter isn't going to be as much of a bummer. I need my little butterball to be happy sometimes, dammit. ♥


	7. Falling Slowly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks have passed since the death of his father. Some good things happened during that time, some sad. But life goes on. Until one morning he receives a surprise visitor on his door steps and emotions run high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, everyone, for the next installment of this GaFou train. All aboard! Choochoo~

The past two weeks had gone by like a blur to LeFou.  He should have been the happiest he had ever been in his life.  He was free from the claws of his heinous father, no longer having to fear every mistake he made and wondering if his father stood right behind him to see.  He had won the physical affections of his long time love and best friend, Gaston.  Though that one was bittersweet, as he longed for a more emotional connection.  But at this time in his life and where he stood, he decided that though it pained him, the good about the arrangement currently outweighed the bad, and he would continue along with their affair.  Though when he would lie in his bed all alone at night, he would have to fight off the self loathing thoughts that creeped around in his mind.

 

The only truly terrible thing that happened to him was involving his young sister, Margot.  After the passing of her father, and witnessing LeFou’s callous outburst (no matter how deserved it might have been), Margot found herself in the first time in her life not on her brother’s side.  To her she just saw a man who was throwing caution to the wind for his own selfish pleasure, with no regards for anyone else.  And the way he spoke to their dying father that morning was, as she put it, unforgivable.  She had promised she wouldn’t tell of his personal life to a soul when confronted with the reality of it, and she vowed that had not changed.  However she said could not sit idly by in their home while he gallivanted around town.  

 

Their Aunt and Uncle had offered to take Margot in until she was wed.  Not out of malice of any kind.  They informed LeFou that it was for both their sakes.  Margot was sensitive, and didn’t need to be living in the home where her father had died, nor in the home of a bachelor.  And as for LeFou, they felt that taking care of his unwed sister in this time was also unfair to the young man.  He should be focussing on finding a wife, they said.  They had offered to introduce him to some young women, but he politely declined.

 

As Margot was packing her things, LeFou told her she did not have to leave.  But she also thought it was the best for both of them.

 

“I do still love you, brother.”  She had said to him, which for some reason made it hurt even more.

 

LeFou found himself living on his own for the first time in his life.  He could handle the silence. He could handle the workload that was now only his.  But the loneliness is what hurt the most.  No one to greet you happily when you returned home.  No one to wake you gently when you would happen to sleep in on occasion.  It took a few days for LeFou to break the habit of calling out goodbyes before he would leave.

 

He still had Gaston however.  Though at this point, LeFou couldn’t be sure if that was helping or hindering his current predicament.  Before they had laid together months ago, they were what he considered best friends and close companions.  They would spend many of their days together.  Working and hunting, drinking and talking.  However now LeFou felt that something in Gaston’s mind flipped a switch as to how he viewed LeFou.  Their friendship seemed to have become merely a facade for any onlookers.  They no longer just enjoyed each other’s company.  LeFou’s first priority was as a warm body in which Gaston could use to get himself off.  And for some reason, LeFou allowed it to continue.  Whenever Gaston would beckon, he would run.  He spent nearly every night in Gaston’s bed.  And awoke every morning in his own.  Alone.

 

He was weak when it came to Gaston and he knew it.  The young man had plenty of free time to think everything over.  He decided that if he were to end the affair, he would most likely lose Gaston all together.  There was no way they could return to how things used to be between them.  And if there were, he couldn’t see a way.  At the same time, it wasn’t hurting anything, aside from occasionally his own feelings, to continue with their rendezvous.  LeFou was still a man after all.  A man with needs and desires.  Gaston was the first person to awaken those feelings within him.  The first lover he ever had.  Without Gaston he would have to go without, and that was something he didn’t want to do.  Or at least that’s how he tried to rationalize it to himself.

 

As usual, when he woke up in his own bed, he was alone.  The morning light was dulled by darkened clouds that morning, a snowstorm threatening as they hung overhead.  The young man forced his eyes open, though they protested greatly.  He was able to will himself from the warmth of his own bed though.  After opening his curtains and witnessing the oncoming storm, he knew he had to make some preparations for the day.  He was fine on food, so that wouldn’t be a problem.  Though he would need to make sure there was enough firewood in the house.  At a leisurely pace he dressed himself for the day.  A matching tan outfit with a lovey red trim caught his eye.  Something about it seemed to call to him.  “Pick me.”  

 

He pulled his nightgown over his head and folded it gently to wear again that night, placing it in his bureau drawer.  He sat on his bed, and pulled his dark brown stockings on above his knees, and carefully affixed a thin leather garter around the top to prevent them from slipping down throughout the day.  He no longer had to wear high collared shirts.  His bruises had healed, and Gaston had become more conscious of not leaving love-bites on parts of LeFou’s body that could be seen.  After he finished pulling on and fastening the rest of his articles of clothing, he began the process of brushing out his wavy hair, which had gotten rather tangled in the night.  It was getting quite long and even though he tried to wear it down more often on account of Gaston’s approval, it was beginning to get in his way more often that not.  He decided he would have to get it trimmed, but today was not the day for that.  So he secured it back with a ribbon instead.

 

The young man made several trips outside and back in as he gathered armfuls of quartered firewood to bring into the home, stacking them along the wall near the fireplace.  Once he deemed it a sufficient amount, he was ready to make himself some breakfast.  He grabbed a small basket and made a quick trip around back to his chicken coop.  The chickens were all huddled up inside of their little shelter for warmth.  LeFou greeted them as if they were people.

 

“Good morning, ladies.  Pardon the intrusion.”  he said politely as he reached into each small mound of straw and pulled out one egg at a time.  Four today.  Not bad considering the weather, he thought.  Before returning back inside, he took a moment to spread some feed, making sure to drop it close together they could stay warm against one another while they ate.

 

With some of the wood he had carried inside, he was able to get the fire up to a healthy blaze.   He hooked a pot over the fire and allowed it to begin to heat up, gathering a few things he would need to cook.  A clean wooden spoon, bowl, and some dried herbs he had tucked away.  While the cast iron heated, LeFou enjoyed the heat that radiated from the flames as he kneeled in front of the hearth.

 

Just as LeFou was about to crack the first egg into the heated cauldron, three firm raps sounded through his home.  A curious hum left him.  He hadn’t been expecting anyone, nor usually would receive visitors this early in the morning.  He gently placed the egg back into the basket and stood from his kneeling position with a small strained grunt.

 

Upon opening the door, a wave of surprise threatened to nearly knock him over.

 

“Good morning!  Monsieur Lafay, my friend!” The man exclaimed with an unexpected amount of  exuberance.  

 

“Monsieur Jacques, oh my.  Wh-what a complete surprise.” LeFou addressed him, his expression and tone portraying just how taken aback he was.  His eyebrows raised high on his forehead and his teeth peeking out through his parted lips right hand resting gently against his chest.  Though it was anything but a negative sort of reaction.  After a short moment of staring at the handsome man, who was dressed in a smart silken outfit of impressive blues and silvers, soft brown hair peeking out from underneath his black continental hat, LeFou shook his head gently and continued.

 

“Oh, forgive me… I’m being rude.  Please, come in out of the cold.” He stepped to the side and gestured thoughtfully for the man to enter, who thanked him graciously as he passed through the threshold.  He removed his hat politely.  The door closed behind them with a solid click.

 

“Not at all, not at all.”  Jacques echoed, taking a quick look over the room.  “A very nice home you have for yourself.” He said, before returning his attention to LeFou once more, the corners of his mouth seemed to be permanently upturned into a small and charming smile.  

 

“Th-thank you, Monsieur Jacques.”  LeFou responded out of habit after receiving a compliment.  The fact that the man was in his home was still settling into his brain.  It was definitely not an unwelcome intrusion, quite the contrary to that.  

 

“Excuse me for being so blunt, but how did you find my home?” LeFou asked curiously.

 

“Ahh.”  Jacques started, his genuine smile that was plastered across his lips widening as he lifted his hands to gesture along with his story.  “I was to arrive yesterday afternoon with another delivery you see, with the intent of staying the night.  Forêt Blanche, though as lovely as the name makes it sound, is perhaps not as quaint as your town, and among other reasons of course I wished to stay here.  However…” he took a break and let out a small chuckle.  “As you may recall, I have a frightful sense of direction and found myself lost.  I did eventually find my way.  But upon arriving, it was quite late.  So I rented a room at your local tavern, for a fair price I might add.  This morning as I delivered my exports, I asked around, ‘Pardon me, do you know where I can find the residence of Monsieur Lafay?’ and got nothing in return but blank and confused stares. With a town as small as this I thought  _ surely _ they would be able to point me in the right direction.  But no one knew of whom I was speaking.  And then it hit me!”  He exclaimed as he clasped his hands together, eyes bright with a refreshing passion.  “Monsieur  _ LeFou _ .”  He laughed sweetly upon saying the nickname.  “It was then that they were able to point me to your lovely home.”

 

LeFou had almost forgotten how many words Jacques could fit into one breath.  Some might find it tiresome, but LeFou quite enjoyed listening to him speak.  He was well spoken and charismatic.  The way he strung words together as he gestured along with them made one excited for each upcoming word.

 

The young man wasn’t able to stifle a little chuckle at the end of the verbose story.  

 

“I’m sorry you had to go through so much trouble.”  He responded brightly.  “Please, have a seat.  I was just starting breakfast.  Have you eaten?”  LeFou was delighted at how nice it felt to have a pleasant conversation with someone.  It felt to him that he hadn’t had one in a long long time. 

 

Jacques graciously took the invitation to take a seat, lowering himself gracefully onto the nearby sofa.

 

“How very domestic of you.  I have not, and I would be delighted to sample your cooking.”

 

LeFou was having a hard time not being captivated by this man.  He was handsome, charming, and giving LeFou an amount of ornament attention.  Which was just something LeFou was not in the least accustomed to.  But it felt fantastic.  He had lately grown accustomed to feeling wanted sexually, as Gaston was quite open about that matter, but for someone to seem so interested in  _ him _ ...LeFou almost felt a little silly from the giddy feeling it filled him with, as if he were nothing but a young teenager.

 

LeFou was quick to crack all four eggs into the seasoned heated pot, a satisfying sizzling sound filling the air.  Jacques dazzled him with stories of his travels while the man cooked for them.  LeFou offering the occasional “ohh” and chuckle. He thought perhaps some of the details seemed a bit exaggerated, however even if they were he didn't mind. Jacques could spin quite the yarn, and it was fun to listen. 

 

He added a pinch of the dried herbs to the runny tops of their eggs, which all formed into one large mass in the pot. While they finished cooking, he grabbed another bowl so he would be able to serve Jacques, and some dried venison to enjoy alongside their fresh eggs. All the while Jacques continued his stories. 

 

LeFou quickly and carefully separated the four eggs and scooped two up into each bowl. He split a large strip of the venison in half and placed one alongside the eggs.  The young man carried each bowl to his sturdy dining table, Jacques not needing to be told to follow. The two men sat across from one another and after a short prayer, they enjoyed their breakfast.

 

“This is lovely, Monsieur Lafay.  Allow me to thank you again.”  Jacques beamed genuinely.  Which caused LeFou to giggle, as it was over flattering.  They were just simple eggs after all.

 

“Then I shall thank you again.”  LeFou replied kindly.

 

“So.”  Jacques continued after chewing and swallowing another bite.  “I’ve rambled of my going ons this past month, and rudely haven’t allowed you to get so much as a word in about yourself.”  His tone was hardly apologetic.  He was smiling smugly the whole time. 

 

LeFou tried to keep his expression pleasant, but it faltered for a moment as he was reminded of the events of the previous month.

 

“Well…” he began, breaking an orange yolk with his spoon absentmindedly as he fiddled with it.  “My father passed in that time.  About two weeks ago.”

 

“Oh my.  I’m terribly sorry.  My condolences.”  Jacques was quick to respond, sounding genuinely contrite.

 

LeFou offered a gentle shake of his head.  “Thank you.  But...we didn’t get along actually...” he added softly, eyes resting upon his rapidly cooling breakfast.

 

“As true as that may be, it must still be a stressful time for you and yours.”

 

LeFou glanced up at the other man, who was looking right back at him with surety and compassion.  It suddenly made his heart ache.  Not from his mourning.  But because this man, whom he had literally only met briefly one time before seemed to be more thoughtful and caring of his feelings than a man whom he had known nearly his entire life.  A man he considered a friend and a lover.  LeFou’s eyes watered, and he quickly rubbed his knuckles into them.

 

“Ah, I’m sorry…” he spoke as he blinked the sparse tears back that threatened him.

 

“Please do not apologize for your grief.”  Jacques said.  A few short moments passed with neither man speaking a word, and Jacques changed the subject back to lighter matters and the two returned to finishing their breakfast.

 

LeFou was quick to clean up upon their finishing of the meal, and put the kettle on the fire to make some tea for them.

 

Jacques lingered by the window, pushing the curtains aside and looking out for a few moments.

 

“The snow has started to fall.” he states matter of factly.  “I heard it could be rather heavy.  And with the look of the clouds as they are, that wouldn’t surprise me.”

 

LeFou hummed in response, taking a moment to glance out the window from in front of the hearth where he kneeled.  

 

“A good day to stay inside.”  the young man thought outloud.

 

“Especially with the right company.”  Jacques replied, his voice as smooth as the silk he wore.  

 

LeFou felt a small blush threaten his cheeks as he smiled to himself.  “You really are quite the flatterer, aren’t you, Monsieur Jacques?”

 

“Perhaps…” Jacques began as he released the curtain he had pushed aside, allowing it to fall gently back into place.  “Although I only flatter those who truly are worthy of it.” He spoke as his legs carried him back to the sofa, where he sat and crossed his legs towards the other man.

 

LeFou was beginning to thirst for something other than tea.

 

He was unable to stop Gaston from entering his mind.  Gaston had asked him to remain faithful.  But faithful to  _ what _ exactly, LeFou questioned inwardly.  Faithful to a man who only used him for pleasure?  Faithful to a man who at most times didn’t appear to give a damn about him?  He became angry with himself for even considering turning Jacques away because of Gaston’s selfish requests.

 

“Lafay,” Jacques interrupted the young man’s thoughts, and he couldn’t help but notice the lack of formalities. 

 

LeFou looked up from the fire he hadn't realized he was staring intently at, his expression softening. 

 

Jacques patted the seat next to him, his expression laced with a self assured . “We can warm ourselves with tea later, no?  I've missed you…”

 

LeFou’s heart sped in his chest wantonly from the invitation. He wanted to just hop up and collapse right next to Jacques on the sofa without another thought. But he knew he'd ruin the kettle if he left it unattended over the fire for a long time. He bit down on his lower lip to suppress his growing intrigue and carefully hooked the kettle with a long iron poker and lowered it on the stone floor of the hearth.

 

Jacques waited calmly and patiently as LeFou tended to the kettle and stood from in front of the fire. His eyes curiously upon the young man as he approached and gently lowered himself next to himself. He slinked an arm around LeFou’s shoulders and shifted his weight so to lean against the other man more, the tip of his nose nuzzling along the side of LeFou’s ear. 

 

“There we are…” he whispered hotly. “Much better…”

 

LeFou cooed and sighed at the light tickling sensation. “Jacques…” He let name slip from his lips, and it felt good to say.  He shifted towards the other man, taking the initiative and placing his mouth gently against the other’s.

 

It was unlike the kisses he and Gaston always shared.  Theirs were always hard and fast.  Always filled with uncontained lust and and want from the moment their lips touched.  But this... This was slow and intimate.  Each little motion, each head turn felt as if it was rehearsed from how smoothly each one melted into the next.  It was almost hard for LeFou to believe that it was the same act due to how entirely different it felt.  Though as each moment passed, it was picking up to that familiar heat that LeFou knew very well.  Hands roamed and discovered each other once again, feeling along the layers of clothing they wore.  LeFou found himself getting lost in it, only to snap back to reality when Jacques pulled away with a small breath.  It seemed he was getting quite carried away as well, though he was a touch more in control of himself.

 

“Perhaps…” Jacques began, clearing his throat quietly.  “You could show me to your bedroom?” He suggested, twirling his fingers through LeFou’s curled pony tail. 

 

LeFou felt a surge rush through him, which surprised him because the words themself were so simple.  Yet the subtext behind them were causing his mind to race with possibilities.  The mere thought of what he knew they were about to do was exciting him greatly.  He was quite attracted to Jacques, so that was a large part of it.  But then there was the idea of something new that was intriguing.  He’d only ever been with Gaston, and while he was with Gaston he was never dissatisfied sexually, the spark of something new was quite exhilarating.  

 

The young man swallowed thickly and nodded, his cheeks already flushed a soft pink.  “Yes…”  

 

The two men stood, LeFou leading and Jacques close behind as they walked the few strides to LeFou’s bedroom.  A chill hung in the air of his bedroom, but neither man cared.  LeFou went to his window and made sure the curtains were completely closed.  It was broad daylight outside, after all.  

 

Jacques had already slipped out of his jacket and laid it neatly over LeFou’s bureau when LeFou returned to face him, he seemed to not want it to become wrinkled.  His fingers gracefully unfastened complicated buttons and straps on his fitted vest and slid it down his shoulders, placing it over the jacket.  He seemed pleased with the amount of clothing he had removed for now and closed the gap between himself and LeFou.

 

“Have I told you how very cute you are…?” he asked softly, smug smirk on his face as he stepped in front of LeFou, and began carefully unbuttoning every button of the younger man’s vest.  “Because you are very...very cute…”

 

LeFou opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off as Jacques leaned down to kiss him once more.  LeFou shifted and assisted in the removal of his jacket and vest, allowing his to drop to the floor carelessly as he was kissed.  As Jacques had begun to work on his shirt, his mouth trailed delicately along LeFou’s cheek to his ear lobe, running his lips along the springy flesh there.  LeFou’s hands raised to grasp onto Jacques’ shoulders as a soft moan escaped him.  He wished Gaston would pay more attention to his ears.

 

“Do you like to be filled…?”  Jacques whispered hotly into his ear before his tongue traced up along the shell of cartilage, encouraged to continue and tease the young man’s ears due to his alluring reactions to it.  He now had LeFou’s shirt open, and dipped his hands inside and along his waist, feeling along the warmed skin and soft flesh.

 

LeFou gasped softly, his eyes slipping shut.  He swallowed hard before answering.

 

“Y-yeah…” 

 

Jacques exhaled slowly through his nose and brought his lips back to LeFou’s, just short of touching them with his own.

 

“Good…”

 

The kiss they shared in that moment was far more heated than before.  Hands groping and grabbing, nails scraping and biting into newly exposed skin.  LeFou returned the favor and began to blindly unbutton the other man’s shirt with haste.  They separated and seemed to be inspecting each other's half covered torsos, each breathing heavily. Jacques was the first to slip from his shirt, and LeFou followed suit.

 

Jacques was not as muscular as Gaston by any means.  Nor did he possess the amount of body hair that Gaston did.  Jacques was lean and smooth skinned.  His skin was pale, much like LeFou’s.  And LeFou found it absolutely delicious, it was like staring into a saucer of fresh cream.  He trailed his fingertips lightly down the subtle curves of his lean muscles, lips parted and eyes glued to where his fingers traced.  

 

Jacques seemed content with the near worship of his body, staring through half-lidded eyes at the young man before him with just the hint of a smirk.  He carefully slipped his hands between the two of them and expertly began working on the buttons of LeFou’s trousers.

 

“I’d like you to lay down.”  The older man said simply.

 

LeFou was used to taking orders, and didn’t even blink at the request.  Within moments he was on the bed, propped up on his elbows as he half sat up.

 

“My.  You are obedient, aren’t you?  I could get used to you…” Jacques grumbled out appreciatively as he stalked over to the bed, kicking his shoes off before climbing over LeFou, who laid back instinctively.  

 

The older man made quick work of LeFou’s trousers and under garments, tugging them down and tossing them to the side, his eyes never leaving LeFou as they hungrily took in every detail before him. He kneeled between the young man’s open legs and slid his hands up LeFou’s bare thighs slowly. LeFou now propped himself up on his elbows once again to watch. Gaston never touched him like this. The man teasingly brushed his fingertips along the base of LeFou’s erection, causing LeFou to bite down on his lower lip and suppress a small squeak in his throat. No one had ever handled his penis before, except for himself. The anticipation was causing a literal aching in his loins. 

 

“What a pretty cock you have.” Jacques stated casually, wrapping his long fingers gracefully around the heated member. He gently pulled LeFou’s foreskin down to expose the reddened head of his cock. 

 

LeFou’s breath hitched in his throat as he watched through glazed eyes, completely enamored.  He wet his lips and inwardly prayed for Jacques to do something other than gently handle and examine him. 

 

“I so wanted to do this on our last meeting, but time was not our friend that day…” Jacques spoke, his voice still laced with elegance, which some how made the scene much more filthy. His hand gently moved up and down the younger man’s length a few times, who watched as if he were hypnotized, before he finally did what LeFou had been praying for. His lips encased around the swollen tip, tongue dipping and flicking against the small slit. He let out a low hot moan from the salty taste, savoring the feel and pheromones before he took more of the young man into his mouth. 

 

LeFou’s mouth hung open, breathing deeply as he continued to watch. A surprised groan snuck from his throat. It felt  _ amazing.  _ The hot wet mouth that enveloped him was near overwhelming and he felt as if his dick was simply melting. 

 

Jacques appeared to he no stranger to this act, as he expertly bobbed up and down and swirled his tongue against the twitching member at a steady pace. LeFou felt himself becoming overwhelmed, his elbows started shaking and no longer wished to support him, so he allowed himself to lay back against the bed and just relax and enjoy every beautiful sensation that overpowered him. He felt like he could come soon, but the feeling gently subsided when Jacques slipped let him slip from his mouth, taking in a much needed breath. 

 

LeFou peeked down at him, his chest rising and falling heavily. Jacques smirked up at him at brought two fingers to his own lips and wetting them thoroughly in his mouth. With his free hand he gently urged one of LeFou’s thighs up, the young man bending his leg at the knee and resting his stocking covered foot on the mattress. His heart was hammering in his chest as he watched. Jacques easily sunk his middle finger into LeFou’s insides, causing the young man to toss his head back and relax against the mattress one more. A surprised loud moan tore from him when that luscious mouth was on his throbbing erection again. His hand and mouth worked together in a concurrent rhythm, LeFou gasped and opening his legs more to offer better access to the other man. His hands fisted into the duvet beneath them. 

 

“Jacques--god…!” LeFou struggled to speak as a second finger slipped inside of him and explored for a few moments, until they finally found what they were seeking. A firm patch within the younger man’s insides. LeFou instantly tensed up from the direct massaging of his prostate, sputtering out a few choked cries. The older man let LeFou’s cock slide from his mouth and concentrated fully on his ass. 

 

“Aha…” Jacques softly exclaimed. “There it is…” He said assuredly, carefully rubbing the pads of his fingers over the spot, eyes moving up to examine LeFou’s face. 

 

The heat and pressure surging through his loins was almost unbearable. Nearly painful as his cock ached and throbbed with each shock of electricity from his prostate being massaged so thoroughly. LeFou panted and groaned huskily, his head thrashing from side to side. He was close. 

 

Jacques could tell. He instantly clamped his lips back around the pulsing head of LeFou’s weeping cock, and sucked hard a few times. It was all too much, and LeFou’s body gave in. He jerked and lurched as the explosion rose in his loins, his dick coming harder than it ever had before. Jacques hummed around the twitching member as it spasmed within his mouth, carefully swallowing down each spurt that filled his mouth. He stilled his fingers, leaving them inside as LeFou rode out his intense orgasm.  After the young man seemed to collapse further into the bed he was already laid upon, Jacques allowed the member to slip from his lips once again, and slowly removed his fingers from the man’s twitching hole. 

 

LeFou laid in disbelief as his mind returned from its fuzzy state, breathing hard and staring up at his ceiling as he came down from the euphoric high. He had experienced plenty of orgasms throughout his life, but this one was beyond anything he had ever felt before. He would climax with Gaston of course. But it was usually from the result of fisting his own cock while Gaston pounded into him. And they were always incredible. But this was...he couldn't even think of words to explain it. The mattress dipping brought him back to reality. Jacques was now on his knees, and unfastened the clasps on his trousers.

 

LeFou swallowed thickly. It seemed they were not done yet.  As Jacques wriggled from his lower garments, LeFou’s eyes darted to his bedside table, and the small glass container that rested upon it. He no longer needed to hide it now that he lived alone.  

 

“I have some uh…” he was still trying to catch his breath as he spoke, his hand gesturing lazily to the table. “Some lubricant.”

 

“Perfect.” Jacques purred in his throat. He shifted from knee to knee to remove his trousers and undergarments, allowing them to lay against the foot of the bed before he stretched to reach the small tub. But before he opened it, he reached up the bed and grabbed an extra pillow, mumbling a few soft words of encouragement as he urged LeFou to lift his hips up so he was able to slide the pillow beneath him. 

 

LeFou was almost surprised. He had been ready to flip over, as he always had with Gaston. He knew that women were generally taken from this position, but it hadn't even occurred to him that he could be penetrated from this angle. 

 

Jacques was quick to slick himself with the provided cream as LeFou laid waiting.  He carefully hooked his arms underneath each of LeFou’s knees and lifted them gently, LeFou laying back against the mattress in response, his breath catching in his throat. Jacques was usually very in control of himself, but even he at this point was at a loss for patience. He carefully guided himself to LeFou’s awaiting entrance and slowly sunk himself inside, a long hot breath grumbling in his throat. 

 

LeFou couldn't tear his eyes from Jacques’ face as he was filled. The look on his face was absolutely captivating. LeFou’s mouth hung open, his eyes threatening to close as they fluttered, but he willed them open so he could watch the man above him. Normally he would be pained from being filled for the first several moments of it, but from the combination of being stretched and relaxed with his climax, the feeling was complete bliss. Jacques’ hips pressed firmly against his own, and both men seemed to melt into one being. Their motions were slow at first, thrusts were firm and thoughtful. Jacques rocked his weight against LeFou, who cooed and moaned sweetly, head tossing back against his pillow and focusing on the delightful pressure that filled him. It was entirely different than with Gaston. Though that was not to say he preferred this. Gaston's virility and over the top carnal passion was something that LeFou couldn't get enough of. However this slow intimate approach was in its own ways just as exhilarating. Gaston knew what he wanted and made it his. Jacques more aimed at pleasing LeFou right along with himself. 

 

As the moments stretched out, LeFou picked up on the subtle breaths and moans that Jacques was nearing his limit. His hands snaked down and grasped at Jacques’ thighs as best he could from his position. 

 

“ _ Inside. _ ” The young man gasped out the word, staring directly into Jacques’s eyes with an unwitting amount of passion behind his expression. 

 

The command alone was enough to send Jacques crumbling in on himself. His fingertips gripped almost painfully into LeFou, giving a few more solid thrusts until he was coming. His thick seed erupted from his pulsing cock inside of the young wanting man, his voice tearing from him more desperately than LeFou had heard him before.

 

Time seemed to stand still in the moment, both breathing erratically, both physically exhausted from their love making. Jacques finally was able to pull away from the young quaking man, slipping his softening cock from the other and gently lowering his legs to rest upon the missed duvet.  He collapsed beside LeFou, eyes slipping closed and he struggled to catch his breath. 

 

“That was… amazing.” Jacques managed to get out between panting. 

 

LeFou couldn't help but let out a small tired chuckle along with his deep heavy breaths. “Worth the wait.” He added. 

 

***

 

Both men spent the remainder of the early day inside.  They mostly talked and just relaxed. Their dynamic was very casual, and LeFou appreciated that greatly. There was no pressure to go out of his way to please the other man, which allowed him to simply be at ease. The snow had finally let up towards evening. Several inches fell, but it wasn't nearly as bad as they had assumed it would be. No one was snowed in, and the snow looked absolutely breathtaking in the low light of the day. 

 

It was approaching supper time, and LeFou offered once again to cook for them. 

 

“Lafay, today you have prepared my breakfast  _ and  _ my lunch. You should allow me to treat you this time.” Jacques responded to the offer. “Though I am not a chef, I would be more than happy to buy you dinner at the tavern.”

 

The two had been hidden away from sight all day, and LeFou had mostly not thought about Gaston. Now however he had no choice. He grew visibly uncomfortable at the thought of being seen together by the man. 

 

Jacques picked up on LeFou’s awkwardness. 

 

“I shan’t embarrass you. I have diplomacy and tact after all. It would just be two friends sharing a meal.” He reassured. Jacques himself was well aware of keeping up appearances in public. 

 

LeFou thought it over and finally agreed. Surely Gaston would not protest to him sharing a meal with a friend.  And perhaps Gaston needn't find out about his affair. 

 

Before leaving, both men pampered their appearance. LeFou rebrushed his wavy hair before tying it back, and slipped his rich red kerchief through his collar, tying it off in a fanciful bow. 

 

The two strolled side by side down the streets, the heels of their shoes clicking rhythmically against the cobblestone beneath them. They made light conversation amongst themselves until they reached the tavern. Even from outside it was obvious how alive it was that night. Nearly half the town seemed to be keeping warm with spirits and stew from the snowfall.

 

LeFou found himself searching the sea of people for Gaston’s face. He didn't spot him however, and a wave of relief passed through him. He cursed inwardly for being so anxious about being seen with the other man. 

 

The two weren't able to find a pair of empty chairs to sit in, but neither minded too much. They both had a beer of stein and a small bowl of glossy stew along the corner of the high topped bar they stood at. As promised, Jacques had paid for it all, and continued to pay for their following round of beers, despite LeFou’s offerings to pay.  LeFou wasn’t able to decline his generosity, and he rather liked the feeling  getting pampered, so he graciously accepted.  The alcohol calmed his nerves, and he was able to relax more, as they carried on their conversation.  LeFou hadn’t crossed any line that he had set for himself, in terms of keeping a lid on what had gone on between the two men, but he was becoming much more open as the night passed.  Laughing, smiling, gazing pleasantly upon his friend as they spoke.  He had almost completely forgotten about Gaston.  That is, until a familiar voice boomed from behind them.

 

“Evening, LeFou.”

 

Both men turned to look in unison, although one had a bit more anxiety in his expression, though he desperately tried to bite it down.  He was doing nothing wrong and he knew it.  But to have Gaston staring him right in the face was a bit too much. The man didn’t have to do anything and he was intimidating.

 

“Ah, Gaston.”  LeFou chirped back, doing his best to sound casual, which he mostly pulled off.  “It’s good to see you.”

 

Gaston let out a harumph in response.  He did not look particularly pleased, his eyes fixating on the stranger to LeFou’s side, giving him a stern once over.  

 

“I’ve never seen him before.”  Gaston looked directly at Jacques as he spoke, but his words were directed to LeFou.

 

Jacques didn’t seem phased by the boorish man.  

 

“Monsieur Jacques.”  He chimed in, offering a polite smile and his right hand.

 

Gaston looked at the extended hand and then promptly ignored it.  

 

“Who’s this jackass?”  Gaston suddenly thumbed towards Jacques, looking to LeFou.

 

“Gaston!  You’re being  _ rude.   _ He’s a friend.” LeFou was quick to respond.

 

“No no, it’s fine, Lafay.”  Jacques spoke up as he retracted his hand, eyeing the bear of a mine with a straight face.  LeFou was certain this was the first time he had not seen Jacques smiling.

 

Gaston nearly did a double take at the sound of the name.  Gaston was indeed aware of LeFou’s birth name.  But no one called him by it.  Not even the people closest to him.  To hear it on this man’s tongue was nearly all Gaston needed to put the puzzle pieces together in his head.  He had felt jealous before, just seeing LeFou from across the room practically flirting with the stranger.  But for him to call LeFou by his name in such an intimate matter caused a seed of anger to take root in his gut.

 

Gaston suddenly stepped forward and stood face to face with the stranger, though calmly.  The calmness that he held on to made it more frightening to LeFou as he watched in the short moment. 

 

“You know, I don’t much like you...  Maybe you should get another friend,  _ friend. _ ” Gaston sneered quietly as to not be heard by any eavesdroppers.  Though the intimidating gesture was enough to begin drawing some attention from the crowd around them.  

 

Jacques did not back down as he stared right back into Gaston’s fiery stare.

 

“I do believe that that choice should be made by Monsieur Lafay, no?  He is a free man, and free men are able to speak to whomever they please.”

 

Gaston stifled a laugh by the man’s bold statement.  He wasn’t used to men standing up to him, and found it near amusing.  Though he himself was not intimidated in the slightest.  

 

“Yes.  Maybe we should leave it up to him.”  He exclaimed cockily, he took a step back from the stranger and turned his gaze to LeFou, who was staring on dumbfoundedly, though he was ready to break up a fight if need be.

 

“Well?” Gaston continued after LeFou didn’t speak.

 

LeFou felt both pairs of eyes boring into his skull at the same time, and he stuttered over a few words as he tried to make any comprehensive thoughts in his mind.

 

“LeFou!”  Gaston barked, becoming physically agitated with how long he was taking to come up with an answer.

 

“J-just give me...a moment, Gaston.”  LeFou finally spoke, feeling his stomach sinking in his gut.

 

“Fine.  I’ll be heading  _ home  _ then, LeFou.”  Gaston annunciated his words thoughtfully, as to get the point of wanting LeFou to follow after him. He glared at the stranger Jacques once more before he turned to leave.

 

The crowd that had grown quiet in anticipation of a quarrel seemed to sigh in disappointment and return to their own affairs at hand when it was obvious there would be no action tonight.

 

LeFou was quiet for too long as he stared into his beer stein, leaving Jacques no choice but to clear his throat and speak first.

 

“Is that... _ brute _ ... your lover?” he asked in a hushed tone as to not be overheard.

 

“N-not exactly.” LeFou answered meekly, still not looking up at the other man.  He was ashamed of himself.

 

“Well he certainly seems to think so.”

 

“It’s... It’s complicated.”  LeFou finally peered up at the other man, his expression tensed.

 

“He doesn’t treat you well.  I can tell.  You deserve better, Monsieur Lafay.”

 

LeFou sighed harshly, his whole body rolling with it.  “You don’t understand.  I--we…”

 

“I suppose I don’t.”  Jacques filled in when LeFou’s words cut short.  “Perhaps it’s time I retire to my rented room for the night.  I have a long day of traveling tomorrow ahead of me.”

 

LeFou winced at the words.  “Please don’t be upset with me, Jacques…”

 

“I’m not.”  Jacques replied coolly.  “It’s of no concern of mine who you decide to spend your time with, my friend.”  the man reached into his inner jacket pocket to retrieve his coin purse, dropping a few heavy coins onto the bar.

 

LeFou’s head hung heavily.  He had no words to offer the other man.

 

“Just take care of yourself.”  Jacques added genuinely before he walked away, heading to the stairs to ascend to the room he had rented for himself.

 

LeFou sat quietly by himself for what felt like a long time, nursing what was left of his beer.  How could a day that was going so pleasantly suddenly flip like it did?  He supposed it was his own fault.  He should have known better than to flaunt Jacques in public.  His mind told him that Gaston had no right to claim him.  But his heart, despite knowing better, almost felt happy that Gaston was  _ jealous _ of Jacques.  And that made him angry with himself.  He finished off the contents of his warm beer in one swig, lips curling back over his teeth as he let out a hiss.

 

Gaston had beckoned him.  And so he would run.

 

Before he knew it, he found himself in front of Gaston’s home.  He took a moment to gather the strength to lift his fist and knock on the wooden door.

 

“Come in.”  Gaston’s voice came from within the house.

 

LeFou turned the knob and pushed the heavy door open and peered inside before stepping in and shutting the door behind him.  Gaston was sitting by the fireplace casually, legs crossed and a metal stein in hand.  It appeared he prefered to drink at home, rather than in the tavern that night.

 

LeFou stood awkwardly by the door, trying to read the air in the room.  Neither man was speaking at it was creating a tense palpable atmosphere.

 

Gaston took a long swig from his stein and sat it down on the wooden table in front of him before finally standing.  

 

“Come here, my friend.”  He said finally, his voice deep but calm as he gestured softly with his broad hands for LeFou to approach him.

 

LeFou swallowed thickly.  He suddenly was reminded of his father, and that caused his stomach to knot and cramp up.  But he obeyed, walking slowly to the man who beckoned him, his gaze anywhere but Gaston’s eyes.  This was the first time he legitimately frightened of Gaston.  And he hated it.  But he hated himself more for submitting to the situation at hand.

 

Gaston’s hands suddenly rested upon LeFou’s shoulders, rubbing softly in a strangely soothing manner.

 

“I’m only going to ask you once, LeFou…” The burly man started, staring down at the man who avoided his gaze.  “Did you sleep with that man?”

 

LeFou bit down on his lip.  He felt like a child who was being questioned by a parent.  His silence was telling, but Gaston pursued still.  One hand slipped underneath LeFou’s chin and tilted it upwards with no resistance, forcing the man to look him in the eyes.  

 

LeFou’s breath hitched in his throat as he stared up at the man’s deep brown eyes.  

 

“Y-yes…” he admitted finally, defeated.  He was never able to lie to Gaston.  His brow knitted with his distress.

 

Gaston’s faux calm demeanor shifted to show his actual feelings.  His lips tensed into a thin line of his face, brow furrowing.

 

“You’re  _ mine _ , LeFou.  How has that not been made clear?”  He spoke louder than necessary from how close they stood to one another.  His hand clenched a little tighter around LeFou’s shoulder.  “And yet you just jump into bed with some traveler the first chance you get like some common whore?”

 

LeFou shook his head instantly.  “No!  It wasn’t like that at all!”

 

“Oh?  Then please  _ enlighten  _ me as to your reasons of bending over for anyone who so much as gives you a second glance.  By all means, I’m listening.”

 

LeFou suddenly shoved his hands hard against Gaston’s chest.  “You don’t  _ own  _ me, Gaston!” He barked, finally able to gain a grasp on himself and stand up for himself.  “I love you.  I  _ do _ ! But you only wish to take my body, and want  _ nothing _ to do with my heart.  I have  _ other  _ needs!”

 

Gaston snarled seized LeFou’s wrists suddenly within each of his hands, grasping painfully tight.  He did not appreciate being shoved.  LeFou tried to resist the grip, but found himself being forced against a nearby wall, Gaston caging him there with his own thick body.

 

“Let me _ go _ , dammit!  I don’t want it!” He protested verbally as he vainly strained his wrists against Gaston’s grip. He jerked his head to one side, eyes clenching shut so he didn’t have to face the angry man over him.

 

“You think I wish to sleep with you tonight?”  Gaston scoffed.  “I can still  _ smell him on you _ …” He sneered meanly before releasing LeFou, practically throwing LeFou’s wrists out of his hands.  Gaston stepped heavily away, boots thudding against the wooden boards of the floor.

 

LeFou rubbed his wrists carefully in a vain attempt to sooth the pain from the tight grip that had held them.  He peered cautiously at Gaston, who was at the foot of the stairs now.

 

“Come back to me tomorrow after you’ve cleaned yourself thoroughly.”  Gaston added flatly, thinned eyes lingering on LeFou’s for short moment before he turned away and continued his stride up his stairs.  

 

LeFou watched him go until his bedroom door slammed hard as he disappeared behind it.  His whole body sunk in on itself.  His mind was absolutely exhausted from the array of emotions he had been forced to go through, he could barely think.  He just wanted to go home and lie in his bed.

 

For the past few weeks he had resented having to lie alone in his bed.  But in this moment, he found himself needing it more than anything.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! I'm reeaally excited for the next one. :3
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr if you want! Unlike Gaston, I don't bite. http://www.fishkybuns.com/


	8. One Little Slip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LeFou decides to needs a day to pamper himself and focus on himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't thank everyone enough for their genuine interest in my story! Over 5K hits! That's bananas! Seriously, thank you. Yes you. Specifically you.

LeFou found himself unable to drag himself from his bed that morning, his mind too fixated on events from the previous day. He suddenly felt as if he didn't know who he was as he stared blankly up at his ceiling. Nearly his entire life all he wanted was Gaston. But now that he had him...he was unsure. The love that he had for the man was overwhelming. It grabbed him by the heart and lead him down nearly every path he had taken in his life. Gaston had been the center of his universe for so long that LeFou felt like he had lost  _ himself  _ along the way. A small spark had shown itself however upon meeting a charming stranger. Though he didn't have the feelings of love for that man as he did for Gaston, being with that man, Jacques, had reminded LeFou that he was important too. Not just Gaston mattered. His feelings, his wants and hopes and dreams, they all mattered. LeFou deserved to be treated kindly. He deserved to be heard. He deserved to be _ loved _ . 

 

Could Gaston ever love him? The mere thought of that question made his chest ache. He tried to picture their future together. Perhaps one day he could. Perhaps they could live together and take care of each other into their old age. That was all LeFou wanted. A simple life with the man he loves. However, LeFou also saw the other side of what could be. Gaston marrying a woman. That is what Gaston wanted. He wanted a wife to have his children. In that particular outcome, LeFou could only see himself as a pining fool who Gaston would occasionally take his sexual needs out on. A fool who would wait patiently by Gaston's side hoping and waiting for a scrap of attention and affection like a loyal dog. 

 

That was not a life he wanted for himself. 

 

He knew he needed to talk to Gaston. To tell Gaston how he felt about everything. But a rush of anxiety rose in his gut from the thought of trying to articulate his thoughts to the older man. What if he laughed at him? What if he said he could never love a man the way he could love a woman? LeFou was not sure he could take such a brutal rejection outright. He felt like an idiot that he would prefer to keep quiet on the matter and just hope for the best, rather than be told “no”. He had always been a non confrontational man deep down. He only had that sort of confidence when he and Gaston were in the war together.  Though he had to be assertive in the war, there it was kill or be killed as you acted on pure instinct. But in his personal life, he had no such instincts. He over thought every act and concern and would worry over the outcome of the words that would leave him. 

 

He sighed hard and forced himself to sit up. This was no good. If he continued moping like this it would take hold of him and drag him down. He had to take charge of himself and be his own man.

 

LeFou took hold of his gold pocket watch that rested upon his bedside table to check the time. It was already past ten. He scratched his chin with a hum, which was irritated from the amount of stubble that had began to grow. He needed a shave desperately. He recalled that he wanted to have his hair trimmed as well, as it was beginning to become unruly. A trip to the barber to pamper himself for the afternoon sounded like a perfect pick me up. 

 

With that settled in his mind, LeFou felt a little lighter. Climbing out of bed went smoother than he had anticipated now that he had a goal in mind. He avoided picking any clothing with red in them this morning, as that color always reminded him of Gaston. Today he needed to focus on himself after all. LeFou had always been fond of brown. To most it was a boring color that they wouldn't even consider as a favorite. But LeFou found it lovely. From lighter tans to rich deep browns, he always found himself drawn to it. 

 

Clad in a handsome brown suit, he picked out an older kerchief of his from the back of a drawer. It was a vibrant blue, which stood out beautifully against the earthy tones of his attire. He was unable to suppress his hum of approval as he examined himself in his mirror. He offered himself a sly wink before he tore himself away from his reflection and brushed out his hair carefully. The young man secured his long locks loosely with a ribbon and made his way to the kitchen for a little something to eat. The desire to leave his home kept him from cooking a meal for himself, and he opted for a quick snack of an apple and dried rabbit meat. He washed it down with a full mug of water before he grabbed his hat and made haste to the town’s center.

 

It was quite beautiful outside that morning. The snow glittered and gleamed in the sunlight along the sides of the street and on the rooftops. LeFou had always liked the snow and cold weather. It was brisk and refreshing. During his leisure stroll he returned polite nods and hellos from his fellow villagers as he made his way down the cobblestone streets. He was already feeling better about himself, and pleased with the decision to make this day about himself. 

 

This time of morning the barber wasn't usually busy. Most townsfolk were caught up in their own affairs and going ons, a shave and a haircut being low on their priority list of things to accomplish.  As the door pushed open, a small bell rigged by the doorway chimed out throughout the small shop. 

 

“Good morning.” LeFou called out blindly as he entered the building, removing his hat politely. 

 

“Oh, good morning, LeFou.  What brings you in today?” An eager voice greeted him, the young man rose to his feet and carefully placed down a book he had been thumbing through. 

 

Stanley Bernard, who was apprenticing under his father’s guiding hand as a barber, appeared to be tending to the shop on his own today. 

 

Stanley was a young man that LeFou had known for years. His family had migrated to the small provincial town over a decade ago and set up shop as the local barber. Just like himself, Stanley was a man who stood in the shadow of Gaston willingly, bolstering the man whenever deemed necessary. However he was never a man that LeFou offered a second glance to. Stanley was young, much younger than himself, and just as eager to please. Though Stanley was undoubtedly a handsome young man, Gaston’s mere presence always commanded the attention of any room he was in, converting all eyes and attention to himself. 

 

LeFou gracefully hung up his hat and jacket as he spoke casually to the young man. 

 

“I'm in dire need of a shave and haircut, Stanley. ...Is Monsieur Bernard not in?”

 

“Ah…” Stanley sounded almost sad for a moment, but he immediately picked up his demeanor. “Papa has gone on a trip for supplies. But I'm available for appointments, if that’s agreeable to you.”

 

LeFou had never seen Stanley do more than sweep up hair and pick up towels whenever he would visit the shop. He felt nervous about having the younger man cut his prized hair, let alone hold a straight razor to his throat, and his doubt showed in his face. Stanley quickly chimed back in, picking up on LeFou’s unsurety. 

 

“I'm nearly done with my apprenticeship!” He said with maybe a touch too much vigor. “And papa would not have left me in charge in his absence if he didn't have the utmost confidence in my abilities.” His words were that of a confident nature, but his tone sounded desperate to be convincing. 

 

“Well… Alright.” LeFou nodded thoughtfully. “I was hoping for a shave.” He spoke as he rubbed his fingers over the coarse stubble on his chin. “And perhaps a trim.”

 

Stanley was instantly grinning. “Yes! Yes absolutely, LeFou. I'll make you’re the handsomest you've ever been. Come, come, have a seat and allow me to spoil you! I have an array of conditioners and colognes in my personal collection that you're going to  _ die  _ for!” Stanley took LeFou directly by his hand and was leading him eagerly to the barber’s chair. 

 

This was a passion in Stanley that LeFou had never seen before. It was welcome and refreshing, and he was unable to contain a small chuckle as he was pulled along. 

 

Stanley wasted no time once LeFou seated himself. He gingerly untied LeFou’s kerchief and slid it out from beneath his collar, placing it thoughtfully on his work area. His fingers worked skillfully as they unbuttoned the stout man’s collar, carefully pulling it open to expose the man’s throat.  

 

LeFou rested back against the cushioned and comfortable seat with a soft hum of approval as Stanley went about his work, feeling much better about the arrangement now that he saw the confidence in which Stanley worked. A heavy barber’s cloth draped over his torso and Stanley tucked the top into his collar to protect his garb before he began arranging his tools upon his table. He laid down his folder razor, followed by an arrangement of soaps, brushes, lotions and colognes.  Stanley meticulously placed down each one in a seemingly very specific order. 

 

Stanley picked up a beautiful silver razor and unfolded it expertly, the blade simply sparkling as the light caught it. He gripped the leather strop that hung from his work area and began to glide the blade across it back and forth in quick succession as he honed the edge. From how skillfully the young man’s hands glided, LeFou no longer felt nervous. 

 

“I never knew you were such a talented man.” LeFou thought aloud as he watched Stanley prepare. Though for a moment he regretted saying those words, not wanting them to come across the wrong way, insinuating that he thought lowly of Stanley. 

 

But Stanley did not take it in a negative way, nor as a backhanded compliment. He positively beamed, white teeth showing proudly from the grin he now wore as he offered his genuine thanks. 

 

LeFou stifled the urge to bite his lower tip as he gazed upon the younger man and quickly averted his eyes to the hypnotic motions of the blade against the leather strop. He felt baffled that he never noticed how attractive the young man was. Sure, he always knew Stanley was easy on the eyes. That was plain for anyone to see, man or woman. The nose on his face was nearly the perfect shape and size, resting directly between his deep and rich brown eyes. The man’s eyelashes were dark and thick, and his lips were naturally tinted an amazing color, so full and luscious that even women would be envious. LeFou literally had to pinch himself to stop from wondering how they would feel against his own. 

 

Perhaps he never noticed because just a few short years ago Stanley was a skinny little boy. A wide eyed child who tagged along behind he and Gaston in their young adulthood, eager to please and fit in amongst the ranks of the older men. He had always been allowed by Gaston to trail behind, always pleased to have another yes-man on his coat tails. The two were considered war heroes amongst their small village after all, and their approval meant a lot to the younger boys in the town. 

 

LeFou was pulled from his wandering thoughts as Stanley placed the weighty razor down upon the wooden table with a clink, and in its place picked up a small tub from cream. 

 

“This is a new technique I've been reading up on. You're the first one I'm trying it on.” Stanley spoke matter of factly as he pulled the glass top from the container. “If you stimulate the skin with a thorough massage before hand, the hairs become much more relaxed, allowing for the closest shave you'll ever receive.  Just lay back and relax, I'm about to take you to heaven, LeFou.” Stanley stated coolly as he dipped two fingers into the white pillowy cream. 

 

The ambiguity of the statement nearly caused LeFou to choke. 

 

A barely audible gasp caught in the chubby man’s throat when Stanley’s fingers first slid across his jaw, cold and slick from the lotion they were smeared with. He allowed his eyes to shut as Stanley began to rub his palms and fingers firmly along his cheeks, jaw and neck. As promised, the feeling was heavenly. Completely unaware of the fact, LeFou let out a soft and drawn out moan, his lips parting just slightly from the utterly relaxed state he was coaxed into. 

 

The massage seemed to go on for far longer than what would be deemed necessary, but LeFou didn't mind. He was completely engulfed with every slow and thorough stroke of his lubricated skin. But when it did come to an end, he felt a wave of disappointment wash over him. He would have happily let it go on for hours. 

 

Stanley cleared his throat, gently wiping any excess cream from his hands on a clean towel that was hanging from his belt. 

 

“Has anyone ever told you that you have incredible skin?” He asked rather softly, causing LeFou to open his eyes and peer up at the man. 

 

“I mean,” Stanley continued, as if trying to justify what he blurted out. “It's just so clear and healthy.”

 

LeFou smiled. “I have not been told that, no. But thank you, Stanley.” He responded politely, though inside the compliment caused his ego to swell.

 

Stanley instantly snorted out a laugh, eyes darting away to hide his embarrassment. He cleared his throat once more before retrieving his shaving soap and billowy brush. The young man quickly began to work up a lather, focusing intently on it. LeFou could swear the younger man was blushing. 

 

Stanley silently brought the lathered up brush to LeFou’s face, spreading copious amounts of the thick soap along each inch of LeFou’s beard and upper neck. LeFou instinctively curled his lips under his teeth to avoid getting any in his mouth as the brush glided over his upper lip. 

 

No further words were exchanged as Stanley retrieved his sharpened straight razor. With his free hand he pulled LeFou’s skin taut, and began the delicate procedure of shaving the older man’s face. Short quick strokes of the blade glided along his soapy skin, the sound of coarse hairs being scraped away filling the room. The sound had always reminded LeFou of two rocks scraping against one another. Stanley was just as mindful of LeFou’s thick and impressive sideburns as he was with the gentle concaves of his jaw, neck and mouth. Slowly but steadily gliding the razor over every inch of soap covered skin, occasionally stopping to wipe the excess lather from his blade. 

 

LeFou peaked through heavy eyelids as he heard Stanley place his razor down. Watching as the young barber retrieved fresh clean towel, and gently wiped away any excess soap left behind.  The then took hold of a different cream from his work side table. 

 

“This will soothe any irritation you might have.  You shouldn't have much, but I'm not sure how um,  _ sensitive _ your skin is.” Stanley said as he rubbed the lotion between both of his hands. 

 

“It can be rather sensitive, yes.” LeFou was well aware of the double entendre he provided.  Though it was an innocent enough statement that if it were unwanted attention it could be ignored. He couldn’t stop himself from it, as he felt the desire to subtly flirt with Stanley. What could it hurt? 

 

“I-I’ll be gentle then.” Stanley sputtered the words out, looking as if he were hating himself for possibly sounding stupid. 

 

The lotion against his face burned in a good way. He allowed his eyes to close once again as Stanley carefully applied it over his now smooth flesh, fingertips dancing delicately along each inch of clean skin. 

 

“I may never wish to shave at home again.” LeFou muttered absentmindedly as Stanley finished up with his work. 

 

Stanley seemed to have gathered his composure once again, a small chuckle escaping him from LeFou’s words. He was quick to retrieve a small hand mirror for LeFou to check his work. 

 

“Absolute perfection, if I may be so bold. ...Th-the closeness of the shave, that is.”

 

LeFou took the mirror and examined his face, turning it from side to side to take it all in. It genuinely was the closest shave he had ever received. He let out an audible “Ohh” as he raised his hand, gently running his fingertips lightly along the ridiculously smooth skin. 

 

Stanley stood back and crossed his arms as he beamed at his happy customer, a wide grin overtaking his full lips. He clearly took great pride in his work. 

 

“I'm sorry I ever doubted you, Stanley.” LeFou offered playfully, handing the younger man the small mirror. “You do incredible work.”

 

Stanley’s teeth peeked out through his lips from the genuine compliment. “Yes, well, be sure and pass that information along to my father.” He took the mirror and carefully placed it down on his small work side table. 

 

“You said you wanted a haircut as well, yeah?”

 

“Just a trim.” LeFou added with a nod. “It's becoming difficult to manage with the length it's at.” He reached a hand out from underneath the barber’s cloth and delicately pulled the ribbon from his hair, allowing his wavy mane to fall past his shoulders. 

 

“Of course. I noticed it was getting quite long as of late.” Stanley said as he already had his fingers in LeFou’s deep brown hair, evaluating the length and overall health of it, leaning over LeFou’s seat and seemingly lost in thought. 

 

“Oh?” LeFou felt the urge to playfully tease Stanley from his obtuse statement.“Is that sort of thing from being a barber, noticing the lengths of everyone in town’s hair?”

 

Stanley became painfully aware of both what he said and how close he hovered above LeFou with both hands buried in his hair. LeFou definitely saw him blush this time.

 

“It's a habit, yes.” Stanley replied, gently pulling his hands from LeFou’s wavy locks. “Especially for folks with, um, very nice hair.”

 

“You've full of compliments today, I must say.” LeFou responded quickly, having perhaps a little too much fun at causing the younger man to squirm. It was a power that he usually did not have at his disposal. 

 

He wasn't entirely unaccustomed to receiving compliments from Stanley in small doses. Stanley had always been a little dog at he and Gaston’s heels, especially after they returned from the war. Like himself and many others, Stanley idolized Gaston as a war hero. LeFou’s glory of the war took a bit of a backseat to Gaston’s, however LeFou would receive the occasional praise from being so tightly wound with the bear of a man. Though much more sparingly. 

 

Stanley cleared his throat loudly, resulting in a small cough that he buried in the crook of his elbow. 

 

“So, just a trim then?” He drove the conversation back in course. He put away each of his creams and shaving supplies and replaced them with a thin leather bag on the table, opening it to reveal many different sized scissors and combs. 

 

LeFou nodded, the hint of a smirk still clinging to the corner of his lips. 

 

Stanley quietly got to work, adjusting the chair to be in an upright position as he stepped behind the older man. Once against his fingers ran through the other’s hair a few times, before they were replaced with the teeth of a comb. It always felt better to have someone else comb your hair, LeFou thought.  

 

“So how’s Gaston?” Stanley asked casually, the sound of sharp scissors snipping through the air. “I haven't seen you two together in the tavern as much lately. And last night he seemed to be in quite a mood.”

 

LeFou wished he hadn't brought up Gaston, the weight of all his previous problems that he was beginning to forget washing back over him. 

 

“Ah. He's…” LeFou stammered. “He's fine. You know Gaston. He's quick to have a temper over the littlest things.

 

Stanley nodded, though he was aware that LeFou couldn't see. 

 

“That's very true.” Stanley responded, carefully continuing his trade. “I thought for sure he was going to punch that traveling salesman right on the nose.  Everyone was talking about it. What happened anyway?”

 

LeFou was put on the spot and realized he had no faux excuses to offer. “I uh, don't know.” LeFou lied. “He just didn't like that man.”

 

“You seemed to though. You two were quite friendly all evening.”

 

“Are you implying something?” LeFou retorted, sounding a bit agitated.

 

“What? N-no, of course not…” Stanley’s voice became softer. “What would I even be…” he trailed off, and quietly continued to cut the older man’s hair.

 

“I didn't mean to snap at you.” LeFou was was quick to come back, his tone much calmer now. 

 

“No, it’s alright. --I really didn't mean anything by it…” 

 

Both men remained quiet now, the only sound ringing through the barber shop was snipping metal against hair. LeFou felt guilty, knowing it was his fault their pleasant conversation had turned sour. The silence was growing uncomfortable, and LeFou was desperate to break it. 

 

Stanley began to fluff LeFou’s hair from the roots with one hand to allow any loose strands to fall, before stepping back around to the front of the barber chair, examining his work. LeFou closed his eyes as Stanley’s concentrating face was directly in his line of sight, checking for evenness, occasionally snipping a few lengths here and there. 

 

“Your hair is amazingly healthy.” Stanley finally spoke up, fingers still gliding through LeFou’s wavy locks to ensure every stand was the perfect length. “I have some amazing products that would make it absolutely shimmer though, if you're interested.”

 

LeFou opened his eyes and peered up at the young man who was hovering over him, the hint of a smile reclaiming his lips. “Perhaps.” The man stated casually. 

 

Stanley lingered longer he had intended to, finding himself captivated by the sweet look his idol was offering him. He swallowed hard and forced himself to stand up straight, busying himself in a nearby cabinet drawer, from which he pulled out three medium sized glass bottles. He placed them down on the small table next to LeFou and then removed the barber’s cloth from the older man, being mindful not to allow any hair trimmings to get on his clothes. LeFou stood from his seated position and habitually brushed a hand over his shoulders a few times. 

 

“These three are my favorites. Have a smell and see which one you like.” Stanley said. “I personally use this one.” He pointed at the middle bottle. “Lilac and lavender. But,” he gingerly placed his fingers over the first bottle. “I think this one may suit you better though. It's rose incense with a with a hint of nutmeg. It's quite...intoxicating.”

 

LeFou pulled the small cork from each bottle one at a time, lifting each one gracefully to his nose, allowing the scent to gently waft through his senses. All three were as incredible as he was promised. 

 

“I find myself agreeing with you, Stanley…” LeFou stated as his fingers lingered upon the rose and nutmeg scented cream. “This one is absolutely enticing.”

 

Stanley smiled, seeming proud of himself from predicting the one that LeFou preferred. 

 

“How much do I owe you?” LeFou reached into his vest pocket, pulling out his smart change purse.

 

Stanley hummed, bringing a finger to tap on his chin as or thought. “Fifteen écu will do fine.”

 

LeFou blinked a few times. He was sure he had misheard the price. “Fifteen écu only covers the shave and haircut. Surely this bottle is worth at least a livre.” 

 

“Consider it a gift, my friend.” Stanley smiled, taking hold of the decorated glass bottle and handing it to LeFou. 

 

“Oh no, I couldn't possibly, Stanley. That's too much.”

 

“Don't worry. Like I said, this is my personal collection, not a product of the shop. Please accept it.” Stanley reiterated, handing the beautiful bottle towards LeFou once more. 

 

LeFou pressed his lips together, but then his expression softened. It would be rude if he declined the offer another time. 

 

“Very well. I shall accept it. Thank you very much, Stanley.” LeFou said softly, smiling appreciatively. He pulled out the appropriate amount coinage to cover his shave and cut, trading them for the bottle. 

 

“Will you be at the tavern tonight?” Stanley asked suddenly, a hint of hope in his voice. 

 

“Tonight…?” LeFou echoed, remembering about Gaston once again. “I'm not sure.”

 

“Oh. Well… Just in case you  _ can _ make it, I'll save a seat for you.” 

 

LeFou smiled again and nodded. Stanley was being much more doting than usual. He assumed it was because Gaston wasn't there to be praised, so he was the one to receive all the attention. He couldn't be sure from their earlier interactions if Stanley actually  _ was  _ interested in himself, or even men in general. But it was something he knew he would probably never find out. With Jacques it had been nearly without consequences. He was just a man passing through, and the odds of their affair getting out was slim to none as a result. And with Gaston, no one would even believe that Gaston was capable of such an act, even if they saw it with their own eyes. However if LeFou continued to branch out to other men in their small village, whether he was sure they were gay or not, he would undoubtedly be outed at some point. That was something he had to be careful to not allow to happen. 

 

Stanley offered a broad smile, teeth showing through proudly as LeFou took the bottle from his hands.  He picked up LeFou’s blue kerchief from the table. 

 

“May I?” He asked, raising the kerchief towards LeFou’s neck. 

 

“Oh, yes please.” LeFou said, lifting his chin to allow the younger man access to his collar. 

 

Stanley stepped forward fastened the buttons of LeFou’s shirt collar and skillfully looped the silken kerchief underneath through the white fabric and around the older man’s neck. He tied it into a fanciful bow, taking care in making sure it was as close to perfect as he could get. 

 

“There.  Just as I predicted, you're the handsomest that you've ever looked, LeFou...” Stanley stated boldly, hands making small adjustments to the kerchief, still standing very close to the older man.

 

LeFou swallowed thickly, he himself lingering with the closeness. 

 

“Th-thank you, my friend.” His voice came out much huskier than he had intended, getting lost for a moment from Stanley’s clean scent and brown eyes. He felt as if he had to literally force himself to step back, clearing his throat abruptly after doing so, an audible heave escaped both men in unison. 

 

“Until possibly tonight.” Stanley added quickly as he watched LeFou pulling on his coat and hat. 

 

“Yes.  Possibly tonight.” LeFou echoed, straightening his hat. “Thank you again for the gift.” 

 

LeFou barely heard Stanley stuttering out “You're welcome” as he rushed from the shop. 

 

_ What the hell was that…? _ LeFou thought to himself as he stood outside the shop, trying to collect himself. He hadn't felt that rawly attracted to another man in a simple moment except for Gaston. He felt a little foolish how he was so easily coaxed into becoming hot and bothered by simple closeness to the young man. His mind was on autopilot as he made his way back home. Part of him wanted to shake the thoughts of Stanley from his mind, but the more devious part of his mind wanted to explore those same thoughts more thoroughly. 

 

LeFou entered his home, shutting the door firmly behind him and locking it.  He stepped out of his shoes and hung up his hat before instantly making way into his bedroom, pulling off his coat as he did.  He carefully placed the hair cream on his bureau and dropped his coat over the foot of his bed.  LeFou flopped himself down against the mattress and rested his head against his pillow.  He stared blankly at the ceiling for a few moments, his mind wandering back to the younger man.  His smile, his eyes, his smell.  A short grunt escaped him, and he quickly unfastened his trousers and undergarments, shimmying them both down enough until he was able to comfortably free his half-hard cock.  He coiled his fingers around the steadily growing member with a low hiss, slowly moving his foreskin up and down the sensitive head of his dick.  His eyes fluttered closed and he murmured a curses under his breath, the feeling of touching himself feeling more intense than he had anticipated.  

 

He thought of how close they stood to one another, how both men seemed to be longing for something more.  Thought about the facial massage he received, and how good it felt when Stanley’s fingers ran through his hair.  LeFou allowed his mind to wander to events that didn’t take place.  Stanley’s full lips pressing against his own.  Stanley throwing the barber’s cloth from his body and exploring with his hands.  He thought of how Stanley’s hand would feel on his cock, rather than his own.  A low grumble filled his chest, his free hand trailing up his chest as his fist tightened around his erection, pumping with more vigor as he chased his orgasm.  His lips parted as he pulled a soft moan from himself, his upper arm shaking from the speed he now moved at.  His breathing became quicker and shallower, leg muscles flexing and tensing.  He was so close.  So very close.  He needed one final thought to push him over the edge.  The first thing that popped into his mind was Stanley over him, legs being held up by the younger man as he did as he pleased and used his body for pleasure, his hard cock pressing against the deepest parts of him.

 

It was all the sputtering man could take.  He habitually choked back a loud groan, breath sticking in his throat.  His hips lifted from the bed into his hand, thick white semen dribbling from the tip of his cock in short continuous spurts, and trailing down his knuckles and fingers.  He drew in a huge audible breath after he realized he had been holding his breath, body sinking into the mattress as his muscles relaxed again.  He panted shallowly, tired eyes opening and staring up at his ceiling once again.  The young man wet his dry lips with his tongue as his composure washed back over him.  He had expected a feeling of guilt to overtake him, but to his surprise it never came.

  
  


***

 

After cleaning himself up, LeFou spent the rest of the day doing some much needed work around the house.  It mostly consisted of basic upkeep and maintenance, but it was work he had been neglecting over the past couple of weeks.  As evening approached, LeFou found himself wondering what he should do.  Gaston had beckoned him.  But at the same time, Stanley had invited him to join him at the tavern that evening.  He wished to see both men for entirely different reasons.  With Gaston, he wanted to clear the air, to talk to him, and quite honestly, though he tried to deny and suppress it, he still desired to be ravished by the brute of a man.  And with Stanley, an interesting spark had shot out from between them, and though he knew it wasn’t particularly smart, he was interested to see where it might go.  

 

Both options were bad ideas, LeFou decided.  He figured perhaps he would just stay in for the night alone.  Though he didn’t really want to, that seemed like the best option for now.

 

Since he wouldn’t be going out for supper, the young man decided to start cooking his own dinner.  From his cellar he gathered up a couple handfuls of root vegetables and a few fibrous leafy greens he picked up in town a few days ago.  Nothing beats a nice hot soup on a cold winter's night.  He hung his cast iron pot over the fire and filled it with just enough water, and allowed it to heat up while he roughly chopped the vegetables into bite sized pieces before dumping them to the pot.  He added a few dashes seasonings so the end result would be more flavorful, and knew now he just had to wait. LeFou pondered what he could do in the meantime. He hadn't too many hobbies that he would do on his own. Margot always would cross stitch in her downtime, but it looked rather boring to him, though the end result could be beautiful. 

 

He suddenly recalled the cream that Stanley had given him, and decided he wanted to try it out. It would probably be better applied directly following a nice bath, but he figured it would be fine to use in a pinch on his dry hair.

 

LeFou went into his bedroom and lit a few candles throughout the room to illuminate the small space. He took several moments to run his most expensive brush through his dark hair, examining it in his mirror as he did so. Stanley certainly did a wonderful job with it. It fell perfectly now, just above his shoulders. It could be difficult for people to cut and style his hair the way he liked it, due to it's wavy nature, but Stanley clearly had an amazing eye and natural talent for his trade. A hint of a smile reflected back at him in the mirror as he thought of Stanley again. He placed his brush down and lifted the glass bottle. After opening it he brought it to his nose once again, inhaling softly with a low hum. It smelled just as heavenly this time as it did the first. 

 

The product was a mixture of a liquid and a lotion as he poured a small amount into his palm. It wasn't as dense as a cream, but didn't run as much as an oil. LeFou rubbed his hands together before carefully running them through his hair, doing his best to get a thin even coating throughout his thick mane. It looked a little damp now from the cream, so he brushed it until it was completely absorbed. Once done he rubbed the remaining lotion that lingered on his hands onto his neck, not wanting to waste any of that glorious scent. 

 

He had been pampering himself and playing around with his new haircut for a little while before he decided to check on his soup. The vegetables were looking nearly done. He easily tore up the large leafy greens he had to the side and dropped them in, knowing they wouldn't take long to cook in the simmering pot, and retrieved a large bowl and spoon as it continued to cook. 

 

It wasn't the best soup he had ever made. But it was acceptable and got the job done. Every so often he’d catch a whiff of his rose scented fingers when he would bring the spoon to his mouth, and have to take a moment to sniff them lightly. It was a scent he could never see himself tiring of. 

 

After cleaning up after himself, he started to second guess his choices from earlier. It wasn't too late to go out for the night.  He threw another log into the fireplace, kneeling in front of the hearth as he grimaced at the crackling flames, feeling unsure of what to do. 

 

A firm knock on his front door caused him to nearly jump out of his skin, and he climbed quickly to his feet.  

 

“Wh-who is it?” He called out. 

 

A moment of silence followed before the visitor spoke out in their deep booming voice. 

 

“It's Gaston.” 

 

LeFou’s spine ran cold. A frustrating mixture of anxiety and excitement swirled within his gut. He made quick work of the lock on his front door and opened it. There stood Gaston in all his virile glory. Clad in his signature rich red leather coat, his beautiful hair peaking out from underneath the hat that sat delicately atop his head. God, how did he always look so amazing…

 

LeFou’s mind was void of all thoughts on that moment, mouth slightly agape as he gripped the door handle still, just staring at the other man. 

 

“...May I come in?” Gaston asked flatly. 

 

LeFou shook his head, finally snapping back to reality. “Oh. Yes, yes of course…” he said as he stepped to the side to allow the other man entry. 

 

Gaston accepted the offer and walked past his young friend, boots thudding heavily along the wooden floor. LeFou shut the door promptly behind him, making sure to lock it. 

 

“I didn't expect you to come here.” LeFou thought out loud, turning towards Gaston and leaning against the wooden door. He genuinely hadn't thought Gaston would come to him. Especially not after the previous day's events. He dared himself to look the man in the face to try and read the other. He had expected him to be angry, or firm. But to his surprise, Gaston looked rather... _ melancholy _ .  

 

“Yes, well…” Gaston began as his strong legs carried him over to the nearby sofa to sit.  He removed his hat and laid it on the seat next to him. “I knew you wouldn't come to me tonight. And I think we need to talk.”

 

LeFou’s heartbeat sped in his chest. He felt anxious and frightened. Not of Gaston. But of the unknown that their conversation could be. He certainly wished to talk with Gaston as well. There was so many things he wanted to talk about, to get off his chest. However he had no idea what Gaston wished to talk of. The thought of him ending their friendship and affair popped into his mind, and he couldn't shake it. He wasn't sure how he would handle it if that were the case. 

 

LeFou took Gaston’s example and quickly seated himself in a large chair directly adjacent to the other man. 

 

“You...want to talk? About what?” LeFou asked, trying desperately to mask his rising anxieties. 

 

Gaston sat back against the sofa, crossing his thick legs.

 

“You had quite a lot to say last night. I've not been able to shake it from my mind today.” Gaston admitted. 

 

LeFou sucked his lower lip into his mouth and chewed on it. He didn't offer any words, and just allowed Gaston to continue. 

 

“I was too angry last night to handle it properly. Usually you're the man who can calm me down when I get in that state, but you were the cause of it.” His tone wasn't blaming, he was merely stating it as fact. “I  _ knew  _ when I saw you with that man...The way you were looking at him, the way you were hanging on his every word… I knew then that you had slept with him.”

 

LeFou wanted to curl in on himself and disappear in that moment. His heart was racing, thudding against his temples.

 

“Was it that obvious…?” LeFou thought outloud. He recalled that even Stanley had subtly questioned his interest in the traveling salesman.

 

“It was to me. You were looking at that man like you look at me. And I  _ hated  _ it.”

 

LeFou squirmed in his seat, he didn't want to be having this uncomfortable conversation. But it was inevitable. Gaston was right in front of him now and he couldn't hide from it. 

 

“What is it you want from me?” Gaston asked suddenly. 

 

LeFou found himself caught off his guard, eyes snapping to Gaston from the question. 

 

“What…?” He questioned dumbfoundedly. 

 

“You said you did it because of me, in so many words. You told me you wouldn't sleep with other men, and then break your word, flaunt it in my face and blame it on me. So what exactly is it you expected of me that I am not giving you?” 

 

LeFou had never seen Gaston so serious. The older man’s thick strong hands were clasped firmly over his knee, and he seemed to be putting a lot of effort into remaining calm, even though his anger and discontent just below the service was apparent. 

 

LeFou stared blankly ahead, lost in his thought for a few moments when he snapped back to the moment at hand. Gaston had asked him a question and was waiting for an answer. 

 

“I...I don't  _ expect _ anything I suppose…” LeFou began, his words coming out weaker than he would have liked. He sighed heavily.  “I...I love you. You know I  _ love you _ , Gaston. I want a life with you. I want you to love me back. I just want to be--with you. In every way. Not just physically.”

 

Gaston sat back, his lips a thin line across his face. 

 

“You know that can't happen.” He replied simply. 

 

“And why not?” LeFou retorted near instantly, sounding angrier than he had intended.

 

Gaston looked taken aback. “Because that isn't how any of this works!” He shouted back, but quickly took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself. “Look. We’re _ men _ . Men get wives! They have babies and take care of them. I'm going to have a wife, you're going to have a wife. That's just how it is, LeFou. You can't keep living in this fantasy world.”

 

The words that came from Gaston screamed in his head. His father’s voice began ringing through his ears, speaking Gaston’s words. 

 

“I don't  _ want  _ a wife! And I'm not living in a fantasy world! Is it so much that I just wish to be happy? It's my life, and I'll live it the way I choose!” LeFou lost control of the volume in which he spoke, his words pouring out of him with raw pent up emotions. Tears threatened his eyes, causing them to become misty as he shouted, slapping his palm flat against his chest as he did. 

 

Gaston raised his hands defensively. “Relax!  Relax…” he echoed himself. He hadn't intended to strike such a sensitive nerve within his friend. His shoulders slumped with a sigh as he lowered his hands.

 

LeFou averted his gaze,  lips pursed together tightly, his hands digging harshly into his thighs, leg bobbing up and down vigorously on the ground. He was so angry. So sad. He felt like a fool for his emotions to get the better of him, but he wasn't able to push them down. They lingered in his chest and throat. His mind was running a mile a minute, thinking of all the things he could say. But it was all so busy he couldn't focus on a single thought. 

 

Gaston seemed to be having his own inner struggles of some sort as he sat across from his seething friend. 

 

“Why do you have to make it so complicated?” Gaston spoke up finally. “We can just enjoy our time together without constantly wondering what the future holds, can't we?”

 

His words did little to calm LeFou’s emotions. 

 

“Maybe you can… It's easy for you, Gaston. Because you don't give a damn about me!”

 

Gaston’s brow furrowed and he uncrossed his legs.  “What the hell makes you say that?”

 

“Oh, come off it.”  LeFou spat.  “You’ve made your feelings painfully clear.”  LeFou lept to his feet so fast that his head spun, but he didn’t care.  His mind screamed at him to just run away, to get away from this.

 

Gaston was on his feet just as quickly.  “Hey!” he barked and grabbed LeFou’s wrist as he tried storm off, coaxing an annoyed grunt from the man as he tugged him back.

 

LeFou clenched his teeth as he was pulled, nearly losing his footing as he was forced to step back.  Gaston loomed over him, both men’s heightened emotions seeming to crackle and spark around them like lightning.  Gaston had always been taller than LeFou, but in this moment he seemed as if he were twenty feet tall.  His right wrist was still gripped by the other man.  He tried to raise his left hand to shove Gaston away, but the bear of a man grabbed it before it could land.  LeFou instantly lurched backwards, pulling hard against Gaston’s iron grip, grunting from the sheer energy he put into it.

 

Gaston didn’t let him go.  He pulled him close and let LeFou struggle and protest until he tired himself out.  LeFou let out a small whine after he was unable to free himself from the other, his tensed muscles slacking defeatedly.  LeFou didn’t want to look at the other man, and being as he couldn’t get away from Gaston, the only thing he could do was to bury his face against the broad man’s chest.  He immediately regretted the decision, as contradicting feelings of love and anguish swirled in his chest.

 

After LeFou seemed to have calmed down, Gaston slowly lowered the man’s wrists, his grip laxing against the tender flesh.  The only sounds in the room was the two men’s low and heavy breaths and the sporadic cracking of the fireplace.  LeFou felt the taller man rest his face softly atop his wavy hair.  He heard Gaston breathe in deeply through his nose, and he was sure he wasn’t mistaken that Gaston was smelling him.

 

“...Do you want me to leave?” Gaston asked suddenly, his voice husky and gruff.  

 

LeFou swallowed hard at the question, Gaston’s grumbling voice provoking the lust that he undoubtedly carried for the man.  He pulled back just far enough to look up at the other man, who returned his gaze with a fiery intensity.  The short man shook his head, and opened his mouth to respond.  But he was cut off when Gaston’s lips pressed firmly against his own.  He moaned loudly against Gaston’s mouth, eyes closing tightly.  Everything moved like a blur.  Both men pawing at each other’s clothes with no regards for keeping buttons or threads in tact, they tugged and pulled at the complicated clothing as they eagerly undressed one another.  Neither man was thinking clearly, each acting purely out of need and want, both completely caught up in the other’s sharp shallow breaths against their own.  Their tongues moved against one another’s in perfect tandem, each man reading the other’s movements brilliantly.

 

Clothes fell to the floor wherever they’d land until they both stood topless, hands roaming and groping, tracing the curves of muscles and the curves of flesh in a fevered manner.  Gaston was suddenly walking forward, leaving LeFou little choice but to follow along.  Their hot mouths finally separated, and LeFou ran his tongue along his moist swollen lips, staring up at Gaston through heavily lidded eyes as they both struggled to regain their breath.  But Gaston didn’t falter for long, he spun LeFou around with little resistance, and forced him down on his knees.  LeFou was grateful that the man had previously led them to the rug in front of the fireplace so his knees weren’t biting into the hard wooden floor.  Gaston kneeled behind him just as quickly as LeFou went down, burying his face LeFou’s neck, inhaling the enticing rose scent that lingered in his hair.

 

“God, you smell so  _ good _ …” The words oozed from his lips, muffled by the other man’s neck.  He wrapped his thick muscular arms around LeFou’s chest to hold him in place, and slowly ground his clothed erection against LeFou’s backside, unable to tear himself away from the erotic aroma.

 

LeFou gasped, raising his hands to grip Gaston’s forearms.  His mouth hung open and he pressed back against Gaston’s intrusive hips, coaxing a heady groan from the man behind him.  Gaston’s hands slinked downward, fighting against LeFou’s trousers until he was able to unfasten the buttons there, a few flying off in his haste.  LeFou couldn’t even be bothered to care.  He was too caught up in the moment, all of his spare blood flooding his through loins furiously.  Gaston tugged the chubby man’s trousers and undergarment’s down, his erection springing forth and bobbing angrily in front of him.  LeFou gasped from the cool air, and leaned forward, pressing his palms flat against the rug beneath him.  His hair hung in his face from the submitting position he put himself, and he listened impatiently as Gaston wrestled with his own garments behind him.

 

Gaston grumbled deeply upon freeing his weighty cock, allowing it to rest heavily between LeFou’s cheeks.  He took in the lewd sight, humming with appreciation of just how provocative he found it.  Though he was impatient now.  He licked his fingers and gripped a fleshy cheek, pulling it aside to glide the wet digits along the spot he desired.  LeFou shivered and dropped down to his elbows to present himself further.  He had wished that Gaston would have got the lubricant from his bedroom, but that didn’t seem to be an option now.  Gaston built up a mouthful of saliva and allowed it to drip slowly into the palm of his hand before rubbing it along his heated cock.  He pressed the head to LeFou’s tight hole, the other man taking in a deep breath and holding it in anticipation of taking the large organ inside.

 

The head of his cock carefully forced it’s way through the tight protesting ring of muscle, sinking slowly into the hot awaiting insides that clung to his thickness.  He groaned lowly, gripping his hands along either side of LeFou’s fleshy hips, pushing his hips forward steadily until they were flush with the other man’s, stilling against him.

 

LeFou had to remind himself to breath again as he was filled completely, gasping and panting as his body struggled to adjust to the intrusion.  He was grateful that Gaston was moving almost painstakingly slow, allowing his muscles to relax and become accustomed to the pressure within him.  Several long moments passed and he pressed his hips back against the other man with a soft coo, signalling he was ready for more.

 

Gaston rolled his hips steadily against LeFou, his breaths hissing sharply through his clenched teeth.  His hands kneaded into the flesh of LeFou’s hips, staring downward as he watched his erection disappear and reappear repeatedly inside of the young man before him.  His movements were much slowly than normal, but still strong and steady each time he thrust inside of the younger man.

 

LeFou habitually rocked back against the Gaston’s motions, a soft slapping sound echoing out with each heated push against him.  His elbows shook beneath him, leaving him no choice but to collapse his upper body against the rug beneath him.  It was all he could do to keep from drooling as Gaston took that as his queue to fuck into him more vigorously.  Each thrust penetrated deliciously deep inside of him, coaxing alluring and wanton sounds from his throat.  He absentmindedly slipped a hand down between his legs and gripped his weeping cock, rubbing it along with the rhythm of the man inside of him.

 

Gaston’s hips moved more erratically, his breathing becoming labored and desperate.  He wanted to come.  He wanted to fill LeFou with his seed and claim him from the inside.

 

“It’s close…It’s coming...” He announced in a gruff voice, digging his fingernails into LeFou’s hips, causing a wonderful pain to shoot through the other man.

 

LeFou’s hand quickened, furiously pumping his pulsating cock, desperate to explode.  He cried out hoarsely, the other man’s name on his tongue, anticipating the feeling of hot thick semen filling his insides.  A slurry of frenzied pleading tore him, begging to be filled.

 

With a strong boisterous growl Gaston slammed hard into the younger man, with enough strength to nearly knock LeFou over completely, only to be saved by Gaston’s savage grip upon his hips.  Gaston was so loud, guttural and virile sounds erupting from his chest.  If LeFou weren’t so wrapped up in the passion of it all, he would worry that someone might hear him.  But it was all too much. All so overwhelming and perfect.  LeFou was unable to hold out any longer.  Dense white semen leaked from his swollen cock, carelessly dripping onto the rug beneath him.  Every muscle in his body tensed and quivered, and he unconsciously clamped down on the cock inside of him.

 

The sounds, the sight, the intense pressure around his dick, it was all Gaston could take.  He pushed his hips forward hard, as if he were trying to become one with LeFou, his cock spilling into the younger man in several exaggerated bursts, each one causing him to shiver and groan.  It was pure bliss; The greatest sense of heaven that any mortal had ever tasted.

 

Loud and breathless pants tore from each man as they struggled to regain any sort of composure of themselves, the waves of their orgasms still rushing over them.  Gaston swallowed thickly, his legs much shakier than usual from the sheer intensity of his climax.  He barely wanted to move, but forced himself to straighten up and slowly pull his half-hard cock from his lover, wincing as he did so.

 

LeFou was hardly able to summon the strength to push himself up from the floor after Gaston withdrew from him.  His arms were trembling right along with his thighs.  His hair now unkempt and mussed as it hung in his face.  He lazily ran both hands through his locks in a vain attempt to straighten it, looking back over his shoulder at Gaston, who was already rising to his feet.  

 

Gaston offered a hand to LeFou, who accepted it, and helped pull him onto his shaky legs.

 

They remained quiet for the few moments as they tugged their trousers back up, half-heartedly fastening them.

 

LeFou found standing to be quite the chore and heavily dropped onto the nearby sofa with a strained groan.  He sat shirtless, finally able to begin and regain control of his breathing.  His eyes drooped from his exhaustion, watching Gaston gathering his frilled shirt and vest and pulling them on.

 

“Are you...Are you leaving? You can stay…” LeFou hated how desperate his words were as they left him.

 

Gaston didn’t respond right away, concentrating on fastening the many buttons of his attire. 

 

“No... I should probably go.”  He finally replied, tone flatter than usual.  “We can’t be seen leaving each other’s homes in the morning, you know that.  People will talk.”

 

LeFou felt his stomach sink, but he nodded, gaze falling to his lap.  

 

Gaston sighed.  “Don’t--” he started, his expression twisted with a hint of concern but also annoyance.  “Don’t look so heart broken, dammit.  This is how it has to be.  Once you can realize that, everything will be much easier.”

 

LeFou winced at the cold words.  He turned his head away, staring to the fireplace.  “Just…just go.” he offered simply, gesturing towards the front door.  

 

Gaston hesitated, but then nodded quietly.  He pulled his red leather coat back on along with his hat and unlocked the front door and opened it.  He turned back, as if to say something, but stopped short and left without another word.

 

LeFou sat, unblinking for a long time.  Maybe he  _ was _ wrong.  Maybe Gaston was right.  Maybe his father had been right.  Perhaps he couldn’t obtain the kind of happiness he so longed for.  He sighed heavily, unable to stop their previous conversation from repeating through his mind.  He was overcome with the desire to be held.  Yet he was alone.  There was no one to hold him, to comfort him and tell him everything was going to be okay.  He wished Margot hadn’t left him.  She was always so maternal, so good at making him feel that tomorrow would be brighter.  He willed himself to stand, though his tired muscles protested greatly, and walked to his bedroom.  He went around to each candle he had lit and capped them before dragging himself to his bed and collapsing face first on it.  LeFou was sure he would catch cold, sleeping only in his trousers, but he didn’t care at this point.  His eyelids were already closing on their own.  He submitted to the exhaustion and let himself fall into an uneasy sleep.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be shy, come on down to my tumblr and say hello or just check out all the GaFou trash I reblog! 
> 
> http://www.fishkybuns.com/


	9. Starring Role

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for their patience and interest in my story! It took me a while for this chapter, and I hope it was worth the wait for you. :3
> 
> Buckle up, kiddos. This is a long chapter.

 

A cold chill shook LeFou from his sleep.  His eyes slowly eased open into thin slits, blurry vision struggling to come into focus.  The early morning light had barely began to creep in through his bedroom window.  He groaned and forced himself to sit up, rubbing his knuckles into his eyes and blinking hard into the low lit room to try and get his eyes to see straight.  The cold air in his room was biting into the bare skin of his torso.  He was regretting not putting on his nightgown, or at least sliding under the covers before he fell asleep.  The groggy man fumbled his hand blindly along his night side table for his pocket watch, but came up empty.  He realized it must have still been in his vest pocket, which was crumpled up in the next room when he and Gaston had undressed one another last night.

 

A soft grimace overtook him as he recalled his talk with Gaston.

 

_You know that can't happen...Because that isn't how any of this works!_

 

LeFou ran a hand through his dense tangled hair with a heavy sigh, Gaston’s voice running repeatedly through his mind.  He shook his head, bangs swinging to and fro.  He felt sick.  Nauseated.  Stomach acid was rising in his throat so high that he could taste it.  The young man swallowed it down before taking in a deep breath.  He couldn’t be sure if it was his nerves or his body protesting from being so cold all night long.  Perhaps a combination of both, he ultimately decided.

 

First things first, he needed to get some clothes on.  He knew he wouldn’t be able to fall back asleep in the state he was in.  The dark haired man slid over to the side of his mattress and stepped into his slippers as he stood.  He ignored the light headed feeling he had.  The sun wasn’t fully over the horizon yet, so he lit a few candles to illuminate the small room before picking out a shirt.  It was an older shirt that Margot had patched up for him.  It was thick and quite comfortable despite it’s age.  He tugged it on over his chilled skin and buttoned it up as quick as he could, noticing it felt a little baggier than usual. He made his way to the main room. The fireplace held only lowly burning embers.  That would explain the chill throughout his house, LeFou thought.  

 

It didn’t take the young man long to get the fire going with some tinder and matches.  He threw a few split logs over the top to feed the flames, and just crouched down on the hearth for a while, enjoying the lovely heat that radiated from it.  Light was steadily filling the room through the drapes as he lingered by the heat source, which somehow made it feel warmer within the space, even if it wasn’t actually helping.  It hadd been awhile since he was up at sunrise.  Lately he had been sleeping in until nearly the afternoon.  Margot would have scolded him if she had still been at home with him.  He thought perhaps he would visit her and his family today.  They hadn’t spoken since Margot took her things that day after the funeral.  Most of that was his fault and he knew it.  LeFou had been so wrapped up in his own going ons that he had been neglecting anyone outside of Gaston.  

 

LeFou rubbed his hands together and held them out to the heat of the fire, remembering how different he used to live just a few short months ago.  He wasn’t so sure he liked what he was becoming.  Even though he always lived for Gaston, spending the majority of his waking hours emulating and trying to appease the other man, it had undoubtedly gotten out of hand now.  He was literally at the beck and call of the boorish man, willingly putting his own life and feelings on hold and dropping everything to allow himself to be sexually available to Gaston whenever he desired.  It made him feel weak.  He hardly felt as if he were a man any more.  Not to say he felt like a woman.  No, even women were treated with a delicate hand.  LeFou felt more as if he had become an object that could be used and tossed aside without so much a second thought.  

 

Before now he had feared Gaston turning him away and ending their affair.  Though now he found himself considering the impossible.  Should _he_ end it with Gaston?  The very question caused his chest to tighten.  He was torn.  He didn’t want to be without Gaston.  Without his touch, his scent, his _love._

 

But he did not have that; _Gaston’s love_.  And last night made it clear that he never would.

 

He considered what Gaston had said to him before he left last night.  About how he was making everything overly complicated with his emotions.  But he didn’t know how to do it any other way.  He was always a man who was led by his emotions.  He wasn’t sure if he could turn them off even if he wanted to.  And did he want to?  To deny his inner feelings more than he already was?  He already felt a shell of his old self, and pushing even more down seemed like a dangerous road to travel.

 

The room was beginning to feel warmer, and LeFou was grateful for it.  It was somehow lifting his spirits.  Though they still remained low, it was better than nothing.  With the chill from his bones, he decided a quick sponging would help further.  His skin felt tacky from last night still, and he didn’t wish for that sensation to last longer than necessary.  As he stood and went to grab his wrinkled coat from where it fell last night, he paused and grimaced when he caught sight of a small stain of his own bodily fluids on the rug.  

 

He bit down on his lower lip, top lip curling in discontent.  He would have to clean that.

 

He tugged on his coat haphazardly and grabbed a wooden bucket on his way out the front door.  The winter air was especially cold at this time in the morning, so he was sure to move as quickly as he could, pumping well water into the medium sized bucket until he deemed it a sufficient amount.  Once back inside, he reserved some water for drinking, and went about filling his basin to clean himself.  Since he lived alone now, he just washed in the main room, as that was the warmest room in the house.  After he was done with the task of cleaning himself, he retrieved a stiff brush and tackled the small stain.  Luckily it came away easily enough with just the moistened brush, and didn’t require too much elbow grease on his part.

 

LeFou dumped the used water carefully out a window and put everything back in it’s place.  Now that he was feeling cleaner, he picked out his clothing for the day.  He intended to visit his family, so he wanted to look presentable.  A smart gray coat and short trousers, accompanied with a gold vest and matching stockings that he secured with a thin leather garter.  He used more of the rose scented hair cream that Stanley had gifted him, smiling to himself as he applied it as the younger man crossed his mind.  As he brushed his hair out, he hoped that Stanley wasn’t sore with him for not showing up to the tavern last night.  He would be sure to stop by the tavern and buy Stanley a beer that night to make up for it.  Lastly he secured his hair back with a ribbon.

 

His stomach suddenly growled loudly.  And just as he was thinking he needed to fix himself breakfast, there was a soft knocking on his front door.  His brow knitted as he straightened his jacket and headed back into the main room.

 

“Who is it?” LeFou called out.

 

“It’s, um...  It’s Stanley.”  The voice returned, sounding completely unsure of itself.

 

“Stanley…?” LeFou echoed lowly.  That was the undoubtedly the last name he had expected to hear.  He immediately unlocked the door and pulled it open.  His expression made it clear he was confused, which caused the man on the other side to smile nervously.

 

“Good morning, LeFou.”  Stanley said, lacking any confidence from the other man’s reaction to his presence.  “Is this a bad time...or…?

 

“N-no, it’s fine. I’m sorry, I just wasn’t expecting company and you caught me off my guard.” LeFou shook his head gently.  “Would you like to come in?”  the chubby man finished, stepping to one side and gesturing Stanley inside.  He noticed that the younger man was holding a small basket in one hand, and he couldn’t stop himself from eyeing it curiously.

 

“Yes!  Thank you.”  Stanley’s demeanor suddenly perked up, and he stepped through the threshold, shaking off a small shiver from being out in the cold.  He removed his hat politely, and held it against his chest.  Somehow the fancy curls upon the top of his head still remained perfect.  LeFou wondered how he were able to manage that.

 

“I hope you don’t mind me stopping by, LeFou.”  Stanley continued.  “Forgive me if this is too bold of me...but I noticed that you’ve lost some weight...and I wanted to make sure you were eating well.  I know you’ve been through a lot since...well, since your father passed.  So I brought you some breakfast.”  He held the basket up, a little hope glimmering in his eyes as he gazed at the other man.

 

“Oh.  That’s…That’s actually very sweet of you, Stanley.”  LeFou was unable to stifle the small smile on his lips from the thoughtful gesture.  Stanley wasn’t wrong, LeFou hadn’t been taking care of himself as well as he should have been the past few weeks.  He had been noticing that his clothes were fitting a little looser as of late as well.

 

“Think nothing of it, my friend.”  Stanley returned, practically beaming, eyes full of warmth.  “I brought enough for both of us, if that’s alright…?”

 

“Of course it is.”  LeFou said simply as he shook his morose feelings aside, leading the way to the wooden dining table on the other side of the room.  It felt nice to have someone care about his well being.  LeFou was always the one to take care of Gaston’s needs, and rarely had someone do the same for him.  It was a welcome role reversal.

 

Stanley followed behind closely, and placed the small basket on the table.  The two sat down, LeFou at the head of the table and Stanley on the corner closest to him.  The younger man began to unpack the basket.

 

“I brought bread, some fresh jam and cheese, wine... And my personal favorite, sticky buns.”  Stanley listed each item as he pulled it from the basket and placed each one upon the wooden table.

 

It was much more than LeFou had expected.  “This is certainly quite the feast.  You really shouldn’t have gone through the trouble…” He protested politely, though he was entirely excited to try each one.  He casually rose from his seat to grab two mugs, two clean plates and a knife for them.

 

“Oh no, it wasn’t any trouble at all.  Besides, I don’t like to eat alone, and papa won’t be coming back until tomorrow.  So really, you’re doing _me_ a favor.”  the young man lightly jested.

 

LeFou laughed as he sat back down.  “Well then, I’m glad I could be of assistance. Thank you.”

 

“Don’t be shy, help yourself.” Stanley uncorked the bottle of wine with ease and filled both of their mugs as he spoke.

 

LeFou didn’t need to be told twice.  His stomach was growling and begging from just the smell of the sweet buns.  He grabbed one of the large dense pastries and took a big bite, unable to contain his loud hum of appreciation at the sweet flavor.

 

“Oh my god...” He said around his mouthful of food. “These are _heavenly._ ”

 

“Aren't they though?” Stanley agreed happily, white teeth showing through his wide grin. “I like to save mine for last. End off the meal on a high note.”

 

LeFou swallowed down the sugary pastry and chased it with some wine. “I can't do that.  I’m far too impatient.” he chuckled coyly before taking another bite, which tasted just as delightful as the first.

 

Stanley pulled off a hunk of bread and gingerly spread a small amount of the red jam across it, though he wasn’t able to tear his eyes away from LeFou as the older man enjoyed the pastry.  

 

“I’m really glad you like it…” he spoke softly, and then cleared his throat.  “You have to make sure you’re eating properly.  You don’t want to lose more weight.  It isn’t healthy.”

 

  
LeFou stifled a laugh took a swig of his wine as he shook his head.  “I don’t know about that.  My father was always after me to lose weight.”

 

Stanley scoffed playfully. “That's crazy. You always looked perfect to me.” Stanley either didn't notice what he said, or he just didn't care letting the fact be known. Either way, his smile never faltered.

 

“You think so…?” LeFou questioned gingerly. He had always been a little self conscious of his size. Years of having his hypocritical father bringing it up surely hadn't helped. And as a child he was teased by the other children from time to time. As he grew into an adult he never really heard anything that concerned his weight. But that also included positive comments. It was just a fact that came along with himself, and most people seemed indifferent to it. LeFou was a larger man, that was that.  And whereas Gaston never seemed to be deterred by LeFou’s heftiness, he too never mentioned whether he liked it or simply tolerated it, so LeFou still held an air of insecurities about it.

 

The genuine look in Stanley’s eyes as he nodded in return was enough to make LeFou’s self confidence rise higher than it had in a long time. Come to think of it, nearly everything Stanley had to offer lately was making LeFou feel good about himself.

 

“No one’s really said that to me before.” LeFou thought out loud, expression soft.

 

“Really?” Stanley replied in near disbelief. “But... but it's just so obvious. You must be turning down the ladies left and right.” The young man took a big bite of his jam smeared baguette.

 

LeFou offered a curious smile, raising one eyebrow. “And what makes you think I turn them down?”

 

“Oh. It's just I never see you spending time with any of the women in town. I didn't mean anything by it. You just seem to be interested in more important things.” Stanley took a small swig from his wine before tearing off another hunk of bread, this time cutting a small slab of cheese from the wedge he brought to top it.

 

“Hm.”  LeFou hummed softly. “You're very curious, Stanley. From how you speak it seems that you watch me a lot...”

 

“I-I suppose I do.” Stanley took a large bite from his bread as to have a break from the conversation. He looked a little flustered now.

 

LeFou thought it was cute. Stanley reminded him a lot of himself, and how he was with Gaston. In fact, the two were nearly identical in that sense. Both eager and happy to please. Both willing to inconvenience themselves to ensure the man they idolized was content and taken care of. It left him wondering how similar he and Stanley actually _were._  Just as LeFou, many others put Gaston upon a pedestal. Though LeFou always took it one step further. But that was because he loved Gaston. He couldn't be sure of anything, but Stanley’s demeanor and attitude towards himself was quite curious indeed, and he found himself intrigued and enjoying the power that he felt it gave him.

 

“You know,” LeFou began after finishing off the last bite of his large pastry. “It's funny that you came by this morning when you did. I was actually thinking of you right before you knocked on my door.”

 

Stanley perked up at his words. “You were?” He appeared to be holding his breath.

 

“Yes. I was feeling guilty for standing you up last night, and I wanted to make it up to you tonight by buying you a beer later.”

 

Stanley beamed brightly, his smile as lovely as ever. The tiny scrap of affection and thought filled him with as much joy as LeFou used to get with Gaston’s small gestures.

 

“That would be--I’d like that very much, LeFou. And don't feel bad about not showing up! You said you were busy, I wasn't cross with you at all. I could never be cross with you... I totally understood. You're a very busy man, I imagine!” Stanley’s words came out rushed and excited.

 

“Relax, relax.” LeFou echoed sweetly, chuckling at the younger man’s unchecked enthusiasm. He could get used to having his own personal yes man.

 

Stanley regained his composure with a nod, trying to reduce his full on grin to a gentle smile.  The two finished off most of the food that Stanley had brought, leaving only a few crusts of bread and a small bit of cheese behind.

 

“Would you like more wine?” LeFou questioned as he filled his own glass once more.

 

“I wish I could, but I have to get going…” Stanley said as chewed the last bite of his sticky bun, his shoulders drooping. “It's about to open the shop up. If papa heard that I neglected it while he was away...well, he wouldn’t be too happy.”

 

“I understand, though I can say I shall miss the company.” LeFou offered matter of factly. “Well,” he stood from his seat, Stanley following after him. “Thank you again for the breakfast. It lifted my spirits. Really.”

 

“I could make it a habit… Br-bringing you breakfast. If that's something you think you’d like…” Stanley stammered as he picked up his hat and held it to his chest, free hand taking hold of the empty basket.

 

“Stanley...You’re going spoil me.” LeFou mused, stepping over to the front door and pulling it open, his eyes trained on the younger man the entire time who followed loyalty behind. “Though I'm not sure I would be decline such an offer, were you to be on my doorstep again tomorrow morning.”

 

“Oh--” Stanley took a small step back from the door when it was opened.  He looked surprised, and maybe even a little frightened.  LeFou curiously eyed him for but a moment before he looked to the doorway and witnessed the reason for the young man’s sudden shift in demeanor.

 

There stood Gaston, his fist was balled, arm erect. He had been about to knock on the door when it opened before him. The look on his face was slightly surprised, but it quickly became a scowl, mouth downturned when he saw the two men together.

 

“Mornin’, boys.”  his deep voice bellowed out, sounding far from pleased.

 

“G-Gaston? I wasn't expecting you…” LeFou stuttered.

 

“Clearly.” Gaston replied dryly, eyeing Stanley with an intensity. The youngest man didn't know the source of the animosity that was clearly directed at him, and he attempted to make himself smaller as a result, and averted his eyes from both men. Gaston brushed past the two of them into LeFou’s home, not waiting to be invited in. As far as he was concerned, he was always welcome anywhere he went. He tossed his hat on a nearby chair and returned his attention to the two men.

 

“Get the fuck out of here before you piss your pants, Stanley. Christ…” Gaston spoke darkly, finding himself completely annoyed by Stanley’s presence and how he was practically cowering. LeFou’s mouth dropped open from the unnecessary aggression towards young Stanley.  

 

“Y-yes, Gaston! S-sorry…”Stanley wasn't sure what he was even apologizing for, but he felt compelled to from the other man’s sheer dominance. “I'll see you tonight at the tavern, LeFou...” he said quickly to the stout man before hurrying out, not wanting Gaston to have to tell him again. LeFou, so bewildered by the quick events merely nodded to the younger man and mumbled an affirmatory response.  

 

“Gaston, what was--” LeFou began after he shut the front door, turning to the beast of a man, ready to scold Gaston for his gruffness. However his words were cut short, with Gaston stepping directly in front of him.

 

“What the hell was he doing here?” Gaston asked harshly, his scowl still apparent.

 

“Stanley?” LeFou questioned, voice lilting up at the end of the man’s name. “He brought me breakfast. What is--” Gaston interrupted him once again, bringing up an erect finger, pointing accusingly at the young man.

 

“Don’t you _dare_ play me for a fool, LeFou. You think I haven’t seen the way he looks at you…? Always making eyes at you from a across the room…” Gaston sneered through his teeth.

 

LeFou slapped Gaston's hand from in front of his face, refusing to submit to the taller man in that moment, his expression tightening. He wasn't about to stand there and take Gaston’s possessiveness. Not today. Not after last night.

 

“How dare you! You don't have the _right_ to be jealous! Yes, _jealous_ .” LeFou reiterated firmly as Gaston opened his mouth to retort. But LeFou continued, not allowing him to get a word in as the other man fumed. “And I only say this for young Stanley’s sake; we are _not_ sleeping together. But I'll be damned if I'll let you tell me who I can and cannot spend time with!” LeFou pushed himself forward, matching the other man’s energy.

 

Gaston was not a man to back down when challenged. He squared his stance and placed his strong hands upon his hips, leaning so close to LeFou that they were nearly touching. LeFou could feel his hot breath on his face.

 

“Just who the hell do you think you're taking to…?” His voice was deep and gruff, eyes unblinking as he stared directly into LeFou’s. “ _No one_ talks to Gaston that way… Not even _you_ , LeFou.”

 

LeFou finally lost some of his nerve. He grit his teeth and stepped back. The young man hadn't realized he was so close to the wall and stumbled slightly when his heel bumped against it.  He had little choice but to lean against it, placing his palms flat against it as they hung by his sides, looking away defeatedly. Whenever Gaston showed his dominant side, LeFou always found himself submitting to it despite himself.

 

“What…” LeFou spoke softly, pausing for just a moment as he tried to come up with the correct words. “What did you come here for…?  We said all that needed to be said already.” He asked, eyes still averted.

 

Gaston shifted his weight to one leg before stepping forward and closing the gap between the two of them. He did not touch LeFou, however. He merely loomed over him, resting his arm above the shorter man along the wall, leaning his weight into the wall as he stared down. He exhaled slowly before he finally spoke up.

 

“Maybe you did.”  Gaston began, voice hushed with just a hint of gravel in his throat.  “I couldn't sleep last night… Not after we talked…after we…” his words trailed off, raising his free hand to caress the skin of LeFou’s cheek with a gentleness that the young man had not experienced from him.

 

LeFou could feel Gaston’s hot breath on his face, his cheeks turning pink from the oddly soothing touch. He swallowed hard, feeling his heartbeat quicken in his chest.  But he didn't move. Didn’t look up. He couldn't.

 

“You can't keep _doing this_ to me…” LeFou spoke softly, words laced with the pain he felt. His chest ached with a love that he so desperately was trying to suppress.  “I can't handle it, Gaston...” He raised his hands and pressed them to Gaston’s wide chest, pushing his trembling palms firmly against the taut muscle.

 

Gaston remained silent and stoic, merely examining the younger man before him.

 

“You…” LeFou continued after several long moments of silence, breath catching in his throat loudly. “You tell me to keep things simple… To ignore my feelings…” his voice threatened to crack, before he asserted himself once again, shoving his palms solidly against Gaston’s pectorals. “Yet you make it impossible! You come here, act jealous, act like you _care_ !? What do you _want_ from me!?”

 

Gaston was barely moved from the shove, keeping his wide stance planted firmly. His fingers trailed down LeFou’s jaw, gripping the young man’s chin and forcing him to look at him finally. It could have been from the lowly lit room, but his pupils were dilated beneath his heavily lidded eyes.

 

“Shh…” Gaston shushed his upset friend softly, rubbing his thumb along the younger man’s chin, causing his lips to part.

 

LeFou didn't want to be under Gaston’s spell. Yet he was. He was drowning in Gaston’s deep brown eyes, sinking deeper and deeper until he felt as if he couldn't breathe.

 

“You're so excitable…” Gaston’s words seem to ooze from his lips. “Just take in a deep breath for me… There’s my good boy…” His thumb soothingly rubbed upwards and slid across the shorter man’s lower lip. LeFou’s breath hitched in his throat from the gesture, becoming much more docile, muscles laxing.

 

“There we are…” A smirk tugged at the corner of Gaston’s mouth, he was pleased with the man’s more submissive state.  Pleased that despite how upset LeFou previously was that a simple gesture from him could calm the man. He liked the power he had over the other.

 

“Now that you're complacent… I can talk to you.” Gaston stated, his voice low and soothing, almost as an adult would talk to an upset child that they wanted to calm. He continued to gently rub the pad of his thumb along LeFou’s chin. “I've not been able to get you out of my head, LeFou…I can feel you resisting...pulling away from me. I know you're not happy...but I want you to be. You’ve given _so much_ to me in my times of need… I think it’s only fair that I offer more to you in your’s…”

 

Gaston was speaking with vague words, and LeFou was trying to make sense of them.

 

“I-I don't understand…”

 

Gaston’s expression was serious, though it was laced with something that LeFou found himself unable to pinpoint.

 

“I know you want to end things, LeFou… I can see it all over your face every time you look at me… You've been trying to hide from me… But you're _mine_ … I know you don't think so, but I do care for you…” Gaston’s thumb grazed along LeFou’s lower lip, petting the soft flesh as he spoke. “So if I have to… _give_ a little more for you to realize that… Well, I can do that.”

 

LeFou’s throat tightened, his brow twitching into a slight furrow. Gaston’s thumb trailed to his cheek, palming his round face before leaning in to press his lips against the shorter man’s. But LeFou turned his head at the last second, biting back a whimper.

 

“W-wait…”

 

“Wait?” Gaston echoed sternly, his tone bearing a hint of impatience.  He slid his hand from the man’s round cheek to his neck, flexing his fingers against the flesh he found there.

 

“You're not wrong…” LeFou’s voice was just above a whisper, head resting to one side and not daring to look up at Gaston. When their eyes were locked, Lefou lost all of his nerve and wasn't able to resist the other man, wasn't able to think properly when those beautiful eyes stared straight into his. Looking away, averting his gaze, that was the only way he was safe. His palms trembled against Gaston’s chest before clenching the fabric of the man’s coat. “I...I _was_ thinking of ending...this... _us._ Whatever we are…” he allowed himself to trail off, swallowing thickly around his tensed throat muscles.

 

Gaston’s jaw clenched.  Even though he himself had just spoken that same fact, he didn’t like hearing it from the other man’s lips.

 

“But…” LeFou spoke up again, gaze peeking up to the stern man before him.  “I--I don’t want to have to… It’s killing me...It’s _killing me_ to even consider it, Gaston… I--”

 

Gaston’s expression suddenly softened.  That seemed to be what the man wanted to hear.  

 

“Then don’t…”  Gaston mumbled, pressing his forehead against LeFou’s.

 

LeFou whimpered, hands sliding up to Gaston’s neck, gripping it with fervor.  He swallowed thickly, mouth hanging open, eyes weakly opened.

 

“But you can't--You have to promise…” the shorter man begged softly.  “I can't _do this_ anymore unless you _promise_ me...” his words came out weaker this time, and he found himself unable to finish his thought.  The words were just coming out on their own and he wasn’t sure what he even needed to be promised to him.  He couldn’t just demand for Gaston to promise to love him, but he needed some kind of reassurance desperately.  He finally tilted his head upwards to the taller man, his eyes pleading with him.

 

Gaston didn’t offer another word in response.  He captured LeFou’s lips with his own, receiving no resistance this time. LeFou pushed up into the contact, closing his eyes tightly, exhaling sharply through his nose. A near pitiful sound escaped him, and that quickly he was sucked right back in. LeFou swung his arms up and looped them around Gaston’s thick neck, holding him sturdily against himself, unable to stop himself from melting against the other man’s lips. It felt so good. So incredibly good to have Gaston’s lips on his own, to feel Gaston’s warmth flooding all his senses. He felt the taller man’s hands slip around to his lower back, holding him just as firmly in return as they shared their slow but deep kiss.

 

LeFou could feel Gaston’s chin stubble scratch against his face as they both tilted into one another. It irritated his skin in a way, but he loved it. It was masculine, and brought forth a primal urge from within the young man, his mind screaming for more. Gaston’s sharp canines bit into his lower lip, sucking noisily with a guttural growl.  LeFou winced, a small whine escaping him, the dominant gesture causing a sharp chill to run through his spine. Gaston released his lip, but didn't move away from the other man as he stared down with a fierce intensity, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

 

“I can’t stay long, I'm afraid. I have some business to attend to this morning. But I need you promise me something too…” Gaston’s voice dripped from his lips like honey, smooth and delicious.

 

LeFou nodded before he even could think, his arms slowly sliding down from Gaston’s neck, and resting against the man’s broad chest. “Y-yes… Anything…”

 

“Don't go to the tavern tonight. I want you with me...In my bed. Will you do that for me, LeFou?”

 

LeFou swallowed thickly, his mouth hanging open. He offered a weak nod. “Yes...I will, but…c-can we talk more tonight…? Before…” his thought trailed off as Gaston leaned forward and pressed his nose gently against the top of his head, taking in his clean scent, the hint of a groan in his throat.

 

“Yes, there will be time for talking.” Gaston confirmed, his words slightly muffled from his lips being against LeFou’s hair. He stood straight up again, and gently took hold LeFou’s chin once again, tilting it up so that they were looking at one another.

 

LeFou felt all the air rush from his lungs, his mind and body relaxing entirely from the simple gesture, unable to tear his gaze from the taller man. It was moments like this that made everything worth it. At least that's how it felt when he was lost in the eyes of the handsome brute.  He didn’t breathe.  Didn’t move. He would have been happy to live in that moment, the two so close, so intimate, with Gaston staring straight into his soul, able to see first hand the love that resided there. LeFou wet his lips with his tongue, silently pleading with his eyes for Gaston to bridge the gap between them and kiss him once more.

 

Gaston grinned, a soft chuckle coming from him. “Alright… since you've been such a good boy…” he leaned forward, lips stopping just short of LeFou’s before he whispered. “ _I'll reward you_ …”

 

The act wasn't like their usual kisses. Soft, slow, and beautiful. For a moment LeFou felt as though he were completely weightless, his mind becoming hazy, similar to when he had a few too many beers in the tavern.  If LeFou had his way, they never would have parted.  It was just too perfect.  But inevitably, Gaston pulled away from the kiss, smirking down at LeFou’s flushed wanton face.

 

“Don’t look so sad… You can have plenty more Gaston later...”

 

LeFou couldn’t help but crack a smile at the man’s words.  He nodded and bit down on his lower lip.

 

“I’ll see you tonight then.”  Gaston purred out, hands lingering along LeFou’s body before he stepped back and away.  He picked up his hat and carefully placed it back on his head, offering the younger man a confident smirk before he made his way to the front door.

 

LeFou just stayed leaning against the wall, worried his legs might just give out from underneath him from how charming Gaston was when he tried to be.  

 

“Yes...Tonight…” he echoed sweetly.  He watched the man leave and shut the door behind himself, only then realizing that he had been holding his breath.

 

Once he was alone he was able to think more clearly of what had happened. Gaston wasn't very clear cut about it, but it seemed that he was offering to further their relationship, though he couldn't be entirely sure what that entailed. But either way, it was definitely a step in the right direction for LeFou if he desired a future with the other man. Though he still felt wary of the whole ordeal, considering what they had spoken of the previous night. Gaston had seemed very clear about his feelings regarding any sort of future with LeFou, and the young man was worried that those were indeed Gaston’s true feelings as his core. Perhaps he had a change of heart though. Perhaps Gaston merely needed to be faced with the fact that he could lose LeFou for him to search himself for another answer to their delicate situation.

 

He decided that he shouldn't dwell on every little question and doubt in his mind. It would do nothing but gray his hair and give him wrinkles. He would just have to wait until that night to know what Gaston intended by his words for sure. In the meantime, he would busy himself.

 

LeFou took a few minutes to clean up from the meal he had shared with Stanley. Which he couldn't stop himself but to ponder about what Gaston had said of Stanley. He hadn't been the only one to notice the pining that Stanley had been doing over himself it seemed. A small part of him felt sad, because he had been interested in Stanley. Though he had not intended to throw himself at the young man, he was curious as to what could grow between them. With Gaston seemingly more willing to some sort of commitment, LeFou would definitely honor that arrangement. And cheating on Gaston is not something he would want to do if the older man genuinely wanted them to be something more than just friends and casual lovers. It would be simple enough to end things with Stanley, as nothing had happened between himself and the young man. He would just go back to not subtly flirting with Stanley, and perhaps setting a few stronger boundaries.

 

He had no intentions of no longer spending time with Stanley, however. The young man was kind to him, and aside from the crush he harbored for the stout man, he genuinely cared about LeFou’s well being. That was a kind of positivity that LeFou needed to keep in his life.

 

Just as he had planned before both of his friends had barged their way into his home, he wanted to visit his family today. That had not changed, and it would do him good to not focus all his waking thoughts on the situation at hand. His aunt and uncle lived a several minutes walk away. Though today he walked with a little more get up in his step to avoid being out in the cold longer than he had to. The winter air was particularly biting today.

 

He was invited in of course. They were happy to see him, which was a nice feeling. He did not get on with his father when he was still alive, but his aunt and uncle had always been moderately kind to him. Much to his pleasure, Margot had been happy to see him as well. Time healing wounds and all that, LeFou thought. And though he knew she didn't approve of his more recent choices in life, she no longer seemed to hold onto any ill feelings. Though that could have been a front that she put on in front of their family, LeFou had indeed considered that. However it seemed genuine to him.

 

He stayed for a good portion of the early day, though he had intended to only visit more briefly. His uncle was getting up in age and had persuaded LeFou to do some things around the house that he was finding to be difficult tasks in his older years. Honestly LeFou didn't mind it. It was nice to feel useful, and to keep his hands and mind busy. The young man shared lunch with his extended family and sister before he politely took his leave to return to his own errands.

 

He picked up a few things at the market that he needed. Mostly perishables. Some food, wine, things of the sort.  As the young was leaving the center of town and get back to his home, he passed by a stall that had a beautiful ornate hunting knife on display. It laid upon a sturdy leather holster to show off the details of the blade. Shiny and new, the blade positively sparkled in the afternoon sun. It was the handle though that caught his attention most though. It was a glossy black, with gold and red details painted along the entire length of it. He knew he had to have it for Gaston. In his excitement he didn't even try to haggle for the knife. He would have happily paid any price for the gift, as it was just too perfect. He didn't even question inwardly if Gaston would appreciate it. Of course he would. Not only was it beautiful, but also practical. A warm fuzzy feeling in his belly rose as he was overwhelmed by the excitement of gifting it to Gaston in a few hours.

 

***

 

The rest of the day went by at a decent enough pace. LeFou had made himself a simple fish stew for supper with the ingredients he picked up from the market earlier. White flaky fish surrounded by crushed and soft tomatoes and thinly sliced shallots. He tossed in a few dried raisins at the end to add to the overall sweetness of the dish. It turned out to be one of the favorite things he had ever cooked, and he knew he’d like to cook it for Gaston one day. LeFou never used recipes, always just combining whatever he had on hand to create dishes, but he made special note in his mind to remember the ingredients of this particular meal.

 

LeFou made sure to visit the public bathhouse before it got too late, bringing his nicest smelling soaps, as well as the rose and nutmeg hair cream that Gaston seemed to be fond of. He carefully cleaned himself thoroughly, taking his time as there wasn't a rush today. He had plenty of time before sun down. The rose scented cream applied much easier to wet hair, as he had expected. And once it dried, it was brilliantly glossy. It was the healthiest that LeFou had ever seen his hair, and he was absolutely brimming with self confidence.

 

After dressing and returning home, he made a last few preparations before setting out to see Gaston. He meticulously brushed and styled his hair to ensure his waves and soft curls looked as great as they ever had. He left it down tonight, since that was how Gaston preferred it. LeFou purposefully had picked out clothes that were less complicated for tonight, wearing ones with the fewest buttons and straps. He had to debate with himself about leaving his kerchief off. Yes, it would be more simple without it. But I'm the other hand, he wanted to look presentable. In the end, he decided to wear it.

 

Before setting out, he made sure to grab the hunting knife he purchased for Gaston. His stride was long and quick, snow had began to lightly fall and he wanted to move through the streets as hastily as he could as a result. Luckily for him Gaston’s home was near by. He knocked solidly upon the door a few times in quick succession, eager to get in out of the cold.

 

“Come in.” Gaston’s distant voice called out from within the house a few short moments later.

 

LeFou wasted no time turning the doorknob and pushing it open, swiftly stepping inside and shutting the door behind him with a solid click. To his relief, Gaston’s home was quite warm.

 

Gaston was proudly descending down the wooden staircase when LeFou turned around, wearing a simple tunic and long pants. It seemed that he too decided to dress down tonight. That excited LeFou, knowing that Gaston purposefully was prepared for their closeness.

  


“There you are.”  Gaston said confidently as he reached the bottom of the stairs and making his way over to LeFou.  He placed both of his strong hands upon LeFou’s shoulders, giving him a light appreciative shake as an informal greeting.  “I admit, a small part of me thought perhaps you’d change your mind.”

 

“Oh?” LeFou smiled, very much enjoying the demeanor of the other man.  He seemed to be in much higher spirits than usual, and it was quite refreshing, especially since the two men had been on rocky terrain lately.  

 

“But I’m glad you didn’t.”  His tone deepened, rubbing his thumbs soothingly along the man’s upper arm as he gazed down almost lovingly at LeFou.  The simple gesture and look caused the shorter man’s heart rate to elevate.  

 

He was lost in the moment for a short time, tensing his hands around the sheathed blade in his hand.  

 

“Ah,” he started.  “I almost forgot… I brought you a gift, Gaston.”  LeFou raised the short hunting knife up, offering it to the other man.  A small rush of anxiety rising in his throat.  He wanted so desperately to appease the other man.  And though there was no doubt that it was indeed a perfect gift, a small part of him was worried that Gaston would not approve.

 

“Really? How generous of you.”  Gaston stated suavely, reaching out and taking the leather holstered knife.  He carefully removed the blade from it’s holster and gave it a thorough once over.

 

“I know that your previous knife was getting up there in age…”

 

“Of course you would know that.  You _were_ the one who bought it for me, after all.”  Gaston mused as he took in the beautiful detail of the handle.

LeFou had completely forgotten until that moment that he gifted Gaston’s last hunting knife to him as well.  He smiled shyly, a light blush forming on his chubby cheeks.  “Yes, well…”

 

“Thank you, my friend.”  the taller man offered, sliding the blade back inside it’s covering.  “It will do well on our next hunting trip come Spring.”  He carefully placed the hunting knife onto a nearby side table.  LeFou beamed at the thanks and acceptance of his gift.

 

“You’re very welcome, Gaston…” LeFou spoke softly, admiring the other man with little to no subtlety.

 

Gaston smirked at LeFou upon returning his attention to the younger man, eyes dipping down the man’s figure before returning to his face.  He enjoyed the adoration in LeFou’s eyes. He beckoned LeFou closer with a simple gesture of his hand.  The shorter man stepped forward obediently.  Two sets of hands rested against the other’s body.  LeFou pressed his palms flat against Gaston’s chest, flexing his fingers testingly against the firm muscles beneath the shirt.  Gaston’s hands came to lay upon LeFou’s waist before sliding around to the small of his back, holding their bodies together.  Gaston let out a satisfied grumble from his throat, his arousal already quite apparent from the simple act, his lips lingering just out of LeFou’s reach.

 

“I want you now… We can talk later.”  It wasn’t a suggestion.  It was a statement.  A statement that LeFou had no qualms with.  

 

When Gaston was this close, his masculine scent filling LeFou’s senses, he would never be able to say no.  He wanted it just as badly.  LeFou offered a feeble nod, tilting his chin up more and taking the initiative to press his lips against Gaston’s.  He found no resistance to the act, both men exploring each other’s mouths with their own.  It was a deed that they had done countless times now.  But to LeFou it always felt new and energizing each time.  Like it was the first time he had ever been kissed by another.  Gaston was strong and virile, the epitome of manliness. The brute man always took control of any situation that was thrown at him.  And intimacy was no exception to that.  With even simple actions as this, he would completely command it, and LeFou was happy to submit to his vibrant prowess.

 

It was far too short lived for LeFou, his breathing already becoming shallow, faced flushed a deep pink as Gaston lingered over him.

 

“Come.”  The single word from Gaston’s lips was all LeFou needed.  He followed obediently behind Gaston, staying on his heels as they silently ascended the stairs.  Gaston waited for LeFou to enter his bedroom before shutting the door behind them.  

 

Gaston had obviously planned ahead, as the room was well lit with several candles.  His fingers were already working on the buttons of his shirt as he spoke to LeFou.

 

“Take off your clothes and lie on the bed.”  He spoke authoritatively, though his voice remained as smooth as silk.

 

LeFou did just as he was told without hesitation.  Separately removing each article of clothing and dropping them to the floor without a second thought.  Down to just his stockings, he leaned over to loosen the leather garters, stopping short when Gaston interrupted him.

 

“Wait.  ...Leave the stockings.”  He said thoughtfully with a peculiar hint in his voice.  He was cocking his head as he examined the other man, who stood nude now, with the exception of his the stockings that ended just above his knee.

 

“Oh… A-alright.”  LeFou blushed as he was eyed by Gaston, his cock half-hard from the attention.  Something about following Gaston’s orders filled him with a carnal desire, though he couldn’t quite explain it.  He didn’t need to though.  It felt right, and that’s all he needed to know.  Just as he was told, he lowered himself onto the mattress, lying directly in the center.  He propped himself up on his elbows and watched Gaston, who was working on his own clothes now.  The man had halted his own undressing previously to watch LeFou disrobe.  LeFou unconsciously bit into his lower lip as he took in all the majesty that was Gaston.  Eyeing every subtle curve of his muscles as he easily and quickly made work of removing his simple attire.  God, he was beautiful.  Truly perfect; a pure paragon.  

 

LeFou’s breath caught in his throat as Gaston stalked over to the mattress in all his glory, climbing over LeFou and urging him back down against the mattress.  The sheer look of intensity on Gaston’s face was enough to make LeFou melt.  Gaston’s nude body against his own was near overwhelming, causing his cock to spring to life, a bead of precum forming at the tip.  Gaston leaned down, trailing his lips and teeth down LeFou’s throat.  LeFou bared his neck to the sensual act, a soft moan escaping him.  He felt teeth sinking into his flesh, and raised his arms to loop lazily around Gaston’s broad shoulders.  He gasped when he felt the other man sucking against his flesh with great earnest.

 

“G-Gaston…You shouldn’t--” he barely managed to spit out the words, his hands trembling against the man’s shoulders.

 

Gaston growled lowly in the back of his throat.  The sound was animalistic and lewd.  He released the pinked flesh from between his teeth.

 

“I want to mark you…” he grumbled deeply, lips still pressing against LeFou’s neck.  “Show you who you belong to…”

 

LeFou swallowed thickly at the words.  “D-do it...But somewhere hidden...Please…”  the chubby man pleaded softly.  The idea that Gaston wished to brand him as his own was thrilling, but he knew such marks splayed on his neck would draw unwanted attention.

 

Gaston grunted in response, but he complied with the request.  “Where should I then?” he questioned rhetorically, tracing his fingers along LeFou’s body, delicately brushing the pads of his fingertips along LeFou’s shoulder and collarbone.  “Here?  Or here…?  No… Somewhere you’ll be able to see...” The digits trailed lower until they lingered against LeFou’s fleshy belly.

 

“Here.”  He didn’t wait for a response, already moving down along LeFou’s waiting body, tongue and lips tracing along his bare torso until he reached the spot he deemed fit for the mark.  Gaston teasingly scraped his teeth along the sensitive skin there, breathing hotly against the younger man’s belly before sinking his perfect teeth into the flesh strongly.

 

LeFou was unable to contain a sharp cry of pain that escaped him from the bite.  It was much harder than he anticipated, and Gaston showed no signs of letting up in that moment.  Gaston bit down harder against the tender spot, sucking the flesh into his mouth noisily, hands gripping and groping roughly at LeFou’s fleshy hips and waist.  LeFou squirmed beneath him, trying to endure the sharp sensations that shot through him.  It hurt.  But a part of his body was reacting positively to the pain.  His loins flooded with a fiery warmth, cock pulsing and strained as it stood to full attention.  Just as he felt he could bare it no longer, Gaston pulled away with a loud smacking sound, and took a moment to admire his work with a devious smirk.

 

“Ohh, yes.  That’s going to bruise nicely…” He taunted brazenly, entirely pleased with himself.

 

LeFou took in a few sharp breaths as the pain subsided to a mere throbbing sensation, raising his head from the pillow to peek down at the now purple spot.  The teeth marks were prominent and already inflamed, though he was grateful that it was on an area of his body that was easy to conceal.

 

“You look so disheveled… Did you enjoy that?”  Gaston questioned cockily, offering LeFou a devilish grin, before glancing down at LeFou’s angry erection.  LeFou gasped, mouth hanging open as Gaston wrapped his fingers tightly around the heated member.  “Clearly, hm?”  He chuckled darkly, squeezing the cock in a testing manner.  This was the first time he was handling LeFou’s cock properly, and the small shudders and coos it coaxed from the other man was more than enticing.

 

LeFou couldn’t tear his eyes away from the obscene sight.  His shoulders rising and falling heavily as he struggled to keep his breathing calm.  Gaston slowly moved his hand along the shaft of the other man’s cock, sliding his foreskin fluidly up and down.

 

“Do you want me to make you come with mine?”  Gaston asked the question so smoothly, so casually, that he could have been asking about the weather.

 

LeFou’s eyes practically rolled back in his head from the arousal that coursed through his body from the lewd question combined with the near painfully slow tugging on his cock.  “Ah god...Y-yeah.  Please.”  His words came out breathless and eager, far more desperate than he had intended.

 

Gaston smirked, eyes thinning.  He wet his lips with his tongue, and LeFou was certain that it was the sexiest thing he had ever seen, his dick twitching in the grasp of the other man.  Gaston released LeFou’s weeping cock, and sat up on his knees, the mattress dipping heavily where his weight was concentrated.  He reached over to the bedside table to retrieve a small glass container that had been purposefully placed there earlier.  

 

“Turn over.”  Gaston’s voice came out huskier now, his arousal becoming more apparent.

 

LeFou did as he was told, rolling over and laying on his belly.  He shifted his weight slightly to avoid putting pressure on the bruise he just received.  He pushed the pillow to one side, resting his chin directly on the mattress, carefully tucking his arms underneath his chest comfortably.

 

Gaston kneeled behind the submitting man, urging his thighs further apart with his knees as he slicked up his cock with the cream.  LeFou arched his lower back to rise his hips, breathing heavily in anticipation of his lover.

 

The muscular man, gripped a fleshy cheek in either hand, slowly kneading his palms against each mound.  LeFou’s exhaled sharply, eyes fluttering closed.  He loved it when Gaston would handle him.  He longed for it any time the two men stood within a few feet from one another.  Longed to have those thick hands pressing into his skin.  Longed to feel Gaston’s body pressed flush against his own.  Longed to be filled repeatedly with a potent strength that only Gaston could give him.

 

“Hurry…”  LeFou choked out, eager to feel the other man inside.

 

Gaston graciously accepted the request, positioning himself closer behind LeFou’s awaiting hips.  He gripped the base of his dick and guided it to LeFou’s tight entrance, taking a moment to rub the tip along the soft spot in an attempt to moisten it, hissing in appreciation at the sensation and visual.  He slowly pushed forward, the head of his cock slipping inside and disappearing inside the other man.  LeFou buried his face into the sheet beneath him, concentrating on his breathing as he was entered.  Gaston was always careful at first, but it was still uncomfortable until he became accustomed to the intrusion.  LeFou gasped, stifling a throaty groan as Gaston sank deeper into his insides, filling him until he was completely sheathed within the younger man.

 

“Oh fuck…” Gaston’s voice shuddered as he pressed his hips solidly against LeFou.  “You’re so _tight_ tonight… How does it feel?  Is it big?” Gaston questioned alluringly, wrapped up in the gripping sensation on his swollen erection.

 

“Y-yes…God...” LeFou managed to groan out in response as he laid helplessly beneath the other man.

 

Gaston adjusted his weight, pressing his palms flat against the mattress on either side of LeFou’s sides, finding a comfortable position so he could move his hips fluidly.  He started out slowly, moving in and out of the heavy set man, driving it to the hilt with every unhurried movement of his hips.  LeFou arched his back further to the other man’s movements, moaning softly with each thrust.

 

“ _Harder_ …” he begged quietly, ready for the full brunt of what Gaston could give him.  Wanting to feel completely dominated by the other.  Needing to be broken by the virile brute’s masculinity.

 

Gaston swung his hips with more force, skin slapping against skin, each man unable to contain their voices through each motion.  The bed creaked and groaned in protest beneath them as the younger man was fucked steadily into the mattress, the sounds that filled the air making it all the more lewd.  Words of encouragement dripped from LeFou’s tongue, angling his hips to ensure Gaston was pressing into his prostate with each thrust.  The older man was able to find an angle that caused LeFou to choke and sputter.  He pounded with more fervor against the younger man once he found the spot, reaching a hand up to grip into LeFou’s wavy scented locks, sharply tugging the man’s head to snap back.

 

“That’s it… Right there, huh?” He growled the words out, voice dripping with poison and lust.  His lips snarled over his perfect teeth, breathing becoming more and more erratic with each hard and eager thrust.  

 

LeFou wasn’t able to form words to respond, only able to moan uselessly, eyes slipping shut.  His mouth hung open, breaths leaving him fast and husky as a familiar heated pressure built up inside of him.  Gaston’s words and movements coaxing him closer and closer to his inevitable climax.  LeFou’s obscene sounds became louder, Gaston choking on his own breath as he mercilessly pounded against his lover, never unyielding his intense thrusts until LeFou was a sputtering mess of incoherent thoughts and cries, his body tensing and shaking as his cock leaked thick white semen onto the mattress beneath him.  Gaston draped himself over LeFou’s back, sliding his arms underneath LeFou’s chest, hips moving shallow and quick against the other.  His teeth sunk into the younger man’s shoulders with a lusty grumble, unable to last any longer, his buttocks flexed and tensed, his cock twitching and shooting thick hot semen into LeFou, filling him over and over.

 

Both men slumped downward, breathing rapid and uncontrolled.  They stayed unmoving for several moments, both riding the wave of their climax, both entirely exhausted from the pure passion in which they shared.  LeFou pressed his forehead into the lumpy mattress beneath him, finding it harder to catch his breath with Gaston’s heavy body lying against him.  He couldn’t be bothered to care however.  He would have gladly stayed that way, still connected as one for as long as Gaston would allow it.  

 

Gaston grunted, forcing himself up on his elbows, carefully pulling himself out of the younger man.  His cock was still overly sensitive from his orgasm, causing him to wince and gasp softly from the sensations as he slid out.  He rolled from on top of LeFou and fell heavily against the mattress, closing his eyes and just concentrating on his breathing for a moment.  

 

LeFou carefully moved from his belly to his side, despite his protesting muscles.  He was still out of breath, but it was calming down.  He examined Gaston for a moment, taking in how soft the man’s expression would become after he climaxed.  He almost looked like a different person.  Gaston peaked at him when he felt the weight shifting, and offered his arm up, giving a silent invitation to allow the man to lay against him.  LeFou graciously accepted it, scooting closer to the other man and resting his flushed cheek against Gaston’s firm pectoral, draping a tired arm over the man’s hairy chest.  His breath hitched in his throat when he felt Gaston’s arm rise up and curl around his shoulder, felt Gaston’s nose nuzzle against his hair and breath in his scent with a small pleased grumble.

 

LeFou’s heart swelled in his chest, and he let out a small whimper from how overwhelmed by his feelings of love he was.

 

“Gaston…” he mumbled the name quietly, not thinking as the words left him, speaking purely from his heart.  “I love you...”  He didn’t expect anything in return.  The young man was merely compelled to share his feelings.

 

Gaston gently tapped his fingertips along LeFou’s shoulder, letting out a small content hum against LeFou’s tousled hair before he opened his mouth to speak, voice coming out soft and thoughtful.

 

“I love you, too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be shy, come say hi on tumblr or check out all the GaFou trash I reblog. :D http://www.fishkybuns.com/ 
> 
> Check out some fanart I whipped up of my sweet sweet boys in the mean time. http://www.fishkybuns.com/post/159112434883/fishkybuns-im-the-captain-going-down-with-this
> 
> ALSO this sick ass fanart inspired by this story by the lovely acertainje-ne-sais-quoi on tumblr. <3 http://www.fishkybuns.com/post/158984716793/acertainje-ne-sais-quoi-if-you-send-for-me-your


	10. When I Think Of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look back on LeFou and Gaston in their younger years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clear up any confusion, I'll state their ages outright. Gaston is 16 and LeFou is 14. This is a year after the previous flashback chapter. :3

The deep resounding of church bells chimed through the humid summer air, lingering and echoing in the sky, sticking there like a thick molasses. It indicated the time, always ringing every afternoon at noon.  The two boys knew that sunday lunch would be ready soon as a result, but still loitered in the older boy’s backyard for now, waiting patiently together as they killed time.  It was quite a normal occurrence for the two boys.  Nearly every Sunday they would do the same.  Arise early and attend church with their families, and then head back to Gaston’s home while his mother prepared a large meal for their family.  Gaston’s parents at this point considered LeFou as one of their own children, and treated him accordingly.  He was never happier than when he was with Gaston at his home.

 

“Church was so boring today.”  Gaston sighed out suddenly, leaning against a rickety wooden fence that surrounded his family’s back garden, shielding his eyes from the bright afternoon sunlight.

 

“You think?  It was the same as it always is.”  LeFou sat kneeling in the dirt, pushing and poking with a stick at a small armored beetle that was trying to skitter away.

 

“That’s my  _ point _ .  It’s always the same.  We’re practically adults, I don’t even see why we have to go anymore.  We aren’t learning anything new from it.”  Gaston rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over one another.

 

The chubby boy dropped his stick, and allowed the little bug to make it’s escape.  “We aren’t just at church to learn though, are we?  We’re worshipping the Lord.”

 

“No,” The older boy said calmly, shaking his head.  “We’re there to learn to be frightened of what will happen to us in the afterlife if we don’t follow the rules.  Hell this, hell that.  God will smote thee, young sinners!” Gaston waved his hands as he his tone turned mocking, impersonating their priest by deepening and straining his voice.  “It’s all rubbish.”

 

LeFou chuckled and rose to his feet, brushing the dirt and grass from his bare knees.  “You’ve never been much for rules, huh?”

 

“Not in the slightest.”  Gaston smirked at his young friend. 

 

“I don’t know though…” LeFou mused, joining his friend against the fence, leaning his body weight against the wooden boards lazily.  “I don’t think it’s so bad.  I mean...I don’t want to go to Hell…”

 

“Wait,” Gaston started, raising an eyebrow.  “You don’t actually  _ believe _ that stuff, do you?  Come now, LeFou, I thought you were smarter than that.”

 

LeFou was taken aback.  He’d never heard anyone speak of Catholicism as if it weren’t true before.  It was something he had been taught since before he could even remember.  It was just a fact to him, and he never had any reason to believe it to be otherwise.

 

“What do you mean…?  Of course I do.  You don’t?”

 

“Absolutely not.  It’s all made up to scare you into behaving.  Hell, the damn church is the reason your weird friend was sent away last year.”

 

LeFou’s throat muscles tensed suddenly, making it difficult to breathe.  He hadn’t spoken of Nicolas with anyone since his young friend disappeared over a year ago.  And no one dared ask him about the situation either.  It was like he was just forgotten.  Just as he was sent away from the village, he had been as easily erased from everyone’s minds.

 

“Wh-what do you mean by that…?” LeFou questioned quietly.

 

“Huh?  You know what I’m talking about.  He tried to kiss you and all the adults got all up in arms about Christian principles and the values of morality.  Over a  _ kiss _ .  It’s insane.” Gaston’s words left him as casually as he stood.  He shook his head lightly as he continued his rant.  “That’s what the church does to us, LeFou.  It uses fear to keep us following  _ their  _ rules for no other purpose than to make them feel safer.”

 

“You...you knew about that?”  LeFou couldn’t even focus on Gaston’s rambling and bashing of the church.  If the conversation had gone any other direction, he would have been likely to speak up and defend his religion.  However now all he could hear was that Gaston knew that Nicolas and himself had kissed, or at least knew that something of the sort happened between them.

 

“About Nicolas?  Well, yes.  They had a meeting at the townhall for it and everything about what to do about it. Father wouldn’t let me go though.  Said it was “for adults only”.  But I heard about it, certainly.”

 

“I...I see…” LeFou mumbled, staring intently down at the ground.

 

“Hey,” Gaston nudged the younger boy with his shoulder.  “Don’t look so glum about it.  I wasn’t trying to upset you.  I was just using it as a point.”

 

LeFou shook his head gently, his wavy bangs swaying softly.  “Ah, I’m not upset.”

 

Gaston scoffed.  “You’re a terrible liar.”

 

“S-sorry…” LeFou mumbled out, not even quite sure what he was apologizing for.  “You just took me by surprise bringing uh, that up.  I hadn’t thought about it in a while, I suppose.”

 

“Yes well, good riddance I say.”  Gaston returned casually, shrugging his broad shoulders.  

 

LeFou’s brow furrowed, and he slowly looked up to his friend.  “What’s that supposed to mean…?”

 

“I mean I’m glad that he’s gone.”  Gaston’s expression was flat as he returned the other boy’s gaze.

 

“That’s--that’s a terrible thing to say, Gaston… You yourself just said that it was  _ insane _ he was sent away!”  LeFou found himself becoming a little emotional in that moment.  The memories of Nicolas flooding back into his mind, and to hear Gaston agreeing with the outcome of the situation was certainly not helping.

 

“Yes.  It was insane.  An entirely asinine reason to shun someone for such an innocent thing as a simple kiss.  But that doesn’t change the fact that I’d rather him not be here.  You were spending far too much time with him.  It was becoming tiresome.”  Gaston flipped his dark shoulder length hair back nonchalantly, sticking his nose in the air.

 

LeFou’s expression twisted in impatience, but before he could come up with anything to say back to his friend to convey the emotions that showed as clear as day on his face, Gaston interrupted him.

 

“Relax, LeFou.  God, you’re so sensitive.  I already said I didn’t mean anything by it.  I swear, you’re just like a girl sometimes.”  the taller boy rolled his eyes.

 

“Stop it!” LeFou snapped back.  “I don’t appreciate the way you’re speaking of Nicolas  _ or _ myself, Gaston!  I’m not a girl, and Nicolas wasn’t weird and  _ I’m _ not glad he’s gone!” the young man shouted breathlessly, slapping his palm flat against his chest.

 

Gaston merely hummed in response, looking LeFou up and down for a moment, calmly taking in all his emotional words.

 

“...What?”  LeFou questioned, his agitation still apparent, but now he mostly felt perplexed by Gaston’s curious reaction to his yelling.

 

Gaston was quiet for several moments, his expression flat, yet he was clearly thinking.  LeFou sucked on his lower lip, now over thinking his words.  Did he give anything away about himself from saying he didn’t wish for Nicolas to be sent away?  Surely someone who was molested by another against their own will would want their attacker to see some sort of justice.  Yet LeFou clearly did not feel that way, nor did he seem to think lowly of Nicolas.  Gaston was clever and smart, and knew LeFou better than anyone in the village.  Which caused LeFou to panic for those moments of silence in his mind.  Had he given Gaston reason to believe that what happened between Nicolas and himself to be consensual?

 

“It’s nothing.  Don’t worry about it.”  Gaston finally said with a strange but barely visible smile, pushing himself from the fence and straightening his shirt.  “Mother probably has lunch about ready now.  Let’s go inside.”

 

“Actually…” the young boy lingered, eyes glued to the ground beneath his feet as his shoulders slumped.  “I think I might go home.  I’m...I’m not feeling well…” LeFou mumbled out, rubbing his upper arm with one hand. He felt fine physically. But the anxieties swirling within him from everything that Gaston just said was getting to him now, and he felt he needed some time alone to sort his feelings out. His heart was aching from remembering Nicolas, and guilt and dread he still held on to was washing over him as a result. 

 

Gaston just stared at him for a moment. Two sets of eyes locked on one another. But he nodded softly. 

 

“Alright. I'll see you later then.”

 

“Y-yeah...later.”

 

LeFou hung his head and stuffed his hands into his pockets as he walked away from Gaston and his property. He hadn't missed a Sunday lunch at his best friend’s home since before Nicolas had been sent away. To which he would skip the invitation to spend time with the other boy. Oh, Nicolas… LeFou had nearly forgotten about him. Or at least he had forgotten to remember Nicolas. Which was unfortunate. Nicolas did not deserve to be forgotten. Nor did he deserve his fate. And even if he did, he didn't deserve to be alone in his punishment. LeFou hung his head dejectedly as he made his way home, never bothering to look up. The young boy wasn't paying attention to his route whatsoever as he used muscle memory to find his path, taking narrow back alleys as a shortcut, memories of his ex-friend running through his mind. 

 

Had he been paying attention however, he would have noticed the three other boys on his trail, following closely behind with their own nasty agenda. The second they spotted LeFou alone they had begun to hone in on him, quickly taking their positions to surround him and make their move. Suddenly a an older teen cut him off in his stride, LeFou missing his next step and stumbling back with a small “Oh,” as he was snapped back to reality.

 

“Well well well. Look who we have here, fellas.” The young boy who cut off LeFou’s stride spoke out loud, holding his chin up in the air, arms crossed over one another. The other two boys rushing in within in his blind spots to entrap him between them all. 

 

LeFou recognized the three boys. They had often given him trouble.  Three mean souls who would pick on any other person who was a little different than they were. LeFou often would get the brunt of their pent up energy, due to his weight and soft spoken nature.  

 

LeFou stiffened his expression and tried to push past the older of the boys, Tom, who stood directly in his way, only to be shoved back into the other two boys. 

 

“Hey hey. Where do you think you're going, fatso?” The leader of the older boys questioned, leaning down towards LeFou. The other two boys took hold of each of his arms, holding him steady. 

 

“I'm--I'm just on my way home…” LeFou offered worthlessly, not even bothering to struggle against the two other boys against his arms. 

 

“You know the rules.  You gotta pay the tax to pass.” Tom demanded, hands in his hips as he leaned in. 

 

“Yeah, the tax.” One of the other two echoed stupidly from over LeFou’s shoulder. 

 

“Tax?  C’mon, guys… I'm just trying to get home…” LeFou pleaded quietly. This sort of thing wasn't exactly foreign to him, being singled out by these boys. They didn't often get physical like this though.  But there was no one else around to stop them right now as they were all hidden away in the alleys, no adults to stop them and no other children to tattle.  LeFou wouldn’t have minded getting in a scrap with a boy one on one, but when it was all three of them, he knew he didn’t stand a chance on his own, and talking his way out of it seemed to be his safest bet.  However the young teens didn’t seem all that interested in talking.  He testingly flexed his muscle against the two boys on each arm, only to be tugged back roughly, causing him to grunt in protest. 

 

“Looks like the fatso doesn't have any money. I mean,” they oldest boy stated as he patted his hands along LeFou’s pockets, snickering out his words. “If you don’t have the tax to pay, you’ll have to suffer the consequences.”

 

“C’mon, fellas.  This isn’t funny anymore!  I--I can pay you tomorrow, okay?” LeFou tried to keep his demeanor calm, but it was quickly fading into a panic. 

 

The three others stupidly laughed together, all exchanging glances to one another. 

 

“Shut your mouth,” The gang leader barked suddenly, stepping closer to the young restrained LeFou. “Guess ya gotta’ learn the hard way, ya pansy.”  

 

It happened so fast that LeFou didn’t even see it coming. A fast short punch to his gut caused him to double over, knocking the air from his lungs entirely.  The only thing that kept him from tumbling to his knees was the vicious grip on either of his arms.  His mouth hung open as his vision flashed white before blurring, and he took in a few desperate gasps of air.

 

LeFou couldn’t concentrate on the other three from the pain that lingered in his body, but he heard mean sniggering and a few words.  They could have been directed at him, but he couldn’t be sure.  At this point he didn’t care.  He just wanted it to be over.  The two teens on his arms suddenly jerked him upright, not allowing him to remain leaning forward anymore.  Standing up straight somehow made the pain in his gut worse.  He winced and hissed through his teeth, a few tears stinging the corners of his eyes.

 

“Can’t even take a single punch without crying, fatso?”  The oldest boy sneered through a mean grin.  “Guess you won’t take the second one any better...”

 

LeFou braced himself for the second strike, tightening the muscles within his abdomen and screwing his eyes shut.  But it never came.  Instead he heard worried and hushed whispers from the boys at his sides, and his arms were released, the two boys who had previously held him in place sprinting off behind him in a hurry.  He stumbled forward, but maintained his footing as he looked up to see what the cause of the sudden retreat was. 

 

Gaston was barreling towards them like an enraged bull.  The two boys who had held his arms saw him coming and made a break for it, but the older teen hadn’t seen the other coming and was caught off guard by a hard shove to his back, causing him to tumble to the ground with a surprised yelp.

 

“Hey!  Just what the hell do you think you’re doing to him!?”  Gaston shouted to the boy on the ground, reaching down immediately and gripping his strong hand around his collar to yank him up, his fist already drawn back.  Before the other could so much as say a word for form a coherent thought to the sudden turn of events, Gaston’s knuckles made solid contact with the other’s jaw, a sickening cracking noise sounding through the air around them.

 

LeFou was quick to react now, leaping over to his friend and savior before Gaston could pounce upon the other boy once again.

 

“Gaston!  Gaston, that’s enough!  You got him!”  LeFou spoke quickly, his voice higher than normal as he placed his hands firmly on Gaston’s broad shoulders and lightly tugging him back.  Gaston grunted, but his vision went from flashes of red to normal once again, LeFou’s touch soothing him and bringing him back down to reality.  

 

“You’re  _ lucky _ he stopped me…” Gaston spat to the pathetic boy who was still upon the ground, who was holding his cheek and wailing pitifully.  “You touch him again… You  _ ever  _ so much as lay a goddamn finger on LeFou again?  Next time I won’t  _ stop _ …!” Gaston kicked the tip of his boot against the boy’s hip with his last emphasised word.  LeFou carefully tugged him back, clinging to his arm in both an effort to contain Gaston’s rage and from being compelled to be near his friend.

 

The boy scrambled to his feet, offering some sort of incoherent understandings before he hastily ran off, tripping over his own feet a few times.

 

“Gaston…”  the name lingered on LeFou’s tongue as the taller boy turned to face him.  The concerned expression on his friend’s face caused his heart to flutter in his chest.

 

“Are you alright…?”  Gaston asked softly, searching LeFou’s face.  It was surprisingly gentle, compared to how livid he was just moments ago.

 

LeFou nodded.  “Y-Yeah...I’m alright…  Th-thanks.”

 

“No, don’t thank me…” Gaston started, shaking his head.  “If I hadn’t been so insensitive earlier you never would have left in the first place.”

 

LeFou couldn’t contain the small smile that tugged at the corner of his lips.  He averted his gaze for a moment, feeling a light blush threatening his cheeks.

 

“No, it’s okay.  I know you didn’t mean anything by it.  I was--I overreacted.”  LeFou peeked up at the taller boy, who was still looking rather serious.  “Did you come after me..?”

 

Gaston nodded, exhaling sharply through his nose.  “Yes.  I felt like a jerk for hurting your feelings…I wanted to apologize.”

 

The chubby young boy shyly looked away, his sweet smile lingering on his face.

 

“LeFou…”  Gaston started, placing both hands on his small friend’s shoulders.  LeFou looked up from the sudden gesture, eyes wide and curious as Gaston continued.  “You mustn’t let anyone make you feel bad about for who you are.  Do you understand?”  He spoke with such a sudden certainty that it took LeFou aback.

 

LeFou nodded shortly as he stared up at Gaston’s deep serious eyes.  “Y-yes…”  He mumbled.  He felt confused though.  Was he speaking of the bullies?  Or was Gaston speaking of himself?  Perhaps he was referring to his weight, though he was unsure if Gaston had figured out his secret or not with how indirect he was being.  However he supposed it didn’t matter either way.  If he had figured it out, it didn’t seem to bother him in the slightest.  And if he hadn’t, then nothing had changed.

 

“Will you come back with me?  For sunday lunch.  Mother always hates it so when you miss it.”  Gaston smiled suavely, slinking his arm around LeFou’s shoulders, already walking back towards his home with the other boy at his side.  He knew LeFou wouldn’t refuse.

 

LeFou slipped his arm around Gaston’s waist with a small chuckle, his fingers gripping lightly along the taller boy’s lean physique.  “Alright. For her sake, I’ll come.”  the chubby boy said teasingly, leaning a bit of his weight against his friend as they made their way down the alley together.

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be shy! Come say hi on tumblr! www.fishkybuns.com


	11. Meant To Be Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10K HITS!? Oh my goodness, folks! I'm absolutely floored! Thanks SO much for everyone who has been reading!

LeFou’s eyes shot open upon hearing the three simple words on his lover’s tongue, his cheek still firmly pressed against the other man’s hairy chest.

 

_ I love you, too… _  Those were the words that Gaston had just spoken.  They rang through LeFou’s mind and heart on repeat, his head popping up from Gaston’s pec to look at the man.  For a split second he thought that he undoubtedly misheard the man.  But there was no denying it as he gazed upon Gaston’s face.  The man looked as confident as ever, the hint of a smirking lacing his beautiful face. An adrenaline rush coursed through LeFou’s entire body as he gazed upon the other man. He was met with a suave glance from Gaston, who gleaned at him through thinned eyes. 

 

“You...Gaston, you…?” LeFou stumbled over his words, shaking his head softly from side to side. His hands literally trembled against Gaston’s chest as he stared. 

 

“Hush now. Don't ruin it.” Gaston said teasingly through his devilish smirk, drumming his fingers along LeFou’s bare shoulder before he rested his head back down against his feathered pillow, letting out a soft content sigh. 

 

LeFou was unable to stifle his sweet laugh, and he pinched lightly at Gaston’s sides in an attempt to get a reaction out of the stoic man. 

 

“Hey now! You can't just drop that on me and act like you said nothing of importance!” LeFou said through his toothy grin, his thin gap prominently on display. 

 

Gaston twitched and squirmed from the pinches, stifling an awkward chuckle as he gripped at LeFou’s shoulders lightly in a reactionary defense. “Don't, don't. You know I'm ticklish there…”

 

The chubby man bit down on his bottom lip, his smile still beaming through as he stopped his playful assault on his friend. No, not friend. His lover. The love of his life, who had just revealed that he in return felt the same way. He'd never felt this sort of joy in his life. He had many moments that he thought were happiness throughout his child and adulthood, but compared to this moment, they were nothing. 

 

“Gaston…” he nudged the other man gently as he spoke his name. “Do you really love me?”

 

Gaston peeked up at him, a curious smirk tugging at his lips. “You don't believe me?”

 

“It's not that... I just...you were so adamant last night about...about us.”

 

The sun-kissed man propped himself up on his elbows so to look at the other as he spoke, giving LeFou no choice but to lean up as well. He was suddenly very serious. 

 

“I have  _ never _ said I didn't care for you, LeFou… You were the one who kept insisting that as an absolute truth.”

 

“Well...I suppose that's true…” LeFou averted his eyes from the other man’s. “It's just that you said we could never  _ be  _ together… So I just assumed…” the young man’s words trailed off softly. 

 

“It's still…a complicated matter. Surely you understand that. I'm not trying to be cruel, LeFou. But what you want…? It's just not feasible. You and I? We can't just marry one another and act as husband and wife. Hell, we’d likely be stoned to death in the streets or thrown into an asylum if it were to get out that we were even sleeping together.”

 

That was not what LeFou wanted to hear. His spirits were soaring from Gaston’s earlier words, only to slam hard into the brick wall before him once again. His brow knitted from his distress. 

 

“So what does any of that mean…? What are we even doing?” He asked sadly, laying his plump cheek against Gaston’s pec, his entire body slumping down. 

 

Gaston sighed heavily, his whole upper body rolling with it, he raised a hand and placed it over his eyes, rubbing his thumb and forefinger over his eyelids in small circular motions. 

 

“Is this the talk you wanted to have?” Gaston questioned impatiently as he fought off his oncoming headache, digging the tips of his finger and thumb harder into his closed eyelids.

 

“We need to talk about it… I can't feel as if I'm in the dark any longer.”

 

“Fine. What exactly do you suggest happen then? You wish to live with me as my wife?” Gaston replied dryly. 

 

“I don't want to be your  _ wife _ .” LeFou snapped back, before he softened his tone once again. “I'm not a woman. I do not wish to  _ be  _ a woman.”

 

“Well, I'm listening then.”

 

“We could leave…” the younger man’s words were barely above a whisper as he expressed his idea. 

 

“Leave?” Gaston echoed with a slight scoff, his voice deepening in his confusion. 

 

“Leave this town. Move to a big city where not a soul knows us. A city so alive and busy that no one would even have time to notice us.” The words just poured from LeFou.  He honestly hadn’t thought it over before, but the idea suddenly came to him like a beautiful epiphany.

 

“Just like that? Pick up and leave everything we've ever known? LeFou, this is our home. We were born and raised here. Our families go back generations. And you suggest we just...leave everything behind? You'd leave your sister, your entire family and friends? The only life you've ever known?”

 

“If it were for you? I would... I'd do anything for you, Gaston.” LeFou’s voice came out softly, but completely sure. He slipped his arm around Gaston’s chest and dipped his hand between the older man’s back and the mattress beneath him as he held onto him tightly. “I love you.  _ I love you.  _ I'm not sure you realize just how much I do…”

 

“LeFou…” The name fell from his lips, laced with a tinge of sadness as his hand dropped down from his face and laid flat against the mattress, his deep brown eyes glued to the cieling. “Just… Let’s not jump to into rash decisions, alright? What you're suggesting is quite the leap.  I'm just asking you to be patient.”

 

LeFou felt that up to this point he had been very patient. He had grown tired of having to be the patient one. However Gaston was not wrong, it was a very abrupt idea that LeFou had suddenly thrust upon the other. He nodded slowly against Gaston’s chest. 

 

“You're right, you're right.” He agreed softly, albeit a bit reluctantly. The logical side of his brain knew that it was a crazy plan, to just drop his whole life and run away on a whim. He supposed there was no need rush into anything as foolhardy as uprooting his entire life and relocating based on an abrupt thought.  They still had time to figure something out for themselves.

 

Both men remained quiet, Gaston raising an arm to rest along LeFou’s shoulder, his fingertips pressing lightly into the soft flesh of his upper arm.  However LeFou couldn’t stop his mind from racing.  He had so many questions he wanted to ask, but feared if he opened his mouth that they would all pour out incoherently in quick succession.  He could tell that Gaston was at least trying.  And that was all that he could ask for really.  The young man didn’t wish to pressure and bombard the other man with a barrage of questions and requests.  So he decided that he would let off for now, and gently nuzzled his cheek against Gaston’s pec with a soft coo.

 

“You can sleep here tonight.”  Gaston offered, breaking the silence in the quiet room with his low gravelly voice, his exhaustion coming across.

 

A gentle smile snuck up on LeFou.  “Alright…” he replied softly.  Both men adjusted themselves accordingly, shifting their weight in order to pull the thick duvet from underneath their bodies and over themselves.  Gaston laid on his side, back to LeFou as the younger man looped one arm around Gaston’s torso, comfortably pressing his nude body against the other’s.  He unconsciously rubbed his fingers along the toned muscles of Gaston’s chest as he allowed his eyes to slip closed.  The lit candles that were scattered across the room flickered wildly as they burned down to the metal holders they rested in, threatening to go out at any moment as the two men drifted off into a comfortable sleep together. 

  
  


***

  
  


LeFou was awoken from the deep dipping of the mattress as weight shifted to one edge.  His eyes opened into this slits, depsite their protesting against the morning light that flooded the room from the bedroom window.  Slightly blurred vision struggled to come into adjust to the new day for a moment, finally coming into focus and settling upon Gaston’s broad back as the other man sat on the edge of the bed, he himself working on waking his sluggish mind.

 

“Morning.” LeFou mumbled out quietly, bringing his knuckles to his eyes to rub the sleep from them.  Despite the few hiccups in their conversation from the previous night, LeFou felt extremely content.  Waking up next to Gaston was a rare treat that he cherished.  

 

Gaston let out a long exaggerated groan as he stretched his long thick limbs to the ceiling.  “Morning…” he echoed with his strained voice, replying as he stretched his muscles long and hard.

 

A gentle smile crept up on LeFou as he watched the man’s body flex and move. Gaston looked over his shoulder at the younger man, eyes still half lidded.  His expression was almost grumpy.  But LeFou knew that Gaston just took a while to wake up, and didn’t take in any negative sort of way.

 

“Did you sleep well?”  LeFou asked, propping himself up on an elbow and resting his head in his hand.

 

Gaston merely shrugged before he ran a hand through his long untamed hair, his fingers catching in a few tangles.  LeFou found his usual morning attitude to be endearing.  He reached out a hand to soothing pet along the other man’s back, who seemed to relax from it.  The young man took that moment to glance at a lavish clock that rested upon Gaston’s bedside table.

 

“It’s still early… And it’s Sunday.  Would you like to get ready for Church?” 

 

Gaston scratched roughly at his stubble covered chin.  “I can think of a million things I’d rather do.”

 

“As can I…” LeFou responded coyly, his hands never halting the soothing rubs along Gaston’s lower back.  “But it’s an obligation, yes?  We shouldn’t both be absent.”

 

Gaston groaned heavily, his whole body slumping forward.  “Yes, yes…” he offered haphazardly.  “I suppose I’ll go fill my basin so we can clean ourselves up then…”  The older man said as he rose from the bed, a barely audible grunt escaping him.  

 

LeFou found himself unable to tear his eyes away from Gaston’s nude form as he took a few tired steps away from the warm comfortable bed to grab his trousers and shirt.  He felt a small tinge of disappointment when his glorious body was covered and Gaston left the room, though it couldn’t be helped.  LeFou took a moment to sit up and examine himself.  His skin was a bit tacky from sleeping against Gaston all night.  He pressed his fingers along the large bruise that Gaston had given him previously.  It was no longer swollen, though still quite tender.  It had faded into an almost pretty purple color, each tooth mark surprisingly prominent.  Gaston had intentionally bit him there to remind LeFou of who he belonged to, and it definitely worked.  His mind was unable to resist going back to those moments when he was bitten whenever he would see it.  Remembering the sharp lingering pain, the hard noisy sucking.  He felt himself becoming aroused from the thoughts, and tried to push them down before Gaston would return.  He busied his mind with trying to tame his wavy long locks, but it was nearly in vain, as he would have to borrow a brush from Gaston to fix it properly.  There was no need to dress himself just yet, as they would be cleaning themselves soon.

 

It didn’t take Gaston long to return to the sun-filled room, water pitcher in one hand, and two clean wash cloths in the other.  He carefully stepped over to a large basin and filled it halfway with the water.  LeFou casually rose from the bed and stepped over to him, and he was nonchalantly handed one of the wash clothes with a small “Here,” from Gaston.

 

“It’s a little chilled, the water.  But we don’t really have much time, so we’ll just have to make due.”  Gaston offered as he pulled his tunic over his head and tossed it to the floor.

 

“That’s fine,” LeFou replied dismissively.  It wouldn’t be the first time he’d bathed with cold water, and it wouldn’t be the last.  

 

As though by habit, both men mostly ignored one another as they carefully wet their cloths and built up a decent lather with a thin sliver of soap that sat next to Gaston’s basin and began to wash themselves.  LeFou made a mental note to perhaps buy the man a new set of lavish smelling soaps.  He knew exactly what scents Gaston prefered, and enjoyed gifting the man things as frequently as he could.  Gaston always seemed to appreciate being doted on as well.  Though at most times he expected it.  LeFou found himself lost in his thoughts as muscle memory took over his habitual motions.  He was snapped back to attention after they had finished up, and Gaston spoke out finally.

 

“All done?” he asked gruffly, ringing out his cloth into the basin before placing it down on the table.  He was clearly in a sour mood.  Though LeFou knew it was nothing to do with himself.

 

“Hm?  Oh, yes.  I believe so.”  LeFou was quick to finish up, placing his rag down as well.

 

Gaston picked up the basin and carried it over to his bedroom window to dump out the used water.  Even from his stride, his mood was quite apparent.  Gaston did not enjoy attending church, he never had.  Though he would miss it on the occasional Sunday morning, he generally attended without a fuss, but LeFou had never seen his discontent first hand before attending, as they usually met up there. He suddenly felt compelled to help calm the man’s nerves. 

 

“I suppose we should get dressed then.”  Gaston spoke as he placed the basin back upon the table. LeFou quickly stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the taller man as he held his body against Gaston’s back. He was met with a surprised short exhale, but no resistance. He pressed his cheek against the man’s bare shoulder. 

 

“We have a little time… I could help you calm your nerves…” LeFou breathed out as he slowly trailed his hands down Gaston’s firm abdomen, gingerly brushing his fingertips along the broad man’s coarse pubic hairs. 

 

“What did you have in mind?”  Though LeFou could not see his face, the smirk that was plastered across Gaston’s face was quite apparent from his interested and curious tone.

 

LeFou coiled his fingers around Gaston’s flaccid cock, which grew steadily beneath his grip.  LeFou pressed his lips against Gaston’s shoulder blade before he spoke, voice muffled by the other man’s skin.

 

“Just lie on the bed and relax for a moment…”  LeFou released his grip on Gaston, who graciously complied with the man.

 

Gaston nearly did a little hop in the air before dropping down hard on the mattress.  He laid upon his back, splaying himself out as he tucked each hand underneath his skull, grinning in anticipation for what was to come.

 

“Oh, LeFou… You love to spoil me, don’t you?”  Gaston spoke out boldly, gazing up at LeFou with thinned confident eyes.

 

“Amongst other things.” LeFou stifled a chuckle and crawled onto the bed.  Gaston opened his thighs to give LeFou more room to nestle between them as the younger man put himself face to face with Gaston’s manhood, which had become half-hard from interest.  He propped himself up on an elbow, and with his free hand gripped the base of his lover’s cock to hold it up right, receiving a soft sigh from the other who silently watched.  LeFou caught his gaze for a moment, offering him a coy smile before he leaned down, catching the tip within his soft lips.

 

“That’s it…” Gaston mumbled out in encouragement, moving one of his hands from underneath his head to drift down to LeFou’s wavy hair.

 

The young man hummed appreciatively from the simple gesture, slipping his eyes closed as he took more of Gaston into his mouth, feeling it pulse and grow against his tongue.  It was an exciting feeling to know that Gaston’s body physically reacted to him in such a way.  It was all the confidence LeFou needed to begin and slide Gaston in and out of his mouth in a rhythmic fashion.  He tried to mimic what Jacques had done to him.  Gripping the base of Gaston’s cock, he squeezed and twisted the sensitive skin that he was unable to fit into his mouth, while never slowing his stroking with his mouth.  He tried swirling his tongue along the head of Gaston’s dick, but found it to be awkward and decided to just keep it simple.  Gaston seemed to be enjoying it just the way he was moving; Moaning softly whenever the tip would hit against the back of LeFou’s tongue, muttering soft encouraging words occasionally.

 

“How the...How the hell are you so good at that…Goddamn, LeFou...” Gaston muttered, tossing his head back against his lavish pillow. He allowed the hand that was petting LeFou’s hair to rest against the mattress as he just enjoyed the hot wet mouth working on his dick. A light sweat had formed along his tanned skin, causing it to glisten gently in the morning light that flooded the room.

 

LeFou’s chest swelled with a sense of pride from the words and reactions, and he eagerly increased the speed in which he moved, moaning and humming around the thick cock in his mouth. His own erection was throbbing against the mattress beneath him, but he didn't care. This wasn't about him. He wanted to please Gaston. Wanted to make him feel amazing and show the man exactly what he was capable of. He wanted Gaston to know how much he loved him. He let the man slip from his mouth, the hand that gripped him now pumping with fervor, causing Gaston’s breath to hitch in his throat and his thigh and buttocks muscles to tense. His mouth hung open, hair strewn back messily against the pillow. 

 

“Does that feel nice?” LeFou cooed, his voice low and sultry. “You're so perfect Gaston… Even when you're a mess.”

 

“M-more…” Gaston gasped out, desperate to hear LeFou’s voice. 

 

LeFou was more than happy to oblige. “So handsome, sexy… The epitome of manliness. Even your cock is perfect. Just as big and thick as the rest of you… Are you close? I want to swallow it…” the young man’s tone was sweet, but somehow filthy as he spoke the praising words just above a whisper, his hand moving fluidly along Gaston’s slicked twitching erection. 

 

Gaston groaned deeply at the words, grasping at the sheets so tightly that his knuckles turned white. He nodded his head quickly a few times, eyes screwed shut. “Cl-close...Fuck, it's so close…” his words slid from his lips, hoarse and shaken. 

 

LeFou clamped his lips over the reddened head of Gaston’s dick, pressing his tongue flat against the overly sensitive skin, moaning hotly from the salty taste of precum that oozed from the slit. He sucked noisily, the sounds adding to the lewdness of the entire act, hungry to taste Gaston’s thick seed upon his tongue.

 

It was all Gaston could take.  A slurry curses and unrestrained sounds tore from the man, his entire body tensing and jerking beneath his younger lover.  His cock strained and pulsed within LeFou’s mouth, shooting out hot shot after shot of dense potent cum against the younger man’s tongue.  LeFou gripped his hands against Gaston’s hips to hold them down and keep him from thrusting up into his throat as he swallowed each heavy spurt as best he could.  Though some ended up dribbling down his chin from the sheer force and amount of it.  

 

LeFou kept his lips around Gaston’s weeping cock until the man finally calmed his intense shivers and let out a surprisingly soft whine from how sensitive his softening member had become.  LeFou carefully let is slip from his mouth, gasping for a large much needed breath.  His eyes instantly found Gaston’s panting face.  The man was a complete wreck.  Hair unruly, cheeks flushed a deep shade of pink.  His mouth hung open, taking in exaggerated breaths as his skin glistened with a thin layer of sweat.  LeFou had never seen the man so disheveled.  And it was absolutely  _ beautiful. _  LeFou wiped the small dribble of semen from his chin with the back of his hand and sat up, sitting on his heels with a barely visible satisfied grin.  

 

Gaston finally opened his eyes with his gaze glued to the wooden beams of the ceiling.  His breathing finally calming, chest rising and falling slower.  LeFou bit down on his lower lip coly; He loved seeing Gaston like this. Completely drained because of him.  Every intense rush and feeling Gaston had gone through was because of him, and LeFou could hardly contain his pride.

 

“LeFou…” Gaston’s voice came out gritty, and he cleared his throat hard before continuing.  “You’re…” he laughed quietly, his eyes finding LeFou’s.  “You have a gift, my friend…”

 

“Come on.  We should be getting ready, it’s getting late.” LeFou chuckled, gently patting Gaston’s thigh before sliding off the bed and stretching out his legs.

 

Gaston nodded wordlessly, forcing himself to sit up and lazily attempting to straighten his hair.  LeFou gathered his clothes from the previous night.  Luckily they weren’t too wrinkled from spending a night on the floor, and he easily slipped into the simple attire.  Gaston retrieved a fresh outfit from his bureaux, pulling on each article of clothing with ease.  The younger man slid his kerchief through his collar, using muscle memory to tie it into a fanciful bow as he nonchalantly watched Gaston pulling on the last of his clothing.  Both men took a turn in front of a long mirror upon Gaston’s wall to fix and put up their hair.

 

“You look quite nice.”  LeFou offered without a thought.

 

“I know.”  Gaston returned, offering him a devilish smirk.

 

The two men promptly made their way to church, finding no issue with accompanying one another to the building. Many folks came in to together, and they knew they'd attract no unnecessary attention. Gaston’s parents were already seated in their usual spot, and so he joined them. LeFou sat an opposite pew where Margot and his aunt and uncle sat. They offered gentle nods and quiet pleasantries to each other, the room quickly falling silent as the sermon began.

 

LeFou wasn't able to listen to anything the priest was saying. His mind was flooded with thoughts of Gaston. Specifically what they had just been doing moments before stepping foot into the holy building. He knew it should feel wrong. Not only was the act a damning sin, but to do so on the Sabbath should have made it all the much worse. But something about the sheer inappropriateness of it made it somehow more alluring. LeFou cleared his throat and crossed his legs, finding himself becoming aroused by it all. He finally had to will himself to think of anything but Gaston, though that was quite the task. 

 

The priest rambled on longer than normal that morning. Most weeks the sermon would last for about an hour. However today the priest had been going on for nearly two. LeFou glanced towards Gaston and his family, knowing that Gaston must have been going stir crazy at this point. He was right. Though the man kept his disapproving attitude of the church from anyone except for LeFou, the broad man was having a hard time keeping himself from looking entirely blasé. 

 

Luckily, for Gaston’s sake, the holy man wrapped up his sermon soon after. As soon as the priest dismissed everyone, Gaston was the first to his feet. He caught eyes with LeFou, and gestured with an upwards nod for the younger man to follow him out. Though it took some time, as many townsfolk walked slowly and lingered in the walk ways, making small talk with one another. Once LeFou finally emerged from the large double doors, Gaston waved him over rather impatiently. 

 

“Come on, let's go. The tavern awaits.” The older man seemed to be in a hurry. Which wasn't entirely out of place. However the urgency of his desire to leave right away struck LeFou as a slightly off, but he made no effort to question it. 

 

Just as the two men were only a few steps away, a voice rang out from their rear. 

 

“Gaston! Wait, dear!” The voice of Gaston’s mother called after them. She was a middle aged woman, though very fair for her age. Her long dark hair was held up in a tight bun that rested at the base of her skull, a few scattered grays throughout its entirely. 

 

Gaston seemed to cringe, but he of course stopped for his mother, turning with LeFou. 

 

“Oh, good. You're both together. Did you tell him yet?” She continued happily once she had the young men’s attention. 

 

Gaston shook his head sharply. “Mother, not now please. We’ll discuss it later, alright?” The man spoke firmly. 

 

LeFou quieted an eyebrow, looking between the two. “You have some news, Gaston?” He tried to ask as casually as he could. 

 

“Oh yes!” Gaston’s mother beamed. “How have you not told him yet, dear?  It's very--”

 

“Mother!” Gaston snapped suddenly, interrupting older woman. He inhaled deeply through his nose, lifting his hands gently, forcing himself to calm down. “I--didn't mean to yell, I'm sorry. But I said we’ll discuss it later, yes? Meaning LeFou and myself.”

 

Gaston’s mother didn't seem to phased by Gaston’s small peak in hostility. It was a fairly normal occurrence from her son. Though she did bite her tongue, clearly not understanding Gaston’s demeanor.

 

“Alright, dear…” she said with a hint of unsureness. “I suppose I'll let you two boys get back to your morning business then. It was nice seeing you, LeFou dear.” 

 

Gaston instantly placed his hand on LeFou’s shoulder to turn him in the opposite direction and began walking before LeFou could respond to the old woman. His jaw was tense. LeFou waited until they were several paces away before he spoke. 

 

“Is something wrong, Gaston? What was all that about just then?”  LeFou questioned, doing his best to keep up with Gaston’s long strides.

 

Gaston never slowed his hastened pace, hand remaining upon his lover's shoulder to move him right along with him.

 

“We’ll talk about it at later.” He spoke shortly. 

 

LeFou felt a knot growing in his stomach.  He didn’t like being left in the dark, especially after everything seemed to be going in the right direction.  LeFou suddenly planted his feet, coming to a dead stop, Gaston grunting as his hand slipped from LeFou’s shoulder.  He too stopped, having little choice, lest he leave his friend behind.

 

“I’d rather discuss it now.”  LeFou stated firmly.

 

Gaston sighed, his shoulders drooping, he gave a quick once around the streets.  They were completely filled with other villagers who had just left church with them.

 

“I  _ said-- _ ” Gaston started, whispering harshly through his teeth.  “ _ Later. _  I don’t want you blowing things out of proportion in public.”

 

LeFou was not pleased with his answer.  “So you expect me to have a drink at the tavern with this mystery dangling over my head?”  

 

“You can do whatever you want.  I need a drink.”  Gaston offered dismissively, waving his hands as he turned to leave, already walking away.

 

“Gaston!  Goddammit, would you talk to me?”

 

Gaston merely tsked, not even stopping or turning his head as he called out dryly.  “Shouldn’t take the lord’s name in vain on the sabbath, my friend.”

 

LeFou scowled as he watched him walk off into the distance.  He didn’t make any effort to follow him.  He considered going back and asking Gaston’s mother what the news was, but wasn’t sure if it would help or hinder how he was feeling, if it were bad news.  He sighed, feeling torn.  But then a familiar voice hit his ear.

 

“LeFou?” It was Stanley, his voice meek.  It seemed he had witnessed at least part of the quarrel.  “Is everything...alright?”

 

LeFou instantly regained his composure, putting on a soft smile as he turned to the young man.  “Oh, yes.  Nothing to worry about.  Gaston is just in one of his moods again.  You know how he is.”

 

Stanley nodded softly.  “He’s...seemed to been in a lot of those sorts of moods, as of late.”  

 

“Yes, well…” LeFou offered thoughtlessly as he averted his gaze, mostly from not having anything else to say.  He couldn’t tell anyone the truth.  But luckily Gaston was known for having a temper from time to time, and it was simple enough to write off as such.

 

Stanley questioned Gaston no longer, seeing that it was something LeFou clearly did not wish to speak of, due to his short and vague responses.

 

“I, um, I missed you last night at the tavern.  We all did.  You’ve been so busy lately.  I hope you’re not pushing yourself too hard.”  the young man expressed his concern with a gentle smile.

 

LeFou wished Gaston could be as kind as Stanley.  Though he tried to push that thought from his mind.  He shook his head.

 

“Thank you for your concern.  But I’m fine, Stanley.  I am sorry though, that I stood you up again… I don’t really have a good excuse.”

 

“Think nothing of it, my friend.”  Stanley was quick to answer.  “I have to get going though.  Time to open up shop.  Papa is back, but if you come in for a shave...Well, I would personally take care of you.”

 

LeFou blinked, smiling politely in return.  “I may do that.  Thank you.”

 

“Absolutely.”  Stanley took a step to leave, but halted, returning his attention to LeFou.  “Perhaps…I can bring you breakfast tomorrow morning too?  If you’re not too busy…?”

 

“You know what?  I would like that very much.”  the dark haired man graciously replied.  It would be nice to just relax with a confidant.

 

“Wonderful!  I’ll see you then, my friend!”  Stanley replied, his beautiful teeth on display through his beaming grin.  He offered a courtly farewell and made his leave.  

 

LeFou watched him walk off, until he disappeared around a corner.  He pondered what he should do.  He could join Gaston for a drink, however he wouldn’t be able to concentrate and only be able to focus on what secret Gaston was keeping from him.  And he didn’t much feel like putting on airs in public in order to keep up appearances in front of the other tavern patrons.  He furrowed his brow, his stomach growling loudly suddenly.  He hadn’t been able to have breakfast  since he and Gaston ended up running late that morning.  LeFou decided that he would just go home for now and take care of himself.  Cook himself a good breakfast and change into some fresh clothes.  He needed to tend to the chickens as well, they were probably hungry themselves, he decided.

 

He set off alone towards his home, stopping off in his back garden first.  He threw some feed throughout the yard for his hens and rooster, who had been pecking at the grass for wild seeds and bugs before he had arrived.  After making sure they had drinking water from the well, he collected the handfuls of eggs they had freshly laid that morning for his breakfast.

 

The house had a biting chill in it, due to no fire having been going for entire night.  LeFou opened the curtains to allow some morning light to warm the room before he began to light the fireplace, throwing a few split logs on top to give it something to burn.  He made himself a nice hot kettle of tea and cooked the eggs up simply for himself, and enjoyed both alone at his dining table.  Though he was unable to shake Gaston from his mind through every simple act.

 

He seemed so adamant to cut his mother off before she said whatever it was that she had intended to say.  And Gaston’s outright refusal to discuss it in public let LeFou know that whatever it was, it wasn’t merely a simple matter.  Gaston had said that LeFou could take it badly.  He felt his heart sink.  What could it  _ be _ ? He thought inwardly, feeling himself becoming impatient.

 

LeFou just didn’t feel like facing anyone right now.  Not Gaston nor Stanley.  Either way he would have to put on a facade.  And with the way he was feeling, he wasn’t sure he had the energy to do so.  He sighed heavily, not bothering to clean up after himself at this time.  It could wait until later.  The young man decided a nap might do him well.  He dragged his feet as he walked over to the sofa nearest the roaring fireplace, and lowered himself gently onto it.  After pulling a knitted blanket over himself, he allowed the crackling of the fire and singing of the birds outside his window to lull him into a light slumber.  His troubles could wait until later.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh snap. What could our Gaston be hiding...?


	12. Pulled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been super sick the past week, and was able to have time to work on this chapter a lot in result. lol I hope everyone enjoys this one. BUCKLE UP!

LeFou had reluctantly been awoke from his comfortable nap by the sound of children running and playing in the streets outside his home.  He felt he wasn’t ready to get up yet and tried to force himself back to sleep, pulling the blanket over his face and trying to think of the dream he was having, in hopes of somehow slipping back into it.  It was a simple dream.  He and his sister were on a stroll through a beautiful forest path in the spring.  Vibrant flowers bloomed on either side of the dirt path, LeFou could swear he could still smell them.  But as the seconds turned into minutes, he sighed heavily, knowing that he would be unable to return to his comfortable slumber.

 

Defeated by his own mind, he tugged the blanket down and peered around the room squinting.  It was still daylight.  A quick glance at the large clock along the wall caused his eyebrows to shoot up. He had been asleep for hours, as it was already nearing evening.  Four in the afternoon.  He had wasted nearly the entire day sleeping.  He wasn’t really surprised by it.  The past few days had been mentally exhausting.  Going from extreme lows to extreme highs, within moments at times.  He groaned heavily as as he pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes, rubbing them thoroughly until they no longer ached.

 

His mind immediately went to Gaston, his muscles tensing in result, a rush of anxiety rising in his gut.  He did not have a good feeling about what the man was keeping from him.  And just how long had he been keeping whatever it was from him, anyway?  LeFou felt betrayed; Lied to.  Gaston purposefully kept something from him that seemed to have some weight to it.  He had looked LeFou right in the eyes and not said a word.  Told LeFou that he loved him, made love to him, all the while keeping hefty secrets.  LeFou tried to convince himself that perhaps he was overreacting.  Perhaps it wasn’t a big of a deal as he was making it to be.  But if that were the case, why wouldn’t Gaston just tell him when confronted with it?  

 

The young man pursed his lips together and sat up, unable to rest any longer.  He was honestly surprised he was able to fall asleep earlier, with the weight of this hanging over his head.  For the first time in a while, he did not wish to be alone in his upset state, as he was dwelling far too much on “what if”s of the situation at hand. Gaston likely hadn't remained at the tavern all this time, though he would likely return in the evening for supper and a beer or three. LeFou didn't feel like chasing Gaston down and forcing him to talk. Gaston knew exactly where he could find him, it wasn't a guessing game. He would either be at home or in the tavern in the evening. And if Gaston wished to talk to him, he could be the one to seek him out. 

 

A small part of him felt a strange sense of excitement. He was certain Stanley would be at the tavern. He desperately needed some positivity in his life that evening. And Stanley was full of that. The young man always showed up to the tavern when his father closed up shop, and it was nearing that time. He also felt that he owed it to Stanley to finally show up for a night at the tavern after standing him up twice now when he said he would meet up with him. 

 

He threw a few more logs on the fire before he sought out to get a change of fresh clothes. The clothes he picked out for the night were casual. A smart button up with oversized flowing sleeves under a tan vest and matching jacket, accompanied with a green pair of trousers and yellow stockings. LeFou had fallen asleep with his hair still up, and it looked a complete mess in result. He carefully untied the black silken ribbon that fastened ponytail and took the time to brush it out thoroughly. Since he would be meeting Stanley, he thought it best to use a touch of the rose scented cream that was gifted to him as well. Just a dab however, since he hair was dry. He added a touch to his neck as well, just for the scent. Lastly was his favorite pink kerchief. It was made of pure satin, and looked very expensive. LeFou absolutely adored it. No matter what other colors he chose to wear, it was always complimentary. 

 

He decided to leave his hair down for the evening. It helped in cool winter weather, and he rather liked how it looked right now. He slipped into his deep brown buckled shoes and was ready to make to make his way out, but a sudden knock at his front door caused him to stop in his tracks.

 

His stomach sunk.  There was only one person it could be.  Despite knowing, he still called out timidly as he approached the heavy wooden door.  

 

“Who is it…?”

 

“Just open the door, LeFou.”  Gaston replied from the other side, sounding rather impatient.

 

LeFou wasn't sure if he was ready to hear whatever Gaston had to say, his mind already set on having a nice time in the tavern. But he couldn't run away now. And he wanted to know. He  _ needed _ to know what Gaston had been keeping from him, what his mother had been so thrilled about. Something in his gut knew exactly what Gaston was going to tell him, and all he could do was hope his intuition was wrong. The young man took in a deep breath and opened the front door, coming face to face with the bear of a man. 

 

Gaston did not wait to be invited in verbally. He walked past LeFou, who had little choice but to stumble to one side to allow the determined man entry. The chubby man was quick to shut the door. 

 

“Where have you been all day?” Gaston asked abruptly as he spun around to face his young lover. “I was at the tavern most of the afternoon and you never showed up.”

 

“I told you, I didn't feel like having a drink…” LeFou replied quietly, crossing his arms over one another as he averted his gaze uncomfortably. 

 

“Were you with Stanley?” Gaston questioned gruffly. 

 

“What?” LeFou scoffed. “No. He was working today. I was napping here. What the hell, Gaston?”

 

“I just know you have a...habit to run to another when things don't go your way.” Gaston’s voice came across deep and perhaps a tad agitated.

 

That struck a nerve with LeFou. He had to bite his tongue to stop himself from telling Gaston off right then and there. “Excuse me? I'd hardly call what I did a  _ habit. _ We’ve already discussed and moved passed that, haven't we? We  _ both  _ made mistakes. And besides, I'd rather focus on what your mother tried to tell me about.”

 

“If you insist. We’ll get right into it then. Sit.” Gaston gestured at the sofa.

 

LeFou hesitated, his lips tense and lopsided on his face. But he slowly unfolded his arms and stepped over to the sofa, sitting down delicately and crossing his legs at the ankles. He folded his hands gently in his lap, his expression flat. 

 

The sun-kissed man made his way to an empty chair with a few long strides, dropping himself heavily into it.  He didn’t seem very eager to have this conversation, but that didn’t stop him from beginning.

 

“I want you to promise me you won’t overreact.” Gaston prefaced. 

 

LeFou’s expression twisted, both in confusion and annoyance.  “Gaston, just--” he shook his head slowly.

 

“Alright, I’ll just cut right to it.  Mother and father have some friends in Forét Blanche.  Good friends.  Well off, prestigious, educated.  Even the wife.  They happen to have two daughters, both of age and unwed.  Very beautiful.  Mother had the idea to...set you and I up with them.  She thinks it would be…  _ cute  _ if we were finally brothers, as she already sees you as one of her own.”

 

LeFou practically laughed, staring back at the man dumbfounded.  “That’s it?  That’s what you’ve been hiding?  Christ, Gaston, you almost gave me a heart attack.  I thought it was something bigger.  Just tell your mother no.”

 

Gaston raised an eyebrow.  “I have no intentions of doing that.”

 

The chubby man sat back in his seat.  “What do you mean by that…?”

 

Gaston’s lips tightened across his face for a split second.  “I’m making a trip in the morning to visit with them.”  

 

“You’re  _ what _ ?  Why!?” LeFou snapped in response, nearly leaping off the couch.  But instead he just leaned forward with an intensity, jaw tight and eyes full of fire as he stared straight at Gaston.

 

“I knew you would overreact to this.”  Gaston shook his head, rubbing his thumb and forefinger against his closed eyelids as he sat back heavily against the chair’s back.

 

“How am I overreacting to this?  Tell me why you’re going there.  Do you intend to marry one of them?”

 

“Maybe-- I don’t know.  Dammit, LeFou.  Even if I get married, that doesn’t have to change  _ us _ !”

 

“The hell it doesn’t!  I will not be your little lapdog!  I refuse to be put aside, waiting for you to slip away from “ _ your little wife”  _ so you can toss me the occasional fuck.”  LeFou was livid.  He was on his feet now, eyes full of everything he was feeling; Rage and jealousy.  He was having trouble focusing his vision for a moment from how upset he was by Gaston’s ridiculous proposal. 

 

Gaston stood up near immediately after LeFou, his own emotions now getting the better of him.  “It wouldn’t be like that!  If we  _ both _ get married, it would be even  _ better  _ for us.”

 

“How could that possibly make anything better?”  LeFou’s voice was heightened along with his anger, coming out louder and higher than normal.

 

“Use your brain, LeFou!  If we keep on going the way we are, someone is bound to find out.  Some day, some how, it  _ will  _ happen. Hell, your sister already knows.  But if we were both husbands?  Especially the husbands of two sisters, our spending time together would never draw an eye.”

 

“Our time together never drew an eye before all this…”

 

Gaston scowled, replying a bit more quietly this time.  “It was different then…”

 

LeFou threw his hands up in the air, completely exasperated.  “This is insane.  You say that  _ I _ over complicate things.  But it’s  _ you _ who is over complicating everything, Gaston!  Talk of marrying sisters to give ourselves an alibi to spend time together?  Do you think I can just sit idly by with a woman I want  _ nothing  _ to do with while I know you’re with another?”

 

Gaston rolled his eyes.  “You know what?  I’m done talking about this now.  You’re unreachable when you get in this sort of state.  It’s tiresome.”  He was already heading to the door, each step hard and heavy against the wooden floor boards.

 

LeFou seethed, following on the heels of the muscled man.  “So that’s it then?  You’re just going to leave?”

 

“Yes, well.  I have preparations for my trip tomorrow morning.”  Gaston turned to him, his hand gripping the brass door handle.

 

“Gaston--” LeFou started, and hesitated.  He felt as if he were breaking inside, as if his soul was literally crushing in on itself.  “If you go tomorrow, I’ll never forgive you.”

 

Gaston scoffed out a laugh, shaking his head as he pulled the front door open.  “Don’t be so dramatic.  Of course you will.”  Before LeFou could offer any sort of response, he was out the door, slamming it much too hard behind himself.  

 

He left. He had left. With all intentions of going to see these women his mother wishes him to marry. LeFou felt a heat rising in his throat, which he quickly recognized has stomach acid. It burned against his esophagus, threatening to come up at any moment. His hands balled unconsciously, so tightly that his fingernails were biting painfully into the skin of his palm. He stood dumbfounded for just a moment until a white rage flashed in his eyes, and he had to let it out, had to unleash the rage swirling within him before it poisoned his soul and turned it black. Without thinking, and along with a hoarse shriek, he slammed his fist into the solid wooden door. The pain was so intense that for a moment he thought he may have broken the bones in his hand. He hissed through his teeth, cursing under his breath as he shook his hand in vain to shake the pain out. His knuckles trickled with blood, but after a light inspection, no bones appeared to be broken. Though the skin along his knuckles was split open. 

 

He bit down on his lip as he winced from the sharp shooting pain within his knuckles, instantly regretting the split second decision to physically let his anger out. But it was too late to do anything about it, other than take a moment to clean himself up to avoid any infections. It helped in a way, giving his kind something to half focus on in his dazed state. He remained livid, betrayed, hurt beyond what any words could describe. How could Gaston be so heartless, so obtuse to their situation? He had always known the man to be self centered, but this was taking it hundreds of steps too far. 

 

A sudden feeling of helplessness washed over him as he finished wrapping a clean bandage around his split knuckles. There was nothing he could do to.  Gaston would always do what he pleased, when he pleased, just like he always had. Surprisingly the urge to cry didn't overcome the young man. In that moment he began to feel a strange nothingness. He wondered if it was his brain producing some sort of chemicals to protect him, lest he might have a mental breakdown right then and there. He looked down at himself, he was still dressed to go out. Something in him screamed to leave. He couldn't be alone right now, and his mind told him he needed to drink to keep this numbing sensation intact. 

 

Without thinking, he headed out, not bothering to lock his door behind him. His gaze was glued to the ground as he walked, his pace neither quick nor slow. A few other townsfolk were on the streets as well, perhaps they themselves heading to the tavern. LeFou couldn't be bothered to care about their going-ons however. He couldn't really be bothered to care about his own either in that moment. He felt as if he were floating outside his body and merely watching himself stroll down the cobblestone streets, carefully weaving between slower townsfolk as he approached them. 

 

The tavern was a welcome sight when it came in to view. Normally LeFou would stick to beer, but not tonight. Tonight he planned on getting himself a bottle of whiskey and nursing it until there wasn't a drop left or he couldn't see straight; Whichever came first. 

 

It was nearly five o'clock when he arrived. Which was around when most of the early evening crowd would begin to trickle in. It would be a couple hours still until the place with lively and full of voices. And by the time that rolled around, LeFou intended to be completely inebriated. 

 

Once inside he saw a few familiar faces, but none he wished to speak with. The chubby man made way straight for the bar, pulling out his coin purse as he did and dropping a few heavy coins on the wooden surface. 

 

“Bottle of whiskey, please.” He spoke clearly, though his eyes still appeared to be glassy. 

 

The bartender swiped up the coins and tucked them away, moving quickly to oblige the paying man. “Whole bottle, eh? You boys doing another drinking contest tonight?” The thick mustached bartender asked merrily, placing the glass bottle full of dark liquid down on the bar with a clink, quickly accompanied by two shallow glasses. 

 

LeFou was barely able to offer a polite smile and nod as he pinched both glasses within his thumb and forefinger, and grabbed the whiskey bottle by the neck before he lurked away to a quiet corner of the building, sitting at a small table meant for two. The thought of eating crossed his mind. It was always good to have food on your stomach before drinking. However he knew that even though it wasn't healthy, the alcohol would take hold of him much quicker if he were to drink on an empty stomach. So that is exactly what he planned to do. He removed the top of the glass bottle and filled one of the glasses up halfway with the dark room temperature liquid. Knowing better than to smell it before hand, though he was compelled to, he took a quick swig of the beverage, lips curling over his teeth as he hissed from the harshness. It burned all the way down his throat and warmed his belly. It was a strangely pleasant feeling. He instantly let out a sigh of relief. This was exactly what he needed.

 

The stout man took his time, only taking small sips of the potent liquid at a time, knowing that if he just took shot after shot, he would no doubt end up vomiting it all up, especially due to drinking on an empty stomach. His bandaged hand pressed against his forehead, simultaneously keeping his wavy hair out of his eyes and propping his head up.  He wasn’t sure how long had passed, not paying attention to time.  He knew however that a drink and a half had been consumed when a familiar kind voice snapped him back to his reality.

 

“Oh, LeFou!  You actually made it tonight!”  It was of course Stanley.  The young man spoke cheerily, a smile plastered upon his handsome face.  Though when LeFou turned his head to the younger man, his delighted expression faltered.  LeFou did not look like himself.  Usually reserved with an air of elegance around him, tonight he looked exhausted and beaten down.  Stanley quickly pulled out the worn wooden chair across from LeFou and sat in it, leaning forward and continuing.

 

“Are you alright…?  You look like you got run over by a carriage… What happened to your hand?” He asked softly, the genuine concern on his face forefront.

 

LeFou smiled sadly as he kept his gaze mostly off of Stanley for now, slowly placing his injured hand in his lap in an attempt to avoid that particular topic.  He had been silently hoping the young man would join him sooner or later so to have another distraction from the surging feelings within him that threatened to cripple him.  He grabbed the bottle once again and filled up the unused glass that had been sitting in front of him before he slid it over to Stanley.  

 

“Nothing this can’t fix.  Drink with me.”

 

Stanley picked up the glass, his eyes never leaving LeFou’s face.  “Th-thank you.”  He took a small sip of the dark liquor, licking his lips and only wincing slightly from the harsh burning sensation that filled his throat and mouth.  “If you...wish to talk, I’m happy to listen.”

 

“Later perhaps.  For now, there’s drinking to be done.”  LeFou offered back, sounding strangely amused despite his distressed exterior.  He tossed back the rest of his glass before filling it once again.  Though it had just begun, the alcohol had begun to affect his mind, and he couldn’t be happier about that.  He needed to destroy himself before Gaston did.  At least then he would feel in control.

 

Stanley no longer pressed LeFou about what was bothering him.  He figured that when or if LeFou decided he wanted to talk about it, the man would bring it up himself.  In the meantime, he was focused on just being there for his friend.  And LeFou was silently grateful for it.  Though few words were exchanged between them, just having someone who cared about his wellbeing by his side was very comforting. 

 

LeFou noticed that every time he would look up at Stanley, the man would quickly avert his eyes, darting them to one side.  LeFou was certain he was staring.  Though in the state he was in, it could have just been from concern.  But the seed had been planted in his mind that Stanley had an interest in him, and he couldn’t shake it.  

 

“You’re staring a lot tonight.”  LeFou stated bluntly, his expression mostly flat, cheeks pinkened from the alcohol that pumped through his veins.

 

Stanley swallowed down the whiskey in his mouth hard, coughing slightly a few times.  “S-sorry.  Am I bothering you?  I could...I mean only if you wanted, I could leave you alone…”

 

LeFou was quick to shake his head, taking a long swig from his glass.  It was going down much smoother now.  He hummed around the glass against his lips before resting it back against the table.  “No, no.  Stay with me.”

 

The young man smiled to himself, staring into his glass.  “Of course I will, if that’s what you want.  I’ll stay all night by your side, LeFou…”  He glanced up, his eyes large and round.  They looked almost innocent to LeFou.  And something about that innocence piqued a curious interest within LeFou’s inebriated mind. Though for now he pushed those thoughts aside. They were nothing but trouble and logically he knew that. For now he just wished to be drunk enough so to not have to deal with his problems. And he was well on his way with that goal as he finished off yet another glass. 

 

As the drinks went down easier, LeFou’s words started to come out easier as well.  Thought he did not mention any of his troubles, he was much more open now.  And even offering smiles that weren't saturated with sorrow as the alcohol seeped deeper into his pores.  Stanley seemed glad to see LeFou feeling at least a fraction better, even if it was only in short spurts. Though the older man kept going quiet from time to time as he’d glance around the tavern.  LeFou was worried that Gaston would show up at there that evening, and every time it would cross his mind, he would have to do a quick visual sweep of the area to make sure.  LeFou was conflicted.  One part of his was hoping that Gaston would come, walk right up to him, and apologize for being insensitive and admit that he was wrong about everything.  And the other side of him thought that if he did see Gaston, he might throw his drink right in the man’s smug face.  However it seemed that just as Gaston had said earlier, he was busy making preparations for his trip the following morning, as he never did showed.

 

Stanley had began to sip much slower from his glass.  He wasn’t much for getting too drunk.  LeFou felt himself beginning to hit a wall himself.  He had to mentally had to remind himself to sit up straight, lest he would lean heavily to one side.  His vision had began to blur, and occasionally he would see two of Stanley.  The younger man took notice, and asked the bar wench to bring them some water and whatever kind of stew was over the fire that night.  The food sounded like an amazing idea to LeFou right now.  In his drunk state it smelled better than anything he could remember smelling.  He did his best to eat it carefully and not spill any, though of course some of it did end up on the table, and Stanley was more than willing to wipe it up.  The water and food definitely helped, as he wasn’t quite seeing double any longer.

 

“You’re so good to me, Stanley… I don’t deserve you.”  LeFou mumbled out after coughing softly from swallowing some water weirdly. 

 

Stanley smiled sweetly from the kind words. He had finished his stew already and he was nursing the glass of whiskey he had been working on for the past hour. 

 

“Oh, don't say that. Of course you do. I'm just...happy that you're here.” The young man said as he sat up straight in his chair, tilting his chin up slightly while he put on his best confident smile. 

 

LeFou cocked his head, a slanted grin on his face once again. “I'm glad you're here too...really glad, to be honest. This may be the worst day of my life--but you...you're actually making it bearable. So thank you.”

 

Stanley looked pained, his knitting gently, his eyes full of compassion, however a soft smile lingered on his full lips. “No need to thank me.  I’m more than happy to help…”

 

The minutes turned into hours as the night went on, though to LeFou, it all felt like one single blur. He didn't finish off the bottle he purchased like he had wanted. Having Stanley by his side caused him to not have the desire to drink himself into an absolute stupor. But he was still quite intoxicated, eyelids becoming heavy as he sat in his chair. He took in a deep exaggerated breath, wetting his lips with his tongue. 

 

“I think it's time I get home… I'm pretty...drunk.” He laughed out awkwardly as he clumsily placed his glass back upon the wooden table. 

 

“I understand. You should get some rest.” Stanley was quick to respond to his intoxicated friend. “Can you make it alright?”

 

“Hm? Oh yes, I'm fine.” LeFou slurred his words just slightly as he pushed his chair back so he could stand. Once on his feet, his head suddenly felt as if it were swimming, and he stumbled to one side, barely catching his footing again. 

 

Stanley was on his feet in a second and by LeFou’s side to steady him, snaking an arm around the man’s thick waste. “Whoa there. I got you. Why don't I help you home? Just to make sure you make it alright.”

 

LeFou leaned most of his weight against the other man, who seemed to have no issues holding him up. He half nodded, feeling very grateful that Stanley was holding him up, lest he would certainly have tumbled to the floor just now. It also felt nice to have Stanley’s warmth against him.  This was easily the closest he’d ever been to the young man, and he hadn’t realized that Stanley had such a taut figure. His cock twitched in interest in his trousers. 

 

“Yeah…That might be for the best.  Th-thanks.”

 

Stanley silently encouraged LeFou to place a hand around his back so to give the man more stability and began the task of walking him out from the still crowded bar. He offered a few upward nods and coy smiles to other patrons and friends as they called out amusedly about the situation before them. Nothing rude or cruel. The men in town always had to poke a little fun at anyone who had to be practically carried home after a night of heavy drinking. LeFou wasn't bothered by it. It was expected, and quite honestly he didn't hear most of it through the already loud chattering atmosphere of the tavern and the ringing in his ears. 

 

As the two men carefully walked down the cobblestone streets together, LeFou found himself feeling around on the toned muscles of Stanley’s back, surprised at the amount of definition that was there.  He honestly had no clue that underneath all the layers of clothing that Stanley was so muscular.

 

“Where’ve you been hiding all these muscles, Stanleyy?” the drunk man slurred out in amusement.

 

The young man bit down on his lower lip, trying to stifle his grin in vain.  He didn’t respond verbally though, he just chuckled, tightening his grip on LeFou’s waist and holding him closer against himself.

 

The two made it to LeFou’s front door without too many hitches, LeFou only losing his footing a couple of times on the uneven streets beneath his feet.  Though with Stanley on his hip, he did not fall.  LeFou pushed the door open, and they stepped inside, the room dimly lit by the glowing embers from the fireplace.  

 

“Oh, let me help you with the fire before I go, so you don’t get too chilly in the night.”  Stanley said as he stepped away from LeFou’s side, lingering for just a moment to make sure he had his footing.

 

LeFou watched Stanley as he grabbed a few logs from the stack along the wall and coaxed the fire back to life, prodding at the embers and logs with a long iron poker until they began to burn.  Once he was satisfied with his work, the fire slowly building, he stood from his kneeling position and turned his attention back to his drunk friend and stepped back over to the man.  Through his partly blurred vision and the low lighting of the room, LeFou found himself losing his filter that he normally kept in check as he gazed upon Stanley’s nearly perfect face.

 

“You’re so... _ handsome _ , Stanley… Has anyone ever told you that?”  LeFou stated boldly, not even questioning himself inwardly as the words left his mouth.

 

Stanley wet his lips, letting out an awkward high pitched laugh.  “I, I mean a few people, I suppose…” he replied lowly, smiling down at the ground, unable to keep eye contact with the other man who praised him so openly.

 

LeFou studied the young man’s  embarrassed face for a moment, tilting his head slightly to one side. He was so cute. So handsome. So  _ kind _ . No matter what LeFou did, no matter what he was going through in his life, Stanley was always there to offer a gentle word and positivity. Just as he had done with Gaston all those months ago, he acted on drunken impulse alone without a second thought. 

 

“Stanley...Do you want to kiss me?” 

 

Stanley’s eyes popped open, as wide and round as the moon, instantly settling upon LeFou’s.  He looked like a deer looking down the sights of a gun.

 

“Wh-what…?” 

 

“Do you want to kiss me…?”  LeFou echoed himself, gently cocking his head to the opposite side, not changing his inflection from the previous time.

 

“Is this--” Stanley choked out a small nervous laugh.  “Is this some kind of atest…?” he questioned softly, entirely flustered from the simple words.

 

“Just shut up…” LeFou mumbled as he reached out, grabbing hold of Stanley’s thick corduroy jacket and tugging him down until their lips were together, coaxing a surprised grunt from the young lean man. He was drunk, and thus wasted no time opening his mouth against Stanley’s, pushing his tongue into the shocked young man’s mouth. Stanley’s tense hands rested stiffly on LeFou’s wide waist, trying his best to keep with the passion and intensity in which LeFou attacked his mouth. It was sloppy and a mess of tongues and hot breaths, teeth clacking against teeth noisily every so often. LeFou slid his hands from to Stanley’s neck, gripping the sides, pressing his fingers against the skin there and holding him in place as he tilted his head deeper into the kiss, both men tasting the whiskey on the other’s tongue.  Stanley groaned in his throat, now finding the courage to relax more against the other man and paw and grope at LeFou’s torso, desperate to feel any part of the other man.  

 

LeFou stepped forward to press his body against the younger man’s, moaning hotly when he felt that Stanley was already rock hard beneath his tight trousers. Everything about that moment was incredible. The sounds, the scents, the touching. It was overwhelming in the best possible way. LeFou pulled back from the kiss, lingering near Stanley’s panting lips. He examined his flushed face for a moment, wetting his lips with his tongue as he grinned up at the young man. Stanley looked so affected. So hungry and yet a little frightened at the same time as he stared back at LeFou. 

 

“Do you want to fuck me?” LeFou asked, voice low and silken. He immediately bit down on his lower lip after, the small gap between his front teeth prominently displayed. 

 

“Oh my god…” Stanley gasped out, his eyes rolling back in his head for a second as the words washed over him. “Y-yeah… But I've never--I don't know how--”

 

“Sh sh shhh…” LeFou drunkenly shushed the man gently, rubbing along his lower jawline with his thumbs, pulling the Stanley forward until his lips were only centimeters from the other’s full pink lips. “I do…”

 

Neither man knew who kissed whom in that moment, but their mouths were devouring each others once more, tongues sliding against tongues, quick breaths against breaths. LeFou tightened his grip around Stanley’s neck and began walking backwards, giving the other little choice but to follow along. The younger man clung to LeFou’s torso, fingers trembling as he was lead blindly to the other man’s bedroom. It was a bit awkward, the trek together as feet stumbled, teeth bumped, hands groped. LeFou blindly reached behind him and managed to get the door open, kicking it open with his heel and dragging Stanley in by the neck until they were at his bed. He quickly switched their positions, and urged Stanley to sit on the bed, their lips parting once again. 

 

LeFou slipped out of his jacket, letting it drop thoughtlessly to the floor. Stanley swallowed thickly as he stared up at his stripping idol in the dark room, just able to see LeFou’s features from the distant fireplace that roared in the other room. Lefou smirked down at him as he pulled the tail of his kerchief, undoing his bow. 

 

“Take off your clothes too…” The older man suggested. 

 

Stanley couldn't comply quick enough, his fingers moving fast as they ever had before, pulling his own kerchief from his neck, and undoing the buttons on his vest before he tugged them off and threw them to the floor. LeFou chuckled at him. 

 

“It's not a race. I'm not going anywhere.” The wavy haired man teased as he slid out of his vest and began to work on the buttons of his shirt. 

 

“I'm just--” Stanley stammered over his words, most of the blood not in his brain at the moment. “I'm just  _ so glad _ this is happening. I've wanted this for so long…” his words oozed from his lips as he gazed up at the older man, unfastening his own buttons now, and tossing his shirt down along with his other garments. 

 

LeFou pinched the top button of his trousers, nodding upwards with his head. “Lay back.”

 

Stanley did just as he was told, kicking his shoes off before he scooter up the bed and leaned back against the mattress, propping himself up on his elbows as he continued to watch LeFou. The older man let his trousers and undergarments fall to the floor, stepping out of them carefully so not to trip, and climbed onto the bed. Stanley wished it wasn't so dark in the room, but he was just as thrilled anyway. He was still able to see LeFou’s outline, and his features were just barely visible. The young man’s breath caught in his throat as LeFou’s hands found his trousers, fumbling with his buttons of his outer and under layers for a moment before he quickly tugged them down, Stanley shifting his weight and lifting his hips to help along with it. The young man’s healthy erection bounced upwards when freed. It was an impressive size and girth, though LeFou couldn't help but notice that it was a bit smaller than Gaston’s. In the darkened room, LeFou couldn't see the details of it, but that didn't stop him from feeling them. He leaned over the young man as he coiled his fingers around the heated erection. A strained groan left Stanley, he eagerly lifted his hips to the hand, desperate for more friction. 

 

“Oh my god…” he grumbled out as LeFou gently touched along his twitching cock, feeling it out. “Are we going to--”

 

LeFou shushed him, cutting off his words. He released the man’s dick, receiving a small whimper in response. He leaned over to his bedside table and retrieved his small glass container, clumsily unscrewing the cap and carelessly letting it fall to the mattress, where it promptly rolled off and hit the wooden floor with a loud clank. Neither man seemed to even notice it, too fixated on each other. 

 

“Just… relax. I'll take care of you.” LeFou mumbled with an absurd amount of confidence as he scooped out a generous amount of cream from the tub. Stanley winced and gasped sharply when the cool lotion touched his heated cock, but relaxed and cooed as soon as LeFou stroked up and down his cock with his slick lubricated hand. With his clean hand he pushed Stanley not so gently down flaagainst the mattress, who grunted but offered no resistance.  He swung a leg over the young man’s hip and straddled them, hovering over.  Stanley instinctively brought his hands to rest upon LeFou’s thick thighs, gripping into the soft flesh, panting deeply through his parted lips, his gaze intense as he stared up at the man above him while his heart thudded against his ribcage.  LeFou swayed softly from the alcohol coursing through his system, but found himself steadied by Stanley’s strong hands.  He reached down between his legs and traced his slicked fingers along his entrance to moisten the spot before gripping Stanley’s cock and positioning it against himself and taking in a deep breath. 

 

“Slowly now, here we go…” he muttered before he carefully lowered his hips downward, biting down on his bottom lip as the tip sunk into his insides slowly. 

 

Stanley tossed his head back, his grip tensing against LeFou’s thighs. He thrust his hips upwards suddenly, pushing deeper into Lefou, who cried out and slumped forward, trying his best not to tense his muscles. 

 

“Ah! T-take it easy…” LeFou winced from the acute pain that shot through him, biting his fingers against the younger man’s chest. He swallowed thickly, eyes clamped shut as Stanley gasped and froze his movements. “It hurts… you have to go slow at first…” he panted the words out, doing his best to keep his breathing slow and deep in an attempt to keep his muscles relaxed. 

 

“I'm sorry…I'm sorry…” Stanley quickly gasped out.  “God... it just feels so amazing…” his hands slowly rubbed up LeFou’s hips, greedily feeling along every inch of the other man as he forced himself to remain in control of his movements. “ _ You’re  _ amazing _ …” _ his voice came out smooth as silk as he gazed longingly up at the man above him. 

 

LeFou’s lips parted, once again obtaining control of the situation. He lowered his hips until he sat completely against Stanley’s groin, exhaling lowly. 

 

“Just...like this…” LeFou moaned softly. “You're really b-big… I need to adjust…”

 

Stanley didn't mind that LeFou wasn't moving. The intense heated pressure on his cock felt incredible buried inside of LeFou, like it was simply melting inside of the other man. He took the time to run his hands along the man above him. Feeling along his soft hips, to his waist and chest, squeezing and pressing his palms against LeFou’s fleshy chest before rubbing the pads of his thumbs along the hard buds of the man’s nipples.

 

LeFou bit down on his lower lip, finally feeling ready to move, to feel Stanley stroke him deeply inside. He carefully rocked his hips against the man beneath him, his breath catching in his throat as he did. His head swam, his loins ached. All he wanted to do was to feel that delicious pressure inside, feel Stanley’s cock stretch him open. He found a steady rhythm to move, Stanley not daring to move his hips again after the first time. But it didn't matter, LeFou was happy to do all the work. He rocked and grinded, lifted and dropped his hips eagerly, needing to feel everything he could. Both men’s breaths came across harsh and ragged, neither able to contain their lusty voices. Stanley tossed his head back, his perfect curls now falling flat, though he never able to tear his eyes from the man above him as he steadily rode the cock within him. Stanley was especially vocal, his hands never ceasing to caress and touch the other. 

 

“Oh god...LeFou--” he gasped, unable to stop his hips from moving along now with the rhythm that LeFou kept. “It's so...I might--” he choked, his chin dipping down towards his collar bone.

 

LeFou took that as his cue to slam his hips harder against the other, rising and falling sloppily, finding a perfect angle to scrape the cock inside of him against his sensitive prostate. He grabbed Stanley’s wrist and pulled it to his own throbbing cock. 

 

“Touch me--” he demanded hoarsely. 

 

Stanley wasted no time. It was an act he was more than familiar with. He gripped his hand around the other man’s erection, flicking his wrist wildly as his hand slid LeFou’s foreskin up and down his sensitive cock.  A slurry of words spewed from the younger man as he pressed his hips upward and furiously fisted the other man's cock.  

 

“Oh god, LeFou…! You're so sexy…ugh! I love you! I love you so much…! I c-can’t--lt’s--!!”

 

Stanley arched dramatically beneath the man, slamming his hips upward. Both his hands slapped down hard against the mattress, grasping and clawing at the sheets as his cock pulsed and strained inside of the other man, spilling dense white semen in several intense spurts, his body jerking and tensing as each overwhelming wave of his climax washed over him. LeFou’s hand clamped down on his own weeping erection as soon as Stanley released it, squeezing his eyes shut and hurrying himself to his own orgasm, focusing on the swelling feeling inside of himself as he was filled by the wrecked man beneath him. It didn't take him long to follow along with Stanley, his cock leaking his dense seed down his knuckles, dripping onto the younger man’s heaving lower abdomen. His hair hung in his face, cheeks pink, mouth hanging open as he took in sharp desperate gasps while his orgasm took him away. It was incredible. The combination of newness and being intoxicated swirled together to make everything so intense, so wonderfully sinful and delicious all at once.

 

During the heat of it all, and from his swimming mind, LeFou didn't even register what the other shouted out during his throws of passion. Not during the height of the emotions. He slumped forward, swallowing hard, the room spinning for just a moment. He looked down at Stanley, who was a complete wreck, panting loudly and breathlessly, his usually tight curls now loose and strewn about, but lost in his own euphoric bliss. It was the first time LeFou had seen Stanley’s hair not absolutely perfect. He laughed softly and reached down to gently brush it from Stanley’s moist forehead. 

 

Stanley peaked up at the sweet man above him, a small breathy chuckle escaping him. 

 

“You're incredible…” he mumbled lovingly, rubbing his hands up LeFou’s trembling thighs. “God, LeFou… you're  _ so  _ incredible… I love you…” his voice came out smooth as silk, soft and genuine. 

 

The words now hit LeFou, and he realized that wasn't the first time Stanley said it. 

 

“Oh, Stanley…” the older man cooed through a small smile. He didn't return the words, but they caused his heart to swell. He pressed his palms flat against Stanley’s tone chest for leverage and carefully lifted his hips, moaning quietly as the man’s softening penis slid from his insides. Stanley lifted his chin, eyes fluttering from the final sensation on his dick as he slipped out of the other man, a soft sigh leaving him. The older man lazily shifted his weight to one side and dropped himself down on the mattress with an exaggerated groan, completely exhausted from both the physical activity and the alcohol grabbing hold of his mind, begging him to sleep. 

 

Before he knew what was going on, his brain hazy and fogged, Stanley had turned to him, pressing his mouth lovingly against LeFou’s. His lips were incredibly soft, so supple and full. LeFou sighed slowly, allowing himself to be kissed. The eager young man’s kisses trailed down to LeFou’s cheek, planting quiet smacks down until he reached the other’s throat. LeFou bared his neck, letting his eyes slip closed as he exhaled long and loud through his parted lips. The affection was wonderful, so relaxing and gentle. 

 

Hands began roaming, feeling along LeFou’s fleshy chest and belly as Stanley’s words came out muffled and hot against LeFou’s skin. 

 

“Can we...do that again…?”

 

LeFou let out a tired laugh, amused by Stanley’s eagerness. 

 

“Not...not now… I'm exhausted, Stanley…” LeFou breathed out, his eyes already closing on their own. 

 

Stanley seemed slightly disappointed, but understanding. He planted a few more last kisses along LeFou’s jaw before settling against him, wrapping his strong arms around the man and holding him to his body. LeFou adjusted slightly, coaxing Stanley onto his back so he could lay comfortably in the crook of his arm. 

 

“Good night, LeFou…” Stanley whispered sweetly, nuzzling his nose against the older man’s wavy dark hair, his hold on the other never loosening. 

 

LeFou nodded and hummed in response, his body and mind already slipping away from consciousness. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh how complicated everything has become... How will LeFou feel about this when he wakes up sober? And what will Gaston do when he finds out...? STAY TUNED!


	13. Where Do We Go From Here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! It's here! I once again want to apologize for the delay. For those of you who do not follow my tumblr blog (fishkybuns.com if you're interested), or who haven't read any replies I've made to comments, I became over whelmed with the bitch known as life, and wasn't able to give this story the attention it deserves! I hope everyone enjoys it now that I've been able to finish this chapter! We're nearing the end! I can't say with absolute certainty, but I predict three or four more chapters until we reach the conclusion of our adventure!
> 
> Thank you so much for your patience and thank you for reading!

LeFou awoke completely parched, his mouth dry with his tongue sticking to the rigid roof of his pallet. His brain throbbed in strong pulses against his skull and it caused his stomach to churn. And to top it all off, the room had a brisk chill in the air. A barely audible grumble lingered in his throat as he refused to open his eyes to the painful light that filled the room, and instead he chose to nuzzle closely to the comforting warmth that laid next to him. It was a lovely feeling, that body heat. 

 

_ Body _ ...heat?

 

LeFou’s eyes instantly snapped open as his cheek was pressed flush against the chest of the man next to him. Foggy and hazed memories flooded through his mind. Stanley’s sweet smiling face. The drinking. The kissing. The touching. The  _ fucking.  _

 

_ Oh my God _ . 

 

For a split second he had his doubts. Perhaps he was nestled lovingly against Gaston. His head popped up instinctively, eyes immediately finding the face of the one who slept peacefully at his side. His heart thudded against his rib cage as he stared at the young man in his bed. Stanley. Eyes wide, lips a tight thin line across his chubby face. What had he done…? A wave of self loathing and regret crashed over him. Gaston’s words echoed through his head repeatedly. 

 

_ I just know you have a...habit to run to another when things don't go your way. _

 

He felt disgusted with himself. LeFou had been so angry with Gaston when he said those words to him. But it seemed he was right. And now all the outrage he felt towards Gaston was turned directly at himself. The first time, with Jacques, in his eyes was redeemable. At that time, he had no hope for himself and Gaston. He did not know that Gaston loved him and just wanted to feel a close intimacy with someone. 

 

But was this situation much different? He pondered it in that short moment. Gaston was fully prepared to leave him, even after he had explicitly told the man not to. Gaston did not care about the consequences, so should he?

 

Despite not wanting to care, he did. His heart ached in his chest. For breaking Gaston’s trust yet again, but also for the young sleeping man next to him. Stanley had poured his heart out to him last night. Had given LeFou his virginity and soul without fully knowing the what he was getting himself into. He was unable to stop himself from wincing hard, and placed his face back down on Stanley’s chest with a gruff sigh. 

 

The simple action caused the younger man to stir, inhaling sharply as his he was pulled from his slumber. LeFou kept his face against Stanley’s chest, pretending to be asleep. He didn't know what else to do in that moment. Stanley’s hands had been resting against the mattress, but now raised to hold LeFou gently against himself, a small hum of contentment rumbling in his throat as his fingertips lightly pressed into the spongy skin of LeFou’s upper arm and lovingly nuzzled his nose against the older man’s mussed wavy hair.

 

“Good morning…” Stanley’s words came out slightly muffled from his lips being pressed against the older man’s hair. His voice was groggy and tired, but came across so sweet and genuine that it calmed LeFou’s heightened nerves, soothing the anxieties that were coursing through him. 

 

“Good morning.” LeFou’s replied quietly as his voice broke from his dried throat, feeling that pretending to be asleep wasn't necessary at this point. He would have to face his reality eventually anyway. 

 

“God,” Stanley sighed out, his thin hands caressing along the dewy skin of LeFou’s shoulder and neck as he spoke. “I can’t believe I’m here in your bed with you… I was terrified that when I woke up I would have been in my own room...that it was all some kind of cruel dream, you know?” He planted a tender kiss on the top of LeFou’s head. “But it was all real…” the young man chuckled out softly in amusement. 

 

LeFou didn't move. Didn't respond. He allowed the words to wash over him. Stanley was so genuine. So gentle. So in love with him. It caused his heart to skip a beat. He couldn't stop thinking of Gaston, but at the same time he was unable to shake the warm feeling of security he was experiencing within Stanley’s loving arms. He felt entirely torn. Should he be upset? By all rights, he should. But Stanley was making it difficult in that moment. He suddenly had a thought he had never had before. 

 

_ Was Gaston right for him? _

 

It went without saying that he loved the man with all his heart. But was love enough? Gaston had brought him much joy, there was no questioning that. But the man had also brought him more heartache within a few short months than he cared to recant. Stanley, however, Stanley only offered him warmth and positivity, and never asked or even expected anything in return. 

 

“Not a morning person?” Stanley chuckled lightly, giving LeFou a little squeeze after LeFou remained silent beside him. 

 

“S-sorry. I'm fine.” LeFou finally spoke, burying his face against Stanley’s bare pec, savoring the feeling of warmth against his skin. “I'm just--I drank too much last night.” He huffed out with a breathy laugh. There was no reason to burden Stanley with his problems. He could face those later on his own. For now, he found no reason not to just enjoy his time with the younger man. 

 

“Would you like me to fetch you some water? I don't mind.”

 

“I'll have to get some from the well, I think. It might not be best for you to be seen at my home so early in the morning…” LeFou responded thoughtfully, blinking hard a few times to shake the sleep from his eyes. 

 

“Ah, yes... I suppose you're right.” Stanley sounded a little disappointed. “But after you come back in I can take care of you.” he added more cheerfully. “I can make you some breakfast… Serve it to you in bed…?” His fingertips danced downwards along LeFou’s waist.

 

LeFou squirmed for a moment from the tickling sensation from Stanley’s touch, exhaling sharply through his nose. 

 

Stanley chuckled again, pressing more firmly with his fingers against LeFou’s soft flesh, so to not agitate him. “I'm sorry, are you ticklish?”

 

LeFou buried his face into the crook of Stanley’s neck, taking in his scent subconsciously as he shook his head. “It's okay… it felt nice.” A small smile lingered on his lips. He thought that perhaps he could get used to this. He carefully sat up, running his fingers through his mussed hair. The blanket that covered them draping across his lap. 

 

Stanley laid back and watched him, his eyes soft and curious as they roamed over the nude man, taking in his features and curves. 

 

“God…” he mumbled out, causing LeFou to offer him a side glance and a quizzical hum. “Sorry, you're just so… I’ll never grow tired of looking at you.” Stanley bit down on his lip. “Maybe when you're feeling better we could, uh...You know…” Stanley stammered as he bit down on his full lower lip, though he didn't avert his eyes, despite how coy he looked. 

 

Something about the awkward nativity of the proposal mixed with Stanley’s demeanor amused LeFou, and he shook his head with a small laugh. 

 

“We’ll see.” He offered simply, before scooting away from the younger man. He would have been happy to not move at all, but he desperately needed a drink of water and had little choice. A sluggish grunt escaped him as he rose from the bed, completely nude, and stretched out his muscles long and hard. He retrieved his clothes from the previous night on the floor and decided they would be fine enough to wear for a quick trip to the well. Stanley had sat up and was watching him as he moved. 

 

“You've got a lot of bruises.” He pondered aloud without a second thought as his eyes traveled along his lover’s skin, noticing the large prominent bite mark LeFou’s belly, along with the few scattered spots upon his lower neck and shoulders.

 

“Ah… Um, I suppose I have a few, yes…” LeFou returned quietly, tugging his shirt on swiftly, and did his best not to fasten his buttons lop sided. 

 

Stanley seemed to pick up on what they were right then by LeFou’s dismissive reaction. A small blush formed on his cheeks. “Oh-- Are those from... _ someone _ ?” his voice came across small, as if he wasn't sure if it was appropriate to ask such a question. 

 

LeFou felt no reason to lie. Though he had no intentions of saying who had left the marks upon his body. 

 

“Yes.” He replied simply with a half nod as he tugged his trousers up his bare legs, tucking his shirt into the waistband before fastening their buttons. He glanced up at Stanley to gauge his reaction. 

 

The young man looked thoughtful. Not jealous, but curious and full of reluctant questions. He wet his lips and leaned forward gently. 

 

“So you've... _ been _ ...with someone else right?”

 

“That's right.” LeFou answered lowly, tugging on his wrinkled jacket to protect him from the chilled winter air outside. 

 

“Another man in town?” He asked almost immediately, eyes widened with a sense of curiosity and intrigue.

 

LeFou looked at the younger man for a moment before he ran a few fingers through his hair and turned to the door. “I’d rather not say.” He said flatly, voice still gritty from how dry his throat was. The dark haired man didn't wait for Stanley to ask any more questions. He hastily exited the bedroom and shut his door behind himself, taking in a short breath before grabbing hold of a sturdy wooden bucket by its decorate metal handle and made his way outside fill it. Though he felt sure Stanley would be able to keep the secret of himself and Gaston’s affair, since Stanley was in the same boat as well, he still did not want the young man to know. For his own personal reasons, as well as for Gaston’s sake. Gaston would never want anyone to know. The bear of a man was very much about appearances, and the less people who knew of his prowesses the better. 

 

The air wasn't quite as cold this morning, LeFou couldn't help but notice. Perhaps spring and warm weather was waiting just around the corner. If he had been in a better mood, not feeling ready to collapse at any moment, that thought would have given him some sense of joy. But for now all he could be bothered to care about was downing several mugs of water and getting some sort of food into his stomach. Before heading back inside, he made a quick trip around to his back garden to toss some feed for his chickens and gather their morning eggs for breakfast. Admittedly, he felt like doing nothing at all. Stanley offering to cook him breakfast while he lounged in bed sounded like pure heaven in that moment. 

 

He was unable to stop himself from wondering if Gaston would offer to do the same in his time of weakness. His stomach churned at the thought. Though it could have easily been the nausea he was already experiencing. 

 

When he walked back in the front door with an awkwardly balanced handful of eggs in one hand and water bucket in the other, Stanley was already kneeling on the hearth, prodding and poking at the embers of the fireplace to get them to burn the new wood he added. He was only wearing his trousers, and the toned muscles of his arms, back and abdomen were proudly displayed. LeFou found himself having  swallowing down a lump in his throat at the mere sight of the young supple man, and he lingered in the doorway for a moment before snapping back to attention and walking fully into his home. With his foot he kicked the door closed behind him, and carefully made his way over to his dining table to sit the bucket down, followed by gingerly resting each egg upon the wooden surface. 

 

“My ladies laid us a few eggs this morning. Only three, but it should do.” LeFou called out over his shoulder as he grabbed a wooden mug and dunked it into the water bucket. He swallowed down several large gulps of the cool liquid. The moment the chilled water hit his pallet he felt his spirits rise. Water never tasted more delicious than when you were dehydrated from a night of heavy drinking. 

 

Stanley stood from his kneeling position, clapping his hands together a few times to knock any wood residue and ash from his skin as he turned to face his sluggish lover. He smiled warmly at the man, crossing his toned arms across his bare chest. His signature curls had fallen flat in the night. Though he had tamed it somewhat in LeFou’s absence. Parted down the middle and falling along his high cheekbones, it framed his angular strong face in a way LeFou had never seen before. He was absolutely beautiful. 

 

“Why don't you go lay down and rest. I'll make you some breakfast.”

 

LeFou found himself tongue tied in that moment, as if he were a smitten teenager who was put face to face with the one he admired most. Stanley was just so... _ dreamy _ . Had someone told him just a few months ago that the young man would have caused him to go weak in the knees, he would have probably laughed at how ridiculous the idea was. But yet here he was, standing before the dashing young man and finding it hard to form words as their eyes settled on one another’s. 

 

Finally LeFou formed a word. Just one.

 

“Okay.” It was far from poetry, but in that moment it got the job done.

 

LeFou returned to his bedroom once more, leaving Stanley to prepare food for the two of them. He removed his coat, folding it over once and placing it atop his bureaux before sliding out of his shoes and flopping belly first onto his bed with a hefty sigh.  His body was still exhausted, but with all the thoughts swarming his mind, there was no way he could sleep now.  For the moment he felt guilt rush over him again.  Stanley was being so kind and attentive, yet he had no idea what he had gotten himself into by involving himself with LeFou.  He wondered what he should do… Should he tell Stanley that this was a one time thing, and to forget about it?  Did he even want to do that?  He was not sure what he wanted as he laid on the bed, eyes refusing to close as his mind raced.

 

Stanley clearly knew what he wanted.  He was in love with LeFou and was not shy about letting that fact be known.  Even if he hadn’t repeated it several times the previous night, it was all over his face whenever he would sweetly gaze upon LeFou.  LeFou knew in that moment he did not love Stanley.  Not the way he loved Gaston.  He had nearly an entire lifetime to fall in love with Gaston, and during that time his heart never gave anyone else a chance.

 

But he  _ did  _ like Stanley.  Very very much.  The past couple weeks he had grown to like him more than he ever had in the past.  He wondered what could be wrong with himself… How he could love someone who treated him so poorly, like Gaston, and not love a man who was completely wonderful to him in every single way.  With Gaston love had been near instantaneous.  It had taken hold of his soul and never let go.  Not when Gaston never returned his affections for years.  Not when Gaston had slept with him and then ignored him for months.  And not when Gaston caused him more emotional distress than any other man in his life, with perhaps the exception of this cruel father.  The thought that maybe he was rushing things crossed his mind.  Maybe love wasn’t always so quick.  Maybe in time he could love Stanley.

 

Did he want that…?  To love Stanley?  To be with Stanley?  The distraught male shook his head, forcefully squeezing his eyes shut.  He was getting ahead of himself.  He was always the type to rush into things without thinking.  And he wouldn’t do it again.  Not now.  The man decided he could take the time and sort things out.  Perhaps Gaston would meet with those women and decide he didn’t like either of them.  His stomach churned at the very thought.  Even if he didn’t take to one of the two sisters, he was set on becoming a husband.  LeFou unconsciously let out a small whimper, grabbing hold of a pillow and burying his face against the cool fabric.

 

He stayed like that for an unmeasured amount of time.  The pillow protected his sensitive eyes from the morning light that crept in the room, and he found it comforting.  Battling thoughts of Gaston and Stanley still fought it out in his brain, as he was unable to stop them.  Luckily, the sound of his bedroom door opening saved him from his own mind, Stanley’s voice calling out as he entered.

 

“Breakfast is ready.”  The young man spoke softly, not entirely sure if LeFou had fallen back asleep based on his current position against the pillows.

 

LeFou rolled over and forced himself to sit up.  He wasn’t particularly hungry, as he still felt nauseous from the copious amounts of alcohol he had consumed the night before, but he knew eating would likely help him feel better.

 

“Thank you, Stanley…” he mumbled, taking the moment before the young man approached him to rub his knuckles into his eyelids in an attempt to rub the sleep from them.

 

“You’re very welcome.” Stanley returned, a soft smile permanently plastered across his full lips. With a plate balanced on each hand he gingerly walked over to the bed, handing one to LeFou, who accepted it graciously. Upon the plate laid a nest of yellow scrambled eggs with a few root vegetables mixed in. Stanley sat on the edge, tucking one leg beneath him to ensure he was facing the other man. 

 

“I hope you like your eggs scrambled. I've never been able to master sunny side up. The yolks always pop. Oh, and I hope you don't mind that I rooted around in your cellar for something to add. I found a turnip that looked like it needed to be eaten soon.” He rambled before scooping a large spoonful into his mouth. 

 

“Both are fine.” LeFou replied simply, not feeling well enough to offer too many words. The food looked well cooked. Not too dry, not too wet. And the turnip and tops added a nice color to the dish, speckled with thin slices of white, pink and green throughout. He took a small spoonful and put it into his mouth, unsure if the food would nauseate him further. To his delight, it did not worsen his situation. He carefully chewed, enjoying the contrasting textures of the dish. Unconsciously he let out a small hum, just before swallowing the tasty bite down. Through his peripheral, he noticed Stanley’s large brown eyes on him, and he looked up, eyes questioning. 

 

“Sorry,” Stanley apologized softly, averting his gaze with a small nervous laugh. “I was staring again, wasn't I? I just enjoy watching you eat… You always look so happy, it's sweet.”

 

It was LeFou who blushed this time. He was unaware that his demeanor would change subtly when he would eat. “It’s fine… I don't mind if you stare.” He peaked up through his messy hair, chin downturned. 

 

“God, you’re so amazing… I can't believe how lucky I am to have you finally…” Stanley beamed, placing his spoon down on his place and leaning forward. 

 

LeFou felt his gut wrench. 

 

“I--I feel I should tell you something.” The portly man said uncomfortably. He couldn't just let Stanley make all these plans and assumptions in his head. 

 

“Oh? Is everything okay…?” Stanley’s smile finally faltered, a concerned expression replacing it. 

 

“It's just… Well…” LeFou wasn't quite sure where to begin. He stared down at his eggs. “I like you very much, Stanley.  _ Very much _ .  I'm a little surprised at how much I do like you.”

 

“...But?” Stanley filled in after a few moments of silence fell between the two of them. 

 

“But…er…” he stammered, not quite sure how to put it. He placed his spoon down, appetite having left him. “But I am seeing someone else… It might be over between he and I though. I'm… I'm not really sure. I really don't want to hurt you, Stanley. You're so good to me. I just...maybe we should slow things down a little.” He felt stupid just saying the words.

 

Stanley nodded quietly. Though he clearly did not like hearing what LeFou said, he seemed to be doing his best to be understanding. After all, he knew LeFou had at least been sleeping with another person, it wasn't a huge leap to assume he was also romantically involved as well. “Is it that traveling salesman…?” He questioned after several moments, unable to stop his curiosity. 

 

LeFou’s lips pursed out and he shook his head, loose wavy hair swinging gently in his face. 

 

“Do I know him?” Stanley asked softly. 

 

LeFou looked up at him, catching the gaze of his almond color eyes. “It's-- for  _ his  _ sake, I won't tell you who it is. I'm sorry.”

 

Stanley opened his mouth as if to continue his line of questioning, but quickly snapped it shut. He nodded and picked up his spoon once more. “I understand… We don't have to talk about it anymore. Let's just eat before it gets too cold, yes?” He offered LeFou a reassuring smile, but the pain was apparent in his eyes. 

 

LeFou nodded, forcing his own weak smile in return as he followed Stanley's example and spooned another mouthful of eggs into his mouth. 

 

The two men finished off their plates in an almost uncomfortable silence, the occasional sound of metal utensils clacking against wooden plates echoing through the room the only thing breaking it. LeFou felt terribly guilty. This was all his doing, and he knew it. He willingly pulled Stanley into the mess that is his life without considering the consequences for the younger man. Or for himself for that matter. He wasn't sure how Gaston would react to yet another betrayal on his part. A feeling of self loathing began to sink it’s venomous teeth into his heart, poisoning it from the inside. Why did he always have to be so rash in his decisions?

 

Stanley reaching out to take his empty plate snapped him from his thoughts, and he muttered a barely audible thanks as it was taken from him. The young man leaned over to place their plates temporarily on LeFou’s bedside table. 

 

“Did eating help you feel any better?” Stanley asked, hesitating for just a moment before he reached a hand out and laid it gently upon LeFou’s calf. 

 

LeFou thought for a moment. He wasn't sure right away if he felt physically better due to how emotionally drained he was feeling. But he noticed his nausea had subsided. 

 

“I think so, actually. Thank you again for making breakfast.”

 

“Think nothing of it…” Stanley’s fingers gripped along LeFou’s leg before slowly sliding up to his thigh. “I have to go to work soon… However I still have some time… if maybe you’d like to...um…” his words trailed off and he bit down on his full lower lip. 

 

LeFou felt guilty that he was not in the mood, still finding himself physically and emotionally exhausted. “Why don't we just lay together for a little while? I think I'd like you to hold me.”

 

Stanley couldn't move fast enough to lie on the mattress next to where LeFou was sitting up, though he tried to contain his delight. He looked quite appetizing upon the bed as he was only in his trousers, a light peppering of soft hairs trailing down the center of his chest as it made a path down his lean belly before disappearing into his waistband. LeFou took just a moment to admire the young man’s lean figure before he scooted down the bed and aligned his short frame alongside Stanley’s much taller body. He nestled his flushed cheek against the cool skin of Stanley’s pectoral, the contrast of temperature causing him to sigh out through his parted lips as he allowed his eyes to flutter closed. Stanley lifted his arm and rested it along LeFou’s back, fingers gently fidgeting against the chubby man's shoulder. He buried his nose atop LeFou’s hair, nuzzling against his scalp and subtly taking in the man’s rose scent, a quiet hum lingering within his throat. 

 

A soft smile crept up across LeFou’s lips. It was so comforting to have some physical contact in the state he was in. He allowed his fingers to lightly dance along the defined curves of the younger man’s chest muscles, tracing the line of his collarbone before finally resting it flat against the the hair that decorated the center of his chest. He heard Stanley swallow hard a few times beside him, the grip on his shoulder tensing a few times. LeFou peeked up at the the other curiously. Stanley had sucked his lower lip into his mouth, expression a bit tight as he breathed slowly through his nose. 

 

“Are you alright?” LeFou questioned softly. 

 

Stanley was quick to nod. “S-sorry…” he mumbled. “Just being so close to you is...g-getting the better of me.” he squeezed LeFou’s shoulder unconsciously as he spoke. 

 

LeFou couldn't stop himself from glancing downwards. Stanley’s trousers were doing little to hide the impressive erection underneath them; The fabric taut and stressed. 

 

“Oh,” The simple sound left LeFou before he realized. He wet his dry lips with his tongue and peered back up at the young man, who returned his gaze, looking a tad ashamed of himself. Though LeFou felt like he had been run over by a carriage physically, mentally he was still intrigued, his mind peaking with a deviant curiosity. 

 

“Why don't you…” LeFou started, taking a moment between his words to wet his lips once more, “Touch yourself?” He proposed quietly. 

 

“Y-yeah?”

 

“Yes… I’d like to see.” 

 

Stanley quickly licked his lips and swallowed, snaking his free hand south to unfasten his trousers, unable to bring himself to deny such a request from the man of his affections. A trembling breath left him as LeFou glanced downwards as he pulled himself free and gripped his proud young erection, squeezing the base testingly. 

 

LeFou adjusted himself, shifting his body and weight so he could see the act without craning his neck, his fingers tracing slow circular motions along the young man’s bare chest.  The soothing touches encouraged Stanley to begin and pump his fist up and down his shaft gently, the feelings much more intense than when he would ever do the same when he was alone. Shallow short breaths forced their way through his parted lips as he gripped himself tighter, unable to shake the idea that LeFou was  _ watching _ him. It was absolutely electric. 

 

“Mmm… Does it feel good?” LeFou spoke softly, his voice painted with a thick layer of confidence from how affected Stanley was, how the young man followed along with his suggestion so eagerly. LeFou's fingers pressed more firmly into Stanley's skin as he took in the lewd sight before him. Stanley’s hand stroking up and down the length of his shaft, reddened and swollen head peaking out through his foreskin upon each downward pull. 

 

“Y-yes… god,  _ so  _ good…” Stanley’s hand hastened in his movements unconsciously as LeFou’s question hit him. All his instincts told him to close his eyes, but the young man forced them to stay open, focusing on LeFou. Though he could only see the top of the man’s head from the position he was in, he knew that LeFou was watching every movement he made, every stroke, every squeeze. And it was making him crazy. 

 

“T-talk to me more... _ please… _ ” Stanley practically begged after a moment, voice hitching and jumping as his arm jumped and jerked, flexed and pumped as he fisted his impressive erection. 

 

“Talk to you? About what? About how  _ amazing _ your cock is…? About how incredible it is to see your hand move up and down it's entirety?” LeFou was no stranger to verbally worshipping another. And he quite enjoyed the reactions he was able to coax from simple words. 

 

“Y-yess..! Like that--” Stanley slurred, clenching his teeth together as his motions hastened, breath coming out more harsh and ragged with each quick jerk of his weeping and twitching cock. 

 

LeFou smirked softly, eyes glued to the obscene sight before him. A soft hum vibrated in his chest, and he sucked his lower lip into his mouth. 

 

“Here…” he offered quietly, trailing his hand downwards, gently shooing Stanley’s tense fist away. Stanley was quick to stop, and much to his delight, LeFou wrapped his stubby fingers around his dick, mimicking the pace that he had previously set. 

 

“Ah! L-LeFou-!!” Stanley choked out desperately, lifting his head to see the foreign hand upon his member that moved almost too fast to see. Mouth agape, eyes heavily lidded in arousal, heart beating so hard against his ribs that he feared they might break. LeFou showed no signs of mercy, gripping the sensitive thick organ tighter, his own breath coming out short and sharp from the intense and constant motions. 

 

“That's it...Let it out…” LeFou’s lewd words came out soft and alluring, voice gentle and laced with a sweetness that could not be more perfect to Stanley’s ears. Stanley huffed, jerking his head back, body and mind working together to obey the man who gingerly ordered him to climax. Stanley gripped at LeFou’s shoulder mindlessly, other hand slapping against the mattress beneath him. His heels dug into the bed, hips jerking upwards, jutting into LeFou’s pumping hand, an impressive jet of thick semen shooting out the tip of his cock with a shaken cry of lust, leaving three white streaks to paint his bare abdomen. LeFou tugged and milked the stuttering man’s cock until he whimpered and squirmed, signaling that it was far too sensitive to be handled any longer, releasing the reddened and exhausted member from his grip as he planted a few slow lazy kisses along Stanely’s heaving pectoral, the sound of the younger man taking in long and audible breaths kissing his ears in return. 

 

“Oh my god…” Stanley shuddered, words shaking as they left him, trembling beside the man he adored. 

 

LeFou couldn't help but smile against Stanley’s quivering and sweat kissed skin, feeling oddly proud of himself in that moment that Stanley was so easily whipped into a sloppy frenzy. But for now, his exhaustion hit him once again, and he slumped against the other with a small sigh, strategically placing his arm upon the younger man where it wouldn't be lying against the seed that decorated the lean and toned abdomen. 

 

“Hope that can tide you over…” LeFou chuckled, allowing his eyes to slip closed as he cuddled contently against the younger man. 

 

Stanley could only return his own breathy laugh, words escaping his endorphin flooded mind in that moment. 

 

Neither drifted off, and neither moved as breathing and bodies calmed. LeFou found himself forgetting his problems as he was in the arms of the caring young man. He wondered why he had been torturing himself when it seemed happiness wasn’t something that needed to be chased, and it could be simply attained with the right person. Though perhaps it was just the sensation of something new, and perhaps Stanley and himself just hadn't spent enough time together for troubles to rear their ugly heads. LeFou always had a hard time not doubting and over analyzing every aspect of things. 

 

“You know,” Stanley’s soft voice rang out amongst the silence, snapping LeFou’s mind back to attention as he listened. 

 

“Even if…” he took a moment to swallow hard, the words having trouble leaving his tongue. “...you decide to...not be with me… These past twelve hours will always mean  _ everything  _ to me. I just...want you to know I'm grateful to have been able to experience anything with you. I know I don't deserve someone like you.” 

 

The sadness and pain in his voice was apparent, and it caused LeFou’s heart to ache. LeFou knew he was anything but perfect. Of course, neither was Stanley. But more importantly, neither was  _ Gaston.  _ That was a reality he always had trouble grasping. He popped his head off the young man’s chest, almond eyes instantly settling intently on deep chestnut globes. 

 

“Stop that. Don't put yourself down. Look…” he sighed, shoulders slumping. “I--last night is  _ not _ something I regret. I only regret that my life is an absolute mess right now and I've dragged you selfishly into it. But believe me when I say this; You deserve only the best in life, Stanley.”

 

Stanley stared with his wide round eyes, eyelashes thick and dark as he took in the other man's words. A gentle smile rested upon his lips, expression soft and genuine. 

 

“And you're the best, LeFou.”

 

The simple phrase hit LeFou harder than he could have imagined, forcing him to swallow down a lump in his throat. He was overwhelmed with the urge to kiss the other. Shifting his weight to his elbow, he pushed himself up, gently pressing against Stanley’s pillowy lips. In that moment he knew he  _ could  _ grow to love that man. And quite honestly, he wasn't sure that that wasn't already a reality. Love was strange like that. It wasn't something that you can plan for, or even expect. It wasn't something you could force or will to happen, or will away for that matter. Sometimes it just rushes over you in an instant, taking hold of your very soul and refusing to let go. LeFou had feared that he only cared for Stanley because of how Stanley made him feel about himself. Stanley made him feel desired and wanted; Made him feel special, like he truly mattered. But as he melted into that simple kiss, drowning in the sensations and relishing the soft coo that it coaxed from the other man, he knew that was not the case. The feelings he had for Stanley were not based in selfishness. Pure and true, he genuinely wanted only the best for Stanley. And for the first time in perhaps his entire life, LeFou felt that perhaps he too deserved the best. 

 

As they parted, eyes slid open once again, silently observing the other. 

 

“Will you come back to me tonight?” LeFou questioned softly, still mere inches away from the other. 

 

“ _ Of course… _ ” Stanley was quick to reply, not even thinking over the question before the answer left him. He raised a strong arm, hand cupping around the back of LeFou’s skull and pulling him back against lips, needing more than anything to taste him once more. 

 

Though both men could have happily stayed in bed together for the remainder of the day, that was a luxury that could not be attained. For time was ticking away, and Stanley would have to be on his way, his duty to his family’s business was not something he could ignore. LeFou sat up in his bed and watched as Stanley puttered around the room, cleaning himself up and redressing in his clothes from the previous night. He didn't have the time to shape his hair into his signature curls, but he still able to whip up something presentable and stylish in the allotted time. Somehow he still managed to look handsome and put together in a few short minutes. With one final quality check in the mirror, Stanley licked the tips of his thumbs smoothed down his eyebrows. 

 

“As always, you're more than welcome to come in for a shave.” Stanley spoke, returning his attention to the man on the bed. 

 

LeFou simply nodded to the offer, tucking a wavy lock of hair behind an ear. 

 

Stanley smiled at him. “Get some rest.” He stepped over to the bedside, leaning down to plant a simple kiss upon the other’s lips. “I'll see you tonight.”

 

“I'll make us supper.” LeFou returned sweetly. 

 

“I look forward to it.” It was clear Stanley was procrastinating, not wanting to leave. However they both knew he had to. After muttering another goodbye, the young barber was finally able to tear himself away and take his leave. 

 

Now left alone with himself and his thoughts, the only task LeFou had set out for himself for the day was to not dwell on what was inevitably to come when Gaston returned home from his trip. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Gaston train is coming at us full force next chapter. Stay tuned!

**Author's Note:**

> More to come. Stay tuned. :3


End file.
